


One and Only

by BePassionate24



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Violence, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Smutty, Stelena, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 153,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! So, here's my new story! It's just the prologue to it and it does start out very sad. But, I promise that it gets better and the a lot will be explain with flashbacks!

Please let me know if I should keep going with this idea or if I should scrap it.

Enjoy & Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One And Only- Prologue 

Elena's P.O.V.

"I love you. Just make sure that you come back safe, this time." I tell him, leaning into him as Stefan smiles at me, watching as I lay back into the bed, pulling the covers over my shivering body. It's 2am and Stefan's just gotten the call to be at the fire house, It's early. Too early to even think about going anywhere or waking up the babies yet.

"I always do. Elena, I'm a firefighter...What's the worst that could happen?" He says with a chuckle, throwing a shirt over his head as he crawls over the bed, hovering over me once again and leaving a sweet kiss against my lips.

"Stefan, you never know. Anything could happen. I just want you to be careful. Okay, I don't have a good feeling about today." I tell him in a warning tone, worry in my voice as he nods and runs his warm hands against my skin.

"You worry too much. That's why I carry your picture where ever I go. It's like my lucky charm, a reminder of what I'm coming home too. You and our beautiful kids, Olivia and Sam. Elena, you have nothing to worry about! Nothing will happen to me because I've got my team by my side too.. I promise you, that I'll be fine. Plus, we have a wedding to plan in a few months..and then, you'll be my wife. Okay?" He says, smiling as he brushes his lips against my cheeks and I wrap my arms around him, nodding.

I know that he's safe when he goes to work. They all have to be and what seems to ease my fears just a little bit is the fact that he's never alone. Stefan has his older brother Damon, the one who trained him when he was a young man looking for a job. Damon was already getting up in the ranks and he eventually became Captain of the firehouse that they work at in the heart of New York City. Then there are his best friends Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan who work with him, every single day.

Yet, even though I know that my future husband isn't alone in this dangerous job. I still can't shake the feeling that something's going to go wrong and I'll be left with two infant twin babies and being a single mother. I can't picture my life without Stefan, without him being in our children's lives as I watch him leave, getting into the dark red truck that he owns, waving at me through the window as he puts the car in reverse and goes on his way.

I close the door quickly, not wanting to let the cold breeze of the New York city morning into our small two bedroom house. Instead five minutes after he's out the door, I find myself walking into our bedroom again, the door creaking open as I walk into the closet and grab his sweat shirt, pulling it over my shoulders and sitting down on our bed, inhaling the smell of him and praying that he makes it out alive, that my feelings that have been looming will go away and that everything will be just fine.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I watch as Damon throws a kitchen towel at me. "Hey little brother! How's the wife and kids?" He asks teasingly. Damon watches as I ball up the towel and throw it back at him in a playful manner.

"Captain! She's fine, Olivia and Sam didn't keep her up all night..You know, she finally got enough sleep." I tell him, watching as Damon nods and then turns towards the stove, making sure that the boiling water doesn't spill over.

"Aha, and..I take it that you didn't keep her up all night either?" He asks, his voice teasing as he smiles and then turns back towards me.

"No! I didn't, Damon..Matt called me at 2am this morning and told me to get my ass here, He said that the Chief wanted us here. Tyler called him in early too! So, enough about me..How's Bonnie? The new bride." I ask him, watching as Damon steps back from the stove and lets out a laugh.

"Let's just say, my new beautiful bride kept me up..all night. Until, like you..I got a call from Matt telling me that the boss man...Tyler, wanted to see us!" Damon comments, wanting to add more to what he's telling me. But, we're both stopped to the sound of familiar heavy boots and of Matt and Tyler storming into the kitchen of the fire house in a flash.

"Boys! So, glad that you could all make it! Now, I just got a call from fire station 54. They need us. A fire broke out at a warehouse in a rural area and they need all the extra hands they can get, to stop it from spreading!" He informs us, watching as Damon shakes his head and turns off the stove, brushing past me as he pats me on the shoulder and says "Let's go fight some fires, little brother!"

It's blazing and I know from what I've heard it's probably going to be one of the worst fires that I have ever seen in my whole entire career. I've been working as a firefighter for the last 6 years. First as a volunteer when I was 18 years old and now at the age of 24. I met Elena at a diner, after work the guys and I had just gotten off of our shift and decided to go to this cute little place that was on the outskirts of the busy city.

Who would have thought that on that day, I would have met the love of my life. A year later we were engaged and two years after that, Elena was pregnant with our twins. She hates this job though, hates that I spend most of my nights at the fire house and that I'm always in danger. But, I always tell her, always remind her that I have a reason to come home to her, to our beautiful babies.

Maybe that's why I carry a picture of her around in my pocket, at every shift. It's not like it's fire resistant. But, I do believe that our love is. She's my best friend, the one person that knows me inside and out and like every day, every night..I always make sure to come home to her.

But, it's in the air, I can feel it. The way Tyler speaks to us loudly, the blaring of the sounds of the fire truck in my ears. Today is going to be different and I can feel it, it's like a dream as we park the truck in front of the blaze and my insides churn with fear.

I watch as Damon jumps out of the truck, yelling at Matt and me to get a better picture of the inside of the blazing two story warehouse. He screams at us to be careful as Tyler does the same, grabbing the water hose and taking a few steps towards the fire, pointing the water at it.

I pass by them with Matt, and the water sprays against my suit. It's cold and as I look up at the building, hear the windows shattering from the heat. I watch as Matt finds a safe place for us to enter. Our one job, the one that I hate doing the most is going in and making sure that there are no dead bodies. Part of me is sick to my stomach as I hear Matt shout from in front of me. "Be careful! Let's split up, you take this room and I got the other one. And, Stefan, do not get yourself killed!" He shouts through his face shield.

I pat him on the back as I pass by and walk up the rickety stairs. A small laugh escaping my lips as I nod at him. Those are the words that we always speak to each other before we know we're going into a dire situation. We know the risks of this job, But we always make sure that each of us always make it out alive, together.

I feel the heat of the room against my skin. Even though, I'm wearing a protective suit. I can still feel the fire burning, the heat of the room engulfing me and the smoke filling my lungs. I guess that's what messes me up, makes me take one wrong move, because right before I take a step, right before I turn around to tell Matt that we're all clear and that he can tell Tyler that I've found nothing on this side of the building in the upstairs rooms. I feel the floor rattle under me and suddenly, I'm sucked into the black hole, into the darkness and heat of the blaze and all I can remember is the sound of my name being screamed over and over again as Matt shouts into his radio "Firefighter down, Firefighter down!" Then I feel it, the pain increasing in my body and all I can picture is her face in my mind and the thought of me dying here without having given her a proper goodbye.

Elena's P.O.V.

I close the door to Sam and Olivia's room as I lean against it. I'm exhausted and it's already late in the night. Stefan should have been home already and whenever I try to call his cell phone it goes start to voicemail. I don't want to think the worst. But, I'm thinking it as I walk to the front door of the house, sitting down on the steps and looking up at the stars. Like Stefan and I had done when we were younger and dating.

He should have been home hours ago and as I sit here, the cell phone in my hands, ready to call the fire station. My heart stops when I see the car, the familiar blue police car that is the same one that goes to police officer's homes after a tragedy. My heart stops, my hands begin to shake and tears fill my eyes as I watch them both step out.

Tyler takes off his hat, he's dressed in his blue uniform as he makes his way towards me. Watching me cover my mouth, my tears and gasps and cries filling the air as Matt steps out of the car too, leaning against it, his head down and tears in his eyes as he hears Tyler clear his throat and in a shaky tone, tell me the one that thing that I had been fearing.

"Elena, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. But-" Tyler tries to say as I lean against him, raising my fists to punch at his chest. But, Tyler's rough hands stop my actions and he wraps his arms around me as I cry.

"No, He's not..Dead! It's Stefan, we're talking about..He can't be! Tyler, Please..He's not dead!" I sob over and over again as I stand there in the cold, Stefan's sweatshirt still around me as I shake from the bone chilling air that surrounds us.

"I'm sorry, Elena...He's gone." Tyler tells me in a soft tone as I crash against his shoulder, clutching onto him with all the strength I have left to stand and feel as he supports my now fragile body as I close my eyes and it starts to sink in. The love of my life, the man that I had planned to live out the rest of my life with is gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, What did you all think..Should I keep going? And please don't worry..the "death" of Stefan will be explained throughout the story and in Chapter One.  
Thanks for reading & Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

A/N: Hey all! Please note that CHAPTER 1 is 5 YEARS LATER after the prologue!

Anyways, Thank you guys so much for the reviews! So, I hope that this Chapter explains a bit into what happened to Stefan. I really tried to make it not confusing with the flashback...Let's just say, you might be surprised!

Anyways, Thanks for Reading & Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
CHAPTER ONE-One And Only

...5 YEARS LATER...

Elena's P.O.V.

I roll into him, nearly shoving him off the bed as he groans. "Damn it, Elena...Are you trying to kill me?" Matt says with a laugh, his blue eyes shining as grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him, kissing my cheeks.

It's been 5 years. But, I still feel like I'm numb to it all, that me and Matt ending up together after losing Stefan in the way that we both did that day, all these years ago isn't the best idea for me or my children..Although, when I try to think about it rationally, What other choice did I have? I couldn't raise my kids without a father in their lives. Thank god though, that my kids love him and Matt had begged me, pleaded with me and convinced me that I needed someone to help out with the family that my fiancé had left behind. Maybe it was him feeling guilty, maybe it was the fact that Matt felt responsible for telling Stefan to split up that day and being the cause of him falling to his death, from the 2nd floor room that he was in. I'm not really sure. But, over time..We just connected and both found that we had a lot in common with each other. Yet, Matt was right, the first few months were killing me. I couldn't move, wouldn't eat and for the longest time..I couldn't look at my son, who looks just like his father with his bright green eyes.

But, over time my depression decreased because of Stefan's friends and his family. Everyone really stepped up to help, to make sure that I didn't need anything and if I did, they would be there, even if it was a shoulder to cry on. One of them being Matt. Matt had been there that day, the day of Stefan's funeral too. He had went with me to claim the empty urn of what was supposed to be filled with Stefan's ashes. But, since a body was never found in the investigation of the warehouse, they ruled him dead without any true evident and gave me an empty urn with his name written on it and a medal for his bravery.

Even though I tried to look more into it, to find out more answers about it. Everyone around me had convinced me that it was just an accident..That the reason there was no body found at the site was because once they got to him, to "save him". Stefan had already been there for far too long, that his body was a mangled mess and that he was just..gone...perished in the blaze like the building he was in and I just came to believe that they were right, that I didn't want to remember him in the way that he died. But in the way that Stefan lived, loved and cherished everyone he met.

I guess over time, I stopped questioning it all. That I gave up on trying to find answers and now, I've just learned to deal. But, I still struggle every single day with the memories of him. When I look into Sam or Olivia's faces or when I hear them call Matt 'daddy', it makes it 100 times harder to move on. I guess, even though I have convinced myself that I could move on, I can't. Because, I know the truth, Matt's not Olivia and Sam's father... He never will be..because deep down inside, my heart still believes that somewhere out there, that Stefan is still alive, even if everyone has told me to let go, even if everyone has moved on from it...I secretly haven't.

I can feel it. I know, I must sound crazy..But, I swear to you that when you have a connection to someone like I did with Stefan, you just...you feel things, you feel that gaping hole in your heart being covered up by so many other things..By a different man, my kids, my new job as a receptionist at the local police station. I can sense it, Stefan's still out there...Still alive, I just need to have hope that one day, someday..he'll come looking for us...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Stefan's P.O.V.

I can feel myself falling, burning and all I can see is her face, see her dark brown eyes staring down at me. Her cold hands hitting against my face as she yells into the cold air.

"Wake up! Damn it! Come on! Wake UP!" She screams, worry in her tone as I feel my body being dragged against what feels like a field or wet grass..I can't see much, because it's dark..it's pitch black outside. But, I can see her face in the headlights from a car and hear his accent speaking to her in a hurried tone..Telling her that they need to get the hell out of there, NOW! I'm half awake for it, half asleep and I'm weak as all hell, my lungs are filled with gods know what. I can't breathe and I'm struggling to remember..Then, it all goes black...everything and the last I can hear is the last few sentences that they speak to each other.

"This was a bad idea! What if he wakes up and remembers who we are!" She says in a soft tone as I hear him reply."Don't worry, Darling..I'm a doctor..We saved his life, he'll be thankful and plus..If he's lucky...He'll have a concussion, or amnesia and won't remember a damn thing of his past life. We just need to get him far away from New York."

"We need to take him to a hospital! He could die on us and then we'll be charged with murder of a firefighter on top of all the other things that we have against us, already!" She argues at him. I'm in and out of consciousness. But, I can feel the leather underneath my head as I lay down and close my eyes, everything hurts and my memory is spotty. But, I can remember bits and pieces of his words.

"We lie...They left him for dead out in that warehouse, anyways..When we found him, he was badly burned and we saved his life. He was in a very bad car accident. We saw the smoke and rushed to helped after everyone left. I'm a doctor and I found him. Once he gets better, he can stay with you. And, if he ever asks about his past life, Katherine...You make sure you lie about it! We're not going back to jail. But, we're not letting him go either..If he wakes up, we tell him his name is Stefan Webber...We'll figure out the rest...eventually." He says in a soothing British accent as I groan out in pain, clutching my head as I lean against the back seat of the car, that's moving fast and just when I try to listen to more, I black out again..this time for good.

I'm gasping for a breath, trying hard to control my wheezing as I lean against her, her warm brown eyes staring up at me. I watch as she takes her slim olive colored hand and wipes away the sweat from my forehead.

"Bad dream?" She asks, swinging her legs over the bed and smiling at me as she takes off my shirt and replaces it with one of her own that's on the wooden floor of our apartment.

"It was more like a memory...Like, I was remembering my past life, from another time." I tell her, watching as she throws up her hair and turns away from me for a brief moment. I catch her reflection in the mirror as she speaks to me.

"Don't be ridiculous! Stefan, it's just a dream...nothing more. Memories...of what?" She asks, pulling her jeans over her slim figure as I shake my head.

"A fire..a really bad fire..and I was falling, I was hurt and in a lot of pain. But, I'm sure that your right...it's nothing...forget it! Come here..." I tell her, grabbing on her wrist and pulling her towards me, kissing her lips softly and running my hands through her hair as I whisper against her soft skin.

"I love you, Katherine Pierce." I tell her, watching as she giggles and wraps her arms around me, pulling me down with her against the mattress and unmade bed.

"I love you too, Stefan Webber. Look, I know that you're still having those dreams. But, the doctors and Klaus said that they would all go away, eventually...You were in a horrible car accident and got amnesia! It's most likely Post traumatic stress disorder. If it wasn't for me and Klaus being on the road that day, you would be dead, we saved your life! And, don't be silly. It's not memories! You don't have a past life, Stefan! You've always lived in Florida, here with me..Look at your driver's license if you feel unsure." She says in a convincing way as I nod my head. Maybe Katherine's right, they aren't memories after all, it's just dreams...silly dreams...Past life? That does sound ridiculous..But, it still doesn't explain why they are always so vivid and every single one, comes in flashes, in pieces during the night.

I watch as Katherine smiles at me, a grin on her face as she says "So, Mr. hot shot mechanic...What are you going to fix today?" She asks, glancing past me and at the mirror on the wall, fixing her dark brown, curly hair again.

"Katherine, the day that you and Klaus saved me from the fiery crash...Where was the car?" I ask suddenly, stopping her in her tracks as she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Stefan...You crashed into a brick building. Your accident was so bad that you had swelling in your brain and that's why you have spotty memory, now..including these crazy dreams... And, the car..uhh...It was burned in the blaze. There was nothing left by the time we pulled you out. You're lucky to be alive!" She says, turning back towards me, watching as I get up from the bed and smile at her.

"Yeah, that's what it said in the report..I guess...I know that I don't say it a lot. But, Thank you for saving my life and helping me piece it back together." I tell her, watching as she grabs my hand and kisses it, leaving a moist kiss against my skin as she turns and leaves the room, cell phone in hand when I hear Katherine shout over her shoulder.

"I'm going for a run, I'll see you when you get back home from work! Love you! Don't forget to take the medication that the doctor prescribed!" Katherine tells me, as I hear the door close and I sit on the bed, shaking my head at her words. The tone in her voice, the way she says 'I love you, Stefan.' sounds so familiar to me, like I've heard those same words spoken by someone else, a million times before..in so many different ways. But, I can't remember who it is. Yet, the more I sit here with Katherine's words stuck in my head, playing over and over again on a loop...I'm convincing myself that she's the one who's said it to me before. But, a small part of me, a small part in my mind, in my heart..Knows that I'm lying to myself. Something is off about this and Katherine's hiding something from me and I have a feeling that she's not working alone in doing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N: So, Stefan was in a sense "rescued or kidnapped" by Katherine and Klaus who are criminals and was taken to Florida by them. But, since he has amnesia, he's living a "new life" as Stefan Webber, a mechanic, because after all these years that's what Katherine and Klaus made him, believe.

Yet, he does have moments where he remembers his old life..which will lead him to figure out the truth... ;)

Please let me know if you like it!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

A/N: Hey all! So, thank you guys for all the reviews! I know that many of you are confused as to what Katherine and Klaus want with Stefan..But, this chapter should clear that up. :)

Enjoy & Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, since reviews are my only way of feedback and they helps me decide if I should continue writing this story. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

CHAPTER TWO-One And Only

Damon's P.O.V.

I watch as she throws her case file onto her desk. Caroline Forbes, the lead investigator in my brother's still open case and still puzzling mysterious death. The blue eyed, blonde stares at me, looking down more at her shaking hands before she speaks with a very professional tone.

"Damon Salvatore...It's been a long time." Caroline states, looking past me and at her closed door.

"Yeah, it has..Uh, Caroline I'm sorry that I haven't been by the house...I know that you see Bonnie a lot. But, I just...I can't..Hell, I don't even see my brother's fiance, Elena. That much anymore...not since..Matt's living with them." I tell her, watching as she exhales deeply, flipping open the folder in front of her and scanning it. I notice when Caroline gets lost in her own thoughts, because she doesn't say anything to my words for a while.

"I know, Stefan's death changed us all..I'm assuming that's why your here...Did Tyler tell you?" She asks, as I lean back against the chair I'm sitting in, eyeing the file quickly and then locking my eyes on her.

"No, I don't really speak with Tyler that much or Matt...I've kind of lost touch with them all. I mean, we talk about work, But none of us hang out after, like we used to when Stefan was alive." I tell her, watching as she nods, pushing a strand of her curly blonde hair back and clearing her throat.

"I know what you mean, Damon..I haven't talked to Elena in a while. I mean, I see her around the offices, since we both work in the same building..We'll make small talk in the break room. But, other than that...We just don't spend that much time together..I guess when Stefan was around, it was different..He brought us all together, he was the life of the party too." Caroline says, tears threatening to escape her eyes as she thinks about it.

5 years ago, all of our lives were different. We all spent time together, hung out with each other early every day and my brother and I were inseparable. But now, I barely see his family only on special occasions and small gatherings. It's weird for me, being in the same house as my brother's fiance, with one of my close firefighter friend's who is her husband's replacement and playing daddy to her fatherless children.

"So, is there any new leads. I know that the case is still open." I tell her, watching as Caroline shakes her head again, leaning against her desk as she speaks, clasping her hands in front of her, nervously playing with her hands.

"Yes. Damon, We have reason to believe that Stefan is still alive..." Caroline's voice trails off as I lock my blue eyes on her. Did I just seriously hear her right...My brother has been dead for 5 years...we found part's of his protective fire resistant uniform amongst the rumble and we pulled out two bodies from the fire, neither of which were Stefan. But, I was told that it was likely that since Stefan was trapped and no one could get to him, he was burned alive. So, as I try to process what she's telling me. I hear myself out right scuffing at her words when I speak.

"But, we found his gear...he was burned in the fire...we went back and checked the next morning...he was gone, nothing but ashes were there...We all assumed that he burned in the fire. Caroline, you can't tell me differently, Stefan's dead!" I try to explain my beliefs. My thought process from the last 5 years. I mean, don't get me wrong , I would love more than anything to have Stefan back. To see him raising his own kids, instead of that knuckle head that I used to call my best friend.

Before the accident, Matt and I were close as could be. I guess that we all were, like brothers. But then the accident happened and I regretted it, every single day..I should have been there to tell Elena, not Matt...It should have been me, telling my brother's fiancé that he was gone. Instead I was too broken, too much of a mess to even get up from the floor of the locker room...sick to my stomach and holding my brother's helmet in my hands, full of dirt and dust as I cried against the cold tile floor, cursing God for taking my brother from me, from his family from everyone he knew.

"I know, But..I was told to reexamine the evidence with a fresh pair of eyes, since the old investigator just said that the fire was caused by faulty wiring in the building. But, we did a test on the reminiscence of ashes in the building, they came back positive for high levels of drugs..Damon, a lot of people in my department have a reason to believe that the fire that killed Stefan was set on purpose, whoever did it..was trying to cover up a crime...So, that would explain the two bodies that were pulled out, burned alive that day..They were drug dealers...The warehouse was used as a distribution point for drugs being moved." Caroline informs me, watching as I rub my hands against my face in frustration.

"You're lying..Caroline." I tell her, hearing as she exhales and huffs out a staggered breath.

"I'm not, Damon. I know that it's hard to believe. But, we finally have a break, a link that explains the reason for the fire and the cause of death for the two men that were found in the burned up building." Caroline explains, leaning back and eyeing me closely as I nearly let out a laugh.

"Revenge? What the fuck would two low life drug dealers want with a firefighter, with my brother?" I ask her, my voice rising as the anger and thought of someone taking Stefan for whatever reason away from us, circles inside my head.

"It wasn't faulty wiring...It was arson, Damon. And, even though I don't know what happened to Stefan..I'm trying to figure that all out. But..I'm assuming that whoever did this, knew exactly what they were doing and your brother, his accident with falling and being trapped inside the building..being buried under everything and unable to be reached..being"burned alive" is all part of it. My team had found ashes the next morning of where he supposedly was trapped, then we saw tire marks across the street..This was planned and Stefan was just collateral damage for the criminals" Caroline says, giving me a weakened smile as I nod at her.

None of it makes sense. But, I can tell that she really does believe what she's telling me. So, I just nod. Hoping that maybe she's right and onto something. Maybe, by a miracle..Stefan is alive and living his life somewhere in a nice little town. But, if it is true...why hasn't the little bastard contacted anyone for the last 5 years..Just to tell us that he's alive and well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine's P.O.V.

I've ran about 2 miles for the day and my legs are throbbing. I'm out of shape because lately all I've been doing is eating and worrying. He wasn't supposed to involve me..This whole thing wasn't even my idea because all I was promised was my drugs that I needed to sustain myself for a while with...murder and kidnapping a useless man was never part of this plot!

But, then Klaus's plan literarily blew up in our faces when he had ran back to the car, blood on his hands as we both watched from across the street in the early morning light when the warehouse blew up..busting into flames. I can't stop thinking about that day, about that night later on, going back to make sure no one was alive..finding the trapped firefighter, hurt badly...but alive. As I walk back to the house, my cell phone rings and I glance down at the caller I.D. seeing his name flash across my screen before I exhale a deep breath and pick up.

"Hey...Klaus." I answer, my voice wavering as I hear him let out a laugh.

"Katarina! How are things going with Stefan? He isn't causing any problems..is he?" Klaus asks me, his voice is full of concern and clearly threatening when he asks about Stefan, our collateral damage from the warehouse, our keepsake as a reminder of the plan that I screwed up!

"Uh..He's remembering, Klaus!" I nearly end up screaming, hearing him give me a nervous laugh and exhaling deeply when he responds with a sharp tone. "What?"

"He's having memories of his past life, of his life before the accident! Damn it, Klaus! You told me that no one would be there when I went back to make sure that those guys you shot were dead! You told me that no one would see us, that you had made sure of it! No one was supposed to survive that fire and we weren't supposed to take anyone who survived with us!" I nearly scream at him, looking around, breathing a little easier as I notice that no one is around me when I continue my walk back to the apartment, screaming into the phone about how much we screwed up.."Our plan".

"Katherine, calm down...It's impossible for him to remember...The doctor told us that it could take years..or he could never remember who he was." Klaus says, his voice starting to calm down as I shake my head. I'm pissed off at myself, at him and at this situation that I've gotten myself in..There was supposed to be no survivors, no one to see our faces, no one to identify us...But, there was...the firefighter, the one that we heard tapping against a thin iron rod that he was trapped under, calling out for help as we moved through the damage of the building.

But of course, me being the person that I am, conflicted for leaving a man for dead. I begged Klaus to go back, to save his life, because even though I'm a heartless person at times, for some reason that night, his pleas for help gave me chills down my spine and I wanted to help him, not caring if he saw our faces at all..But then again, maybe I was feeling remorseful for putting the young guy in the position of being trapped and nearly killed because of something that my partner in crime, my lover..did.

"Well, if you hadn't decided to save his life and take him to the hospital a few towns over..We wouldn't be in this mess right now..because he would be dead..like he was supposed to be!" Klaus bellows, spending a blow to my chest, knocking the wind out from me as I struggle for air and I find myself almost wanting to throw up. He's right, if only I hadn't convince him to go back a second time, to listen to the trapped man and to save him..we wouldn't be here right now.

"Excuse me, if I have a shred of a caring heart lift inside of me and wanted to help the man from being burned alive from the fire that you set to cover our tracks! I know that he wasn't to be there. But, you also said that you weren't going to kill anyone before you went into that warehouse..and look how that turned out. Look, Klaus..I need to go. I'm almost home." I inform him, hearing as he inhales a sharp breath and then chuckles.

"But, darling...that's what I do best..I hurt those that screw me over...remember that..because if you don't fix our little problem..you will be next to go on my list of victims." Klaus tells me, a warning tone in his voice when he hangs up the phone and I make my way back to the apartment, feeling even worse than I did about everything before I left for my run. Hoping that Stefan isn't still home and silently praying that he stops remembering all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's P.O.V.

I'm exhausted from not sleeping well. I don't know what it is..maybe it's these vivid dreams or the medication that I'm on. But, I swear to you that I don't feel the same as I did a few months ago, there's a strange feeling in my chest, my heart feels empty and hollow inside and my head hurts from trying to figure out why.

I try to shake it off, play it off like it's nothing as I walk into the break room, grease covering my hands from the oil change that I did earlier for a customer when I try to wipe them off of my cloth like jump suit and it doesn't work out so well. My mind feels a million miles away as I turn on the hot water from the sink in front of me, running my hands through it and closing my eyes briefly. But, just as I do so..I feel heat, see fire and I feel like I can't breathe..gasping for air as I close my eyes tighter and then it hits me...another vivid memory...

"Let's go buddy! Come on, Stefan..hurry the hell up man!" He shouts, a tall black haired blue eyed guy, placing his hands onto my shoulders as I turn away from him and look around. We're in a building, it's burnt out and dripping with water as he smiles at me with pride in his eyes.

"Great job..little brother. Just wait until we train tomorrow and have to walk up 100 flights of stairs with all of our gear on!" He says, smiling widely and watching as I cough out a breathe.

"Can't wait!" I reply back at him, running after him and following him inside a bright red fire truck, my body scorching from the summer sun hitting my skin that's exposed, primarily the skin on my hands.

"Let's roll chief! He did an amazing job, extinguishing that fire like a pro! You'll see, Tyler.. in a few months...Stefan here, be ready to go out into the real jobs with us..big boys!" He tells me, turning around in his seat as I hear the sirens blaring inside my head and I laugh out loud when I hear. "In a few months, Damon..in a few months."

I gasp for air, my eyes flinging up when I shut the water off and shake my head, feeling the heat still on my hands when I look down at how red they are, the skin on them is nearly scorched from the heat of the water that I was cleaning the grease off with. My eyes dart around the room as I notice where I'm at, still in the break room, still wearing my mechanic's uniform.

"What the hell..Get it together, Stefan...Breathe!" I mumble out loud, feeling as one of the guys I work for pats me on the back, walking up from behind me suddenly with a huge grin on his face as he says "Let's go buddy..it's show time!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, I hope that explains a bit more and that you guys are still interested in reading this story.. I might try to do more of Katherine s and Damon's P.O.V.'s in future chapters too.

-Until Next Time-


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

Please let me know what you all think..It really means so much to me as a writer to know what my readers think about my stories.

Enjoy & Thanks for reading!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THREE-One And Only-

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I hear as Damon walks inside the house, I'm sitting on the floor, testing out my new yoga mat and doing this silly pose as he walks in, whistling at me as I hear the car keys hit the table in our dining room.

"Hey babe! You won't believe who I went to go see today." Damon says, running his hands through his hair as I look up at him, my head is in between my legs and I'm bent over touching my toes as I smile at him sweetly.

"Hey! So, where were you...not getting another haircut or outfit for the new position that's coming up at work, were you?" I ask him, hearing as he laughs, making his way into the living room and standing behind me, placing his hands onto my hips and pulling me up. Damon's blue eyes grow wide as I stretch out my body against him, turning in his arm, giggling and leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

He smiles widely at me, a grin on his face, that seems permanently stuck there as he says "I've missed you. And, no...I haven't been shopping."

"Damon, you've only been gone for a few hours..So, what or who did you go and see?" I ask him, curiosity in my voice as he smiles even wider now, clearing his throat and pulling me closer towards him when he utters "Caroline."

I don't want to be mad at him for lying to me and saying that he was going shopping. It's silly to be angry, because he wants answers and feels like no one will listen to his theory of Stefan still being alive. I can't be mad at him for wanting his brother back, they were best friends and now, everything in our lives, in our friends lives since Stefan..has been changed so much that it's hard to even be together again with the group of people that Damon and I used to love being around. I think the hardest thing about it is because we all feel the void of Stefan's absence. So, instead of all of us getting together like we used to when he was alive..Early morning coffee dates at Elena's or Caroline's was our thing..The guys all hanging out at one of our houses, barbequing together and laughing about silly things and on the weekdays me and Caroline would switch off babysitting duties for Sam and Olivia...All of us were like a large extended family..Once upon a time.

"Caroline, wow! It's been a long time for you, seeing her...But, Damon..Why did you go see Caroline? Isn't she an investigator now?" I ask him, watching as he places his hands on my shoulders and smiles.

"Yeah. Look, Bonnie...Honey...Caroline has some very important information regarding Stefan that could change everything..She thinks that he's alive!" Damon blurts out, watching closely as my eyebrows raise at him, shock on my face and my body feels numb when I speak in a loud tone. "What?"

"You can't tell anyone, Bonnie..No one at all. Just me and you can know for now." Damon tells me in a warning tone as I glance up at him, hope in his eyes as he says "If it's true..This would be the greatest thing that has happened to any of us..in the last few years. He could be found and brought home, safely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Elena's P.O.V.

It's the quiet moments that make me worry the most. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing with Matt...filling the void, I guess. It's not like I don't love him, I do. But, whenever I hear Olivia or Sammy call him daddy, it hurts even more. My heart wants to explode from the pain and my mind is screaming, loudly inside my head...Matt Donovan..is NOT your father!

I miss him, I miss Stefan so much that I regret ever letting him walk out the damn door..I wish I would have stopped him, tried harder to prevent him from leaving the house that morning. I don't know why I didn't...I regret it every single day of my life, especially in the morning when I wake up and all I want is to see Stefan next to me and instead, I see Matt's smiling face and deep ocean colored blue eyes. Maybe that's why, it's days like these when I put the kids to sleep for their naps that I find myself reading his journals, his secrets and precious moments that are all now shattered. The words, Stefan's thoughts and deepest confessions.. spilling out in front of me as I rock back and forth with one of Olivia's blanket's covering my knees, sitting in silence in their bedroom. The house is quiet as I get lost into his writing, into the memories that we both shared for so long, into a life that seems like it was lived by someone else and not me...

I met her today, I met them both today. But, her brown eyes are just like her mothers and her smile is infectious. Just like Elena's is. My daughter, Olivia Marie Salvatore is beautiful. I watch as the nurse placed her right next to Sam..my son, my little rock star with his bright green eyes and smug smile, just like me, his proud and devoted father! My hands were shaking as the nurse smiled up at me, a wide grin on her face and her bright eyes were shining when she said "Your wife did great, Mr. Salvatore. She's asking for you."

I turn on my heels, watching as she wheels our babies away and I stand there, pulling back the blue hospital curtain to reveal an exhausted, but smiling Elena. Even when she's a mess of sweaty hair, tears and worry on her face...all I see in front of me is the woman that I fell in love with, the mother of my beautiful and amazing twins and the one who's captured my heart and soul.

I watched as she smiled at me, a weak smile on her face as she started to cry again. Her tired brown eyes and her hand was resting against the bed as I walked up to her, leaning in to kiss her lips and her face, not even bothering to wipe off the sweat that had dampened her cheeks, her lips.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly..her eyes starting to drupe from being in labor for nearly 5 hours. Now, I can tell that the drugs from her epidural are wearing off and the exhaustion on her body is starting to set in as she smiles at me, a goofy smile on her face..the one that I love the most to see whenever she's on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, in my embrace late at night whenever we stayed up and just talked about everything, the future, our children...our wedding for hours.

"They're beautiful baby..They're perfect and I love them and I love you, so much!" I tell her, my voice cracking as I lean into her, kissing her forehead again and hearing when Elena yawns as she speaks. "Stay..Please."

I nod at her, kissing her lips once more before I sit down in a chair that's next to her bedside, holding her hand tightly as we both start to drift off into sleep together. My fiancé..I love the way it rolls off my tongue whenever I introduce her to anyone we meet..But truthfully, I can't wait to call her, Mrs. Elena Salvatore...My beautiful and amazing, wife.

I'm crying..As I get to the last page of the journal entry, the last thing that Stefan ever wrote about his life was about me and how wonderful it all was..how happy we were and how much promise we both had in our future together. My eyes are clouding with unshed tears as I sniffle and get up slowly. But, I stop short from walking out of the room when I hear Olivia's soft voice coming from her bed, calling out to me.

"Mommy...Why are you crying?" Olivia asks, her voice is sleep filled as I wipe away my tears and sniffle back the rest of my sadness. Pivoting on my feet and turning to face my daughter.

"Honey, it's nothing..It's just..Mommy read something that made me sad." I tell her, walking over to her bed as she uncovers herself, looking up at me with her dark brown eyes and pin straight brown hair. Reminding me a lot of what I looked like as a child. But, when I look closely, I can see Stefan in her too..the way she crinkles her nose at me when something doesn't make sense, the way she laughs, it's just like her father...deep from the belly and always purely from the heart.

"Don't be sad, momma." Olivia says, wrapping her small arms around me as I lean into her, feeling as my daughter pats my back and I turn to hold her, kissing her warm cheeks and sliding my legs into her small twin sized bed.

"I won't, baby..It's okay." I tell her softly, covering our bodies and holding Olivia against my chest as I rock her slowly against me, crying silently and covering my mouth with my hands to prevent myself from releasing an even louder sobbing or wailing cry as she whispers softly into the darkness. "Daddy wouldn't want you to be sad, Momma...He would want you to be happy."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Damon's P.O.V.

"What?" Bonnie asks, almost as if she's having a hard time hearing me. I smile at her, nodding my head as I repeat my words.

"There's a chance that Stefan is still alive..I don't know how..But, I can feel it..Bonnie, he's not dead..They were wrong." I tell her, watching as she exhales deeply, a blank stare on her face when she runs her hand through her hair and glances down at the floor, speaking in a soft tone.

"Are you sure? I mean..If he was still alive..He would be back by now Damon. Fixing things with his wife, with you and all of us..He wouldn't leave his kids behind. Stefan was so happy the day that they were born..His little rock star, Sammy and his beautiful little girl, Olivia. It's not like Stefan to just vanish." Bonnie says, locking her eyes on me as I clear the lump in my throat, remembering the look in my little brother's eyes, the day that he became a father..nothing will ever erase that memory, the one of pure joy and love that he had when he held both of his kids in his arms and smiled at me with pure bliss on his face.

"I have a feeling that he is..Maybe, when the accident happened..He got a concussion or something. That would explain him not being able to find his way back home. But, I swear to you that wherever he is, once he starts to remember..I know my brother, he won't be able to forget and he'll come looking for answers." I tell her, watching as Bonnie lets out a loud sigh, patting me on the back as she brushes past me and goes into the kitchen, opening a water bottle and pouring a bit of the water in her mouth, swallowing it before she says " I hope you're right...Because, as much as you and I miss him...I know that Elena and his children miss him even more."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's P.O.V.

It's late when I come home and Katherine seems to be gone. She left a note saying that she's out with friends for the night and to not wait up for her. I'm covered in grease and dirt when I step thru the door and all I want to do is sleep. Making my way into our bedroom when I finally manage to take my boots off. I stop half way inside of the room, met with a familiar smell, a perfume that I've smelled before..It's Katherine's. I know it is. But, why does it feel like, smell like lavender and vanilla...like it doesn't belong on Katherine's skin at all?

I shake it off quickly, pulling my t-shirt over my head, unbuckling my pants, heading straight for the shower. But, I find myself stopping again, closing my eyes when I inhale the scent of what I believe to be Katherine. Yet, suddenly I'm hit hard with the overwhelming intoxication of lavender and vanilla and the feeling of warm and soft olive colored skin against my hands, dark brown eyes glancing up at me with a huge smile on her beautiful and loving face...

"Do you think anyone would yell at us or miss us if we stayed here all day long, like this?" She asks, her straight brown hair laying across the pillow as she rolls into me, kissing my lips roughly as I groan from her touch, the smell of her perfume filling my nostrils and all I want to do is hold her in my arms forever. To love her and protect her from any harm that would ever come to her.

"No..Tyler and Damon can fend for themselves..I'm all yours today..remember..we're playing hooky...No fires, No talk about work at all..Just you and me..that's it..together." I tell her, sliding my hands across her soft, overheated skin as she smiles widely at me, giggling when she leans into my bare chest and places her head against it.

"I love you, Stefan Salvatore." She sighs as she pulls the covers over us, mostly covering half of our naked bodies that are tangled messes against each other. I run my hands through her long brown hair, the smell of her perfume fills the room around us when I kiss the top of her head and whisper into the comfortable silence between us. "I love you too, Elena Gilbert."

Her name lingers in my mind as I open the heavy glass door and turn on the hot water to the shower, watching the room fill up with steam almost instantly. Hoping that maybe her name will wash away with the water, half hoping that it does because these memories, these dreams that I'm having are starting to scare me. But, when I say her name out loud. A piece of it falls into place like a puzzle that can't be solved until you find the rest of it..Elena Gilbert is a woman that I love and my heart seems to long and ache for her. For the comfort that I know she would give me. I smile to myself as I step into the shower and the hot water hits my face, someone out there- a woman with a kind face and sweet brown eyes...loves me..Now, If only I knew if she was real or just an illusion in my tortured mind.

I'm too lost in my own thoughts and in the water that is pounding against my back to even hear the bathroom door creak open. The fogged up room doesn't seem to make it much easier to see who it is. But I can tell by the clicking of her heels and the disgusting smell of smoke that seems to trail behind her that she's had a shitty night, that's why she's back way earlier than expected.

"Hey babe!" Katherine says, her speech is slurred, riddled with some kind of guilt that I can't place as I shampoo my hair, rinsing off the suds quickly before she even has the chance to turn around and leave the room. I want to ask her, to see why this keeps happening to me because to be honest, I feel like my mind is playing tricks, like I can't tell the different between a figment of my own imagination and the real world that I see every day. These memories, these holes in my brain that I've had since the day of the accident are slowly coming back in short little sparks. Triggered by little things like hot water, grease and dirt on my clothing, long deep and coma like induced sleeps and now this, the latest of it all...A perfume, one that smells warm and welcoming, like home...like her.

Katherine takes a step back, leaning against the counter, near the bathroom sink as I step out, drying my hair off before wrapping the white cotton towel around my lower body.

"Hey. Did you enjoy yourself? I'm surprised to see you home so early..I swear you left like an hour or two ago. Before, I came home from work." I tell her, watching as she turns away from me and looks at me thru the large mirror in our bathroom when she shrugs her shoulders back and leans against my damp chest, grabbing my hands from around her and placing them around her flat stomach instead, staring down at our interlaced fingers.

"It was fine. I just missed you and wanted to come home..." She says, bringing my hands up to her mouth and kissing them softly with her warm ruby red lips, turning in my arms to look at my face.

"Katherine..." I say, my voice trailing off as she locks her eyes on me again, glancing up at me when she nuzzles her head against my chest and then murmurs softly. "Mmmmhmmm..."

"Who's Elena Gilbert?" I ask, watching suddenly as her face contorts into one of mystery. I hear as she clears her throat, a sudden sharp breath catches inside her lungs when she says in shocked and unexpected tone. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what did you all think..Hopefully I didn't make anyone cry again..Sorry about that...I kind of do that on occasion! :) Stefan's starting to remember more and more and now that Damon and Bonnie both know that he could be alive...I wonder who's going to spill and be the first one to tell Elena...Hmmm...


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

Enjoy & Thanks for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER FOUR-One And Only

Matt's P.O.V.

It's hard to imagine my life without her, without these kids. I don't see myself as his replacement, even though I know that Damon and everyone else thinks that I am. I mean, I'm sleeping with her, living in her house, taking her kids to daycare and living as a real family with her, Elena... my best friend's widow. But, over the years, we've found that it's easier this way, no marriage talk, no real commitments except for the fact that she needed someone to help with her children and I was there to help her in her time of need, maybe even...to help heal her and to step in as a 'man of the house' would do. But, I can't tell you that I haven't thought about it, that I haven't dreamed about making Elena Salvatore..Mrs. Elena Donovan, because I have...time and time again. Years have gone by and it always lingers in the back of my mind, like a sudden flash of light that never can be dimmed.

My thoughts of Elena, the kids and marriage all take a backseat in my head. When I hear as Tyler gives us the wrap up for the day, telling us all to go home and spend time with our families. But, he watches as I stop in mid stride, glancing up at him with a slight smile.

"Matt! How are you?" Tyler asks, putting his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants, a grin on his tired face as I reply with a quick "Everything's great!"

"Matt, don't give me that crap! what's going on with you and Elena? How are Sammy and Olivia doing?" Tyler asks me, watching as the smile on my face widens whenever he mentions the kid's names. I can't help it, I love them..They're amazing and really bright too. Sammy wants to be a firefighter just like his father and Olivia wants to be a writer, just like her mom. They are the two smartest 5 year olds that I have ever met and I would love to be able to legally adopt them one day.

"Everyone's doing great. Uh, everything is going really good with Elena and me." I tell him, hearing as Tyler exhales a breath and smiles up at me.

"Good..I'm glad. Because, I hope you put a ring on that girl's finger soon. She deserves one and those kids deserve a great dad..someone like you, Matt! You would make a great father." Tyler tells me, smiling as he pats my back, pivoting on his heels, locking his gaze upon me before he turns away.

"You know, Matt...Caroline and I would love to have you and Elena over for dinner this weekend..It would be great, like old times..Oh and tell Elena that she can bring the kids too." He informs me, watching as I nod at him, replying with a soft "Sounds great boss! I'll let Elena know and I'll have her call Caroline to confirm what day would work." I respond, hearing when Tyler lets out a loud laugh and then before I can say anymore, he's out the door and walking across the street to the coffee shop nearby and I'm left with his words replaying in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's P.O.V.

She didn't answer me. Just went straight out the door, denying that she even knew who I was talking about, But..I could see the panic in her eyes, When I tried to stop her. I really don't know why I didn't. Maybe part of me wants to find out about who this girl is on my own, to make sense of it all without having Katherine's words blur the truth..So, I let her go...watched as she grabbed her purse and walked straight out the door without another word or even a look in my direction.

However, Here I am. On the couch, waiting for her to come back home and give me some answers. One of my old ratty, discarded sweatshirts around me as I shove my hand into its pockets. I haven't worn the damn thing in so long, don't even know where the hell it came from. But, once my hand slips into the unzipped pocket. It touches a waxy film, a torn and thin piece of paper that I end up pulling out of the coat, examining it under the dim light of the lamp in the living room...Her voice is like a dream, not even these memories that have been haunting me for the last 5 years can change anything about her. Her face is like an angel and as I rub my thumbs across it, across the pin straight hair, over the top of the white gown that she's wearing in the picture, I flip it over and read the faint handwriting on the back of it...To keep me with you, safe and near. Always, come home to me. With all my love...Elena. Suddenly, reading the words on the back, I feel like I'm taken back years, to the day I met her, her voice filling the room as I close my eyes and get lost in my own head...

"Alright boys, what will it be?" She asked, her hair thrown up into a ponytail, face beaming with pride as she tightened the apron around her.

The guys all dressed in our uniforms, the smell of smoke swirling around us in the small cramped diner as she glanced up at all of us, a goofy grin on her face as she eyed Damon and then looked back at me.

"Come on..Someone better start speaking up and ordering some food..Or I'll just order for you all." She stated, hands on her hips, a pen in her mouth, taking off the cap of it with her teeth as she looked down at me.

"Pretty boy? Pancakes? I mean, it's alone like 7am and you all looked exhausted. So, how about pancakes and coffee.." She asks, watching as everyone nods their heads and I laugh, slapping Damon on the shoulder as he laughs and leans into me. "Get her number..now! Because a girl like that is like a once in a life time opportunity, it only comes around once little brother...One and only." Damon asks, grinning as he up at her. We both watch as she turns on her heels to leave. But, my tired and husky voice stops her in her tracks.

"I'll have a side of you with those pancakes." I comment, winking at her, her cheeks blushing as she turns back around and walks straight to our table, everyone around it, including Matt and Tyler are nearly bursting with laughter. Seeming to ignore everyone else around the table, a bunch of burly and exhausted looking firefighters, coming off of a shift that's been a long ass day. One full day, two days off as she speaks.

"Oh, we have a comedian in the bunch...you think you're so cute, don't you." She says, leaning towards me, placing her fingertips underneath my chin and smiling widely when she takes them away.

"It's my day off, starting now. I've got two days off in a row..Go out with me..Please." I nearly beg, my voice seeming stuck in my throat as she smiles, smirking when she straightens herself up and locks her brown eyes on me.

"That's cute..really..But, I just don't-" I watch her say as she looks down at me.

"I won't take no for an answer..Elena." I tell her, looking up at her name tag, watching as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Fine..Go home. Get cleaned up, so that you don't smell so bad and then come back here..Maybe then, I'll reconsider." She says, a grin forming across her lips as she turns back around and I hear when Damon shouts. "He cleans up well and quick! I will make sure that he brings you flowers too."

The memory of her vanishes as I hold her picture in my shaking hands. It falls into place quickly, too fast for me to comprehend I guess when I utter out her name in the silent room. I quickly jump off the couch, glancing up at the clock and ignoring that it's really late and Katherine didn't even bother to tell me where she went off to after running out of my embrace and the apartment in a flash.

I find myself searching. For what exactly? I couldn't even tell you...Answers, I guess..Answers as to why this woman, this beautiful girl that I hold onto is in my memories, in my belongings like a piece to this puzzle, like she's the key to it all..To clearing my fuzzy mind up.

I honestly have no idea..But, I need to know, have the urge of finding out why. So, I guess that's why I find myself in Katherine's room, papers all around me, thrown around the room in my frantic search. Files full of some random articles as I look down at them, opening the files one by one..Most of them are of some silly NBA team, scores of games and stuff. But mixed within them, is something that makes my heart jump out of my chest, leaves me numb and angry all at the same time, leaves me feeling hate for myself, for my situation as I look down at the article in my hands and read.

"Local New York City Firefighter, Devoted family man, Killed in line of duty, Warehouse blaze." Reading the words out loud, surrounded by more files and pictures makes me sick to my stomach when I look down at another article and it says the words that I can't process at all, they all seem a blur as I look down at them and at the man in the picture in his navy blue uniform, smiling widely, looking so damn happy. But as I take a closer look, holding the torn article in my hands, I notice that the man smiling, the guy in the navy blue uniform is all too familiar, his green eyes and brown hair are shouting at me...screaming almost, when I gasp and realize that the man in the picture...is me.

But, just when I try to wrap my mind around what the hell is going on, I hear the door unlock to the apartment and her sultry voice fills the dead silent room. "Stefan, I'm home!" Katherine shouts from the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt's P.O.V.

It's late when I make my way inside the house. Tyler's words ringing in my ears as slip into our bedroom, slowly opening the door. But, I find myself pausing when I hear Elena's soft voice singing a familiar lullaby to Olivia and Sam, wishing them a goodnight.

I exhale deeply, thinking about what I want to say, turning my back towards the door and fumbling with the box in my jacket pocket. Trying to make the timing perfectly. But, I guess I'm too exhausted from working a long shift for the last few days at the firehouse that when I turn around towards, Elena. The small white box falls to the ground at her feet and she smiles at me, a glimpse of confusion in her eyes as she looks down at it, picking it up off the floor and walks over to me.

"Baby, What is this?" Elena asks, picking up the box as she starts her way towards me. But, I slowly push myself up off the edge of the bed. Nervousness in my voice as I grab the small box from her sweaty and shaking palms. She watches as I bend down on one knee and speak my mind, praying that I can pull this off, this thing that I've wanted for so long now, the perfect engagement that I've dreamed about giving her.

"I love you, Elena. I love you and I love Olivia and Sam so much..I know that you and I found each other in such a tragic way. But, I'm not trying to replace Stefan..He's their dad and I know that. But, I want to make you happy. I want to wake up with you by my side, every single morning and come home to you every single night..I love you and I can't picture my life without you in it. So, marry me?" I ask, my voice cracking at the last few words as I watch her start to cry, placing her hands over her mouth when she nods, leaning down to capture my lips against her own and wrapping her arms around me tightly.

Elena runs her hands through my blond hair when she embraces me, still crying as she speaks in a soft tone against my ear, the four little words that I've dreamed about her saying after all these years... "Yes, I'll marry you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: A proposal and Stefan putting the pieces together...uh oh...Now, I think is the time for a huge showdown with Katherine and maybe Klaus and why did Katherine even have the newspaper clippings of the accident? Looks like she's got a lot of explaining to do! ;)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.5! Hope you guys all like it! Enjoy! :)

Once again, there are a few flashbacks to this update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FIVE-One And Only

Elena's P.O.V.

As I kiss his cheeks, inhale his scent, it's like I'm taken back to years ago. A time when I was happy, truly and honestly happy with everything. Matt holds onto my hand and as I close my eyes, tightly enough, I can picture him. Stefan's in a tux, standing on the dock, nearby, I can hear the water crashing against a few rocks and all I'm wearing is this thin white gown...

"So you brought me out here..now..what's the plan?" I ask him, watching as he smiles, looking over the edge to the water, a smirk forming on his face when he looks up at me.

"I was thinking we could jump...you know..after I gave you this rambling speech about how I love you, how much you've changed my life and I could never picture my life without you. I love you, Elena. So much and I've been standing here for the last hour, trying to piece it all together about how much you mean to me, how great we are together and how I want you to be my wife. But in reality, I could stand here all night long thinking about how much I love you and how great we are together." He says, hands in his pockets as he looks up at my now watery eyes, nodding at him slowly.

"I love you too. Stefan, what's going on..The limo picking me up at my house..My parents thought that some rock star was coming to get me and then the driver said that it was just for me and I had instructions from you, to wear something beautiful..So here I am. Hairs done, makeup all great, in this freezing cold dress and your telling me how much you love me...are you-?" I start to ask him, watching as he walks over to me, the boat in front of us swaying with the waves.

Stefan smiles widely, placing his cold hands onto my equally cold cheeks and then he clears his throat to speak, grabbing my hands into his own when he locks his eyes on mine and his voice catches in his throat, tears filling his face as he bends down on one knee and I gasp.

"Yes...Yes..a million times, yes!" I tell him as he smiles at me, a laugh escaping his throat when he says.."I haven't even asked you yet." I watch as he gets back up, his smile lingering when he wraps his arms around me and holds me against him, whispering against my ear. "But, I was really hoping that "Yes" would be your answer."

The memory quickly fades when I find myself looking over at Matt's smiling face, his arms wrapped around me when he whispers against my ear. "I've been dreaming of you, saying those words to me for years."

I haven't told the kids yet, I haven't wanted to wake them and tell them the news, it can wait until the morning. But yet again, once Matt's asleep. I slip out of bed, grabbing the journal from its hiding place in my closet. I step out of house, sitting on the steps, wrapped up in a warm and soft plush blanket, reading his journals...

Elena had called me crying today, soon enough ending up at the fire station after two days of being away from her. I've missed her so damn much, my whole body has been longing for her to just be near me. So you could imagine my surprise when I turned around to see her smiling face, damp cheeks as she ran towards me, not even caring that Tyler or Damon were in the kitchen, catching up on their snacking after another long 12 hour shift, small fires in the area breaking out randomly and just when I was about to sit down to join them, I get a call from Elena, find her running into the fire station with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby..What are you doing here?" I asked her, wiping away her tears with my thumbs as she smiles at me, giggling against my black t-shirt, the straps of my fire uniform around my waistline, watching as she pulls at them which pushes me against her, our lips touching before she can even respond to my question.

"I have a surprise for you." She says, kissing me once more. I watch when she steps away from me and holds out her hands, knuckles closed when she smiles widely, unshed tears in her eyes when she says "Pick one. Or both."

"What are you doing...Did we win the lottery or something and now you're telling me how much I've won?" I ask her, hearing as she giggles, pushing my shoulder a bit with her fist.

"Just, play along.." Elena says with a sweet tone as I nod at her.

"Fine..I pick both." I tell her, smiling widely when she sniffles and unclenches her fists, revealing a pink ribbon in one hand and a blue ribbon in the other.

"Ribbon? Honey...are you?" I ask her, feeling my face redden when she nods, a gleeful smile on her face when she says "Baby...I'm pregnant and I don't know if we're having a boy or girl yet. But, I'm secretly hoping for both."

His words, this memory of us is one of my favorites. I can vividly see his face in my mind, remember him telling me that if we were having two babies that he'd make sure to take extra time off from work, just so that I could be more comfortable...I remember the way he hugged me that day, his hands lingering on my stomach as he kissed face and then turned towards a stunned Damon and Tyler, screaming with joy "Guys! I'm going to be a dad!"

Yet again, the ache in my heart. That pounding in my chest that happens whenever I remember Stefan, sticks with me as I wrap myself up tighter in the blanket that's around my shoulders and my head turns to look over at the now opened door, his little smiling face is staring at me as he speaks in a soft and sleep filled voice.

"Momma, What are you doing out here?" Sammy says, stepping onto the patio in his batman pajama's and bare feet that quickly walk over to me.

I smile at my son, grabbing him into a long embrace as I place him on my lap and sit with him for a while, wrapping us both up into the blanket as I sigh into the darkened night, the front lights of our house shining on our backs when I speak in a quiet and distant tone. "I'm just looking at the stars, baby."

Sammy nods his head as he leans against me and I can hear when my son laughs a bit, his imagination running wild tonight when he says "Momma, do you think that the man in the picture, lives with the stars, in heaven?" Sammy asks, hearing as I exhale deeply, confusion in my voice when I respond, watching when my son hands me a picture that jolts me a bit.

My hands shaking when I hold the frame, hearing when Sammy lets out a loud "Woahh!" As he looks up at the moon and I try hard not to cry when I look down at the picture that my son is talking about. A picture of Stefan holding Sam and Olivia when they were just born, a huge and prideful smile on his face, a smile that only a happy and joyous father would radiate when he holds his children for the first time.

My small blissful moment is broken when I feel Sam turn in my lap, locking his green eyes on me when he says "I think the man in the picture looks happy, momma..I think that he's happy in heaven."

I kiss my son's forehead, placing the frame down on the steps that we're sitting on as I wrap my arms around my 5 year old son's small body. Exhaling deeply and whisper against him, in a soft tone. "I think so too baby boy, I think so too." The instant I say the words out loud, holding my son in my arms, ready to take him back inside the house. I find myself coming to the realization that Matt will forever be the only father that my children will know..And Stefan, will always be "Momma's friend." in the picture that went to heaven too soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's P.O.V.

I get up briskly, hearing as she lets out a loud sigh and leans against the door frame. "What the hell is all this?" Katherine asks, watching me get up with the article clipping in my hands.

I inhale through gritted teeth, feeling when she glares at me and that same panicked look returns to her face as she snatches the article out of my hands. "You were looking through my stuff! How dare you! These are my things, they are private!" Katherine bellows, throwing the article to the ground when she takes a step towards me.

"Articles of me? What the hell is going on..I swear to god that if you don't tell me now..I'll go to the police and tell them that, I'm him...I'm Stefan Salvatore..The guy who has been missing for the last 5 years!" I yell at her, watching as Katherine takes a step back, cornering herself against our bedroom wall as she smiles.

"You wouldn't dare do that...Klaus would kill us both!" She screams at me, tears in her eyes as she grabs onto her curly brown hair in frustration, like she can't handle the truth of it all.

"I don't give a damn about Klaus..He's the one who put me here! So, either you or him better start confessing because if you don't..I'm going to the cops and telling them who I really am!" I shout back at her. Katherine looks ill at this point, her mascara running down her face as she slides down the wall, almost in a hypnotic trance when she starts to ramble, a confession making its way past her mouth.

"We saved you from the fire that night. You're a fire fighter who wasn't supposed to be trapped in the middle of our plan. But, somehow you got trapped under a rod and Klaus and I saved you!" Katherine explains, shaking in her tone as she locks her watery eyes on me. I can feel her eyes on me as I run my hands through my hair and sit down on the bed, waiting for her to say more.

"So, you and Klaus just happened to be there, that night?" I ask, hearing when she exhales and seeing when wraps her arms around her knees that are close to her chest, rocking back and forth like a small child that's in trouble.

"Klaus and I set the fire..Stefan! You weren't supposed to survive, he wanted to shoot you too. But, I stopped him..I convinced Klaus to go back and save you, because you were pleading with us to help you. You have amnesia, that's why your having flashbacks.." Her voice trails off as I laugh a bit. This is insane, the way she seems so calm in her confession. But, really what other explanation does she have for keeping massive amounts of articles on me, on the accident that I've read upon and the fact that I'm a very well known and respected..New York City fire fighter that's been kidnapped by criminals and who apparently has a totally different life than the one I was living, 5 years ago!

"So, the flashbacks...aren't dreams...they're memories of who I was before the accident..I was a firefighter with a family! Why did you and Klaus take that away from me, why didn't you just kill me...I knew what you guys were doing there, I read it in your precious keepsakes...You're drug dealers, the warehouse was your distribution point...I know who you are, now." I tell her, hearing her sob more. But, her sobs quickly fill the room when she answers me in a detached like tone.

"I felt guilty for you..For involving you, so I asked Klaus to go back and save your life..We lied and told you that you were in a car accident. But, really..It was a fire that Klaus set to hide evidence. Stefan, you can't leave...You have no identification saying that you're Stefan Salvatore anymore..It says Stefan Webber on all of your belongings." Katherine tells me, watching as I push my body off the bed, walking over to her and bending down so that I'm eye level with her, anger filling my movements.

Katherine's expression quickly changes to fear as I push her head against the wall, hard. She gasps when I wrap my arms around her neck and lean into her ear, a threatening tone in my voice when I speak. "You took my whole damn life away from me. At this point, I can do whatever the fuck I want to do..So, I guess I'll be Stefan Webber until they figure everything out, until I get back home to where I belong..Because it's clear to me that I was never supposed to be here with you or Klaus in the first place!" I tell her, pushing her body against the wall forcefully as I let go and turn away from her, taking the cell phone that I was given into my hands, pivoting on my heels and watching Katherine's shaking body get up from off the floor.

"You can't go! He'll kill me for even telling you the truth..I'll go back to jail, we both will!" Katherine says, trying to grab my arms. But I quickly push her away from myself and watch when she goes flying backwards, turning my back away for a brief moment as I exhale deeply and give her once last glance over my shoulder.

Katherine's eyes are filled with tears, hands shaking as she pleads with me, to not leave. But, I know that I need to leave this lie of a life, this game that these two people have been playing with me. "Well, you should have thought about that before you and Klaus saved my life..Good luck in jail, Katherine."

Hours later the lights of the airport are shining in the distance as I discard the car that I had bought myself, wiping it down as I lock the doors, pulling out the cell phone in my hands and dialing the only number that I can think of that makes sense in this sudden turn of events.

I hear as her cheerful and bright voice answers into my ears and I smile a bit, her voice sounds, kind and welcoming when she says "Missing persons NYC hotline. This is Andrea speaking, how may I help you?"

My voice closes up on me momentarily as she exhales and then I clear my throat and speak with a strangling tone, wiping away the tears that fall on my cheeks when I say "I want to report a missing person..He's a fire fighter in New York City...He's been missing for 5 years." I tell her, hearing when she sighs and starts to write something down.

"Okay, sir. Can you tell me where you saw this man or who he is to you?" She asks, in a comforting tone.

"Yes..I saw him in Florida..The missing person is me...It's me." I tell her, my voice cracking with hurt and pain as she exhales deeply and then my heart picks up when she says "Okay, sir. Let me connect you to one of the local police station's in New York City."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline's P.O.V.

It's late and the phones are ringing off the hook tonight. I'm finally back at my desk from a long dinner and a really nice catch up with Elena as I sit down and exhale deeply, watching the beeping button on my phone, going crazy. I pick it up with a loud huff as I hear his voice, which brings shockwaves through me. I can't explain it. It's like a ghost from the grave that speaks to you, instantly making my body shake involuntarily when he says "Hi...umm..I wanted to report a missing person, he's a firefighter and...he's been missing for five years." He says, worry and nervousness in his tone as I grab a pen and paper, writing down what he's telling me.

My eyes wide as I place the office phone in between my shoulder and my ear, leaning into it, pulling up the file that I have on all the missing persons that haven't been found in the last few years, hearing as he rambles on about how he doesn't really know who he is..But, he wants to know more and how lost and confused he feels.

But, he stops quickly when I interrupt him, hearing when he pauses as I say. "Look, Sir. All I need to know is your name and who this person is that your reporting about. Because, I have a lot of people in my case files and I narrow them down by name and things like that..So, all I need is a name."

"My name...Well, they told me that my name is Stefan Webber..But, I found out that it's a lie..My real name is-" He starts to explain as I exhale deeply and try not to start crying. Because once he says his name, the way he says it..I know..instantly.

"Stefan?" I ask, my voice in shock, my body trembling in my seat as I press the phone against my ear harder and I hear him let out a small laugh.

"Do you know me?" He asks, a hopeful tone in his voice. Like a dark cloud that's lifted over the sky.

His question, do you know me? It sends me into all the times that I had spent with him, with all of them. It gives me chills and all I want to do is cry. But, somehow I manage to pull myself together, gritting my teeth and inhaling deeply as I reply with a strangled cry. "Of course, I do..You're my best friend's husband."

"Husband?" He asks, his voice filled with confusion as I hear what sounds like the airport in the background.

"Yes, Elena, is my best friend." I tell him, hearing when he lets out a staggered breath and before he can say anymore, I find myself crying, tears that I've been trying to hold in are now spilling over when I hear him let out a deep exhale, almost sounding relieved when he says "Caroline!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's P.O.V.

It took me years to picture this moment, feeling the airplane's breaks hit the ground, just like my heart that's gone straight to the pit of my stomach. I'm nervous, confused and sleepy from the long over night flight that I caught last night. But speaking with Caroline for nearly an hour while I waited for my one way ticket back to the place that I used to call home. Has made my body calm a bit as she told me that once I landed, that she would text me the address of the house where I could find all of my answers.

I'm lost still as to how Caroline is even working as a lead investigator now and why she was the one that even picked up the phone when I had called the department in such a blur. But, I'm thankful because once I turn my cell phone back on I see the message and just like she had told me, an address. Followed by the words of "Good luck and see you soon!" written right after the location of the house.

I park the rental car, a dark blue truck on the side of curb to the small house. The flowers are almost wilted in front of it, a small plastic bike sitting in the drive way as I make my way outside into the cold New York air and it's like I'm punched in the gut when I see a familiar sticker on the car in front of me, a NYC fire station 17 bumper sticker on the back window. But I quickly inhale deeply when I hear children playing in the driveway, in front of the large red truck. Their laughter and bickering all stops when the little boy in his white puffy jacket drops the small basketball at his feet and looks up at me, then he looks over at the little girl next to him and grabs the little brunette girls hands tightly, turning towards the house.

"Hi." I say simply, his eyes widen, whispering to his little sister to go get their mother as I bend down, bending my knees to be eye level with him when he steps closer towards me, picking up the ball that hit the ground earlier into his hands and looking down at it before he locks his eyes on me , curiosity in his green eyes that mirror my own.

"Hi..My momma told me not to talk to strangers..." He says, looking back at the house and waiting nervously for his little sister, in her pink and white jacket and scarf to return outside to him.

"Look, I'm not a stranger..is your mother home..maybe she can help me." I tell him, watching as he crinkles his nose and just when he turns to walk away, the ball in his hands. We both stop when the screen door opens and a woman in a red apron steps out onto the porch, holding the little girl from earlier against her hip and calling out her sons name. "Samuel Alexander Salvatore! Get your little butt in here, right now!" She yells at him.

I'm frozen in place as she scolds her son, his name ringing in my ears, his eyes piecing and familiar as I whisper his name in slow motion. Watching as the woman's long brown hair blows in the breeze when she hurries him inside and turns to close the door.

I stand there, in shock and total confusion. She watches me carefully when I take a few steps towards the house, not looking up at me immediately as she unties her apron, throwing it over her shoulder, letting go of the little girl and telling her in a soft tone to go inside and play with her brother.

She eyes me up and down, cautiously. But, once our eyes meet it's like everything that I've been missing, every little piece of me that I've felt has been lost forever is wrapped up into the way she looks at me, tears streaming down her beautiful olive colored skin, hands shaking as she pushes herself away from the door and my body is sent into longing for her when she whispers my name into the cold morning air. "Stefan..."

I nod at her, wiping away my tears and taking a few steps up to where she's standing, watching her cover her mouth with her hands, a wailing sound escaping her lips as I catch her into my arms and hold her against my chest, kissing the top of her head, never wanting to let her go, when I move us slowly to sit down on the steps. I look into the brown eyes of the one person that I've been fighting to make my way home to for so long now. The missing key to all my memories, my beautiful and gorgeous..Elena.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please let me know what you all think, because as a writer it really does mean a lot to get feedback on my work! :)


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

A/N: Hey All! So this update is kind of short. But, I wanted to give you all a little taste of what is going to be a very long road for SE. Anyways, Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER SIX-One And Only

Elena's P.O.V.

"Tell me that nothing will happen...That you'll come home safe...always." I told him, watching as he patted the bedside, my side of the bed and smiled at me.

"I can't guarantee anything..It's not that kind of job...No job has any guarantee of safety, Elena...You know that." He said, watching as I folded one of his shirts and threw it at him, sniffling a bit.

"You just lost one of your best friend's who's a fire fighter...I don't want to bury you too! Stefan, tell Damon that you don't want the job." I told him, watching as he gave me a shrug of his shoulders, leaning over and grabbing my hands into his, pulling me down on the bed right beside him.

"I'm careful, It's just working in the same fire station at Damon. Plus, my brother taught me everything..I know and having him with me will be a good thing. But, I have you to worry about and our unborn babies. So, I wouldn't risk it. But, Elena..If-" He began to say, watching as I pushed my legs underneath the warm covers, wrapping my arms around his waistline as he played with the tips of my brown hair.

"No! 'if's!' I don't want to talk about that." I told him, watching Stefan turn his head towards me, kissing my temple, placing his hand on my large round 6 month pregnant belly.

"We have too. I know that you don't want to talk about it. But, Elena..We have too. So, If anything ever happens to me. I want Matt and Damon to take care of you, Sam and Olivia." He said, holding me in his arms and rubbing my stomach with his other free hand, almost admiring the fact that I was getting fatter and wider.

"Sam and Olivia? I thought that we weren't going to name the babies until they were born." I stated, pushing myself away and looking up at him in confusion.

"I started early. Plus, I like the names and I know that you said that you didn't want to know the sex of the babies, months ago when you went in for a checkup. But, I kind of was curious and I asked them to tell me." He confessed, pushing my hair back with his hands as he leans into me and kissed my forehead.

"A boy and a girl?" I ask him, surprise in my voice, tears in my eyes as I watched Stefan shake his head.

"Yes..A little boy and a little girl..That I want to be well taken care of. If something happens to me on this job..I want to know that my wife and my kids are safe, are well taken care of and are in good hands." He told me, watching as I wiped away my tears and leaned into the curve of his neck, sighing loudly as I shook my head. "Okay..We'll talk to Damon and Matt together."

It's like a dream, when the person that you've been mourning for five years is in your arms again. You find yourself looking around everywhere, pinching yourself because you want to wake up from this surreal dream. But the longer I find myself sitting on the steps of the house that we once shared, the kids in the house, playing with their toys...my sobbing and shaking body increases tenfold.

Stefan's arms hold onto me tighter as he slowly helps me up. I don't protest when he picks me up into his arms, my head resting against his chest as he opens the front door and we step into the warmth that's coming from the fireplace. I don't speak..I don't know what to say to him, I still can't even believe that he's here, near me, holding me like I've been craving for so long.

I'm too wrapped up into this moment, into the feeling of my head against his shoulder, my hair flying every which way that I don't even feel his hands on the middle of my back, lowering me onto the familiar comforter in my room.

"We buried you." I say suddenly, the words rushing out in no particular order as I watch Stefan's face contort with pain. He's hurt, painfully so at my words and then he lets go of me, turning away from my face so that I can barely see him. I watch as he sits down on the edge of the bed, nodding his head without even looking at me. But the silence between us is tense, it's too tragic to even bare when he turns towards me again and says "Did Matt ever do what I asked of him..Has he taken care of you, has he taken care of them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's P.O.V.

I watch as she nods at me, tears falling down her beautiful rosy colored cheeks when she speaks. "Yes, Stefan...There's something that I need to-" Elena comments, starting to get up off the bed and walking towards me. My brain quickly wonders where her children are...Our children are and what she's told them about me, if anything at all.

But it quickly stops when we both hear the back door that leads to the backyard, swing open and I can hear the little girl and the little boy from earlier run into the house, screaming and playing with each other.

"Can we.." Elena's voice trails off as she sniffles and wipes away the tears in her eyes as I nod at her. "Yeah, I can come back later, if you want..I think I need to go and find a place to stay for a while. We can talk, later." I tell her, watching as she gives me a saddened look and turns to leave the room.

I don't really know what it is. Maybe it's the yearning to be close to her, the longing of my hands against her skin. But, when she turns to leave the room, I stop her with one quick motion of my hands against her cool room temperature flesh.

"Wait..Elena." I say, my voice getting stuck in my throat. My hands shaking and then my eyes stop. My whole body nearly goes into a fit of rage when I run my fingers over her left hand and notice it. The beautiful, diamond ring that's sparkling in the light.

"I can explain..Please." Elena begins to say, tears streaming down her face when she watches me drop her hand and glare at her, my whole body instantly goes into numbness and I can see the fear in her dark brown eyes as she watches me back away, crossing my arms over my chest, my body tense, jaw locked when I watch her, run her hands through her hair and hear as she sniffles loudly.

"We buried you! I thought that you were dead! What other choice did I have? huh? I couldn't raise those kids alone! I haven't even told them that Matt asked me to marry him..It happened the other night." She tries to explain in a hurried tone, stepping in front of me as I lock my eyes on her. I'm exhausted, I'm worn out from flying and over thinking everything, every single thing. But, if there's one thing that makes sense in this moment, in this one brief second is that Elena, the woman that I love has chosen someone else to live her life with, to raise our kids.

"Do they know?" I ask, watching as she too places her hands on her hips and looks down at the floor, more tears streaming down her face as she shakes her head, no.

"Olivia and Sam have no idea who you are...How was I supposed to tell them..that your their father who we all thought was dead...It was easier not too..Not until they got older, to explain the situation. So, I told them that your mommy's special friend that went up to heaven too soon..Stefan, I'm sorry." She says, her eyes glued on me, watching closely as she places her hand on her mouth to cover her earth shattering sobs that have once again over taken her body.

"I understand...I know..I'm sorry too. I need to go, Elena..I, uh..I have a lot of things to figure out, where I stand with you, what this means for me..for us, for the kids." I tell her, feeling as she places her hands against my arms, looking up at me, our eyes locking on each other for a brief moment.

"Stay, Please., let's talk" She begs, her voice just as broken as I feel inside. I want to hold her, to hug her and never let her go. But that damn ring is shining, it's like a huge lead weight between us and part of me can't stand to be near it or her anymore. So, I slowly shake my head, my voice struggling to make it past my already paralyzed vocal cords.

"You and I both know that I can't do that..It wouldn't be right. I'm going to go find a hotel in town and in the morning, I'm going to try and piece my life back together..Everything that I've left behind...Everything that I've lost in these last five years." I inform her, watching as she nods, sniffling more when I turn to leave. But, just when I leave the bedroom. I get one more glance at her, watching as she wipes away more tears.

"Just...answer me. One question, truthfully." I tell her, turning back to face her as she nods, her sobs subduing when she looks up at me. "Do you love him, like you loved me?" I ask her, watching as Elena nervously looks down at the floor before she opens her mouth to respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for Reading & Please let me know what you all think! :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER SEVEN-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

No. That's it, the answer.

But why is that when he turns around towards me that I can't get that one simple word past my lips. It's stuck as Stefan stares at me, hands in his pockets and a frown on his face when he rocks on the balls of his feet, clearing his throat to speak.

"That's what I thought." Stefan says, locking his eyes on me as my voice finally breaks all this tension, all this crap that I've never wanted to keep us apart. But, over the years it has. The day he went missing, I couldn't function. The day that we got his ashes and buried what was left of his uniform was the day I closed my heart off to everyone, everything. But, then months went by and it got easier to breathe a bit, with Matt by my side..

"I love you. I loved you. But, you were dead...You weren't supposed to come back and I'm not supposed to choose." I tell him, watching as he glares at me, the veins in his forehead are bigger than ever when he gets mad and right now, I can see everyone, even the small invisible ones that I know he has on his face.

"Loved me? What the fuck is that exactly supposed to mean. You can't just fall out of love with someone that has loved you since the day I met you! But, than again you bring that son of bitch back into this house and he sleeps in your bed, makes love to you. So, I guess I can see where you have a choice to make. Me or him, Elena." He says, a pain in his voice that lingers around me as I run my hands over my face. I'm angry with myself for what I've done, torn us apart..Just by following what he had once said,  _Make sure that Matt or Damon takes care of you..if anything happens to me_. But, it was never supposed to be a choice, it was always supposed to be Stefan...not Matt, who I was supposed to grow old with, who I was supposed to love for all of eternity.

"I don't love him, like I loved you..Okay! With you it was simple and safe, you made me feel alive. With Matt it's different. But, it's harder..Because he knows that I lost you. I lost you the day that Matt and Tyler came to the house in the early morning and told me that you were gone. So, it took me months to figure out what I was going to do. Yet, overtime..He never left my side and eventually we moved into the house. So that it would be easier for Sam and Olivia..Stefan. I never meant for this to happen! It was supposed to be you, with me forever. It was never supposed to be Matt who I started to develop feelings for. It was always, supposed to be you! Don't you remember?" I hear myself repeating my words. I don't know what else to say, but the truth. Over the years, Matt and I developed feelings for each other. I guess that's why I said 'Yes' to him. But, my connection with him, doesn't run as deep as my connection with Stefan as my love for the father of my beautiful children.

Yet, I know it's wrong. That word, that one 'Yes' that's changed everything. Because years earlier I had promised myself to someone else and here he is. The love of my life, the man that I had tried so hard to forget, but I couldn't because our memories, our time together overpowered my mind, my heart and soul until I found myself forgetting the sound of his voice, the smell of his skin and then before I knew it, Stefan started to fade all together and all that remained were pictures and memories.

I watch as Stefan laughs a bit, his voice is still raw and emotion filled. Tragically pained by my words. He looks up at me and shakes his head as he speaks. "Of course, I remember. But, why didn't you keep your last name..Why did you change it to Salvatore. If you knew that you were going to be marrying Matt, eventually."

"Excuse me? I never knew! It happened the other night. Are you not hearing what I'm saying? Matt asked me to marry him the other night, Stefan! I kept your damn last name because of Sam and Olivia! Because you are their father and even if you don't think that you mean something to me, that I forget you. I haven't, that is why I kept your last name. Because, it was the only thing that I had left to hold onto!" I find myself yelling back at him, lifting my hands up into the air as he shrugs his shoulders and turns to leave once more. Although, not before telling me something that sends a shiver down my spine and makes me regret everything I've said about having feelings for another man, since Stefan's walked into the house.

My heads down, hands in my lap as I sit back onto the bed and hear when Stefan inhales through gritted teeth. "I never wanted this for us. To be like strangers..My own kid's don't even know who the hell I am. And, as much as I want to blame you for that..A huge part of me does. But, I know that you're not totally guilty. I am, too. You were never supposed to fall in love with Matt. Because, I was never supposed to go missing and be declared dead. But, I did and I was. So, I'm going to carry that with me every single time I see the two of you together. Therefore, I guess it's better that I avoid seeing you for a while and the kids too." He says, watching as I look up at him.

"Is that really what you want?" I ask, hearing the tone in my voice diminish as he walks closer towards me. I watch as Stefan kneels down beside me, placing his hands onto my cheeks. He smiles a bit as I close my eyes to his touch. God, I've missed him. I love him...Yet, It's harder than you think for me to just once feel what we did.. Because part of me died the same day that he did and I don't ever think that I'll get that part of me back because it'll forever be buried right along with what was supposed to be Stefan's remains.

"Yes. It'll be easier this way. I love you and I always will. But, I don't want to push you away. Because, you're the only thing that makes sense to me in this world at the moment and I need to hold on to the hope that we'll find our way back to each other, again and be a family. Like we were supposed to be, all those years ago. Before, what happened to me and before, we ruined us." Stefan states, leaning in to leave a small kiss against my lips and just before I open my eyes to look up at him. I hear his steps become further and further away. Then, the door closes and I know that he's gone. But, this time it's all because of me.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

It's painful to know that the one person that you have always loved. That you've yearned for and, carried in your heart for so long. Now has feelings for someone else. Though, as much as I would want to move on from her, from what we had together. I know that I never could, that it's impossible to love someone like I love Elena. She's the one that I'm meant to be with. She's the mother of my two beautiful children and I could never replace her, like she has done to me.

I want to stay and fight for us. To make her realize that she's wrong. It's the idea of Matt and her together that she's in love with..Not him. But, I also can't stand the thought of them together and that's what makes me leave.

My mind's a million miles away as I get into the rental car and start to drive aimlessly around town. I'm far away from the house and I honestly have no idea where I'm at until I park the car across the street from the a coffee shop. I briefly considered going to find out where Damon lives now and getting drunk with my brother like we used too. Telling him how much my heart hurts and that the pain isn't going to go away any time soon because of Elena's words. But, I stop myself. I couldn't do that, not yet because from what Caroline told me, a lot of things have changed since I've been gone. People have moved on with their lives and nothing is the same and I need to figure things out..I need to reinsert myself into this new world that I'm in.

However, Caroline has been more than helpful in telling me locations of things that might jog my broken memory. Yet, this isn't one of her locations that she told me to go too. Although, something is pulling me here and when I look across the street. I know exactly what it is. The fire station. The memory of the last time I was here, suddenly hits hard and I find myself gasping for air. I open the car door to catch my breath as I hear loud voices from across the street and look up at them. Three men in their yellow uniforms, getting off the fire truck. The sight of them snaps me into focus, I know what I'm doing here. Why I happened to 'stumble' upon the red bricked building that has a huge 'fire station NYC District 17' sign above the building. It's home and for once, in the last few hours...I don't feel so lost anymore.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I could tell you that today was easy. A few hours of extinguishing small fires. But as I get off the truck, my body is suddenly overcome with pain. My feet are asleep as I hear Matt laugh at me, patting my back and placing his helmet into his hands, leaning against the fire truck as he speaks, a tooth pick in his mouth. "So, Buddy! We're getting too old for this shit, yet?" He asks, patting me on the back and looking around as we watch Tyler grab his gear and head into the garage, parking the truck inside before he hops out.

"Yeah, I guess we are. But, I never get sick of the rush I feel. Of the heat against my skin. Hey, speaking of heat! It's your turn to go make lunch before our next shift! Two days in a row, buddy! Looks like your ass won't be going anywhere..for a few days. Hopefully, Elena won't mind too much." I tell him, watching as Matt shrugs his shoulders back and pushes himself off the truck.

"Well, She's my fiancé now! So, I hope so too." He says as I look up at him in total shock. Did Matt just say that he asked my "ex-supposed-to-be-sister-in-law" to marry him?

"Your shitting me!" I shout at him, hearing as Matt laughs and nods his head.

"No, man! I'm dead serious." Matt comments as I nod my head and congratulate him. But, suddenly my eyes lock on a man standing across the street. He's got his hands in his pockets, looking both ways as he runs across the street, towards us and when he does so. My heart stops, my mouth hangs open and I'm trembling when I let go of Matt's shoulders and hear the stranger in his dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, voice directed specifically at me when he says. "Hello, brother."

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

We're frozen. All of us. Damon and I are staring up at him as he smiles at Damon and glares at me. We watch closely when he runs his hands through his hair and clears his throat.

"Hello, Damon." Stefan says, his voice deep and his eyes are filled with tears. He looks almost weaker and a lot more tired than I remember. But, then again, he's supposed to be a dead man.

I'm nervous suddenly, watching as he embraces his brother and they hold onto each other for a long time, both of them in total shock as Damon looks Stefan over and pats his back, shaking his head all the while as he says "How are you even here?"

I see as Stefan wipes away his tears, looking up at me quickly and then back at his brother when speaks. "It's a really long story. I'm kind of not supposed to be here, But..It's familiar, it's what I remember, it's what I know."

Remember? It doesn't seem to make any sense as I watch the brothers hug once more and then they walk away, shouting into the garage to Tyler who I hear shout out loud in an amazed tone. "Stefan Salvatore! You, son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I don't want to start anything with Matt, just yet. It's like a predator in the wild that waits until they scoop out their prey and then they pounce on it...When it's not even looking.

So as I sit here with Damon sitting next to me, Tyler sliding a beer across the table, a stunned look in his eyes as he holds up his drink and clears his throat to speak in a strangled tone. "So, does the fiancé know that your home? Does she even know that you're alive?" Tyler asks, taking a sip of his beer and placing it down on the table.

I shake my head, I don't want them to know that I've seen Elena, that she made it crystal clear where she stands with us. But, I can't hold my tongue on this one any longer as I look over and see the smug smile on Matt's face, his blue eyes shining at me.

"Yeah, Matt. Tell me..How's  _my_  fiancé doing? How are  _my_  kids, do they know that I'm  _their_ biological father or have you taken that role away from me too, Just like you have with my fiancé? How does it feel to be fucking my wife and knowing that you're my replacement!" I ask him, my voice threatening as I get up and slam my drink onto the table that we're sitting at, feeling Damon's hand on my shoulder to prevent me from getting up and going over to punch the fucking asshole that's wedged his way into the life that I've been missing out on for the last five years.

"Ask her yourself...Ask, Elena..How it feels to make love to me. I'm sure that she would tell you the truth. That she loves it, loves me. So much so that she accepted my marriage proposal the other night without even thinking about you for one minute." Matt tells me, glaring at me and just when he opens his mouth to say something more that makes my blood boil. I pounce on him, flying across the table and feel my fists tighten when I punch him square in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Uh ohh... A Stefan and Matt showdown...! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER EIGHT-One And Only**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Rage. Anger. His words set me off like a blazing fire and I want to kill him, murder him with my hands and throw him into a blaze. I want to watch him burn and suffer. To be on fire and to feel agonizing pain, Just like I did. But as I calm down a bit, instead of killing him. I inhale deeply and do what I've been wanting do since I heard Elena tell me that she 'semi-loves' him?

Seriously? I know that she's not mine anymore. Not my "soon to be wife". Not my 'fiance'. Not anything except for the mother of my two kids that I love, somewhere deep down in my heart. I know that I love them, I remember the feeling of holding them in my arms and it meant more than anything to me, more than I can ever explain when I looked into their eyes and saw so much promise. So much hope.

But, now...so long after. It's all gone within minutes, with the words that she had spoken to me just a few hours earlier. So, I guess that's why I punched Matt. Okay, not really..I just wanted to feel his face meet my knuckles and watch him fight me.

I hear as Matt groans, getting up from off the floor. I'm still hovering over him, holding his white t-shirt into my fists, their tightly fisted around him as he gasps for air and I knock him against the ground once more, swinging my hand back and just when I try to punch him again, a lot harder this time. Damon steps in, pulling us apart.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He shouts, holding me under my arms as I shove my older brother off of me.

"Me? Or him? Because I could easily tell you what my fucking problem is with that asshole of a man that I used to call my best friend. Actually, wait...You and I are done!" I yell, feeling the rage in my blood pumping adrenaline, my heart is pounding against my ears and when I flex my jaw, it's tight.

"Both of you!" Tyler says, helping Matt to his feet and glaring at me, pointing to parking lot and nodding to Damon to escort me far away from the building to cool off.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I watch as Stefan shrugs his shoulders. He's lucky that Matt didn't punch him back, it would have been an all out brawl between them if Tyler and I weren't there to stop it. And, personally I'm thankful that none of the other guys that work at the fire station were there to see their sudden and unexpected showdown.

I watch as Stefan storms off, his jacket thrown over his shoulder as he glares at me. Pointing his finger towards Matt as he shouts over his shoulder in an angered tone. "By the way, Matty.. You finally took it all from me! Be happy you son of a bitch. But, I swear that this is not over! She'll realize her mistake and she'll come back to me. I guarantee you that!"

I turn Stefan around, pushing him off the driveway and we walk back to his rental car. My brother scuffs as I point to the passenger side and jump into the driver's side before he can even make his way inside the truck.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter, Damon. I'm not drunk. I can make it home, just fine!" He says, rolling his eyes as he walks around the car and gets into the passenger side. I smile at him, locking the doors as I look back at the fire station and even from a distance, I can see Matt sitting by the fire truck, an ice pack on his face.

" Home? Right now, you don't have a home. So as much as you hate it. You need me. But, you did get him good, little brother! Nice punch, for a dead man." I tell him, hearing as Stefan laughs a bit and exhales deeply.

"He took everything from me, Damon. She loves him...My kids have no idea who I am, because she thought that it would be easier to not tell them...Who the hell even does that?" He asks, watching as I start the truck and turn towards him, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"We'll get it back..You know that we will. Elena's just confused right now. I know that she is. It was really hard for her when you were 'gone'. She had a really hard time coping and now with you being back so suddenly..She doesn't know what to think. But, Stefan..I promise you..I'll help you get her back. He doesn't deserve her, Stefan. You do. You always have. You and Elena are soul mates and there is no way denying that. Because, to be quite honest. A love like the one that you two have is envied, it's desired and wished for by so many people. And that kind of love, can't die...It never will." I tell him in a truthful tone as I watch him nod his head at me and he smiles weakly.

"So, where are we going?" Stefan asks, looking up at me with watery eyes as I hold onto the steering wheel tighter and smile a bit when I respond. "My house. I want you to live with me, for a while..Until you get back on your feet and win Elena back, that is. Bonnie won't mind. Actually, I can't wait to see her face once she see's you."

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I hear the car in the driveway as I run out towards it. He's got a smile on his face as he steps in front of a much younger and a bit smaller guy with slumped shoulders looking at me with a tired expression on his face. I can't really see from the porch. But as I make my way towards them, taking a few steps as I walk, the picture of him becomes clearer and I nearly fall to the ground. He's home. Stefan is finally home!

"So, did you pick him up off the side of the road? I mean, no offense, Stefan. But, you look too good to be a hitchhiker and for someone who is supposed to be 'dead and missing'." I tell him, hearing as they both laugh and Stefan shakes his head, locking his eyes on me.

The apron around my waist is what he seems to be staring at the most and part of me thinks that he's tuned out Damon long ago as we walk into the house. Because, Stefan seems lost in a trance..in a memory almost as he clears his throat and says with a soft tone. "Thanks." Before we make our way into the house.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_The red apron around her waistline was my first indication that she was on her break as I casually sat next to her, stealing the book from her hands as Elena frowned at me a bit._

_"Hey! I thought you said that you would be at work, longer." She stated, eyeing me up and down. Taking her finger and rubbing off a smudge of whatever the hell I had on my face as she smiled at me._

_"Well, I missed you today. So, I figured that we could go out tonight. Just the two of us..What do you say?" I asked, watching as she grabbed the book back and placed it down on the counter, thinking about her answer._

_"Sure. I'd love that." Elena said, a huge smile forming on her face as she watched me nod._

_"Great. It can be our first officially 2nd date." I told her, leaning into her and kissing her cheeks softly as she wrapped her arms around me, giggling into my ear and filling my heart with more joy than it could ever contain when she said "Perfect! See you at 8!"_

The memory of her quickly fades as Bonnie looks over at me and hands me a glass of water, sitting down with us in the living room and smiling sympathetically when she asks "So, have you seen Elena yet? What did you think about Sammy and Olivia..aren't they beautiful!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading & Please let me know what you all think! :D**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER NINE-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Love. It's like a dagger to the heart when it goes wrong. We were all only made for one person, to love them. To cherish and to hold onto the hope that when things go wrong. That we will find our way back to them. But, it's not that easy. This weight is heavy in my heart, it weighs me down as I watch Matt walk up the stairs, a huge golf ball sized shiner underneath his right eye.

He looks up at me, his face is swollen, his eye's almost shut when he sits down next to me. I don't know what to think, it's hard to be accusatory against someone. But, if I had to choose between the things that could or might have happened to him. I'd say that Stefan found him.

"He did this to you?" I ask, standing up and holding Matt's face into my cold hands as he winces from the pain. I watch as he closes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to clearly talk about it. But, I press on, begging him to tell me what the hell exactly happened. Because truth be told, I'm angry at Stefan..Even if Matt deserved it. He didn't have a right do what he did. It wasn't fair.

I know your probably thinking. Oh, shut up.. Elena! You don't know the whole story. But as I watch Matt go into the house, telling me over his shoulder that he's going to go lay down for a while. I plan it out in my head. It all seems perfect, drop the kids off at Bonnie and Damon's, so that Matt can rest. Call up Caroline and ask what hotel Stefan is staying at. Because, it's clear that he won't stop his anger, his jealous rage against Matt and I until he and I sit down and talk this through...everything through.

* * *

I'm nervous as I buckle Sammy and Olivia into the backseat, determination in my eyes as Olivia giggles at me when I accidentally hit my head off the door frame of the car door. It hurts like hell when I finally buckle up and start the car, driving door the street in a hurry. I quickly remind myself that I've left Matt a note, telling him that I'm running errands with the kids.

I don't want to bother him. He was exhausted when he got home and it was the right thing to do. To take the kids with me and to just go with my plan. I'm furious when I get closer towards Bonnie and Damon's. I exhale deeply when I finally park the car in front of the house.

"Momma, Why are we at Uncle Damon's?" Sammy asks, poking Olivia in the cheek as I hear her squirm in her seat and watch as she punches her little brother hard in the shoulder, sending a loud and wailing cry coming out of Sammy's mouth. I open the back door quickly, unbuckling Sammy first, scolding Olivia in the process and I don't even notice that anyone's standing behind me until I turn around when I hear Olivia shout "Mom, Look!"

I slowly place Sam onto the ground and turn to unbuckle Olivia, my hands are trembling and I'm overcome with a fit of rage when I hear him clear his throat as he says "I can help you with that."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She's beautiful, They're beautiful and I wish more than anything that I could fix this, that we could make this all go away and that it could be easier for us. I miss her, I love her and watching her shake her head, turning her back away from me and finally getting Olivia unbuckled and out of the car. My heart hurts as my kids look up at me, not even bothering to give me a second glance and run towards the house. I quickly look up and watch when Bonnie embraces them, closing the door behind her when she takes them inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying my hardest to not show her how much it hurts. How much my heart aches for her, for what we once were.

"Looking for you actually! How dare you hit Matt!" She bellows, pushing herself off the closed car door and walking up to me, standing in front of me with that intoxicating smell of lavender and vanilla, the one that I knew was hers all along. Elena's scent swirls around my head and I catch myself closing my eyes tightly, trying to in vision what it was like when we were happy, when the last time it was that we were together, I mean..really together and hearing as she bickers on and on about how much I screwed up Matt's 'precious' face. I block her out and get lost in my own head once again, the memories swirling as I look past her and remember a better time between us...

_"I love you, so much." She says, her hair falling against the pillow as I pushed our bodies back against the mattress. I haven't been home for days. But, Elena always has said that it felt like months at a time._

_"Are the babies asleep?" I ask, kissing the curve of her neck, my hand slipping underneath her night gown as she uttered a few incoherent words._

_"They..Um...Yeah, I put them down a while ago...Sleeping like angels do..I don't think anything could wake them up at the moment." Elena said, hurriedly pulling my shirt over as I smiled at her, laughing as she kissed my lips._

_"Now, You said you missed me..How about you show me how much? Because If you don't..I'll show you how much I've missed you." She says, lips lingering against mine and just when I feel her hands start to unbuckle my pants, I roll us over. Hearing as Elena exhales deeply, her voice stuck in her throat when she feels me wedge my legs in between hers, slowly lifting up her long silk night gown._

_"Miss me..Huh? Oh, I know something else I've missed." I tell her, biting down on her lower lip and pulling it between my teeth as I hear Elena moan against my ears. Her breathing is staggered as she laughs, running her hands down my back when she leans into me, sucking on my ear lobe before she speaks. "Oh, I know baby. But, remember...I have this way of making your heart race." Elena says, placing her hands on my chest as I watch her eyes glisten at me._

_"Yeah, so what..I could use a little bit of excitement and pleasure..." I tell her, leaning down and capturing her lips against mine, getting lost and intoxicated by her._

My mind snaps back into the present when I hear the sound of her high heels hitting the concrete underneath us, she's tapping her foot as her angered voice speaks. "So, you never answered my question."

I nod, shaking my head back and forth, bringing myself back to the present as she lets out a sigh.

"Well, you never answered mine either. Elena, what are you doing here. If it's because of me hitting Matt. I'm sorry but that dick deserved it!" I tell her, annoyance in my voice as I watch her pull out something shinny from her pocket.

"I know that you hit him. But, Stefan you need to stop doing that! I'm with him, now. We're happy. Look, I'm glad that you're back and that you're finally safe. I just wanted to bring this to Bonnie to give to you. But-" She starts to say. I find myself cutting her off, instead.

"You're happy? Ha, I don't believe that for one damn second! You and I both know that you're not happy. You've just settled for him because he was the only one around, the only option for you!" I shout at her, watching her cheeks get red, hearing when she scuffs at my words.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Matt and I are happy together. Why else would I have accepted his marriage proposal. We're getting married, Stefan! Look, You and I can arrange something so that we can sit down with Sammy and Olivia. You're right..It's time they know who you are." She says, staring down at her hands, her engagement ring glistening even in the damn light outside.

"Fine. We'll sit down and try our best to explain this all to them, the best way we know how. But, I am not giving up on us, because I know that you're not happy with him. You settled for him and now that I'm back, just know that I'm not going anywhere..ever again." I tell her, watching as she pushes a strand of her hair back and blinking at me with wide eyes.

"Stop! Please, Stefan...Just accept this..Like, I have already! You and I can never be what we once were..It's never going to happen." She says. I swear that I can hear the doubt in her voice, like she's trying to convince herself of this, like it's the only thing that makes sense.

"You're wrong, you know! One day..soon. You're going to wake up and realize that you don't need him anymore..You never did! Matt's just my replacement and that's all he ever will be, until you wake up and realize that we're supposed to be together! I was meant to be with you forever, Elena! Don't forget that." I tell her, watching as she looks up at me, tears in her eyes when she shakes her head.

"Please, stop! Just-" Elena begins to say, watching as I step in front of her, brushing my hands against her face as she instantly closes her eyes. Learning back against the car door, exhaling deeply when her eyes flutter shut, her voice getting stuck in her throat as she whispers "Stop..Please."

"Stop, what? I am never going to stop! I am always going to be here for you..Always! But, I'm not going to stick around and watch you fall in love with someone else when I know and you know that it's not really love that your after with him..You're filling the void with Matt. And, somewhere deep down, you know that and so do I. Tell me that you don't love me anymore..Say it! Tell me that I'm wrong and that you love Matt! Damn it, Elena! Say it!" I hear my voice breaking, the words spilling out in anger when she looks up at me, unshed tears on her dark lashes when she locks her eyes on me and opens her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"I want to! I want to tell you that I'm not filling the void of what you did to me, broke me. With Matt, but..I'd be lying. I'm filling the void with him because Matt's the safe option! He always has been, he's never going to leave me! But, I still feel it, when I'm around you..When you placed your hands on me in the house and the kiss you left against my lips..I feel it. I feel everything, Stefan! But, I'm scared. I-" I begin to say, feeling as his hands slip into my hair, caressing the back of my neck and then, I feel his lips against mine. It's exhilarating, the way his lips fit perfectly against mine. I can still taste a hint of the beer that he must have drank earlier on his tongue. I feel weightless when Stefan's hand slips down to the middle of my back and he pushes me gently against the car door, kissing me with a bit more force as I moan into his ears. My arms are wrapped tightly against him. I'm afraid to let him go, to stop this feeling of being unburdened, no worries in the world as he kisses me, to feel safe.

However, just as quickly as the kiss had started. It stops. Stefan backs away from me, smiling as he kisses my forehead and wipes away the tears on my face. "I love you, Please..Don't forget that when your with him. I know that you're confused, right now. But, I can wait. I'll be here, Elena. When you need to talk...I'm here, I'm not leaving you, ever again. I'm not going anywhere..So, once you realize that..Come to me...We'll talk." He says, kissing me briefly as I watch him step back and turn to go back inside the house. The tingling of the kiss is intensified when he walks away and I place my hand against my lips.

I watch him, taking a heavy breath as he turns around, glancing over at me once more. But then he stops, a grin on his face as he says "I'm glad you never got rid of it, it's good to know that you kept some reminder of me, around." Stefan states, looking down at the necklace in my hands.

"Where's yours?" I ask him, watching as Stefan shrugs his shoulder, giving me a quick glance as he unties a piece of black string around his neck, revealing the ring that I had given him early as an gift, as safe keeping, so that we always had reminders of each other. "I never got rid of it, Elena..If that's what you were thinking. I'd never do that.. _With All My Love -E_...It's engraved with it, still. It makes me think of you, always. Think about that tonight, when you're in his arms." Stefan says, shrugging his shoulders as I watch him retie the string around his neck and turn away from me.

My engagement ring, the one that Stefan had given me years ago, remains around a necklace that I keep around my neck, close to my heart. I kept it as a reminder of him because along with his last name, it was the only thing that I had left. I watch as he leaves me standing in the driveway, breathing heavily and closing my eyes. He's right, you know...I feel it, what he does to me when he's around..It's hard to breathe when I'm around him, my emotions are on overdrive. It's like my heart is reawakened and all I want to do is run after him and tell him that I still love him. That I never stopped loving him. But, If I did that, I'd be hurting Matt..The one person whose been there for me when I needed someone to lean on. Yet, when I walk around to the car and get into the driver's seat. I can sense it. I made the wrong choice and Stefan's right. Matt Donovan is just a "safe option" that I've been hiding behind for five years now, because I've been lying to myself. I've never really unfell for Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"You did what!" I nearly shout out, everyone in the lunch room is staring at me as I scream into my cell phone. I'm shaking with excitement and too much caffeine maybe, when Elena explains to me that when she went over to Bonnie and Damon's that Stefan was there and he kissed her, and she loved it!

"I know, it's crazy. Caroline, Please don't tell Tyler. Because, if you do. Matt will find out and he and I haven't really talked about Stefan, yet. But, Stefan went to the firehouse and punched him." She elaborates as I place my hand on top of my head. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Elena and I are talking again like we used too. But, I forgot that along with Elena Salvatore...Comes a shitload of drama!

"Honey, don't worry about it! So, how are things going with the kids and Stefan?" I ask her, hearing when she inhales and sighs deeply. I quickly wonder if she's even given Sammy and Olivia the chance to hang out with their father. Elena stops my racing mind when she lets out a small laugh and speaks in a soft tone. "Yeah, He's living with Damon and Bonnie at the moment, as far as I know. Well, I just dropped the kids off at their house. I feel like such an idiot, Caroline. Why can't I just admit to myself that..." She starts to say, her voice trailing when I cough a bit.

"That what? What you're still in love with your former fiancé, Sam and Olivia's dad? Elena..I don't know if I can help you with that. But, I know what I can do. Dinner is being moved to tonight, my house. How about you and Matt come over with the kids and We can catch up then...Talk more about your confusing feelings for Matt and Stefan." I tell her, hearing as she laughs a bit and agrees, telling me that it sounds perfect and she can't remember the last time that she had a little girl time to chat and gossip.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

He's got my eyes. Sam does. I can also see small mannerisms from me in the way Olivia shares things with her brother. I'm sitting on the couch, watching them quietly when I feel Damon's hand on my shoulder, leaning forward and whispering into my ear.

"Talk to them." He says, walking over to where I'm sitting, picking up one of the kids toys and clearing his throat. Instantly my heart skips a beat when Olivia locks her brown eyes on me and says "You look tired."

I smile at her, pushing myself off the couch to join my daughter on the floor, sitting Indian style and picking up one of the small pieces of LEGOS off the floor, placing it on top of a tower that she's almost done building.

"It's perfect." Olivia says, smiling up at me and giggling a bit. Suddenly, I feel as she grabs a hold of my hand, running her little fingers across the scar that I had gotten from the warehouse fire. It's more like a burn. Parts of the suit that I had been wearing had melted off and a small portion of my hands, legs and face got a bit burned from being unprotected. But, the worst of it is was on my back. I'm thankful though that no one has seemed to really notice, except for my 5 year old daughter.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, a small frown appearing on her face as she flips my hand over and focuses on it.

"No. It's fine, sweetie." I tell her, feeling a lump form in my throat as she drops my hand and then I hear Sam chime in suddenly.

"You're Momma's friend that came over to our house..Do you like our mom?" He asks, curiosity in his green eyes as I look over at him. I'm shocked, surprised even that he remembers me from earlier. But, then again. He's five...They remember everything!

"Yeah. Sam...I like your mom very much." I tell him, watching as he nods and continues to play with the bear in his hands.

"Uh, Kids. How about you guys go wash up for lunch? Come on...Let's go!" Damon says, breaking the awkward silence between us as I watch them get up and rush out of the living room.

It's too quiet once the kids leave..Almost as if Damon is contemplating what to say to me...Trying to register Sam's words in his head. But, I know what he's thinking. What the hell is wrong with you, Stefan!?

Just like clockwork. 4 minutes of tense silence. Then he says it, in an irritated tone. "You went over there? What the hell is wrong with you! Is that why you punched Matt?" Damon asks, his voice rising with annoyance as he spills out every word.

"No, Damon. I punched Matt in the face because he was being a dick! He was acting like Elena is his fucking property! Look, she may not be mine anymore. But, No one gets to talk about her like that! He pissed me off, Damon! And, yes. I went over there...Caroline gave me the address. She told me that Elena could help me remember things that I forgot, So I went over there." I tell him, hearing as Damon huffs out a breath.

He's irritated with me. But, now I guess it all seems to make sense to him. Me being at the fire station, the punch to Matt's face that I promise I'll finish off if I ever see him again, which will surely be soon.

"What happened when you went over there..Wait, don't answer that! What happened just a little bit ago...When she dropped the kids off. You told me that you were going outside to check on something..Did you guys talk?" He asks, speculation in his eyes as he watches me get up, straightening myself up as I give him a smirk. I can't hide it. The way my face lights up when I think about her, when I hear her name being spoken by someone...Elena...The love of my life.

"I..Uh...We...I kissed her, Damon." I confess, watching my brother jump up from the couch, looking around the room to make sure the kids aren't in ear shot as he leans forward and speaks.

"You better pray that Matt doesn't find out about your little kiss in front of my house. Or that those kids didn't see it. Because, if they did...Matt Donovan is going to make you regret it." Damon says, giving me a sad look as he pats my shoulder and I lock my eyes on him, shaking my head.

"Oh come on. Damon! We're not in grade school anymore! I can kiss her if I want too! She was engaged to me once, she's the mother of my kids...Remember that!" I try to argue back, watching as Damon shakes his head, letting go of my shoulder and placing his hand on my arm instead. "Not anymore, Stefan...I'm sorry."

"Not anymore? Oh, We'll see about that. I'm not giving up on her! I told her that, once she wakes up and sees that she needs me, she'll come to me. You'll see. Just wait for it, Damon. It's bound to happen. But, until then..I'm going to get to know my kids as much as I can." I tell him, looking up and hearing as Bonnie yells for us to come to the dinner table. The perfect opportunity for me to get a chance to spend more time with Olivia and Sam before Elena picks them up again.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think! :) Elena's super conflicted...hm...The dinner at Caroline's should be interesting...Elena's going to have to talk with Matt very soon, about everything! ;)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN-One And Only-**

**Bonnie's P.O.V .**

He's flip flopping. Just like Elena is. It's irritating to be honest. So, I guess that's why he's not very surprised when I bust thru the bathroom door, hearing Damon turn on the hot water in the shower as I sit on the closed toilet lid and call him out on it.

"What is wrong with you? Damon! Stop being such an asshole! He's your brother and he just wants his family back." I comment in a stern tone.

I hear as Damon laughs, his echoed voice is booming throughout the small tiled covered bathroom, the small cream colored tiles making his voice louder, bounce off the walls more as he speaks.

"I am not flip flopping! I just don't think that he can just barge in and take away what makes Elena happy at the moment." He says. I roll my eyes at him. My husband is pissing me off and all I want to do is squeeze his head! Just like he is the shampoo bottle in his hands that I hear let out a funny airy noise.

"What? Damon! He's your brother and he has kids with her! For the love of god! He's not taking anything away from Elena..Plus, she's confused anyways...So, technically he's making her choose who she wants to be with, by giving her space!" I argue back, hearing Damon let out a loud sigh.

"I just don't want him to get hurt or for her to hurt him..That's why I don't want Stefan to really go after Matt..Elena's happy for the first time in a few years and I just would hate to see that ruined. Look, I know that I had said that I would help him get her back. I meant it. But, my brother needs to fight for her, fairly. That's all, I'm saying. Or she needs to just come to her senses and pick someone already!" He tells me, as I hear him start to talk about how much it sucks that he can't stay after he showers. The fire station called him and told him that they need him. Which means that he won't be home for a while..2 or 3 days most likely.

" Damon, Elena isn't a trophy to be won! She's a woman who can make her own decisions. But, I do agree, she is happy and I would hate to see that vanish..But, she does need to make up her mind as to who she wants to be with and not confuse the kids. Anyways, What am I supposed to do while you're at work?" I ask him, changing the subject briskly, hearing Damon let out a laugh as he turns off the water and pops his head out from behind the gray shower curtain.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking that maybe I could take you with me..We could have some fun at the station together." He tells me with a wink, watching me get up from my seat and place my hands onto his shoulder, pushing him back into the shower.

"Yeah, No! I was actually thinking about going to visit my parents for a day or two. Give Stefan some time alone..You know, I just kind of feel like he needs the space right now." I tell him, hearing as Damon agrees with me, turning the water back on as he asks "You want to come in here with me?"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I watch her pick at her vegetables, pushing them all to one side of the plate as she makes a face at them, sighing loudly.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" I ask her. She's got her hands on her face, placing her fork down beside her plate as she huffs out a breathe and looks up at me.

"I hate vetgibles." She says, looking over at Sam, who's eaten all of his food ans is now placing his hands onto his stomach rubbing small circles on it and giggling loudly at the way his little sister says 'vegetables'.

"it's not vetgibles..Stupid! It's vegetables!" He says, sticking his tongue out at her as she looks over at him, punching his arm. "Shut up!" She yells, looking over at me and then placing her head down onto the table, her little arms underneath her head as she peaks up at her brother who's smirking at me.

"Sammy! Be nice to your sister!" I suddenly hear myself scold him, hearing as he giggles a bit, locking his eyes on me and giving me an attitude.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad..He's the only one that can tell me to stop making fun of Olivia and he's not here right now!" Sam shouts.

It stings. My son's words hurt more than you can ever imagine and I regret ever saying anything to either of them at all. But, I swallow hard. Swallowing down the pain and hurt that it causes and trying to play it off like it's not that big of a deal. Like, it doesn't bother me as much as it really does. But, I can tell that my face has hardened and the more I let his words sink in, I curse Elena under my breath for not telling them, who I am, their real dad..The one that has been to hell and back and is now struggling to get back to the life that I miss dearly.

I watch as Sam continues to make fun of Olivia and look away from them for a moment, getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen, placing my empty plate into the sink, putting my hands onto the stainless steel sink, standing over it as I catch my breath and run my hands through my hair, trying to control the anger that I feel for having lost so much time with them, for missing out on half their lives, already and knowing that I will never get those years back.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I stand in front of the mirror, glancing down at my blue colored dress. It's one of those that flows against my body, a slit on the side of it. The thin fabric of it hugs around my stomach as I try to pull it away from the one area that I'm self conscious about. I hate it..the way my body is.

Yet, I smile to myself as I look up and see Matt staring back at me. The full length mirror reflecting his face and smile as he leans against the door frame of our bedroom. "You look beautiful." He tells me, walking over slowly to me as I smile back.

"Thanks. So, I'm going to go and pick up the kids from Bonnie's, then get them changed and ready so that we can leave for Caroline's." I tell him, hearing as Matt laughs from behind me, wrapping his arms around me and watching when I lean my head back against his shoulder, sighing contently.

"Fine...Great. But, I'm coming with you..We can just leave from Bonnie's. I'm sure Caroline won't mind if we get there early." Matt says, kissing the curve of my neck as I giggle a bit, placing my hand onto his face, feeling as he relaxes his stiffened expression.

"Okay. I'm sure you're right, Caroline won't mind." I agree with him, feeling as Matt turns me in his arms so that I'm looking up at him, his fingers underneath my chin, pulling my face towards him as he kisses my lips and nods his head, telling me in a soft voice "Great!"

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I watch as she walks up to their front door, carrying a change of clothes in one of her hands, Elena's clutch purse in her other hand. She's got this strange happy smile on her face as she knocks on the door and walks inside, waving back at me as I smile at her, watching her enter the house in a hurry.

It's weird, It seems like ever since Stefan came back into the picture, just a few days ago. Elena's seemed a bit happier and a lot more full of life than I've ever seen her before. But, than again. Maybe's it's not him, Maybe being engaged to me..finally. Is making her this way, I can only hope as I lean my head back against the head rest and close my eyes. I'm exhausted and my face still hurts from the punch that Stefan inflicted on it. I know he was mad. Personally, I would be too if I came back to a life that I'd been left out of for the last few years and found the woman that I was once supposed to marry, that I was so madly in love with before I left..Now, loving someone else. But, the dude needs to get over it in my opinion..Elena chose me, to be with me and spend her life with me!

I think he just needs to accept it, now. Elena choose me, she loves me and I'm the better choice..I'm the one that won't leave her..like he did. Part of me knows that Stefan didn't really have a choice in the matter. But, if he cared so much about her like he claims he does. Why didn't he call? Why didn't he try to contact her and tell her that he's fine, that he's alive...? I'm baffled by it to be honest. The thought of someone just reappearing after so long and trying to ruin my family, a family that I've wanted for so long. He's totally wrong about me and Elena..She's happy with me and I have no doubt in my mind that she loves me as much as I love her.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I'm impatiently waiting as Sammy puts his change of clothes on. He's been in there forever and thankfully up until this point, I've been able to avoid the talk that I know Stefan and I should be having. He's been in the kitchen, talking to Olivia about how it's impossible to not like chocolate ice cream and that if she tried some, then maybe she'd like it. It makes me smile though. Hearing the two of them bonding over something as silly ice cream. But, I guess it's a start..a small window of opportunity in getting her to open up to him.

I hear as Sammy finally unlocks the door to the bathroom and steps out, huffing as he looks up at me. "Mom...Do I really needa wear this stupid white tie?" He groans in protest, holding it in his hands as he looks up at me. My heart wants to jump out of my chest as I hear footsteps and then his voice from behind me, making a small comment to Sam whose unsure about wearing the tie around his button up white shirt.

"It's just dinner at Aunt Caroline's..right, Sammy? I really don't think you need to wear it, buddy. But, what do you think, Elena?" He says, watching as I smile down at Sam. Stefan bends down in front of him, placing his hands on each side of Sam's shoulders and locks his eyes on him as he speaks.

"You look really nice young man. I like the suit. But, I do think that the tie would look nice with it." He comments, smiling at him and then looking up when he locks his eyes on me.

My voice is barely there as I nod, agreeing with him as I watch Sam's green eyes light up and then he places the tie around his neck, pulling Stefan's hands towards his face and asking in a sweet tone if Stefan can help him put it around the collar of his button up shirt. Stefan says nothing as he smiles widely and I watch them in silence. My son and his dad...his  _real_ dad doing something as simple as this makes me tear up, makes me realize how much I've withheld from Stefan. But, just before he can see my face, I turn away from them, pulling out a leather back journal and holding out in front of me when I watch Sam throw his arms around Stefan.

"Thank you!" Sam shouts, hugging him quickly before running down the hall and yelling at Olivia that she needs to get ready too.

* * *

Stefan stands back up on his feet, while he smiles at me. He's got this content expression suddenly when he looks at me. "You look beautiful." He comments, watching me try my best not to blush at his words at the way 'You look beautiful' rolls off his tongue in a tone that's just above a whisper. I nod at him, smiling slightly as I hand him the journal that's in my hands.

"What's this?" He asks, confusion in his tone as I lock my eyes on him and open my mouth to respond.

"It's what I've been going through for the last few years..Maybe it will give you an insight into my head. Make you understand it more, help you understand what it's been like for me since you've been gone..Help you hear the things that I can't say out loud to you." I tell him, following his eyes as they lock on mine and he nods a bit.

"Thank you..Elena. Have fun tonight. But, if you need me...If you need to talk about whatever. I'm here." He states, turning to leave as I exhale deeply.

"Stefan?" I hear myself saying his name, my heart tightening when he turns around, a look of surprise on his face. "Yeah?"

"You're good with them, you know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell them..I really am. I just hope that-" I try to explain, hearing as he exhales and lets out a staggered breath.

"It's fine...Really. It's okay, I'm sure I'll get all my answers from this." He tells me, holding up the journal in his hands that has a small 'E' in the corner of it, the journal that my mother had given me when I was a little girl, a little older than Olivia is now.

Stefan smiles as I shrug my shoulders and nod at him, agreeing with him when he looks up at me. The intense look in his eyes is cut short by the ringing of my cell phone though and when I look down at it, I realize that if Matt and I don't leave soon, Caroline's going to be pissed off and probably not want to feed us!

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I watch as Elena swirls her wine glass around a few times. She's nervous and it shows. It's like she can't hide it when I get up and announce that dessert will be ready soon, nodding towards the kitchen and mouthing to her to come with me. Luckily, Tyler and Matt don't even notice as they step out onto the patio, talking about work and stuff as I watch Elena walk over to the island in our kitchen, turning to face me when she places her wine glass down and exhales deeply.

"We've been acting weird all night long, is everything okay?" I ask her, watching as she turns to look at the sliding door that's completely shut. Then she locks her eyes on me and speaks in a hesitant tone.

"I just keep thinking about Stefan." She says truthfully. Her brown tired eyes on me, when I take the homemade cake that I made out of the fridge and lick the yellow icing off my fingers.

"What about him?" I ask her, watching as she looks down at her hands, placing them on the edge of the island in the kitchen and sighing deeply.

"I made a mistake, Caroline. I should have never said yes to Matt when my heart was vulnerable and still hurting for Stefan. I watched him with Olivia and Sam today and it made me realize that If I hadn't been so damn weak when he was gone. I would have never gotten into this whole thing with Matt." She says as I turn away from her, trying to figure out what she means by her words..by "this whole thing with Matt".

"What whole thing?" I ask, turning around to face her, reaching into one of our cabinets and grabbing a few plates to serve the cake on.

"This marriage proposal, Caroline..I can't do this! It's not right. He's their father, he needs to be with me..Not, matt..It's all wrong, it's all a mess and I screwed up, everything!" She says suddenly, leaving me frozen in place, the knife in my hands is shaking as I clear my throat and speak. Not daring to look in her direction as I try to laugh it off as her being silly. It's the red wine that Matt and Elena bought. We've had almost two medium sized full bottles between the two of us and are barely going through the second as she laughs a bit, maybe that's it...that 'not really- drunk -yet-but -getting- there' buzz is affecting her thought process.

"Elena, don't be silly. You and Matt are happy. Why would you be doubting that now?" I ask, turning around fully as Elena gives me a stern look, slamming her hands against the granite tiles in our kitchen as she says "Because Stefan kissed me and I never wanted to marry Matt in the first place! Stefan's right...He's a replacement..a replacement fiancée, a replacement father to my kids who have no idea who their real father is! But, it needs to all change...Tonight...Everything needs to change, tonight!" Elena says, determination in her voice and eagerness in her tone. I watch as she turns away from me quickly, before I can even stop her and she goes outside, prepared to talk to Matt and I'm guessing finally tell him about how she really feels..Finally clearing up the confusion in her fuzzy mind.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I step out into the cold air, feeling like it could be close to the dead of winter. The air around me is chilly as I pull my white pea coat over my blue dress and pull my hair from under the coat, I'm not drunk..not yet at least. But, I do have that nice warm fuzzy feeling radiating off of me when I hear, Tyler and Matt stop talking in midsentence, glancing up at me.

"Babe, what are you doing out here..We're just talking about work and football. Nothing very interesting." Matt comments, placing his beer on the patio table in front of him as I smile sweetly, locking my eyes on Tyler.

"Tyler, can I talk to Matt in private?" I ask him, hearing Tyler nod and then he smiles at me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go see if Caroline needs help making coffee or something." Tyler says in a nonchalant tone, leaving Matt and I, by ourselves outside.

I wait a while until I know that he's gone to sit where he was sitting until I gaze over at Matt. He's got this grin on face that makes my stomach churn when he pats his lap and from what I can tell he thinks that I'm going to sit in his lap so that he can keep me warm. But, I watch his face quickly fall into a frown when I take Tyler's seat instead and clear my throat to speak.

"I want to talk to you about something." I tell him, staring down at my hands that are shaking from the nervousness, the cold too.

I hear him exhale, watch as his stiff body leans forward, placing his hands on my kneecap and locking his blue eyes upon me. "What's going on?" Matt asks, worry in his voice when he hears me exhale a heavy breath and then I close my eyes before I tell him what's been on my mind for the last few hours.

"I can't do this anymore, Matt...I can't marry you!" I tell him, suddenly. Feeling the tension increasing as he squeezes my knee cap and locks his uneasy eyes on me.

"What are you talking about, Elena. I love you? Are you sure that it's not just pre wedding jitters. I mean, I know that you have a lot to plan and that we still haven't really set a date for the big day yet. But, once we do then it will get easier...I promise. Elena, we can this..I love you. Please." He says, begging in his voice as I lift my hand up and place it over his that's still sitting on my knee cap.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Stefan's back in town? That's it...isn't it? You're getting all these mixed up feelings about him and now you're all confused!" He states, smiling weakly and rubbing my knee with his thumbs as I look away, my voice is distant and full of self hatred for what I'm about to say. But, I need to tell him..Matt needs to hear this from me instead of someone else.

He blinks a few times, laughing a bit as he places his cold hands on my face. "Baby, whatever it is. It's understandable. You and Stefan have a history, you two will always have a bond because of Sam and Olivia. But, there's nothing there anymore...I can see it in your face when you talk about him..You don't love him anymore, Elena...You're just in love with the idea of what you two used to share." He tells me, trying to sound reassuring as I shake my head, tears welling up in my eyes when I push his hand away from me and get up from the seat that I've occupied.

"It's not that..I mean, yes. Stefan and I have a history together..But, it's not that.." I try to tell him, all the while trying to convince myself that it's not just because of the 'history' that Stefan and I share..It's a lot more than that, I know it!

"So, what is it then?" Matt asks, running his hands through my hair as he too gets up and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at me almost as I turn towards him and say "Stefan kissed me and I kissed him back."

Matt's jaw tightens and his face hardens as he looks at me. Not saying a word when he brushes past me and goes straight inside the house, leaving me out in the cold.

* * *

I find myself following him inside though, determined to finish this conversation. I know that he's mad, pissed off more than anyone and to be honest, he has every right to be. But, I can't help it..Kissing Stefan in the driveway made me realize something, I made the wrong choice in who I'm with. But, I still want to figure it all out, to make sure that I don't hurt Matt too much, because I want him to be in the kid's lives, even when I finally make my choice, Matt should be a part of their lives, it's only fair.

"Please, Matt. Let's talk about this." I tell him, following him into the hallway of Tyler and Caroline's house. Hearing in the distance as they talk amongst themselves. Wondering what the hell is even going on and why Matt looks angry and I just look well, guilty.

I shake it off though, making sure that Olivia and Sam don't hear me as I push him inside the guest bedroom. Matt's furious when I close the door and he can't stop himself from yelling at me.

"You kissed him! What the hell, Elena! Does being engaged to me mean anything to you at all? Does it? Because from where I'm standing, you don't seem to give a shit! I will not be in the center of this 'triangle' that you're creating! You need to pick one and do it soon because if you don't I'm gone. I'll be out of your life for good and you'll be alone, just like you were supposed to be before Stefan came into the picture again, before you even found out that he was still alive! Let's face it, Elena...You were supposed to be alone when we all thought that he was dead too. But, I took pity on you and took you into my heart. I did it mostly because of those kids, because I love them!" Matt confesses as I glare at him, his words cutting me like a sharp blade.

"Pity on me? I'm not a charity case, Matt! Neither our my children! They have a father and you know what, maybe if I wasn't so damn lonely and looking for someone to help me raise them. I would have never gotten into this mess. Because, let's be honest with ourselves, I would have done a way better job raising them alone than I am doing now, raising them with you!" I shout at him. My blood boils, my heart is racing as I pull my engagement ring off my left hand and throw it at him, hearing as it hits the floor and I exit the room without another word.

I notice that after a few minutes that Matt doesn't follow me when I storm down the hall, turning to go into the kitchen and tell Caroline that suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. Asking her if she can just watch the kids over night for me. Caroline must notice it, though. The pain in my heart is spilling over into the look of my eyes as I watch her nod, giving me a hug and telling me that things will get better. She'll watch over the kids and make sure that Matt doesn't do anything stupid tonight.

I nod at her, apologizing once again to her as I grab my purse in a hurry and run out the door, looking over quickly and smiling when I see Olivia and Sam on the couch, fast asleep with a blanket thrown over them. They look so content and unconcerned with anything and instead of waking them, I just tell Caroline that I'm going to think things through, that I'm going to head straight home and figure things out in silence, before Tyler drop's Matt off back at our house and we have to face each other again.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

It's nice and relaxing in the house. I've been focused on a soccer game for the last hour and it's a good distraction from it all. I'm tired though, from trying to over think about the last time that I felt this way..relaxed..without worry. It's been a long time, not since the first time that Katherine had found me in Florida and took me out to see all the sights, way before I found out who she was and what she wanted with me. It was then, the only time in the last few years where I felt free and relaxed, just like I do now.

But as I sit here on Damon and Bonnie's couch, I close my eyes and exhale deeply. I'm thankful that they had left me the house so that I can have time to myself. Yet, I feel more lonely than ever..It's strange, you know. How when a house goes silent in the night, the loneliness that you don't want to feel comes creeping up into your body, into your heart and it's hard to shake.

Yet, as I look around the room and notice that I left Elena's journal that she had given me earlier in the day, on the coffee table..I get this not so lonely feeling anymore which is quickly replaced with a dull ache in my heart when I remember what she told me earlier '  _Help you understand the things that I can't say to you out loud'..._

So I grab it into my hands, half scared half excited to hear her thoughts over the time that we've been apart. Although, just as I open the journal in my hands, running my fingers over her hand writing and looking over the words that I see a lot like  _'heartbroken...Missing him...Love him and I know that he's looking down on us...I know that Stefan would be so proud of Sammy and Olivia..They've gotten so big...'_ I smile to myself and want to read more. But, I quickly close her journal when I hear a loud knock at the door and my heart jumps inside my chest. It's not like it's that late already. But, I guess that I just wasn't excepting any visitors at all.

I'm in my sweat pants and a thin white t-shirt, my hair is a mess and as I look over at the living room when I get up from the couch. It's like a huge billboard statement that shouts "He's feeling sorry for himself!" A pizza box on the floor, four empty beer bottles and a few other things are scattered all over the place. But, I don't bother to even pick them up. Instead, I walk over to the door and open it. However, I regret not drinking more and getting pretty damn drunk for this. Because, when I place my hand on the door and pull, I'm met with her tear stained cheeks and tearful eyes as she locks them on me and opens her mouth to speak.

"Can I come in?" She asks, hands in her pockets. She's shivering from the cold as she shifts her feet back and forth to get warm.

I nod at her, moving out of the way, watching her look around as she asks in a soft tone if anyone is home. I shake my head, no. But, my voice is stuck in my throat and I'm getting caught up in the scent of her..the warm and blissful smell of lavender and vanilla filling my nostrils as Elena turns towards me, wiping away her tears. She watches carefully as I lock my eyes on her and ask in a raw tone. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her, watching as she shrugs off her jacket throwing it on the couch, pivoting on her heels and locking her eyes on me. Watching carefully when I close the front door to the house.

Elena gives me a weakened smile, stepping in front of me, eyes dancing with desire and lust when I feel her push me against the wall and the longing takes over us both. My eyes are wide and surprise is on my face when Elena shakes her head and whispers in a voice that's broken and filled with more than enough hurt that I know could fill up this room with sorrow. "No." She says, before she pushes me even harder against the wall and kisses me with all the force she's got, her hands trembling as they slip under my shirt and just when I want to speak to push her away, she places her finger onto my lips and says the words that I've been dying to hear. "I love you..I always have..You were right, and I was wrong..I made the wrong choice..But, I'm here to correct my mistake."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone shocked by the cliff hanger? Too soon maybe? Oh, it'll all be explained in the next update!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**So, There is a flashback/journal entry mixed in together..in this update..Hope it won't be very confusing..I tried to make it as clear as I could.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I feel as Stefan's hands wrap around me, turning us so that I'm pushed up against the wall, he's kissing my neck, hands lingering against my hips. I'm fulfilled with excitement when I feel his lips running up and down my neck, sucking against my soft skin. I breathe him in, my hands fumbling with the string of his sweat pants.

"I love you so much..God, I love you...I'm sorry, baby. I am so sorry for leaving you alone..I am so sorry." He says, his voice breaking in an anguished tone. My heart breaks for him, for what we lost and what could have been. Five years, gone in just a matter of seconds just by two men showing up at my door in the middle of the night...Telling me that my whole world was shattered.

As I feel his hands against my skin, his breath getting entangled with his words, lodged in his lungs. I remember it, that night that I had cried myself to sleep, swore in the morning that he was there next to me. But, when I had woken..I realized that it was just a mirage in my mind and what I had to do...

_"I'm sorry, Elena...He's gone." Tyler told me in a soft tone as I crashed against his shoulder, clutching onto him with all the strength I had left to stand and felt as he supported my fragile body when I closed my eyes and it started to sink in. The love of my life, the man that I had planned to live out the rest of my life with, the father two my two small children was really gone..._

_I listened closely as Tyler told me that someone would stop by in the morning to give me what was left over at the site of the accident the things that they had already filed under evidence. But, were somehow able to give me a few left over things. "Oh and Elena, we're planning a service for him in a few days. I'll have Damon call you to tell you when it will be. But, if you need anything..Call any one of us. But, I'm going to call Caroline to stay with you and the babies tonight, or for as long as you need the help."_

_"No, Tyler..I'll be okay." I try to argue with him, tears covering my cheeks as I sat on the steps, nodding my head. I was exhausted, too sick to my damn stomach at the thought of having to go claim the body. The sentences all blending together, probably not making very much sense as I gripped onto my other hand tightly. I wanted to feel the pain, to make it all go away because all I could see in front of me was a charred up corpse, an imitation of what I didn't want to admit to myself, Stefan was dead and he was never coming back and all that now remained were his memories._

_"Yes. You have no choice in the matter..Elena. I'm calling Caroline." He said, dialing her number in one accelerated motion. It crosses my mind for a moment, overdosing on the sleeping pills that are in my medicine cabinet. But, it's selfish of me to think that way. I can't be thinking like this..I'm a mother of two kids who need me now more than ever and I have too much to lose if I take the easy way out. Although, I can't shake the sickness in my stomach as I hear Tyler hang up his cell phone. Turning back to give his full attention to me as he lets out a sigh. "I'll stay here until she comes, let's get you inside and to bed." Tyler says, helping me off the steps and leading me back into the house._

_Inhaling the warmth and the smell of the house, the smell of him was a mistake because I found myself in shambles, turning to leave the living room in a hurry, wanting to run and never come back to the house, to this life, to never remember what I had loved and lost in such a short amount of time...The 3 years that we had lived and loved each other vanished with two simple words, He's Gone.._

_But just as I turn to flee, to escape the pain that I feel is inside my breaking heart. I look up and see Matt's hands on my wrists, stopping me from my movements as he holds me in place. His eyes are covered in tears too as he holds me against his chest and I cry into his shoulder, breaking down because I know that nothing will never be the same again after tomorrow, the day that we bury the man that I was supposed to be married to and get my happy ending with._

I feel his tears on my shirt, I'm wedged between the wall, Stefan's arms are around my neck as I feel my body sliding down the wall with him.

He's crying, strangled sobs against my shoulder and I hate it..That he's broken because of it all. But, my voice seems to sooth him as I take his face into my hands, his green eyes glossed over with tears when he looks up at me. "I'm sorry...I am so sorry." He says, swallowing the lump in his throat as I feel tears appear on my skin, leaning against him as we hold each other by the front door..breaking down to nothing, in each other's arms, apologizing to one another for everything that we've both lost, for everything that neither of us can't get back.

However, it's Stefan's voice and his question that makes me hate myself. It makes me wish that I would have never asked Damon for help, the day that we buried him. Asking Damon, what to tell the kids when they asked about Stefan. I know, I should have just told them who he was..They would have understood it to a point when they got older. But, I was too grief stricken, too full of selfishness and trying to protect them and myself that I lied and told them that Stefan was just a friend who had passed away...which now I know, my words that night when Olivia found a picture of me and Stefan in my room, the words that I had told her..would come back to haunt me, make me regret my one mistake..protecting my kids from the truth.

So, I'm not really surprised when I feel his head lift up from my soaked shoulder, covered in his tears as he asks in a quiet and broken voice. "Why did you lie to them? Why didn't you just tell them who I was..That, I'm their father?" He asks as I look up at him, wiping away my own tears, unraveling my body from his and pulling myself up to search for it..My journal, the only way that I felt, I could really express what I was going through during that time.

"You know how you said that you'd get your answers from this?" I ask him, turning to see him wipe his own face off his shirt, his stomach exposed as he lifts up the bottom of his shirt and wipes away the tears. Stefan pops his neck back and forth, standing against the couch, his hands on the top of it as he locks his eyes on me and nods.

I've got it open to a certain page as I exhale a shaky breath and with shaking hands I start to read it. I hear as Stefan walks over to sit on the couch, arms crossed over each other, leaning back into the cushions when he looks up at me. I'm pacing back and forth in front of Bonnie and Damon's dimly light fireplace and speaking more to myself. But when I look over at him momentarily and then start to read again, this time out loud to him, playing the night in my head when I had written it, all alone, my heart breaking, the day after we had 'buried' Stefan, sitting near the fireplace in our house, curled up on the couch and in a trance like state, hearing as Caroline slept in my guest room, checking up on me every so often..I'm taken back to all those years ago when I started writing the entry...

_I did one of the hardest things that I will ever do in my entire life today. I buried what remained of my best friend, my lover, Sam and Olivia's father.." I wrote, scribbling on the edges of my journal that was shaking in my hands, against my knees that were curled up on the couch._

_How do you tell a child, your own children that their father died going to work, doing his job that he had been trained to do? How do you begin to explain that he'll never see them grow up, graduate high school, college, give them advice on dating, teach them how to drive a car..Walk Olivia down the aisle and give her away to the man of her dreams..Teach Sam how to throw a football or baseball, maybe even how to play soccer...How do you begin to explain that to your own children, once they become older? Yes, a lot of people would judge me for wanting to lie..To keep it from them for now..But, I'm protecting them from the pain that I know will crush them, like it has me. Stefan and I were supposed to have a life time of these moments together, watching our kids grow up, grow old together as a couple, be buried next to each other when we became old and gray...and now, with one visit at my door and the words of his best friend being spoken...He's gone and all that remains is the urn that sits on the mantel of my fireplace and a heart missing love, missing the one person who loved me and that I loved back, truly and whole heartedly._

_I can't get myself to look at it, the urn with his name on it or the helmet that Damon had found amongst the rumble, to even accept that he's gone yet..So, tell me this..How will I even tell my children that their father died in the line of duty...I can't, not yet..Maybe one day when they will understand it...But, It's painful for me to accept, so how will they accept it when their mother can't even bare to think about the fact that he's gone?_

_I guess that's why I'm hoping that one day, I'll move on..I'll get the chance to explain that I was only trying to take the burden away from them by telling them that he was a friend..I know it's wrong and they will need to know who he really is and the impact he had on their lives, even for a short time But, then I'll show them, the pictures, the memories that I keep secretly locked away..I'll show them and explain that I was only trying to protect them from being heartbroken by knowing that he'll never be in their lives again..._

I'm lost in the memory, in my own words that I had written and spoken out loud to even hear Stefan when he says "You were protecting them." But, my head still looks away from the journal, my trembling hands wipe away the tears as I sigh heavily.

"I get it now..You wanted to tell them eventually, to explain that Matt was like a stand in dad. But, you were scared to sit them down and try to explain it in a way that two toddlers would understand. Because ,you didn't want them to know the pain that you felt when I was gone, you didn't want Sam and Olivia to know that kind of pain, the one that rips your soul apart, that kills your heart because the one person that you were counting on to be in your life, can't be anymore." He says, as I nod my head and look over at him. He's right, I am selfish because I wanted to protect them for knowing this kind of heartache that I have felt for so long now.

"But, you don't need to be scared anymore, Elena...I'm here..I'm right here." He says, his voice cracking on the last words as I place the journal down onto the coffee table, shaking my head back and forth, my hands balled up into fists as I bring them up to my mouth and desperately try not to cry at the look on his face. He's pained with anguish and regret and I hate it, because I know the pain is because of me, for not being truthful to our kids.

"It was selfish of me, it's...I just never thought that we would be in that situation, this situation..When I agreed to marry you on the docks that night..Stefan, I never thought that I'd have to face losing you, having to raise our kids alone! I never thought that I would be burying you, setting funeral arrangements when I could barely even get out of bed in the morning to feed Sam and Olivia, who needed their mother! I never thought that I would be losing you, ever! I told you to not go- I begged you...It's my fault for letting you, it's all my-" I hear myself rambling, but I'm too emotional, way to over hyped up about all of this that I've been keeping in for so long that when Stefan places his arms around me, my head under his chin, it's like I barely feel it. The way his arms protect me, like they were always supposed to.

I hear my own heart racing against my chest, pounding like a storm that rages on outside and pounds against a windowpane as I grab onto his shirt, shaking from the cries that over take my body as Stefan whispers against my hair. " It's not your fault for letting me go, baby..I had too, it was my job. But, I'm here now, Elena. I'm right here and I'm alive. But, I'm going to carry that day with me forever, leaving you. I never wanted that. I fought so hard to come home to you, to our kids ..I may have forgotten who I was for a while. But, I never forgot how much I loved you, how much I still love you. You were with me every single day, in my memories and I never wanted to let you go...Not then, not now, not ever." He says as I lift my head up from his chest, our faces just inches away from each other, eyes fixated on one another. But, before I can utter out anymore words, Stefan's lips find mine and he kisses me, instantly filling the void in my heart with everything I've been missing in the last few years without him being near.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I push us back into the guestroom, hands gripping and pulling up Elena's dress as I feel her shaking hands underneath my shirt, stroking my stomach, her hands stopping against the waistline of my sweat pants as she leans into kiss my neck, but I stop her. Instead, placing my hands on her cheeks, my thumbs rubbing against her skin when she looks up at me in awe.

"I never stopping thinking about you. Elena, you haunted me and I never stopped wondering about you. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry that I couldn't remember..I'm sorry that I missed so much." I tell her, watching as she nods, pulling her hands up and placing them around my neck, a weak smile on her face as she leans into me, our foreheads against each other's as she exhales a breath and says "You don't need to apologize, Stefan...No one of this was your fault. I just never want to be apart from you again because these last five years have been hell without you...I missed you so much." Elena tells me, leaning into kiss my lips.

I feel her move us back, hearing her knees bump against the mattress as I push her down against it, laying on top of her as Elena captures my lips against hers again and I feel when she runs her nails through my hair. I exhale deeply against her lips for a moment before I start leaving soft kissing against her collar bone as she whispers my name into the tension filled, emotionally heightened room when she arches her back against me and I slowly place my hands onto her back, unzipping her dress in slow motion, hearing when she whimpers out my name.

"Stay with me..tonight...I could easily lose control with you right now. I could make love to you until the early morning ..But, I don't think we should, not yet..It needs to feel right. Because honestly, I just need to hold you in my arms tonight and know that you're not going to disappear on me in the morning." I tell her, leaning down to kiss her cheek as she places her hands against mine that are on her hips, bringing up my hands to her lips and kissing my knuckles when she says in a soft tone "I don't want to wake up in the morning with him..I want to wake up beside you, like I used too. But don't worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere..as long as you're by my side."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I feel his hands tighten around me, We've been like this for hours, in silence. Stefan in his sweat pants and me in just his shirt. I don't want to ever leave his embrace. But, in the back of my mind I know what's waiting for me when I get back home. I'm thankful that I asked Caroline to watch Olivia and Sam for the night. But, I do know that once Matt realizes that I'm not waiting for him like I'm supposed to be at home, he's quickly going to put two and two together and he'll try to come after Stefan. But, let's face it..Stefan would put him in his place quickly.

My head is rushing with all these thoughts as I stir in his arms which in turn causes Stefan to wake up a bit, kissing my neck as he sighs against me. "You okay, sweetheart?" He asks, his voice laced with joy and drowsiness as I nod my head, turning to face him in the dim street lights that are shining thru the window.

"Just thinking." I comment, feeling as Stefan groans, letting out a small laugh as he turns to look over at me.

"About what? Elena, whatever it is we'll figure it out." He tells me, rubbing his face with his hands, grumbling that I think too much at night time.

"Come on, baby..Come here. Let's go back to sleep, please." He says, pulling me closer towards him and kissing my cheeks as I feel him slip his hands against my waistline. I smile to myself in the dark and then suddenly I blurt out the most random thing that I could think of.

"Stefan, you know..you were technically declared dead..You're going to need to figure out how to fix that." I inform him with a shrug of my shoulders, hearing him laugh, shaking his head and placing his hands on each side of my face, leaning down and kissing my cheeks as he whispers against my skin. "We'll figure something out..I'll call a lawyer in the morning..It's time to get my old life back. Starting with this." He says, pulling me closer towards him, feeling Stefan exhale as he whispers against my ear "I love you, Elena..Good night, my love."

I giggle a bit as I pull his arm so that it's tightly around me and when I exhale deeply, the words slip out of my mouth, making an awkward silence between us. "Stefan, where were you for so long..Why didn't you contact any of us?" My question lingers in the room without getting an answer, and then I notice that he's already pretty much passed out and that my question will have to wait until another time.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

My trip to my parents house was cut short and after getting to talk to Damon for a bit. Explaining to him that mom has the flu and my dad was working, I decided to leave early and just go home. He quickly reminded me that Stefan was home alone and to just knock before walking into our house because when he talked to Stefan last, he was in a pretty dark place and he could make a million assumptions as to what his brother is up to.

So here I am, unlocking the front door to the house. The smell of beer and stale pizza air hits me in the face and I try not to gag as I look around my living room..It's a mess. Pizza boxes, empty beer bottles cover the floor. But, that's not what makes me stop in my tracks. As I close the front door and walk through the house, I notice the smell of perfume, a white pea coat sitting on the couch and a pair of woman's high heels in the hallway that I nearly tip over. My mind is racing with the knowing fact that Stefan, my husband's little heartbroken and lost brother had a woman over last night, and from the looks of it..She's still in my house.

But, just as I place my purse on the dining room table, I stop my actions when I hear the water running in the bathroom. A woman's singing voice is coming from behind the closed door and my curiosity takes over as I slowly walk in the direction towards the humming noise that the woman is making. Yet, my heart flutters when I hear the door fling open and I hear her shout towards the guest room. "Baby, Do you have an extra tooth brush, I could use...Stefan?"

That voice, the way she says baby and his name, makes me spin around on my heels and my face reddens when I see him walk out in nothing more than his boxers, his hair is a mess, a grin on his face as he opens the door, glancing quickly in my direction. Then his eyes lock on me as he utters my name, causing the brunette to open the door wider, revealing that she's in nothing more than her bra and underwear. Part of me is a bit shocked at seeming them both, together in my house. But, before I can stop myself and them from doing anything else as far as just moving in front of each other, we all seem to tense up when I shout. "Stefan, Elena..What hell is going on here. Stefan, What is Elena doing in my house, in your bed?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh ohh..Is bonnie going to be telling Matt about SE or is Elena just going to be doing the walk of shame( in a way) back to her house...?**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWELVE-One And Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Maybe it's the way that the "What?" escapes from his mouth, but it makes me smile as I turn in his arms, kissing his cheek and pushing him back into the bedroom that makes Bonnie shake her head and laugh at us, hearing as we shut the door behind us. The way he looks at me, smiling and laughing all at the same time takes me back to what feels like years as I feel Stefan's hands around my stomach, his lips on my neck and for a moment, I'm lost in the memories of what we had once tried so hard to preserve...

_"Stefan, this place is like the tenth venue that we've looked at. I mean, we're never going to pick a place to get married at with this rate and now that we know that we're having twins...How am I going to fit into that wedding dress that Caroline ordered as my gift?" I asked him, turning around in the large and empty building, it's glistening chandelier above us as I watch him place his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face as he walks up to me. Slowly, rolling up the sleeves of his green t-shirt._

_"It's perfect. It's got a view of the water, a beautiful skyline at night time. And, we can run away from everyone and make out on the sand for a while in your wedding dress. Plus, we've been engaged for almost 3 years now..It's about damn time that I make you my wife, officially in front of all of our friends and family." He said with a wink, watching me cover my giggles._

_"Honey, I'm fat..like ugly blimp looking...pregnant..fat. I don't think that making out in the sand would be a good idea." I told him in protest, watching as Stefan spun around on the soles of his shoes, hands up in the air and a huge grin on his face as he said "Baby, I disagree. You're beautiful to me, fat or not..And, plus..I hate the word "fat". How about more to love?" He said, smiling as he watched me rub my face with my hands in frustration._

_"Come on, let's go find someone who works here and tell them that we'll take it." Stefan said, grabbing my hands into his and spinning me around once on the dance floor as I smiled at him, my hair flying around my face as I hear him laugh._

_"I love you and I can't wait to be your husband, it's going to be perfect. I promise..We'll have a real good story to tell the babies, when they get older and are able to talk." Stefan commented, pulling me into his embrace as we walked out of the venue and on to the balcony, the windows in front of us looking out towards the ocean._

_"It's too expensive, Stefan. Especially with everything that we'll need to save up for once the babies are born. We can't afford it. I'm sure we can find something cheaper for like, I don't know..$15,000 or way less?" I tell him, feeling as he wraps his arms around me from behind and laughs into my ear, kissing my cheek and placing his head on my shoulder as he speaks._

_"The price doesn't matter...Well, okay..it does a little bit. But, I got a lot of the guys at work to pitch in. However, I personally think that it's them feeling sorry for the poor bastard who has spent 3 years too long trying to make his fiancé, his wife already." Stefan told me, closing his eyes as I placed my hands on his cheek and leaned into him more, exhaling deeply._

_"Do you think that we'll be okay? When we're married...Do you think we'll make it, together?" I asked him suddenly, feeling as he tightened his grip around me and took a sharp intake of breath._

_"Yeah, as long as we have each other. We'll be fine. But, Elena...if anything ever happens-" He began to say, watching as I turned around in his arms, away from the beach view in front of us._

_"Stefan, Shh.. I don't want anything to ever tear us apart. I love you too much. I wouldn't be able to cope with losing you, I'd be lost without you, you know. Plus, our babies are going to need their daddy..Our little Sammy and Olivia are going to need their dad." I told him, standing up onto my tippy toes and hugging him, tightly._

_"Yeah, our babies will need their dad and their amazing mom. I promise you, Elena that I will be careful and work like hell to make a good living for all four of us. I promise you that I'll come home to you and our kids, every night and everyday and I'll never leave you alone. I love you so much." Stefan said, holding me in his arms, placing his hands on my growing stomach and exhaling deeply._

"Elena, what are we going to do?" Stefan asks, his voice jolting me out of my memories as he places his hands onto my cheeks, narrowing his eyes on me.

"We'll figure it out, I promise. Look, let me go talk to Matt first and then I'm going to get the kids from Caroline's. Okay?" I tell him, picking up my jeans from the bed and watching as he nods.

"Yeah, okay. Call me after you talk to him, be careful. Elena?" Stefan comments, pausing as he says my name and stopping himself from leaving the room as I button up my jeans and look up at his back, moving strands of my hair out my face to get a better view of him.

"Yeah?" I ask him, watching him sling his white towel over his shoulder as he lets go of the door handle briefly.

"I love you. I know that it's been a really long time for us, being like this. But, I promise that we'll figure it out and I'll tell you everything about where I was. You deserve to know, everything. But, you need to hear it from me." He says, smiling weakly as I nod, pulling my shirt over my head as he turns the doorknob and starts to leave the room. But, turns back around again when he hears my voice and watches me walk over to him.

"I love you too. And, I'll be here to listen, when you're ready to tell me." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling back to lock my eyes on him and kissing his lips softly, the taste of my strawberry chap stick on them as I pull back and place my hand on his face, stroking his cheek gently when I nod and reply in a soft tone. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll see you soon, okay."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

An hour's gone by since I last saw her and she still hasn't even text messaged me to tell me that she's okay. I guess that's why I'm nervously sitting at the dining table, Bonnie's eyes are on me, a coffee cup in her hands as she sips on her tea slowly and then finally after a long silence between us, she speaks.

"Stefan. What was going on last night? Last I heard, Matt and Elena got into a fight that had your name thrown into it and somehow instead of going to her house to wait for Matt. She ends up in my house, in your bed..in her bra and underwear?" She says, a curious tone in her voice as she laughs a bit to herself at what she had walked in on just a few hours ago.

"Uh, Hah. It was so not what it looked like. I mean, Elena came over here upset and out of nowhere. I was comforting her, making sure that she was okay. Bonnie, come on..I thought that you were on the 'Stefan and Elena' bandwagon!" I comment, hearing as she nearly chokes on her tea and looks up at me in astonishment.

"Oh, I am. I really am. But, next time you bring your ex-fiancé into my house for a little whatever the hell that was..Please, let me know in advance." Bonnie says, placing her cup onto the counter and turning to leave the kitchen as she walks past me, patting my shoulder and smiling.

But, she quickly turns when I cough and clear my throat to correct her. "Hey, Bonnie..Technically, I was declared dead for a long time and I never really broke it off with Elena. So, I guess me and her are still engaged!" I tell her, watching as she shakes her head, a loud laugh escaping her lungs as she speaks over her shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah..Yeah, I know! Call a lawyer, Stefan and get your damn life back in order! Starting with getting rid of that death certificate..Since, you're very much alive!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I took a detour and decided to get coffee for myself, stopping by one of the small inner city beaches that Stefan and I used to always go to when we were together, it's peaceful and the sound of crashing waves has made me calm enough to go face Matt.

I honestly, don't want to hurt him. But, I do know that things have gotten too hostile and volatile to stay, especially after the other night at Caroline's. I can't live my life with someone who I know looks at me in a different light now. Matt probably thinks that I've purposely tried to sabotage our 'romance' on purpose. But, I haven't, the truth is that Matt and I have been failing at what we used to call a relationship and have been denying it for too long now. Although, I do love him for being there for me and the kids..I'm not in love with Matt the way that I used to be when we first got together.

So, as I drive back to the house, I'm nervous and I can even hear my heart thumping against my chest when my cell phone rings and I look down at it, his name giving me goose bumps when I place him on speaker and answer.

"Hey, sweetie. So, did you talk to Matt yet?" Stefan asks, nervousness in his voice as I exhale deeply, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly as I get onto the freeway and make the short distance towards the house.

"Not yet, Sorry I didn't reply back to your messages..I just needed time to think, to take a breather for a bit before I went to talk to him. Look, Stefan. Maybe it's better that you and I don't be around each other for a few days until this all blows over. I mean, I don't want anything to escalate further...you know." I tell him, hearing as he laughs a bit and then he agrees in soft tone.

"Yeah, okay. But, can you still drop Sam and Olivia off at Bonnie and Damon's. I want to spend some more time with them, get to know them more." He tells me in an almost hesitant tone.

"Of course I can. They want to spend more time with you too. I'm sure of it. Plus, once we tell them everything, in simpler terms. It'll make things easier." I comment, hearing as Stefan laughs again. Reminding me to be careful once more as I tell him that I'm getting closer towards the house and that I need to go, that I'll call him later tonight.

* * *

It's strange, the feeling in the pit of your stomach that you get once you know that you've done something wrong, that you've hurt the one that you promised you wouldn't. The sickening feeling is hard to shake as I pass by the unfamiliar car in the driveway, I guess Matt's got company over. It makes sense though, it's probably Tyler coming to check up on him in one of his new cars. Because after last night and me storming off like I did, I don't blame him for having someone over to be with him.

Yet, I can't shake that sickening feeling from my stomach when I open the front door to the house and I hear two different people in the living room with Matt. They're unfamiliar voices, but I quickly dismiss it and slip my shoes off as I walk in and half except the kids to maybe be here. But, when I look around the front door, I remind myself that I was supposed to go and pick them up from Caroline's before I came home. But, I was too worried about what I was going to tell Matt, and it totally slipped my mind. Yet, I know that Caroline won't mind having them for a little while longer.

Uncertainty runs through my head as I walk into the house further and then I get a better picture of my visitors. A dark haired, tall athletic looking man and a very slim, petite and dark caramel curled hair looking woman are both sitting on my couch, drinking coffee with Matt, like they've known him for years and laughing about something the man had said when I walk into the house, glancing up at them like a deer in the headlights.

I watch as they suddenly stop and both of them look up at me, the woman placing her coffee mug onto the coffee table in front of her and licking her lips as she looks over at the man. Matt turns in his seat slowly and gives me a once over, a strange smile is lingering on his face as he says "Elena, sweetheart. I want you to meet our guests. They're new in town and they've just purchased a house that is a few doors down from us. Katherine, over here decided to bring some brownies over too, She runs her own business from home and her fiancé, is studying to be a doctor." Matt comments, pointing over to the plate of brownies in a plastic tupperware container that are sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sorry to be so rude. Ha, I'm Elena. Elena Salvatore." I say, watching as the woman gets up, trying not to bump into my coffee table when she walks over to me and gives me a sudden hug, backing away with a smile and turning towards the man.

"Oh, Well, I'm Katherine and this is Klaus.. It's so very nice to meet you! I know this may seem like a strange question. But, by any chance do you have any relation to Stefan Salvatore, He's a firefighter, here in town. I've heard a lot about him lately in the news, it's just miraculous that they found him, alive after so many years." Katherine comments, nodding her head and looking over at the dark haired guy as he laughs and nods, speaking in a soft British accent. "Not everyone knows Stefan Salvatore. Katherine, darling..New York City is a very large city." He comments, winking at me as I look over at him and speak in a soft tone.

"Uh, No. I don't know him." I tell her, backing away from her as I lock my eyes on them both and excuse myself from the room, turning away to go into the kitchen as I hear the man sigh. "It's a shame you don't know him, Elena. But, if you ever meet him or run into him..Let him know that his old friends, Katherine and Klaus are looking for him and that we're in town to stay."

* * *

**A/N: Uhh ohh..Katherine & Klaus moving into the neighborhood? This cannot be good...I wonder if Elena is going to call up Stefan sooner rather than later? Hmmm...Things just got very complicated!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-One And Only-**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_I'm soaked with sweat and covered in dirt when I finally make it back to the fire station, I saved her today..She nearly got hit by a car, the new girl, Elena from the diner that I've been seeing and she's lucky that it wasn't worse. But, I was walking back to the fire truck when I saw most of it unfold before me. She was on her cell phone, not really paying any attention and then suddenly, the car came out a nowhere and my legs ran as fast as I could towards her, diving in front of her and sending us both flying to the ground. The worse we both got where just a few minor scrapes and bruises._

_Now, it's nearly midnight and I'm going off of the long shift with barely any sleep when I walk into the showers at the fire house. But, as I slowly start to undress, I hear the clicking of heels and I'm shocked when I look up to see her, she's got this grin on her face as she walks towards me in a thin white colored trench coat, her hair's in a loose ponytail and her lips are a bright crimson red, cream colored heels on her feet as I watch her, smiling at me._

_"So, you think that 'firefighter saving victim' thing is gone? I mean, I was technically supposed to be going on a date with you before it even happened...So..I don't think this classifies as one of those cases where the victim falls for the person who saved her." She tells me, puckering her red lips as she eyes me up and down, stepping in front of me._

_"I..Uh..Miss Gilbert. It's not a very good idea for you to be in here..I mean, my boss could come in at any minute and see you or even the other guys that I work with." I tell her, watching as she slowly starts to untie her jacket and it slips onto the ground, revealing a hot pink matching pair of panties and a bra._

_"I came here to thank you for saving my life. Plus, It's not like your boss would mind..He'd probably get a kick out of this, Mr. Salvatore. I just wanted to show you how thankful I am." She says. My green eyes glistening with desire when she turns away from me for a brief moment to look around, relaxing a little when she see's that no one is in sight and placing her cool hands onto my chest as she watches me inhale through gritted teeth._

_"Look, Miss Gilbert. Whatever you may feel for me now..It will go away in a few hours. It's very common in people who get saved. This infatuation you have with me, will disappear and we'll just go back to being two people who have a mutual liking for one another's company. You're not in love with me, Elena. I just saved your life..that's it and I see you at the diner every once in a while." I try to explain, feeling as her hand travels down my wet and warm chest, the water from the shower that I was about to take is still partly on my skin and a towel is wrapped around my pelvis as she smiles, her finger tips dancing against the outer lining f the towel when Elena pushes me against the wall, leaning into me and placing her knee in between my legs as she leans in more and leaves a passionate kiss against my lips._

_My heart is pounding when my shaking hands travel up to her face and I lock my eyes on her, turning her around so that she's against the cold and wet tiled wall, hearing as she groans when my finger tips touch against her hips and I kiss her mouth. Suddenly moving in a frantic pace and leaving rough sloppy kisses against her collar bone as Elena whimpers out in between staggered breathes. "How about that hot shower..now?"_

My cell phone wakes me up from the dream and I'm gasping for air, looking around the room and trying to remember how the hell I even got back into bed. The cell phone is going crazy as I lean over, pulling back the sheets and rubbing my face with my hands as I exhale deeply, clearing my sleep filled when I answer and hear her frantic tone.

"Oh, Thank God! Stefan, I need to talk to you..Were you sleeping?" Elena asks, her voice is panicked and shaking as I nod, telling her that it's fine as I ask in a quiet tone what the heck is going on.

"Are you okay? Is it Sam or Olivia? Did Matt hurt you? Because, if he did, that son of a-" I tell her, grumbling under my breath as I hear Elena sigh.

"No. It's not Matt. And the kids are okay, they're at Caroline's for now. But, there are two people looking for you, a man and a woman." She comments. I'm confused for a moment, not really hearing her as Elena is quiet for a while and I'm trying to think about who it is. But, I think I already know before she even says it. Yet, I still ask to make sure.

"Elena, did they say what they wanted, what are their names?" I ask her, listening when she whimpers out a soft "Yes, they wanted to talk with you... Her name is Katherine and his name is Klaus. They said that they're old friends of yours." Her voice trails off as my stomach churns and I run my hand through my hair.

"Get out of the house and go to Caroline's. Now! I'll meet you there and I'll make sure to call Caroline on the way, we need help in getting rid of them, just listen to me and we'll be fine. Get as far away from them as possible and do not tell them where you are heading. But, if they ask make sure that you lie." I tell her, hearing as Elena exhales.

"Who are they, Stefan?" She asks me, in a scared tone. I want to comfort her, to tell her that we'll get rid of them soon. But, I know that it won't be that easy and we'll need some help in the matter of getting rid of them and I know exactly who Caroline needs to call.

"They are part of my past." I explain in a short and vague answer, hoping that she understands and just does what I've told her to do.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I'm swamped as usual. As the lead investigator in all the missing persons cases in New York county, I'm always busy. It's one of those nights that feels like it won't even end. I'm exhausted and I can't remember the last time that Tyler and I had actually sat down and had a proper dinner as husband and wife. It's pretty crazy to be honest and I have one of the new assistances asking me questions when I hear my office phone ring, she yawns and keeps writing things down notes as I tell her to go and get me a coffee. Closing the door behind me when I sit on my desk and take the call in an out of breath tone. "New York County Police Department. This is Detective Caroline Lockwood speaking. How may I help you?"

"You sound out of breath Caroline. Is Tyler there with you, doing late work?" He asks in a joking manner as I turn around and slide into my office chair, throwing up my throbbing feet onto my desk when I exhale a deep breath.

"Stefan. How are things?" I ask him, hearing him let out a nervous laugh when he speaks. "Well, I need you to do me a favor. I know it's been a long time since Elena or I have spoken to him. But, is Jeremy still thinking about being a Police Officer. I know that when I was around and when he was getting done with his freshmen year of college that he was talking about pursuing criminal justice or being just going right into the police academy and being a cop instead." He elaborates.

Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's kid brother was just getting into college when we had all met him for the first time. But, he hated it. Eventually going against his family's wishes and moving in with his girlfriend Anna. They live in the Bronx now in a really nice apartment. But, after Stefan went missing and everything else turned to hell. Jeremy stopped going to his sister's house all together and for the last two years, he and Elena haven't really spoken at all, pretty much living totally estranged lives.

"Well, it's funny that you ask about it. I just found out this morning that Jeremy Gilbert is coming in as a transfer. He's transferring from the Bronx over to our police station in Manhattan. Look, Stefan. I don't want you telling Elena. Because, after you disappeared, her and Jeremy just haven't been the same. He looked up to you a lot and when you were declared deceased. He distanced himself from her and now he lives with a girlfriend that he's been with since high school or something. " I inform him, hearing as Stefan exhales. He's frustrated by my words and he almost sounds disappointed when he speaks in a soft tone.

"I know he did. He used to tell me that he wanted to save people just like I did. Look, I need him...Caroline. I need you and him to team up and do some digging for me." Stefan tells me. I'm confused to be honest, I had figured that once he got back home, that things would be easier on him. But, with everything that I've seen in the last few days with Matt and Elena and hearing Stefan's name being thrown into the mix of their fights, I know that things have just gotten worse for Stefan.

"Stefan, if this is about Matt. I can't put a restraining order against him without probable cause." I explain, hearing when Stefan lets out an annoyed laugh.

"He's the least of my problems at the moment. Caroline, the people who kidnapped me and took me to Florida are living here and I need them gone." He says suddenly. I swear that my heart stops, my hands are trembling as I look around the room and in a whispered tone I speak.

"What? I thought that they were arrested in Florida!" I exclaim, hearing Stefan breath heavily and pause, probably colleting his thoughts before he opens his mouth to tell me more.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But, they weren't. In Florida we were all living under fake names and stuff, they steal identities of the deceased. I mean, they had me believing that I was someone else for five years. So, I'm not that surprised that now, they somehow are wedging their way into my life...I just need to keep them away from my family. Caroline. I need you to call Jeremy, even if it pisses Elena off. I need his help with this. He's the only person that I trust to get rid of them for good." He says, his voice sounds so deep in thought on this, like it's his last hope to get out of whatever hole that he's dug himself in.

"Okay. Okay, I'll call Jeremy. But, I need you to do something for me." I tell him, listening as Stefan sighs and says that he would do anything, just for me to name it.

"I need you to go pick up your kids from kindergarten early and take them to stay with you. I'll even call the teacher there so that she doesn't think you're trying to kidnap your own kids. Tyler dropped them off this morning and I'm so swamped today that it won't be possible to pick them up. So, go be the best dad that I know you can be and spend some quality time with your kids. I'll have Jeremy call you when I get a hold of him at this number. Be careful, Stefan."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I can't tell you how I remember where their school is. But, somehow I manage to find it. I guess it's the same place that Elena had been talking about since they were babies and we had agreed on sending them to this smaller inner city school. It's close to the house and it's also just a few blocks away from this ice cream parlor that I would go to whenever Elena was on bed rest and craving their cheesecake ice cream with these huge chunks of real strawberries in it. Part of me is scared to go into the building as I look at it. But, I take a deep breath and shake it off as I shut off the car engine and make my way towards the building, pulling the door handle and hearing the sounds of all the kids screaming and jumping around when I nearly bump into the receptionist, a petite blonde girl whose got this goofy smile on her face, her glasses falling off her head as she pulls them back up and looks up at me.

"Well, hello there..Mr.?" She begins to ask, smiling at me and leaning against a large wooden desk in the room.

"Hi. I'm Stefan Salvatore..Umm.. I was wondering where Miss Prichard's class is? I'm Sam and Olivia's dad." I tell her, watching as she looks up and me, then turns towards her desk, shuffling a few papers around as she speaks to herself. "Aha, got it! It's room 18. If you go down the hall and out those double doors. You'll see it. " She tells me, batting her eye lashes as I smile at her again, pivoting on my heels and walking out the doors, heading to pick the kids up early from school and take them home, where I know they'll be safe.

* * *

Caroline must have explained something to the teacher, because she gives me this saddened look without even asking very many questions when I pick up a sleepy Olivia in my arms and hold Sammy's hand, walking through the parking lot as I watch him look up at me in confusion.

"But, I thought Uncle Tyler was supposed to pick me and livia up from school today. He promised ice cream!" Sammy exclaims, pouting his lips and placing his hands onto his hips when I open the back car door, putting Olivia into her car seat and then turning to help Sam into the car. He looks just like Elena as I bend down and look at him, he's angry and he's pouting just like his mother does when she doesn't get what she wants.

"I'm not going with you until you take us to ice cream!" He argues, his eyes filling with tears as I smile at him, ruffling his hair on the top of his head and buckling him up in his seat.

"Okay, I know just the place we can go. But, don't tell your mother..It'll be our secret. Okay?" I tell him, watching as he nods and then leans back into his seat, sighing contently when he shouts loudly, which in turn wakes up a groggy Olivia. "Yeah!"

* * *

I watch as Olivia shovels the chocolate ice cream into her mouth and looks up at me, puckering up her pink lips, her cheeks are a bright rosy color as she says "You're right..Stefan..Chocolate ice cream is the best!" Olivia comments, nudging Sam's shoulder.

"I wish you were our dad...I...Daddy Matt's nice. But, Sammy doesn't like him a lot and I don't like him a lot too. He's mean sometimes and he doesn't take us out to ice cream, like you did." Olivia says, watching closely as I tilt my head to the side and grab her little hand, helping her wipe off the left over melted ice cream before she can accidentally smear it on her red dress that she's wearing.

"Honey, what do you mean..Matt's mean. Has he ever hurt your mom or the two of you?" I ask, watching as Sam nods and places his spoon into the small Styrofoam cup in front of him.

"No. He just yells a lot and he says not so nice things." He says, looking over at Olivia who's lost in her own thoughts and looking around at all the people that are passing by us on the sidewalk outside, near the table that we're sitting at.

"Momma used to cry a lot. But, not since you came back." Olivia says, wiping off her face with a crumpled tissue as I look over at her. Her brown eyes are filled with wonder and her brown hair that is to her shoulder's is swaying with the sudden wind that's picked up.

"Where did your mom say that I was?" I ask them, watching as both of their heads look up at me, eyes intensely locking on mine when they both say in unison. "Momma used to say that you were a nice man who went to heaven. And, that you loved us very much. But, you had to go."

It's not like I'm surprised. Okay, actually I am. I mean, I know that Elena told them things. But, hearing it from my own kids, again and again. Makes me even more determined to just tell them the truth about who I am to them, while I'm sitting here alone and it's just the three of us. But, the buzzing of my cell phone prevents me from saying anymore as I answer it in a hurry and huffed breath, hoping that it's who I really need it to be.

"Hey, Stefan. It's Jeremy Gilbert. Caroline gave me your number and told me to call. So, what's going on?" He asks, his voice is filled with suspicion as I pause, looking over at Sam and Olivia when I reply.

"Um, I need to talk with you. But, I'm actually with the kids right now. We're just finishing up a few things and then I was going to take them to my brother's house. Uh, Jeremy. How about you meet me at Caroline's house. It's really important and urgent. I'll send you the address to her place..Plus, she gave me a spare key, so I can get in." I tell him, hearing as Jeremy lets out a laugh and agrees.

But, I can still tell that he's a bit nervous when he says "So, what's this all about. I mean, no offense Stefan. But, you were gone for five years without any trance and suddenly you pop up out of nowhere needing the police department's help." He comments, hesitation in his tone as I let out a small laugh.

"I will explain, everything to you. Let's just say that when you run, your past tends to catch up to you and in my case. My past is living near my family and I want them go." I explain, listening closely as Jeremy exhales and then he says "So, will my sister be there when you explain your little adventure?"

"Yes. It's time I tell the truth about where I've been and who these people really are." I tell him in a distant tone as I look over at my kids and quickly think about the fact that once my secrets all come out to play, they'll eventually know who I really am to them, and it will charge their lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: Uh ohh..Jeremy being Elena's estranged brother and Stefan telling them about his past in Florida.. finally! Looks like secrets will be revealed and more flashbacks are in store...maybe a few of both Klaus and Katherine?**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Here's the case file. On Katherine and Klaus. Including a nice little piece of information on Matt Donovan..your lover." Jeremy says, narrowing his eyes on me as I roll my eyes at him, swinging my legs over the chair that I'm sitting in and planting them back onto the carpeted living room floor.

"He's not. Jer. I-" I start to say, hearing as he scuffs at my words and bends down, locking his eyes on me when he speaks. "That's bullshit and you know it. You loved him, Elena. You spent five years with him and you had no idea what he was involved in! It's hard to believe!" He says, pointing to the file on the table and nodding towards it as I shake my head. I have no idea what the hell he's even talking about and to be honest, I'm getting slightly annoyed because who ever invited my brother over to Caroline's for this little information session on Katherine and Klaus, is a shithead in my book at the moment. It's not like I don't love my little brother, I really do. But, we don't really see eye to eye on things and when Stefan went missing and was supposed to be declared dead and I was left with the twins. He didn't even bother to really check up on me when I needed him the most.

So, being in the same room after not seeing him for two years. Is just a nightmare for me at the moment. How am I supposed to be working with my brother and talk to him in a civilized manner when he treats me like I'm an unfit mother for allowing someone like Matt be in my life and my children's lives without knowing what he's even done and why we're even talking about it.

Jeremy exhales deeply as he sits across from me, spreading his legs and placing his hands onto his knees as he gives me a once over. "Are you getting enough sleep? You look exhausted, Elena. How are the kids doing?" He asks, his questions making me cringe. Again, I love my little brother. But, this isn't time to play catch up with each other. I really just want to go back home, talk to Matt and move on with my kids and Stefan.

"Cut the small talk shit, Jer. Who even invited you here!" I exclaim, getting up and pushing the dining room chair far away from me as I place my hands onto the table and lean over to look at him. But, just when he opens his mouth to speak. The door swings open and I look up, watching as Caroline and Stefan walk into her house with two large white boxes.

"He did." Jeremy comments, pointing to Stefan as I push myself off the table and nearly charge at him, my feet stomping on the ground quickly, fists balled up as Stefan drops the box onto the floor and smiles at me.

"You. Me. In the room, Now!" I comment, watching as his eyes light up at me and then he grins.

"Sure thing. Let's go...I'm ready for you, babe." Stefan says, a huge smile on his face that quickly fades when I pull him with me down the hall by his shirt and shove him into one of Caroline and Tyler's guest room.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Hey, baby. I missed you too!" I tell her, watching as she shuts the door behind her and turns towards me, an angry glare thrown in my direction.

"Ha, don't you dare, baby me! Stefan, what the hell is Jeremy doing in Caroline's living room!" She asks. I see it, the way she feels betrayed by me in the way her shoulders slouch and her face falls.

"Let me explain, I can explain. He's here to help with the whole Klaus and Katherine thing." I tell her, hearing as Elena groans in frustration, sitting on the bed and watching cautiously when I sit next to her, holding out my hand to her as she looks at it for a moment and then she grabs my hand, giving it a tight squeeze, almost as if she's encouraging me to speak.

However, when I do. I'm overwhelmed with the memories of Florida that I feel like I've been slapped in the face, closing my eyes and trying to shake the memories. But, when I look over at Elena, all I see is Katherine's face.

_"So, what do you think about going out tonight. I mean, it'll be fun and I can have you meet some of my friends." She comments, leaning over the sink as she dried her face, smirking at me when I walked behind her, grabbing a hold of her waistline and kissing her neck._

_"You have friends? That's a shocker!" I tell her, watching as she turns around, swatting at my arm and starts to pout._

_"Yes! I have friends. Most of them are Klaus's friends. But, I'm sure that you'll like them." She says, rolling her eyes at my words._

_"Now, get ready because tonight's going to be a really great night for us!" Katherine says turning around to kiss me as I smile at her, running my hands through her hair, nodding._

* * *

_It's not like I was half excepting us to not be at a bar in downtown Miami. But, this place is just crazy. I hold onto Katherine's hand tightly when we weave through the large crowd in front of us and then finally making it to our seats. She lets go of my hand as she hugs a tall blond looking guy, a tall glass full of beer in his hands when he turns around and locks his eyes on me._

_"Hi." He says simply, a smirk on his face when I hear Klaus coming up from behind us, his hands patting me on the back as he says "Wonderful! Stefan and my old friend, Matt finally meet! Stefan, here is a mechanic. Isn't that right Stefan?" Klaus says as I nod my head, shaking it back and forth, squinting my eyes when I sit across from Matt, feeling Katherine squeeze my kneecap as she says "Matt's on vacation from another state. He's got a girlfriend and her two kids waiting for him back home. But, he snuck away from them for a few days to see us. He's a firefighter, a great one at that!"_

_I feel like I've just had a cold bucket of water splashed on my face at Katherine's words. But, when I look over at Matt, locking my eyes on him and leaning forward, he lets out a loud laugh. "Yeah, the girlfriend has no idea about all the connections I have, she thinks I'm visiting my parents in Maine for the weekend. I'm just thankful I don't have to play dad to her kids for a few days, I'm so not cut out to be a father to those kids, I mean. I love them, But it's tough work." He comments as I shake my head._

_I can't seem to place his face. But, his voice is so damn familiar that it's giving me goose bumps. I need to know more, If I even know the damn guy because as I sit across from him, hearing him talk about his family, I'm getting this sickening feeling in my gut and out of nowhere, I feel physically ill at his words when he says "A father to those kids.."_

_"What's wrong. Stefan! Man, you look like you've seen a ghost! Are you alright man?" Matt asks, his blue eyes locking on my stunned facial expression._

_"I know you. I have no idea how I do. But, you are familiar to me." I blurt out, watching as Klaus and Katherine give Matt a knowing look and then he places his hands onto the table top with a loud thud._

_"That's impossible. You must be have me confused with someone else. I've never seen you in my life. I promise you, that!" Matt exclaims, quickly acting like he's just missed a call from someone important and then I watch when he gets up. But, I stop him from leaving by placing my hand on his._

_"How do I know you, Matt! Tell me how I know you!" I shout at him, demanding answers to clear up the confusion in my mind and try to make sense of why he looks so damn familiar to me, but I can't remember how I even know the guy, it just doesn't ring a bell._

_"I don't know man. Maybe it was in another life. Will you excuse me, the girlfriend's calling." He says, shrugging me off as I sit there, watching him walk away from the table and leaving me with more questions than answers. Looking at Katherine and Klaus who have huge smiles on their faces._

"I know him..I mean, I knew him. In Florida, I was reintroduced to him at a bar! Matt acted like he had no idea who I was. He's friends with Katherine and Klaus. " I say out loud, hearing as Elena gasps and holds onto my arm tightly.

"Stefan, what are you talking about? Matt's never been to Florida." Elena counters, locking her eyes on my side profile and not saying a word for a while as my shaky breathes fill the room.

"Yes. He has! Katherine and Klaus saved me from the warehouse fire, Elena. I was left for dead because everyone thought that I perished in the blaze. But, They pulled me out after hearing me beg for my life. I had amnesia, I was seen by a doctor friend of Klaus's, who gave me these pills and in turn the pills that I thought would help me, caused more holes in my memory. So, I lived as Stefan Webber for five years. Katherine made me believe that I loved her and I was working as a mechanic..." My voice trails off, the weight of my confession looms around us as Elena looks at me with water eyes.

"That's impossible. Honey...You-..This is just too hard to believe! I can't-" Elena tries to say. She's trying to justify the truth from the lies that she was told about my accident. But, the longer we sit there without either of us speaking. I know that she knows that this truth of mine is exactly that, the truth and it's the only thing that makes sense.

"Elena, I've never lied to you before and I'm not starting now. I know that it sounds crazy. But, I had memories of you and I eventually found out that Katherine was hiding articles on me, about my life and then the accident...She's been keeping tabs on us for a long time now and me being caught in the blaze was just an opportunity for them to take me with them. Same with the concussion that I suffered from which gave me slight amnesia. They found a loophole of making me believe that I was someone that I wasn't, just to take me away from you! Elena, please believe me." I beg her, watching as she gets up and starts to pace the room, shaking her head as more tears stream down her face.

"You were declared dead! They gave me your helmet and a damn medal! Stefan..I know that you think that-" She starts to say, her body stiffening as I get up too, standing in front of her to stop her pacing when I place my hands onto her shoulders and lock my eyes on her.

"Me being declared dead was an opening for them. Now, I know that it's a lot to process, especially if we find out that Matt's involved somehow. But, Elena. I promise you that I'm going to make it up to you. We deserve a good life together. I fought so hard to remember you, to remember our family and I'm not stopping until we have what we always dreamed off. I know that it won't be like it used to be for us. But, maybe this will be better once we figure everything out, together." I explain to her, watching as she wipes away her tears and sniffles a bit, leaning into my chest and exhaling against me when I wrap my arms around her tightly and hold her in my arms.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Matt is involved in this, I just know it!" I shout, hearing as Jeremy laughs and then flips open the lid to the sound box of evidence that we have on all the unsolved crimes in the area and surrounding counties that have occurred in the time frame when Stefan was gone.

"I think you're on to something blonde! Listen to this. 'Matt Donovan was arrested in Miami, Florida and given a speeding ticket charge. May of 2010. So, pretty much, he was in Florida around the same time that Stefan was. I just need to figure out how he connects with Klaus and Katherine." I hear him say, just as we look up and see a tearful Elena and Stefan walk back into the room. Stefan's face is nearly pale with worry as he says "You guys might want to sit down for this..It's important."

* * *

"I met Matt in Miami, when I was living there with Katherine and Klaus as a totally different person. He had said that he was there for a business trip. But, Katherine had let it slip that he was a fire fighter with two kids and a girlfriend. Which was around the same time, I guess that Elena and him were living together after I went missing. Look, my memory is still kind of spotty. But, I remember when I had asked Matt about if I knew him and why he looked so familiar. He just brushed me off and said that I must be seeing things." Stefan explains, pausing to take a deep breath before he continues, holding on to Elena's hands all the while.

"I still don't know how they know each other. But, I do know that Katherine and Klaus had kept tabs on my life here for some reason and I think that it's through Matt, it would explain his involvement..They wanted me gone and out of the way for some reason. Because before I called you, Caroline. I found a huge stack of news clippings in one of Katherine's bedroom drawers. It talked about all the things I've done while working and it also mentioned my family. Elena, Sam and Olivia. Look, the only way for me to find out more is if I go and talk to Matt, confront him about it." He says, looking over at Elena who looks like she's about to throw up.

"Stefan. You were right. You've met Matt before because he was in Miami the same night that you were there. We're sitting here and trying to dig up more about how he could be involved with them and, we found out that. But, I just don't know if he would even tell you anything. He's been so good at covering this information up. It's probably going to be a huge waste of your time." I tell him, hearing as Jeremy scuffs and places his hand on my shoulder.

"He won't know until he tries, Caroline. Plus, Matt may try to deny it at first. But, with a little bit of persuasion and threatening..He'll crumble and spill out the truth without even noticing it. They always do, when they live with a guilty conscious ." Jeremy says as we both watch Stefan get up from his seat on the couch next to Elena, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when she reminds him to be careful.

"Yeah, be careful and try not to get yourself killed, this time for real!" I hear as Jeremy shouts, looking over at me and Elena with a shrug of his shoulders as we all watch Stefan turn around quickly before leaving the house. "Don't worry, If I'm not back in an hour. Send the Swat team and your K-9 unit to come and get me..Maybe he'll try to burn me and bury me alive..AGAIN!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I wish I had explained it all more to Elena because I feel like she's still very skeptical about where I've been and I know that I still have a lot of explaining to do. But, I can't think about that now as I stand on the porch to what was once the house that she and I had shared and pound my fists against the front door. "Matt Donovan! You fucking liar! Open this damn door right now!" I shout, hearing as the door finally unlocks and Matt looks at me in utter confusion.

"Stefan. Hey old friend! How are things go-" Matt begins to say as I push my way into the house, shutting the door behind me and charging at Matt like a damn football player.

We both hit the ground as he tries to hit me, but I block him and manage to hit his head against the floor. "You son of a bitch! You're a lying piece of shit and you know it! You tried to kill me in that fire, it was you!" I scream at him, hearing as Matt grunts and groans, trying to get up. But my arm against his windpipe is preventing him from speaking and all that is coming out of his mouth is short gasps for more air when he finally pushes me off and tackles me to the ground, punching my face hard.

I wince at the pain and end up spitting up blood from the blow to my jaw as Matt gets up off the floor and says "You have no idea what the fuck you're even talking about! I didn't try to kill you..I was saving your family, helping out your hopeless and heartbroken Elena move on from grieving over your dumbass who got himself caught up in the blaze!" He screams at me as I slowly get up from the floor and shove him against the wall, my fist pounding against the drywall, causing a massive hole in it.

"You took everything away from me! I gave up my entire life and lost so much because of you! You helped them set the blaze that nearly killed me and when I saw you in Florida, with Katherine and Klaus. You acted like you didn't even know me when I demanded to find out why you looked so familiar. So, don't make this out to be my fault. Because, all the red flags are pointing to you, Matt Donovan and every single one says that you're a lying piece of garbage and a fucking guilty douche bag!" I shout, my head is throbbing, my knuckles are bleeding and my heart is racing as I push away from him and he glares at me, a laugh escaping past his lips as he smirks.

"So, the memories are finally all returning. Wow, Bravo, Stefan! Took you long enough to piece everything together. But, you're wrong about why I did it. Yes, Stefan. I did try to kill you, I even had Katherine call in the blaze at the warehouse and made sure that our squad went there. And, when Tyler and Damon assigned you and me to go look into the burning building. It was a perfect opportunity to get rid of you. Because, truth be told. I wanted her all to myself. I deserve her, Stefan! Because, you never have and you never will make her happy." He comments, running his fingers through his hair as he turns his back towards me.

The anger is just mounting when he looks away from me and laughs over his shoulder. "Helping Klaus and Katherine set the fire was the easy part. But, getting rid of the body and making sure that you were indeed dead was a major flop. Because of that dumb bitch, Katherine. She felt sorry for you, Stefan. The screams for help that were echoing out from under the rumble from your mouth...They were shattering her heart. If only she hadn't begged Klaus to go back and insisted on being a look out after my shift was over. It all would have worked out and you would have been six feet underground, like you were supposed to have been all along." Matt says, a grin on his face when he turns to face me again and my fists are so tight that I can feel my nails digging into my palms, preventing myself from striking at him again, because I need to hear the rest of the bullshit that's about to come out of his mouth, before I hit him again and make him beg for his pathetic life.

"Why Matt! Why my life, Why did you try and ruin it all! Why did you target us!" I yell, my voice bouncing off the walls and sending a shockwave through my own body when I see him lock his eyes on me and say in a casual and detached tone. "Because, I wanted everything that you had...But, most of all I wanted her. And, I would have gotten her to be with me forever. If only you hadn't started remembering who you were and piecing it all together like some damn detective!" He exclaims, hands tightly around his chest as he smiles at me.

I'm disgusted by him. By what I used to call a 'best friend.' If I only would have known that Matt was jealous of what I had made for myself. The perfect little family. If only I would have known that he was secretly in love with Elena even before the accident. I would have never gone on that call that day and none of this would have ever happened...If only I would have known.

But, as I stand there, my blood thickening when Matt lets out another chuckle and says "You should have seen her crying for you, like she actually gave a damn that you were gone that night that Tyler and I told her that you were dead. It's funny because she's a good actress. And what makes it even better is that not even a full year later, after you perished in the blaze. Her and I were seeing each other. Romantically, of course. Elena's very good in bed when she's full of sorrow, makes the sex a lot better, you know..Elena, 'the love of your life' should be in mourning for you again..Maybe her and I could roll around in the sheets some more." He snickers, a prideful smile on his face as he talks about the way he used Elena's grief against her and took full advantage of her because of the fragile state she was in after losing me.

I can't take it anymore. I've tried to be civil about this whole thing. But, his words to me about Elena are like a knife to the gut and suddenly, I charge at him again. Not leaving any of my anger behind when I throw Matt against the wall and hit him several times in the face as he spits blood at me and laughs.

"Oh come on, Stefan. For someone who claims to love Elena as much as you do, you'd think that you using me as your human punching bag would be a lot more violent." He says, smirking when I raise my hand up at him, knuckles bleeding when I lock my eyes on him and smile in a sinister way as I speak through gritted teeth. "Oh, I'm just getting started in kicking the living shit out of you. Let's just say that when I'm done with you, Matt. You're going to pray to God that you and I never cross paths again and that you were the one dying alone in that fire, just like I was. Because, if I see you again. I won't back down for one second. And I will kill you, without hesitating. But then again, once I tell everyone and the police about what you've really done and your involvement with two criminal arsonists. You'll already be a dead man. So, Matt...How does it feel to know you have a target on your back?"

* * *

**A/N: So, Matt knows Katherine and Klaus..Wait..What? It will all be explained in flashbacks and in Matt's P.O.V. in the next update. I promise! :)**

**Thanks for reading & Please let me know what you all think, I really do love hearing your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-One And Only**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

He looks at me, my arm is against his neck, pressing down hard, when Matt gasps for air, his blue eyes widen as he tries to push me off. But, I push him onto the ground with a lot more force, lying all of my body weight into him as he continues to gasp, his sharp and short finger nails digging into my skin as I grit my teeth and exhale.

"Ha, you know. This is pretty damn funny! I used to look up to you when I first started at the station as the new guy and now, here I am trying to kill you. Oh Matty! Thing is, I never hated you, I had actually told Elena that if anything ever happened to me that I would be okay with her being with you, to take care of  _my family_ ,  _my kids_! But, that was of course, before you tried to kill me and make it look like an accident. I will never forgive you Matt. But, I will let you live, rot in jail with your guilt and regrets of what could have been if you hadn't been a selfish son of a bitch." I explain to him, watching as he gasps for breath and then I finally get up, wiping the blood from my fists on my shirt and watch Matt squirm, getting up and bending his knees as he catches his breath.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. They told me that they would give me money. That they would help me get what I wanted, the family that I wanted! I'm sorry..I never thought that they were targeting you until I met with them at the abandoned warehouse, a few nights before the fire started. I hired them to just cause some trouble! Not to kill you!" He explains in a shaky voice as I look over at him, my eyes glossed over with tears when I let out a laugh, holding onto my cell phone and staring down at it when I start to talk, not even looking at him.

"You're full of shit, you know that. You told me that you planned it, pretty much..that you made sure that our squad went to that warehouse and now you're trying to deny it. Stop lying Matt. You know what? I'm done. You can explain it to the police department! Hey, Caroline..You can come and get him. He just confessed." I say, watching as he looks down at the floor in an ashamed way and then he cringes when I mention Caroline's name into the cell phone that I've put to my ear and when I look down at him, into his eyes, I can tell that in that moment. Once I had mentioned Caroline's name...Matt Donovan knew he was screwed!

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Caroline..You can come and get him. He just confessed." He comments as I hold the phone to my ear, glancing over from Elena and then to Jeremy who's got his back turned towards us, writing something down on a huge white piece of paper that he's placed onto the kitchen counter top.

"You went over there and got a confession? What the hell were you thinking, Stefan! Someone could have seen you!" I shout at him, rolling my eyes as he exhales and speaks.

"No one did, Caroline. It's fine. Just get everything ready and come and get him before I reconsider killing him. Let's just say, for the time being I'm doing Matt a favor and sparing his pathetic life." He says, in a icy and cold detached tone as I hear Matt yell out in pain.

"You hear that Caroline, if you don't come quick..I will kill him." Stefan tells me, my hearts racing as I hang up the phone. Hoping that Stefan doesn't do anything stupid and actually doesn't end up going to jail for someone as worthless as Matt Donovan!

"Jeremy, we need to go, Now!" I tell him, watching as Jeremy turns around and gives me a confused look, fingers running through his hair as he says "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan is about to kill Matt and well, I don't really want to fill out dozens of paperwork on the incident and have to send Stefan to jail for being reckless. So, we need to go to the house, pick Matt up and bring him in for questioning. By the way, Elena. You're coming with us too." I tell them both, giving them a once over when they both give me confused looks and just nod their heads without questioning me as I get up from the chair I'm sitting in and head out the door, turning around to see them slowly move about. Only picking up their pace when I shout "Now! Let's go!"

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"Stay in the car, Elena. Don't get out for any reason. Just get Stefan to a hospital to get checked out. Caroline and I will call you both once the interrogation ends." I tell her, turning to look over at Elena who's sitting beside me in my car.

"What about Katherine and Kol? Jeremy, they're still out there! How am I supposed to sleep tonight. Knowing that once they hear about Matt being arrested, they'll flee and we'll never get them! They could hurt my kids, Jer. I don't want that to happen." She says, looking over at me with watery eyes and sniffling as she adds "What are we going to do?"

"I know I haven't been much of a brother to you or an uncle to Olivia and Sam when they needed me. But, I'm going to protect you all, the best that I know how." I comment, grabbing onto her hand gently and watching as she locks her eyes on mine.

"How are you going to do that, Jeremy? How is my family, the ones that I love ever going to be safe again. I know that things will never be what they once were. But, before all this mess happened. I used to feel safe in my house, around this town. I just want to feel safe again with my family." Elena comments, crying harder and leaning her head against my shoulder, pulling me closer towards her as she mumbles.

"Listen to me, Elena. I'm going to help you. Caroline and I are going to arrest Matt and keep it pretty private, the best we can. Then, we're going to go after Katherine and Klaus. They will be captured, Elena. I know that they will. Once we get a confession and book Matt into the county jail, make arrangements for him to be moved to a state prison. We'll have someone come and get you." I tell her, listening as she exhales deeply and then stops, a gasp escaping her lips as she looks up at me.

"Come and get me. What are you talking about?" Elena asks, confusion in her brown eyes as I feel her hands start to shake, her grip tightening around my arm.

"I want you, the kids and Stefan to go to a safe house. It's a cabin that's in Seneca Falls, all paid for by the police department. Geneva is close by. So, you guys can shop there or even just go into town in Seneca. Look, Elena. I know, it's not what you wanted to hear. But, things will get better. We just need to make sure that you guys will be safe, until we have everyone in custody and everything sorted out." I tell her, watching her rub her forehead in frustration at my words.

"I appreciate it, Jeremy. But, I need to stay here. The kids have school and I have a job. Stefan still needs to call an attorney and get everything resolved...I can't just pick up and leave!" She argues as I smile at her, wiping away a fallen tear on my sisters cheek as I sigh.

"I know, you don't want to. But, you don't have any choice. Elena, Katherine and Klaus will be like a ticking time bomb once they find out that Matt ratted them out and that we put him in jail. I can't be worried about a hundred things and how I'm going to catch them, if you're still here. Because, if you don't leave, they will come after you. They'll come after Stefan and you're kids, seeking revenge. I can't catch them and protect you all at the same time." I comment, watching Elena's face change from resistance to confliction.

"How many bedrooms does the house have..Stefan and I are still on weird terms and I just don't want to make things even weirder between us..you know. I want to slowly get to know each other again." She says, looking down at her hands that are now in her lap, hearing when I clear my throat and give her a smile.

"Well, consider this your opportunity. You'll be in a 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom home that is 266 miles away from New York city and it's around 4 hours away from any of this and after Caroline and I send Matt to the interrogation room. I'm going to call my partner to take you guys to the house. She'll be making you guys feel more comfortable and will be checking on you for the time being, giving you both updates as well, making sure you are all settled in." I tell her, watching as Elena looks up at me, the worry in her eyes has returned.

"How long could this last?" Elena asks me as I hold onto her hand again and lock my eyes on her, seriousness in my voice as I speak.

"A month. It would last a month or less. It will all depend. But, I promise you that once it's all over. My partner will take you all home." I tell her, watching as she nods, a sadness in her voice as she says "What about Olivia and Sam being in school, they love school."

"You and Stefan are just going to need to have them temporarily home schooled for a few weeks. But like I said, once everything is over. We'll get you all back on living the normal lives that you've always wanted. I'll also have a lawyer contact Stefan to talk about revoking and fixing that little "He's not a dead man anymore" situation. Plus, maybe this will be good for you and Stefan as a couple, and the kids. They'll have an opportunity to reconnect with their dad. You'll feel like a family again. But, without any interruptions." I tell her, sighing as I look through the windshield and watch as Stefan flings the door open, blood covering his shirt when he throws Matt to the ground and looks over at me, pointing for me to get out of the car, followed by Caroline.

* * *

Matt's face is covered in blood, near Stefan, who's sitting on the steps of the house. His hands over his knees, head down in a guilt ridden way as Caroline and I approach him.

"Is he dead..Did you-" Caroline starts to ask, slowly making her way towards Stefan and watching as I slowly help Matt up, his face bruised and bloodied, his shirt covered in blood as I get him to his feet and look up at him.

"Careful! That bastard almost killed me." Matt groans, when I throw him against the wall and pat him down, making sure that nothing will hurt me.

"He's clean, Caroline. I'm going to go put him in the back of your car for transport." I tell her, walking over to her unmarked vehicle, reading Matt his rights as I tighten the cuffs around his wrists and hear as he comments "That son of a bitch tried to kill me!"

I laugh a bit, opening the car door and placing my hand on top of Matt's head to prevent his from hitting it, helping him into the back of Caroline's car as I look down at him, leaning against the car door and commenting to his statement, right before I shut the door in his face. "Well, Matt...You deserved it!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I hear the ground crunching under her feet as she walks over to Jeremy's car, telling me to open the car door, giving me a stern look.

"Ask him for the car keys and get him to a hospital." Caroline states, looking over her shoulder and to Stefan who is covered in what looks like a mixture of his own blood and maybe Matt's as well.

"Okay. I will." I tell her simply, gazing over at her when she leans her head further into the car and speaks in a hushed tone.

"Once Jeremy and his partner are done with the interrogation. I'll have her come and meet you guys at the hospital. So, don't go home immediately once Stefan's discharged. But, Elena...Once she meets with you and you do go home to get the kids ready to leave. The only people that can know about this are me, Jeremy and his partner. That's it. No one else because at the moment, it's too dangerous for us to let anyone know." Caroline says in a stern tone, locking her eyes on me for more of an emphasis.

"So, I'm supposed to lie to everyone about where I'll be for a month or longer, with my whole family?" I ask her, scuffing at her words as I watch Caroline roll her eyes at me.

"His partner will tell you what you'll be saying. You need to trust us. Please. It could be more than a month. But, I really don't think it will be." Caroline states, watching as I run my hands through my hair, shaking my head in frustration when I lock my eyes on her and speak.

"Fine. Anything to keep my family safe and alive. I'll do it. I just need to convince, Stefan." I tell her, hearing as she exhales a breath. Almost as if she's relieved by the decision that I've made.

"Well, convincing Stefan of some time away from here with you and the kids won't be hard to do. He wants his life back, Elena. This will be good for the both of you and those kids, they'll get to know their real dad." She says, pivoting on her heels and telling me to get Stefan's car keys to take him to the hospital and get checked out by a doctor.

* * *

Hours later, we both hear as the doctor walks into the room, calling Stefan by the last name that he had given them at the receptionist, check in area. The one that was on his Florida state driver's license. "Hello there. Mr. Webber." He says, smiling widely as he looks up at me and sits down on a chair that's across from us.

"Well, from the x-ray and other tests that we took on your hands. We didn't find any extensive damage. Just a little sprain. It should heal right up in a few weeks. Just make sure to take the pain killers that I prescribed and place an ice pack on them if they start acting up. You're very lucky, sir. Not a lot of people can walk away from a bar fight the way that you did." He comments, jotting down more notes into the file that he has on Stefan.

"Ha. Yeah, sure was one hell of a..bar fight. Thank you doctor." Stefan says as he looks over at me and then back to the doctor who's thick black glasses are falling off his face when he looks back up at us and speaks in a soft tone.

"Yeah, not a problem. Just stay out of the bar scene for a while. Will you? I'd hate to see you back here again." He comments with a chuckle, watching as Stefan and I get up and then he smiles at him.

"Oh, and..Mr. Webber. Take care of yourself." He comments as he watches Stefan and I leave his office, prescription in my hands, walking down the hallway of the hospital.

But, we both stop in our tracks when we see a woman in a dark blue shirt, a badge around her neck, blonde hair swaying down the middle of her back as she smiles at us, extending out her hand towards Stefan first when she says "You must be Stefan. I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Salvatore." Her hazel eyes glistening when Stefan shakes her hand and then she turns towards me with the same sweet smile.

"And, you must be Elena. Jeremy's older sister. Your brother has told me so much about you and the kids. He's really apologetic for not being involved more. But, he's hoping to make up for it." She comments, pushing a few strands of her hair back behind her shoulder when she laughs a bit in a shy way.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jeremy's partner at the Police Department. Alexia 'Lexi' Branson and I've been given strict orders to take you two and the children into protective custody." She states as I feel Stefan lock his eyes on my side profile. He's angry with me and I can feel it as he exhales a breath, turning towards Lexi when he speaks in a quick tone.

"Will you excuse us, Elena and I have something to discuss about this. It's private...It'll just be a few minutes." Stefan tells her, narrowing his eyes on her as he turns towards me, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him down the hall into an empty and disserted exam room, shutting the door behind him to the room, shaking his head in disbelief when he nearly explodes at me.

"What the hell are you thinking! Agreeing to go to a safe house! Elena..We can't just pick up and leave like this and you not tell me about it all! How could you not tell me!" He shouts, anger in his tone as he watches me sit down on one of the exam beds, looking down at my dangling feet and opening my mouth with the only response that I know will make him reconsider his anger at me. "Because, I lost you once and I was in hell because of it! You can hate me, Stefan. For being selfish and wanting to run and not stay and fight. For forcing us to go into hiding from Klaus and Katherine, the two people who took our lives away from both of us. They took away what could have been! But, I will be damned if I let them hurt you or my kids, again like they already have! I just got you back, I'm not losing you again!"

* * *

**A/N: So a lot kind of happened in the update, Lexi being introduced as Jeremy's partner at the Police Department. Matt being arrested for his crimes. Elena and Stefan dealing with the possibility of them going to a safe house with the kids until everything calms down and Klaus and Katherine are caught too!**

**Hmm...So, what do you all think...Will this bring Elena and Stefan closer or will it make them face a lot of painful truths, along with the heartache that they've been feeling without each other? And what about Sam and Olivia being around Stefan? Things just got interesting..that's for sure!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

He blinks at me, squinting his eyes in the way he does, like he's waiting for me to say more. To admit to everything. I watch as Stefan sits down in one of the chairs in the room, eyeing me and crossing his arms over his chest as he exhales deeply and looks down at his feet when he speaks to me. "About Matt..." He begins to say, his voice trailing off as I scuff at his words.

"You and I are not having that discussion here. When we get to the safe house we can talk about it. We can also talk about why the hell Katherine looks a little like me! Because, I would really like to know. Also, more about your secret life in Florida." I comment, jumping off the exam room bed and going towards the door. But, Stefan catches my arm, hitching it against my elbow as he glares up at me.

"Elena, I know I screwed up. But, the difference between you and me is that I at least admit my mistakes when I fuck things up. Okay, I screwed up a lot and I'm sorry. But, you and I need to talk about Matt and what the hell you were thinking when you brought him anywhere near Olivia and Sam!" He says, his voice filled with tension and harshness when I pull my arm away from him, watching Stefan get up from the chair and stand in front of the door, blocking my way out.

"So, I guess you're not letting me leave. Until, I tell you. Fine! I thought he was a good guy, because in the beginning he was! But, you know what Stefan? I screwed up too. The first he hit me, I screwed up...But it was too late and I knew that I couldn't leave. He never hit the kids and he would only hit me whenever we got into heated arguments. It wasn't a daily thing, ever. So, there. I brought him into my life because I thought he would be good for me and the kids. But, he clearly wasn't and by the time I realized it, it was too late to go back and fix things because I was scared." I tell him in an honest tone, tears starting to stream down my face as I inhale deeply, fighting with them to not spill over.

Stefan leans back against the door, locking his eyes on me. His arms on each side of mine as he rubs his hands up and down my cold the touch arms and speaks. "I don't blame you for thinking he was a good guy. Because, Matt was once, a long time ago though. But, he should have never done what he did to you. If I had been there, I would have-" He starts to say, locking his eyes on me, wiping away my mascara covered, tear stained cheeks with his thumbs.

"That's just it, Stefan. You weren't there! You weren't there when I needed you and part of me, my heart ached for you every single day! I wanted you there, at night when I was with him, I pictured you! But in the morning after Matt and I had made love, I would turn around in his arms and you'd be gone. It lasted like that for a few months and then, the image of you faded away every day. I was in hell because of loosing you and I was an idiot to bring him into my life, an idiot because I moved on so quickly! I-I..." My voice is stuck, caught in my throat and trembling to escape as the tears return and I'm sobbing against him, clenching my hands into balled up fists as I hit them against Stefan's chest and he holds me in his arms without saying a word.

"I needed you and you weren't there. What else was I supposed to do? It was either be a widow and a single mother, struggling to survive or finding someone to help me take care of them. Because, when I heard about you, dying. I couldn't even take care of myself! Sam and Olivia needed someone to call their father and in the start of my relationship with Matt, things were good. But the last two years of us being together, I got to see him for who he really is. A manipulative, verbally abusive man that I regret ever having my child being around, I regret having them call him the one word that he should have never been called by them, that should have been reserved for you and only you. Stefan, their dad..Sam and Olivia's father, you're it and I should have never lied to them..I'm so sorry..I am so sorry, I just..I didn't know what else to do." I'm crying hysterically at this point, against Stefan's chest as he strokes my hair and soothes my cries.

"We all make mistakes, Elena. And leaving you, alone to raise two babies, was mine. But, what else was I supposed to do.. Believe me when I say that we all make mistakes and carry burdens on our shoulders. But, it doesn't mean that we can't be forgiven, that we can't be redeemed for them." He says, resting my head against his chest as I clutch on to the fabric of his shirt and he holds me tighter, leaning his head against the door and listening to my wailing cries and my words about how sorry I am for bringing Matt into our lives, into my life and most importantly around my kids.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I wish I could take our pain away. I wish I could tell her all of what I remember in Florida, the reason why I didn't really have an urge to get more answers for the memories that I was having, up until a few weeks ago. But, I can't and I don't as I hold her shaking and crying body against me.

You'd think that I would be furious with her, for bringing Matt near our kids, for having him fall in love with her and using him as a replacement for me. But, in this moment, hearing how broken and upset she is. I'm not.

How am I supposed to be anger with her when I was the one who gave her my blessing to date and fall in love with Matt if anything ever happened to me! The simple answer is that I can't be anger with her because I blame myself for ever saying those words. Elena could have had her pick of any man that she could dream of to help raise our kids. But, I directed her towards him, even more so when my accident occurred, I basically gave her the okay to move on with, Matt of all people.

I don't say anything as I turn us around, towards the door, watching as Elena finally lets go of me and speaks in a heart wrenching tone. "Please don't hate me for the choices, I've made. I just thought I was doing the best that I could, under the circumstances. Please, Stefan..Don't hate me for bringing Matt into our lives." She says, tears welling up in her eyes again as she wipes them away, sniffling when she turns her back towards me and beings to move away from my touch. I open the door a bit, pivoting on my feet to look over at her, trying to reassure her that I don't hate her. I just hate that I was the one who pushed her into where we are now and that it's going to take a long time to fix it. The mistakes, I've made as well.

"I don't hate you. I never have. I just wish that things would have turned out differently for you, for us and for the kids. But, that's why I think that being in this safe house, together. It'll help us heal our broken hearts and rebuild what I yearn for." I tell her, watching as she takes a heavy breath, running her hands through her hair when she looks up at me in confusion.

"What do you want, Stefan. What is it that you need?" She asks, her voice breaking with her words and in the way she says.. _Want...Need._

My face is nearly ice cold, no smile as I open the door wider, looking around to see Lexi leaning against the wall, waiting for us. Elena clears her throat again, asking me the same question. But this time, a little bit more aggressively as she walks up to me. We're now face to face, toe to toe and our eyes locked on each other ,the tension can be cut with a damn knife and the longer I look at her. Get lost in her brown, pain filled eyes, my heart breaks for us and then I finally reply with the only thing that comes to mind... she looks at me, full of sorrow and painful misery.

"I want you, I need you! I want every piece of you, every damn inch of you with me, forever..Like we should have always been! Every single day, for the rest of my life. I want my kids to call me dad, not another man! I want them to know that I never meant to leave them and that deep down, I've always loved them. Even if I couldn't remember them at first, it's always been there, the love I feel, it's never gone away, that I'm sure of! For you, for Olivia and for Sam. I need my family, I need you. Because, Elena...I know what it's like to be without you and I hate it! I hate every single minute, every second, every damn hour that you and I are apart...I need and I want what I lost. That, is what I yearn for." I tell her. Locking my now tear filled eyes on her own tearful gaze.

It's like the air is sucked out of the room, the tension is shattered when Elena leans into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and sobs into my shirt. Suddenly, the sound of Lexi's voice startles us and we break apart from each other.

"Whatever the hell is going on in there. Break it up! We need to get a move on." Lexi says in an annoyed tone as Elena looks up at me, straightening herself up when I open the door and we're met with Lexi's curious eyes.

"Oh good. I wasn't breaking up a sex-a-thon! Anyways, let's go." She comments, walking in front of us and not even noticing when Elena gives me a knowing look and I give her a weak smile, leaning into her as I whisper against her ear. "We still have a lot to talk about and I need to explain what happened in Florida to you..I need to tell you everything."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Sit in the other room, Caroline. Conflict of interest, Caroline." UGH...I hate Elena's little brother! Does he not realize that he's a 'conflict of interest' too! He's interrogating Matt Donovan, Elena's former fiancé for god sakes!

Jeremy's got me sitting in the other room, looking through a darkened piece of glass at the interrogation that he's holding with Matt. I watch as he clicks the video recorder on and I yawn as Jeremy begins to ask him questions.

It's basically the same bullshit confession that we got from Stefan's statement, before Elena took him to the hospital. I'm pissed off though, I should have been in that damn room. Interrogating that scum bag for everything he's done!

But, instead here I am. Like a sitting duck in a case that I'm supposedly involved in as well and watching like an outsider as her brother asks all the tough stuff.

The more I watch, the more my mind races with anger and irritation. I mean, this guy abused my best friend, almost killed my best friend's fiancé and he's done who knows how many other things and he's just sitting here. Cool as a cucumber!

My blood is boiling as I hear Matt laugh when Jeremy asks him if he meant to kill Stefan. He knew that Stefan was still alive after the warehouse was burnt to the ground. I watch as Jeremy slams his fist against the wooden table, demanding an honest answer and Matt gives him a wicked smile.

"Of course, I knew. I just didn't give a damn! You see..Police Officer, Gilbert..He was my main problem and once Stefan vanished, I could have what I've always wanted..a family." He states in an icy tone as I hear Jeremy exhales and laughs a bit.

"You think that it's okay to just swoop in and take something that is not remotely yours to begin with! Well, news flash Mr. Donovan! It's not and if you wanted a damn family, why didn't you just go out a buy one or something. I've heard there are a lot of women just waiting to have sex with men like you, for a price though...I mean, it wouldn't have been an ideal family. But hey, you could have started one with a random stranger instead of my damn sister, you sick bastard!" He shouts at him, cringing, his body stiffening when a detached and cold laugh escapes past Matt's lips and suddenly I watch as Jeremy leans towards him, anger in his voice when he speaks. "Once I find out your role in Stefan's accident and how you know Klaus and Katherine. I swear to God, I'm going to make you regret ever laying eyes on my sister's family!" He shouts, pushing himself off the table and pressing the red button in the room.

I watch closely as the door swings open and one of the other police officer's that works there takes over and Jeremy leaves the interrogation room without another word. I open the other door into the room that I'm in, looking out towards the busy hall when I spot him, crouched down on the floor, breathing heavily with his head between his legs and tears in his eyes.

But just as I go to leave the room and make my way closer towards him. My cell phone rings. I look down at the caller I.D. and instantly know who it is when it says 'unknown caller'.

"Hey, did you pick them up?" I ask her, hearing as she breaths into the phone.

"Yes. We're on our way there now. Look, Caroline. I'll do everything I can to keep them all safe and I'll explain the rules to them once we get there. You just catch Klaus and Katherine. Please, for all of our sakes." She states as I nod my head and look back down the hallway towards Jeremy who's now got his head leaning back against the wall, eyes shut tightly and his arms hanging over his knees.

"I will. Oh and Lexi, tell them all that I love them. Please." I comment, listening when she says that she will and then I hang up the phone. Placing it in my pocket and making my way towards Elena's little brother who doesn't even look like a police officer at the moment. But, a heart broken man who's just always wanted what's best for his sister and is clearly losing the battle of giving a damn about anything.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going, Mom?" Olivia asks, squirming in her car seat as I double check the seat belt on it and ruffle the top of her head with my fingers.

"We're going on a little trip for a while. It's going to be okay. I promise." I tell her, looking through the rearview mirror as Olivia begins to pout at me and Sam locks his eyes on me in an excited way as he chimes in. "Are we going to get ice cream? Because, if weren't not. I don't wanna go."

"Ha. Wow, he's stubborn, just like you are." Stefan says, getting onto the freeway and following Lexi's car that's in front of us.

"Uhh..Yeah, little buddy. There will be lots of ice cream there." Stefan says with a smile as he turns towards me and laughs.

We don't say much to each other as the city starts to fade, and we get further away from everything I've known my whole life. It's hard though, leaving the one place you've known for what feels like ages and now, suddenly we're being displaced and I'm lost in my thoughts as to what we'll need. He must sense it though, the way I'm nervous and just out of it, because Stefan takes his hand off the steering wheel, placing it on my hands that are in my lap.

"We're going to be just fine. I promise. Everything is going to be okay. Yeah, it's going to be a hard adjustment. But, a month will go by quickly and before you know, we'll be back home. Together." He states as I feel him grip my hands, intertwining one of my hands and bringing it up to his lips, kissing each of my knuckles without another word.

His words are sticking in my mind as I let go of his hand and lean my head against the cold window of the car. Exhaling deeply when I close my eyes and start to drift asleep. Stefan's word from earlier in the day are seared into my mind as I close my eyes and all I can see in front of them, is him. Begging, pleading for whatever this is between us to go away and so that we can start new. But, my mind is still trying to wrap itself around what he had told me at the hospital as I start to sleep...  _I want you, I need you! I want every piece of you, every damn inch of you with me, forever. Every single day, for the rest of my life. I want my kids to call me dad, not another man!_

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I park the car at a gas station and turn around to look at Olivia and Sam. They're both fast sleep. But, Olivia's stirring and she yawns when I wiggle her feet with my hand. I watch as my daughter slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me, a small giggle escaping her lips when she locks her eyes on me and reaches out to touch my face as she says "You have nice green eyes, like Sammy."

I can't help but smile at her. This huge idiotic grin as I tickle her a bit and she squeals. Her giggles filling up the near silent car and we both go dead silent when Elena mumbles for us to be quiet.

"You got us in trouble, by mommy!" Olivia says with a smile as I smile back at her. "I did, didn't I. Hey, how about you and I go and get some hot chocolate in there." I tell her, pointing to the big brick building that's in front of us as I watch Olivia nod her head at me, a smile lingering on her face when she looks over at Sam and then looks back at me. "Okay, But...I don't want Sammy coming."

"That's fine. Come on." I tell her, getting out from the driver's seat and going to back to unbuckle her from the back seat of the car. Olivia's got this grin on her face, brown eyes shining with excitement as I help her out of the car and close the door behind us, looking down at her with she grabs my hand into hers and she smiles.

"Momma says that we can't go anywhere without holding someone's hand." She comments, pulling me into the gas station when I look over at Lexi's car. She's smiling just as widely as I am when Olivia drags me into the gas station's market place.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I hear myself asking her suddenly watching carefully when she looks up at me in total confusion, a finger under her chin, eyes locked on mine as she responds in a soft tone, a little above a whisper. " I don't know. I'm five. Ask me when I'm grown up!" She says with a grin, walking us over to the Styrofoam cups and watching me as I make her a small hot chocolate.

Olivia's brown eyes widen as I hand it to her and she grabs it."Careful, it's hot. Here, let me hold onto it until we get up to pay." I comment, watching as she crinkles her nose at me and nods.

"Oh my god! Your daughter is gorgeous!" I hear the lady behind the counter comment when she looks down at Olivia and I feel my face redden, tightening my grip on her little hand and placing the hot chocolate cup onto the counter, handing her a $5.00 bill as I smile.

"I know. She really is. Thank you." I comment, feeling Olivia tug on my arm as I look down at her.

"How old is she?" The lady asks, locking her eyes on me. But, I can tell that Olivia is eager to say something and then suddenly she says "I look just like my momma did when she was little. I'm five!"

I hear myself laugh a bit and so does the lady behind the counter when she looks down at Olivia and smiles a wide grin. "So, miss little five year old, do you have name?" The lady comments as I turn around and look behind us, a line is forming as I watch the lady give me back my change and I hand Olivia the cup back. She takes a slow sip of it and smiles at the attendant when she responds. "Olivia."

"Well, Olivia. Have a great day with your dad." She says, a lingering smile on her face as I nod and hear when Olivia turns around. back towards her when we walk away and says "I will, Thank you!"

I loosely let go of her hand and unlock the car doors when I feel Olivia tug on my shirt, one of her hands is on her hip and the other on her hot chocolate cup when she smiles a wide grin and says "I liked that."

I open the car door, the backseat, looking down at her and helping her up into her car seat. Giving her a confused look. "Liked what?" I ask.

I carefully watch when Olivia leans into me, almost as if she's telling me a secret, that she doesn't want anyone else to know, when she says with a huge smile "The lady called you my daddy. I liked that."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...The next chapter will be them arriving at the safe house and more of Lexi interacting with them! Also, Caroline finding out what is going on with Jeremy :)**

**-Until Next Time-**

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-One And Only-**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I can't get her words out of my head. I mean, for the past few hours they've been looming around my brain as I continue to drive, getting closer towards the cabin by the minute. I turn towards Elena, nudging her shoulder a bit as she wakes up with a startled gasp. "What..What's going on?" Elena asks, her voice raspy and raw from sleeping for almost the last two hours straight.

"We're here." I tell her simply, my voice is hushed as I turn around and look at them. Sam's got his head to one side, hands to his sides, eyes tightly shut, sleeping soundly. Olivia on the other hand is wide awake, smiling at me as I wave at her and she giggles a bit, turning to her side to poke her brother awake. "Ouch, Livia! Stopppp...Mom!" Sam shouts, pulling his sisters hair as Elena turns around and in a stern and firm voice, scolds them.

"Hey, you two! Be nice to each other. Don't make me come back there. Because once I do, you'll both be crying for a reason, remember what I told you..About what grandma Gilbert used to do to me and your uncle Jeremy...?" Elena asks them, watching carefully when Sam lets go of the large clump of brown locks he has fisted in his hands of Olivia's hair and gazes over at Elena.

"Yes, momma. Grandma Gil..berttt...used to tie your shoes together, until you liked each other again." Sam says, looking down at his spider man shoes and then looking back up at Elena.

"Aha and it always worked. So, Sammy, don't pull your sisters hair and Olivia, stop poking your brother!" She states, turning back around and giving me a look, her brown eyes shining at me when I slant my head to side and secure my eyes on her. "What?" Elena asks, picking up her purse in front of her and placing it on her lap, pulling out some lipstick.

"Nothing. You just sounded really motherly. You even got me scared!" I tell her, snickering a little as she puts her compact mirror back into her purse, shrugging her shoulders.

"I've had a few years of practice, trying to keep the peace between them. It comes naturally...I guess." She says in a nonchalant tone as I look out the window, watching Lexi stretch out her legs and make her way over to our car.

"You're a good mom, Elena. I can see it. You've raised them well." I tell her, hearing as she exhales and leans over, grabbing my hand that's on the console between us. "Thanks." She says in a soft tone as we both watch me turn the engine of the car off, opening the car door and unbuckle my seat belt, preparing to chat with Lexi. I hear Elena tell Sam and Olivia to stay in the car, as she too follows my actions.

* * *

"Alright, so here are your disposable cell phones and you both get new social security cards, temporary new identities and the department will pay for everything until the trial starts for Katherine and Klaus and we finally arrest them. Look, I know that Jeremy said that it could take a month..But, this could be longer. I will be checking up on you guys. But, with these new documents and new driver's licenses, and being in this new location for a while. It'll let you both start fresh and you'll both be able to get jobs, be a little stress free ." Lexi explains, watching as Elena and I lean against the hood of the car and we look down at the documents in her hands.

"Elena, this is yours. I tried to have them keep your guys names and that was one of the only things that I was successful at. Also, I managed to make it so that you guys are married..I know, it's not official. But, I thought it was the only thing that made sense, because of the kids." Lexi continues to say as I look at her, watching her hand me, my new license that reads 'Stefan Salvatore, Seneca Falls, New York State, including the address of the cabin that we'll be living in for god knows how long.

"And, Elena. This is yours. Oh and you guys don't need to home school the kids. We were able to find a school for them that is just a few miles away from the cabin. All you guys need to go do is enroll them in early Monday morning." She tells us, watching carefully when Elena and I nod and then I clear my throat, placing my hand onto Lexi's as she smiles at us.

"Thank you, for helping us. For giving us this opportunity. " I say, the sound in my voice cracking as I finish the last few words of my sentence.

Lexi smiles at me, hugging me tightly as she sniffles a bit and whispers against my neck. "I'm just doing my job. But, if you or Elena need anything at all. Please, call me. I can be here in a few hours. I'll actually be staying a few towns over, working on another case. But, I'll come to see you guys every other week. Just to make sure that you're both settling in and making sure that Sam and Olivia are okay." She comments, pushing away from me and wiping away her tears when she out stretches her arms towards Elena, embracing her tightly and laughing a bit when I hear her say "Stay strong superwoman! You have nothing to worry about, Elena. You finally have your family, all in one spot..Just like you always wanted."

Elena nods, saying how thankful she is to everyone who's working on keeping us safe and away from everything for a while. "Okay, well. I will be back in two weeks. But, if I get any more updates on how the case is going, I will notify you both..ASAP! Oh and, don't worry about groceries for the next week or so. We stocked the fridge with everything you guys might need and there is cleaning supplies in the cabin as well. Oh and before I totally forget. Here's the key!" Lexi says, throwing it Elena as she catches it in her hands and smiles widely.

"Sounds amazing!" Elena shouts at Lexi, watching her turn back around towards us and smile. "Oh, you guys have seen nothing yet. The cabin is owned by a friend of mine and when she heard about your situation. She really wanted to help. Enjoy!" She tells us, waving at us as we both stand near our car, watching Lexi get into hers and drive away slowly from the drive way, leaving Elena and I, standing together in silence and looking up at the cabin.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The cabin is beautiful. The grass is bright green on the front lawn and there are two large willow trees that provide shade near the front porch. It's a slightly bigger place than what I'm used to. But, just looking at its cedar plank siding and it's large windows that look out towards a walk trail that is across the street. I can tell you that the kids, Stefan and I are going to be okay here for however long it takes to put Katherine and Klaus away for good.

I'm distracted by the sound of Stefan opening the back door and watching as he unbuckles Olivia from her car seat and places her on the ground. Olivia looks up at me with her huge brown eyes, her dark colored hair, falling around her face when she grabs a hold of my hands and tugs on my arm.

"Come on, momma! I wanna see my room!" She tells me, pulling me towards the house as I smile at her, trying to tell her to wait for Sammy. But, she won't have it. She's persistent with her tugging of my arm as I laugh a bit, turning towards Stefan as he nods at me, lifting his hands up in a motion that tells me that he's fine with Sam for a bit, alone.

"Okay. Alright, kiddo. Let's go look at the those pink and flower colored walls." I tell her, making a quick guess as to what one of the rooms must look like.

"Yeahh!" She cheers on, as we make our way towards the house and up the patio stairs. I'm holding onto her hand tighter, my hands shaking as I exhale deeply and unlock the door to the cabin, saying a silent prayer that we'll be just fine here, that everything happens for a reason and that Stefan and I being here, together..with our children. All has a bigger purpose.

"Woahh!" Olivia exclaims, pure joy and excitement in her voice when she lets go of my hand and walks through the house. It's pretty basic, two large leather brown couches placed around a glass coffee table. A large flat screen TV hanging on the wall, pictures of flowery art and some European cities on the cream colored walls, the large windows all have a cranberry colored curtain on each side of them and dark cherry wooden floors are a running theme throughout the layout. The kitchen is a large open space, a bar like sitting nook on one side and then just a large open layout to where a nice and medium sized dining table sits on the opposite side of the living room, perfectly seating four.

I instantly feel at ease a bit more when I hear Stefan and Sam make their way inside and he locks the door behind him.

"So, what do you think...Sammy?" Stefan asks, looking down at him as he nods his head, looking around when he says "Can I go see my room?"

" Uhh..Yeah. Sure." Stefan replies, shrugging his shoulders and smiling widely as he watches Sam run off into the hallway.

* * *

"I've never seen a kid that excited to see his own room before. I hope these people left them some pretty cool toys." Stefan comments, watching as I lean against the counter, hands tightly grasping the edges.

"Can we stop avoiding the real topic?" I ask, my voice is sharp and ice cold. It comes out of nowhere really. But, I can't stop thinking about Florida and the fact that Stefan pretty much told me that he wants us to work things out while we're here. So being my exhausted and bitchy self...I cut to the chase.

"Elena, We'll have enough time for that...When we're alone. How about we talk about something else?" He asks, eyes narrowed on me when I look up at him, seeing that he's serious. I know what he wants to say, what he wants to talk about.. _' The other ELEPHANT in the room'_  so to speak.

"What..What do you possibly want to talk about Stefan?" I ask him, hearing as he laughs a bit, pinching the bridge of nose and shaking his head when he sits down at one of the bar stools, across from me, locking his eyes on my face as he speaks in a calm and collected tone.

"I want to tell them tonight. I want them to know." He comments, running his hands nervously through his hair when I turn away from him, leaning my back against the counter, arms crosses over each other, playing with my engagement ring, the one that's constantly around my neck, the one that I never take off, the one that Stefan gave me.

"Don't you think that you and I should solve our problems first. The ones we clearly still have! Before we talk to the kids and drop this massive bombshell onto them. Stefan..." My voice trails off as I turn back around, looking past him and out towards the patio that leads out to a large dock and a beautiful lake side view.

The cabin is a lake view property, with a huge dock and I'm mesmerized by it for some reason, maybe it's because I'm lost in my own head for a while, trying to figure out what I want to add to this touchy subject, because the one thing I can tell you now is that Olivia will be fine with it. She's a very loving and accepting little girl of new people that enter her life, especially when someone is nice to her. Olivia in her short five years of life is a trusting little girl that loves deeply and I can already tell that she's fiercely loyal to those that she cares about.

But, then again..There's Sam. He's different, closed off more, harder to reach sometimes. So, I honestly have no idea how he's going to take the news of Stefan being his dad. I mean, I want him to accept him and maybe he will for a while, like I know Olivia will. But, I'm scared for our son in the long run. I don't think he'll understand because he spent so long calling Matt his dad, knowing nothing more than Matt and they were close. So, having Stefan come in and tell him the truth, will take a toll on him emotionally, over time..I just..I know it and I'm not emotionally prepared for it myself to be honest. I'm scared for him, I don't want him to shut us out because he feels like we betrayed him.

"Elena, it doesn't have to be right now. It can be later tonight. While we're all sitting down and watching a movie that they like or something...I just..I want them to know, it will make things easier on me." He says, watching as I shake my head and gaze over at him, clearing my throat.

"Sammy and Matt were really close. Matt was all he's never known as a father figure and I just..I worry about him. I mean, how he's going to handle this. Sam's-" I begin to say, hearing as Stefan gets up from his seat, slowly walking over to me and placing his hands firmly on my shoulders, securing his green eyes on me when he talks.

" I can do it alone. But, if anything happens, we'll tell him together. Everything will be just fine. I promise. Please, let's just tell them the truth for once. And then, we'll work on us. I know, Elena. You and I have a lot to talk about and I have a lot of explaining to do. But, please..let me do this first. Plus, I have a feeling that Olivia will be just fine with it." He says, pulling me closer to him as he embraces me and I exhale against him, arms loosely hanging around his waistline.

"Okay...Wait...What do you mean, you have a feeling? Did Olivia say something to you?" I ask, my mind's suddenly racing as I pull myself away from Stefan and glance at him.

He's got this goofy grin on his face, like he's super proud of what he's about to tell me. But, I'm panicked, my palms are sweaty and my head feels light headed as I think about what she might have seen, something of mine when we were leaving the house in a hurry this morning.

"Oh my god! She knows." I tell him in a shocking tone, hearing as Stefan laughs a bit, giving me a totally confused look when he looks over at me. I've placed some distance between us, my hand is on my chest and I'm trying really hard to not hyperventilate at the thought of what my five year old might have pieced together in her own head..."Shit!" I mumble out loud, looking up to see Stefan still looking at me, confusion still on his face as I try to pull myself together. But, he can tell that something's wrong just from the sheer panic on my face.

"What is it?" Stefan asks with an unsettling tone in his voice as he watches me grab the car keys off the kitchen counter and I take off outside, not even bothering to explain what the hell is even going on.

* * *

I'm frantic as I open the trunk to the SUV and search thru our bags that I had packed, mostly Olivia's things.

I hear his footsteps, his breathing is staggered as he runs out towards the car and asks me what the hell is even going on. "Elena, what the hell is wrong? You look all panicked and your starting to scare me!" Stefan exclaims as he watches me rummage thru the bags until I finally pull out a small diary, a few pictures falling out of it as I look down at them and my heart stops at the images in front of me, when I pull them out of the bright green diary that clearly reads Olivia's name on the side, written in black marker on the spine.

"She's known this whole time! Our daughter figured it out." I tell him, hearing as Stefan laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Elena. She's a 5 year old! Come on, this is ridiculous! I'm not saying that she's not a smart little girl. Because she clearly is...But, come on...No five year old is that-" Stefan tries to finish his thoughts as I cut him off, shoving a picture in his face as I lock my eyes on him and point to it. I'm anger at myself and at him for now wanting to believe me, when I suddenly bellow at him, the familiar picture shaking in my hands.

"You want proof, Stefan! Well, here it is! Read the back, it explains everything...all of these..explain everything and she's been taking them from my room..I had no idea that Olivia was even taking these pictures..." My voice trails off as I watch Stefan take the photograph from me, examining it delicately as he shakes his head once more.

"Olivia and Dad...This one was taken the day that the twins were born..I...Ha. I can't believe it." He comments, handing me back the picture and standing closer to me as I pull out the rest of the pictures and we both look over them, all of them were taken the day that the twins were born and every single one of them has their birth date and who's in the picture with them, written on the back in my own hand writing.

"This explains why she said what she did to me, this morning..." Stefan replies in a surprised tone, watching as I close her diary and place it back into her hello kitty backpack.

"What did she tell you this morning?" I ask him, zipping up the bag as Stefan laughs a bit, stepping away from the car, watching me close the trunk door and look over at him.

"You know when we stopped at the gas station." He says, watching as I nod my head at him, tilting my head to the side and waiting for him to explain further.

"Well, Uh...The gas station attendant had said that I had a cute daughter and I guess I kind of slipped up. Because I said that I know and I thanked her. Then, the lady told Olivia to have a good day with her dad." Stefan explains, hands in his pockets now as he watches me smile and nod at him again.

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, hearing when he clears his throat and continues. "Well, later on, when I was putting Olivia into her car seat. She looked at me and said that she liked it when the lady called me her father..." He says, his voice trailing off as I lock my eyes on him. Swiftly feeling when Stefan places his hands on my arm and gazes at me.

"She's probably known this whole time about me..I just never knew it. But now that I think about it, she said that I have nice green eyes...Just like-." Stefan comments as I gasp and finish the sentence for him.

"You have nice green eyes, just like Sammy. Oh my god, our daughter is like a miniature genius. You know, even her kindergarten teacher had told me that once. She said that Olivia seems a lot brighter and a lot more intelligent than most of the little girls her age that are in her class. I-" My voice is cut off with the way that Stefan's staring at me, his green eyes warmer than I've seen them in a long time, glossed over with tears as he swallows the lump in his throat and smiles.

"Come on, let's go tell them. It's time." Stefan says, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my temple as I exhale a breath and nod. I don't want to ruin this moment for him. I'm soundlessly praying that the kids understand it in a way that makes sense. And that Sammy doesn't get too upset at me. But, deep down I have this feeling that my son will resent me for lying to him. Or, maybe he'll be okay with it...I can only it's the latter choice. When I hear them run towards us as we enter back inside the warm house and Stefan smiles at them, asking if they're ready for dinner, dropping two of our bags onto the floor of the cabin and hearing as Olivia's footsteps stop in front of him, pulling him along with her when she shouts. " Can we have pancakes?"

"Pancakes for dinner? Uh...What do you think mom?" He comments, bending down to pick up Olivia in his arms as she squeals with excitement when Stefan spins her around the living room, high up in the air as if she's a human airplane.

I laugh at them and shrug my shoulders, when I watch Stefan place her on the couch and she extends her arms out towards him, shouting "AGAIN!" really loudly. "Honey, we can have pancakes for breakfast...Plus, you and your brother need to eat something healthier." I comment, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, looking over the food selection and trying to decide what I should make for us to eat.

"Sammy!" I shout, hearing as he runs into the room, sliding against the floor in his socks, like that Tom Cruise move, in that one movie.. Risky Business! Sam's giggling warms my heart when he walks up to me and hugs my side, wrapping his arms around me and leaning his head against me as he says "Momma, come see the castle that I made!"

"Baby, I have to make dinner. But, how about you take Olivia and Stefan to go see your fort." I comment, leaning down and kissing the top of his head as he looks over at them. Stefan's hovering over Olivia, tickling her sides as she laughs, her face is bright red from laughing so hard.

"Okay, I'm done...Kiddo, if I keep tickling you. You're going to burst." Stefan says, straightening himself up as he looks over at Olivia's face. She's in shock at his words, on the verge of tears when she screams "Mommmmm! I don't wanna blow up!"

"Baby..Da-...Uh...Stefan's just joking with you. Hey, how about you two go get your fort ready to show him. Just call when it's ready, okay. And, Olivia..Here's some water, for those rosy red cheeks." I tell her, handing her a pink Barbie sippy cup.

"Okay." Olivia replies in a nonchalant tone, taking the cup from my hands as she sips on it and walks away, leaving Stefan and I..Once again, alone.

"Nice save. You almost slipped up too." Stefan comments with a smile, watching as I wash my hands and turn towards the cutting board.

"Yeah, well..You told her that she could 'burst'...not the best thing to tell a five year old." I tell him, raising my eyebrows at him. Starting to chop a tomato for the salad that I'm making.

"Ha! I'm sorry. This is all new to me, I mean..You're a pro at this parenting thing and I feel like a damn rookie all over again, just like I did when I started at the fire house..Anyways, do you need any help in here?" He asks, leaning forward and watching intently as I throw the slices into the stainless steel bowl in front of me.

"No. I'm okay with this. But, Rookie...You can go keep the peace for a bit between those two. It's bound to be like WWII in that fort, if someone doesn't watch them closely." I tell him with a smile, hearing as he lets out a laugh and corrects me.

" Ha, you think you're so funny...Don't ya! Oh, by the way, Elena..it's not a fort..It's a castle!" He comments with a grin, ducking when I throw a towel in his direction and he catches it, sticking his tongue out at me as he says "You missed."

"Oh, just you wait..Rookie..You've seen nothing yet..Remember, Stefan..I'm a pro at a lot of things." I reply back, a laugh escaping my throat when he turns on his heels and winks at me, his eyes glistening with mischief, licking his lips and placing his hands against his chest, running his hands down his body, almost as if he's remembering something as he says "Oh, Baby. I know, you are a pro at a lot of things."

"You're ridiculous! Get out of here and make sure those kids aren't trying to catapult each other off their beds!" I tell him, watching as Stefan smirks at me and laughs all the way down to the hallway.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

My arm feels like a dead weight. Olivia is passed out on one side and Sammy's on the other. It's only been like a half hour since Elena told me to play with them and I guess we've played too hard because before I knew it, they were both passed out against me, right after I finished reading them a book about dinosaurs.

I try to move my arm from under Olivia's head. Hearing as she mumbles something and then rolls over, just enough so that I can pull my cell phone out of my pocket and call Elena for help! I know, it's silly..I could yell and wake them both up, But, watching my kids this close to me, both of them clearly exhausted from the four hour car ride and the snacks that they had just eaten over an hour ago. I don't have the heart to wake them up..So, calling her for help is the next best thing.

I quietly reach into my pocket, lifting my back up off the floor of the makeshift 'castle' and dial her cell phone number. I hear as Elena walks around the living room, answering the phone in a hushed and confused tone. "Stefan...? Did they trap you in the closet or something..Now you're calling me for an escape plan?" She asks in a joking manner. Probably laughing at the fact that instead of waking them up, I'm calling her from inside of the house, inside my children's bedroom, inside of the dark, cave like mangled mess of sheets and pillows and plastic boxes, that they've created.

"Uhh...not exactly..Can you come and help me wake them up...Livia and Sammy are passed out after I read them this book..It was like a-" I begin to say, hearing as Elena lets out a laugh, walking down the hallway, stopping a few feet from the door as she says "You can do it too. Rookie..." Her voice trails off in a playful tone as I sigh.

"Come on, Elena..Don't make me beg." I tell her, listening when she walks out of the hallway and back into the living room, I'm guessing.

"Stefan, you need to get used to it. Just, wake them up...The kids aren't alligators. They won't bite your head off if you wake them from their sweet slumber...Just try it. Tell them that dinner is ready." She comments as she hangs up the phone and I exhale, leaning my head back against the floor and looking over at them both, still sleeping soundly.

"Sammy..Olivia..Come on. Your mom's done making dinner." I say out loud in a soft tone, turning to my side and slowly nudging them both awake. I watch as Sam's green eyes pop open and he smiles at me, a grin on his face as he laughs "I was just pretending...But, I think that she's sleeping for real." He says, pointing to Olivia who's flat on her stomach, clearly drooling on the pillow under her head.

"Okay, help me wake her up." I tell him, watching as Sam walks over to Olivia, sitting down on his knees, taking his hand and placing it on her shoulder, pushing her awake as we both watch when Olivia screams and gets up a little too quickly, falling against Sammy and shouts into his ear "You're rude!"

"Okay, Okay..that's enough. You little wrestlers. Let's go eat before your mom comes in here and yells at us." I tell them, breaking them apart and pulling Sammy away from his sister, watching him stick his tongue out at her.

"Hey...Sam. That's not a nice way to treat a lady. Now, what do you say?" I scold him, turning him towards me and watching from the corner of my eye as Olivia places her hands behind her back, rocking on the soles of her feet when she grins at me. Like, she's proud that her little brother got in trouble too.

"Sorry, Livia..I love you." He comments in a shy tone as I let the hold that I have on his shoulders go and I watch with a slight smile when he crosses the few inches between them and gives her a hug.

* * *

"Mommy. What's a wrestler?" Olivia asks, picking at her broccoli as she looks up at Elena, whose got a glass of wine in her hands, slipping on it slowly.

"Baby, where did you hear that from?" She asks, glancing over at me as I shove a forkful of salad and mashed potatoes into my mouth and glance over at them, across the table.

"Stefan called Sammy and me, wrestlers..What is that?" She asks again, putting her fork down and taking a sip of her juice, glancing over from Sam to me and then back to Elena again, waiting for a response.

"A wrestler is someone who beats someone else up for money." She comments with a laugh, watching as Olivia scratches her head and locks her eyes on me, a serious tone in her voice when she asks "So, where is my money for hurting Sammy? Pay up!"

I can't help but laugh. I almost knock over my wine glass from how hard I'm laughing, hearing as Elena and the kids join in. I wipe the tears from my eyes, clearing my throat when Olivia begins to pout, leaning her head to the side and placing her hand under her head as she glances at me. "Come on...Money!"

"Elena..." I start to say, watching as she shakes her head, No at me.

"Okay, how about I give you money for not hurting your brother. So, every time that you and Sammy do not fight. I will give you both 50 cents, each." I tell them, hearing as Elena laughs a bit, leaning over to me and placing her hand on mine as she says "You can't bribe them to get along."

"Yeah, I can. It worked for me and my brother. My mom would give us money every time we got along and by the end of the month. She would let us go and by a toy that we liked." I tell her, smiling as Elena looks over at both of them and they nod, both in unison, eyes glued to me and faces full of joy when they say "Okay!"

* * *

Hours later, I watch as Elena lays on the couch, Olivia in her lap and Sam on the other side of her, both of them smelling like baby shampoo from their baths, watching TV together. I wait for a commercial to speak, watching as Elena smiles at me and I clear my throat, putting the TV on mute. Sam and Olivia look over at me, curiosity on their faces as I speak in a nervous tone.

"Um..Sam, Olivia..Can I talk to you guys in your rooms for a little bit. I can even read you both a bed time story. I hear that 8 o'clock is your bedtimes." I comment, raising my eyebrows at them as they both yawn at me and Elena cuts in, pulling Sammy off of her and leaning him against me.

"Yeah, oh Wow. Okay, babies. Time to go to bed." She says, sleepiness in her own voice when she lifts Olivia into her arms and starts to get up from the couch, glancing over at me and nodding, almost as if she knows what I want to do. But, like we had talked about, she's letting me go at it alone.

"Okay, Sam. Let's go, buddy!" I tell him, picking him up into my arms, feeling as he wraps his arms around me and leans his head on my shoulder.

* * *

We walk into his room in silence as I pull back the covers on his bed and slowly lower him onto the mattress, hearing as he sighs and says in a sleepy tone. "Can you tell me a story?"

I nod, grabbing a chair that's in his room, pulling out one of the pictures that Elena had given me, one of Sam and I when he was first born, which it clearly states in Elena's hand writing on the back. "Yeah...Umm..What do you want it to be about?" I ask him, holding the picture in my lap as Sam sits up and leans against the pillows, looking down at the picture, pointing at it as he says "Tell me a story about the picture."

I feel my throat tightening, I feel like I'm suffocating because truth be told, the picture in my hands is such a great story. It really is...The first day, I met my son, the day that I became a dad.

"Umm...Well, Okay. Get comfortable, because this is going to be a really nice story, okay." I tell him, trying not to cry when Sam shakes his head at me, covering himself up with the covers and laying his head back as I smile at him and start my story.

"Um..Your mommy and I love you and your sister very much. And, when you were little babies. I had to go away for a while...And, your mommy picked Daddy Matt to take care of you and Olivia as your first daddy. But, I'm your forever and always, daddy and I came back to make sure that you, mommy and Olivia are loved and safe." I tell him, showing him the picture in my hands and pointing to the two of us in it, trying my best to explain that this was me and him when he was just a little baby.

"It's okay to have two daddies and to love them both... Sammy..." I comment, hearing when my voice trails off, it breaks at his name as I watch him place his small, warm hand onto mine and wipe away the tears that have appeared on my cheeks without knowledge, taking the picture out of my hands, nodding his head, looking down at it, flipping it over and I carefully listen as he reads it out loud "Sam and daddy, Stefan."

I wipe my face with my hands as I watch him place the picture up right against the lamp in the room and he leans towards me, whispering against my ear "It's okay, daddy Stefan..You're home now, I don't love daddy Matt..He hurt momma. But, I like you, because you're nice." He says in a confident tone, wrapping his small arms around me, tighter.

I exhale in a shaky breath, holding him against me, kissing his cheeks and pulling back to look at him. His green eyes locking on mine as I nod my head, placing my hands on his cheeks and speaking in a soft tone. "I'm never leaving you again, buddy. I love you, Sammy. I love you, so much." I tell him, feeling as he inhales and wraps his arms tighter around my neck. "I know." He whispers into my ear.

We talk for a bit more and I listen closely as Sam asks me a few questions. Like, why did I leave and why Matt was so mean. I honestly don't really know how to answer those two in the way that I should and just when I try to start, I hear Elena clear her throat, leaning against the door frame to his room as she speaks in a whispered tone. "Olivia wants to say good night to you."

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Goodnight, Sam." I say, leaning into him and kissing his cheek, tucking him in when he yawns and says in a quiet tone, that I can barely hear..But, both Elena and I freeze when we catch it. When we hear him say "Good night, daddy."

* * *

She's smiling at me, holding her diary in her hands when I walk into her room, patting the side of the bed as I sit down and look at her, softness and curiosity in my voice when I speak.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell your mommy about those pictures." I ask, watching as she scrunches her nose at me and smiles a bit as she says "I didn't want too. They are of me and my daddy...You and me, Stefan and baby Olivia." She says, a shiver going down my spine when she pulls one of them out and reads the back out loud to me. "Daddy Stefan and Olivia..You're my daddy Stefan..right?"

"Olivia...Umm..Yeah, I am. Honey." I tell her, watching her brown eyes glisten at me as she wraps her small arms around me and whispers "I knew it." I hold her for a while, until I push us both away from each other and speak to her in a reassuring tone.

"You know, Livia..It's okay to love Daddy Matt too. I won't be mad. If you love him too." I comment, feeling as she lifts her head up from my shoulder and sighs out loud.

"No, it's not. Daddy Matt was a meanie! I like you, better." She says, as I lean into her and kiss her forehead, getting up from her bed and turning around to catch my breath, my minds trying to catch up with that the hell's just happened in the last half hour...Realizing quickly that I've finally told  ** _my kids_** , who I am to them and both of them seem to be oddly okay with it.

"Good night, Kiddo. Sweet dreams." I tell her, turning back towards her and starting to walk out of her room as I hear her yawn and in a soft tone she says "Good night, daddy."

* * *

I'm mentally and physically exhausted by the time that I make it to the bedroom, picking up a pillow and placing it under my arm when Elena closes the master bedroom door behind her and smiles at me, a huge grin playing on her face when she says "So, daddy Stefan. How does it feel to tell your kids the truth?"

"I...I feel a lot lighter, like a huge weights been lifted off of my shoulders and I can finally interact with them, like a real dad should. I mean, it's weird that they seemed to have taken it like they did. I mean, Sam seemed okay with it and Olivia seemed excited to finally say the words that she already knew...'dad'." I tell her, watching as she tilts her head to the side and looks down at the pillow that's under my arm.

"Were you going somewhere?" She asks, pointing to the pillow as I laugh a bit, glancing over at the king size bed in the room, the covers pulled back on both sides.

"Uh..Yeah. I was going to go sleep on the couch..Look, I know that I told the kids, alone. And, I wanted to say thank you for letting me tell them alone. I know that they'll have a lot of questions. But, I was hoping that-" I start to say, hearing as Elena laughs a bit and smiles even wider now, walking in front of me as she pulls the pillow out from under my arm and throws it onto the bed.

"I will help you with it all. Don't worry. I'm here, Stefan. We're finally together and I know that you and I have a lot to deal with as far as our own problems go. But, I didn't want to interrupt you with the kids. Because, I wanted them to hear it from you. You were right, they deserved to know and who better than their real dad to tell them the truth?" She asks, turning away from me and walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she leans against the sink and inhales deeply.

"Yeah. Elena..I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I guess I never realized how much I did until, I talked to the kids tonight. I mean, they both hold so much anger for what Matt did to you and to them. Sam and Olivia, totally dismissed it when I told them that it was okay to love both Matt and me as their dads." I tell her, watching as she throws her hair up into a messy ponytail and opens the bathroom door wider when she speaks.

"Stop. Stefan..Please, let's stop beating each other up about how much we hurt each other. I'm exhausted tonight and I'm sure you are too after everything. So, how about we just...how about we just appreciate the fact that our children love you and they called you dad tonight, for the first time ever." She says, shutting off the water in the sink and walking out of the bathroom as I nod at her, recognizing how right she is. Olivia and Sam, called me their father, their real father...for the first time in their lives. And, to be perfectly honest...I loved the moment when they both said  _"Good night, Daddy."_

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm planning on adding more with just Stefan & Elena talking about Florida (FINALLY!) And, also Caroline will be going undercover to get more information on Klaus & Katherine...Maybe we'll finally get some more answers as to why they did what they did in the next update! ;)**

**Once again, Thanks for reading!**

**-Until Next Time-**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-One And Only**

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

Three knocks at once, then Caroline bursts into my office, stacks papers filling her arms and a stack of ten folders on top of them. "So, I think I know why they did it." She comments. It's past midnight and Caroline and I have been here, at the police station for the past four hours, separately trying to figure out why the hell Katherine and Klaus had set the blaze at the warehouse. Connecting the dots as to how and why Katherine and Klaus are even involved with Matt is our problem.

We already have a videotaped and written statement from both Stefan and Matt. But, something still doesn't seem to fit in this case, something smells like a murderous revenge plot and I just can't see two criminals wanting to just go after a firefighter without something more to it. My own theory is that Matt paid them under the table to try and kill Stefan. So, that he could console Elena and well, therefore take his 'rightful' place as Elena's savoir. But, it's just part of what I keep thinking about as Caroline yawns.

"Come on, little Gilbert! We should probably take this stuff home with us..I haven't seen my husband in like two days and I'm...Well, going slightly crazy." Caroline adds, opening on of the files in front of her and holding up a piece of paper in her hands.

"Ugh! This isn't getting us anywhere..It's like we need something more..Like, we need to get ourselves entangled with them to find out more." She says, placing the paper down and hearing as I hit my hands against the desk that I'm sitting at.

"Caroline Lockwood! You are a genius...That's exactly what we need! We need someone to go undercover and search the house. Get close to them, until you find out everything about them. Then, you report back to me." I tell her, hearing as she laughs a bit, shaking her head, reluctantly protesting to the idea.

" Me? You are out of your mind, Jeremy! What if Klaus hits on me...I'm a happily married woman!" Caroline says, a pissed off tone in her voice as I smile at her, handing her a file with her name on it. "Not anymore...Miss Candice Forbes..Not anymore. Now, you're a housekeeper for the Mikaelson/Pierce household and you're going to be retrieving as much Intel as you can about them. Just enough, until we get more evidence against them. And, then..We lock them up for good and proceed with a trail." I tell her, hearing as Caroline laughs and locks her eyes on me.

"You tricked me! You already planned this out? Oh...Amazing! Fine. Okay. But, I am not doing this for you or the department. I'm doing this for your sister and her family. Because, I owe Stefan everything for saving Tyler. So, this will be my way of helping us bring them home." She states, putting the file under her arm and turning to leave my office. I watch as Caroline pauses by the door, turning around, her black high heels almost making a mark on my newly installed floor when she says "Jer..You're going to be dead meat if Tyler finds out about me doing this job and that asshole hits on me. Mark my words, Jeremy...My husband will kick your ass."

"Caroline, What he doesn't know..won't kill him. Okay? This little mission is between you, me and the department. Now, go find some sexy clothes. Because, you're not the typical house cleaner..By any means." I tell her, watching her as she places her hands on her hips, blue eyes narrowed on my face when she says "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

" Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what it means...See you in the morning, Caroline." I tell her, watching as she shakes her head and leaves the room, leaving me with the hopeful thoughts that her and I will actually be able to pull this scheme off without any major problems.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Tossing. Turning. Tossing. Turning...I am beyond sick of it. I haven't been able to sleep in the past few hours and by this point, I'm even more exhausted than I was before I even went to sleep. I don't know what's causing it. Maybe this house, the sheets on this bed or the fact that I've gotten used to sleeping alone for the past two years and now, I'm sleeping with Stefan beside me.

I know. Crazy right? But, after Matt hit me. I refused to sleep in the same bed with him. So, I slept on the couch and then moved into our small and cramped guest room. I felt like a visitor in my own damn house. That was still under mine and Stefan's name. I know, it's bizarre, really.

But, I couldn't leave..because of the kids and because I was scared to death of what he would do. Matt used to claim that he would call CPS on me and try to make up some bullshit about how I was an unfit mother and that my kids needed to be taken away. When, really he was the one who would treat Olivia like she didn't exist and Sam like he was the son he never had. It makes me so anger, so sick to my stomach to know that I was too weak to leave him, too scared to muster up the courage and just go.

Yet, my options for leaving and for staying seemed about the same outcome either way. I'd be miserable and unable to help my own kids survive. Yeah, hard to believe. But, Jeremy and I lost our father to cancer when we were kids and my mother got remarried to this guy who used to treat us both like shit. So, here I was with Matt, in the same damn cycle of abuse that my own mother went through. I guess, it's true what they say, like mother, like daughter..history repeating itself and all.

* * *

My thoughts are all jumbled, all mixed up and I'm emotionally drained. But, I still somehow manage to get up from the bed, turning around to see Stefan's sleeping shadow in the darken room, one of the window lights outlining his face. God, he seems so content, so peaceful and unburdened. I quickly wonder, what he must be dreaming about, because as I place the covers now onto my empty side of the bed, He murmurs my name softly. I get up carefully and pull on one of my puffy red colored winter jackets over the short sleeve shirt that I'm wearing...It almost looks as if his lips are curled up into a smile as he flips over and exhales deeply.

I smile to myself, trying to stay silent when I slip out of the room and make my way outside, grabbing a thick blanket off of the couch in the living room and making my way out to the lakeside lawn. I lay the blanket on the grass, the other one that I had grabbed covers me tightly when I lay down on the grass and listen to the calming sounds of the water, swaying and lightly hitting against the shoreline.

"Reminiscing alone? I thought that was something that you and I did together..Like the star gazing, thing." He says, making my skin crawl with fear and my heart pound against my chest..Hard, like it hasn't in a very long time at the sound of his light and smooth voice.

"Stefan...you scared me." I tell him, getting up off the blanket and picking up the pillow in my hands, watching as he makes his way towards me, the back yard porch light illuminating his shadow when he gets closer.

"Sorry. I just figured that you couldn't sleep and when I saw that your side of the bed was empty. My theory was right..Talk to me, Elena..Please." He says, sitting down next to me and watching as I hand him another pillow, laying back down on the blanket again as Stefan does the same, placing his hand in the middle of us.

" Okay...Tell me about Florida..Tell me, everything... Be honest." I hear myself saying, sounding desperate as I feel his hand grab onto mine, intertwining our fingers together, as he rubs his thumb against the top of mine and exhales deeply. Probably mentally preparing himself for what he's about to say.

"Are you sure you want to know everything, every detail?" I hear him ask, turning his head towards me a bit, watching as I nod my head and shrug my shoulders. "Yes. You never called me to say goodbye..You-" I start to ramble, sounding accusatory at him. I know, it's not his fault at all. But, my mind is racing a mile a minute with unanswered questions and I want to know it all, now.

"Elena. You know why! I had amnesia for god sakes. How was I supposed to call you when I could barely remember who I was. Katherine, helped me. She saved my life." He states, letting go of my hand as he sits up, elbows behind him when I push myself up too. My legs crossed over one another, hands in my lap, eyeing him.

"She saved your life? Are you kidding me! She nearly killed you. Damn it, Stefan. That damn woman took you away from me. So, don't give me that bullshit of 'oh she saved my life.'" I say flatly.

"You don't know what it was like for me. I was left for dead, I was supposed to die in that fire and I didn't! Do you even understand that. Katherine came back for me, she had Klaus pull me out of the building. I was burned..My hands, my back, legs..Even my damn face has a scar.. Katherine looked after me. Klaus gave me a job as a mechanic, they gave me a life." He says, shaking his head as he looks over at me and continues, getting lost in his own head when he looks over to the side of us, securing his view on the lake.

"I woke up in the hospital, hours later after they had found me. I could barely even talk. But, Katherine was there. She had Klaus help me with the pain, a friend of his gave me some pain medication. I stayed in the hospital for weeks under the name Stefan Webber. Florida was like recovery for me in a way. I was piecing my life together there, trying to figure out who I was, because to be honest..I had no idea. I lived with Katherine and Klaus for awhile. Until, Katherine and I eventually got our own place, together." He comments, hearing as I scuff.

"You were living with that manipulative and conniving woman! Stefan, she told you that you were someone else! Why? Why the hell would even do that? Oh and Klaus..For god sakes..He gave you a life that wasn't even yours." I say. I'm enraged at the thought of her disgusting touch on him, her lips on his skin, their bodies a mangled mess after having sex together..I just...I'm seeing red from wanting to kill her with my bare hands, for the fact that she took the one person that meant the world to me, and made him into someone that I barely know anymore. And then a flash of green, jealous. From imagining Stefan being with anyone else...someone who isn't me. God, I must sound like such a bitch...a jealous lover who wished that he had never left. But, I can't help it..I'm a selfish woman, I'm a broken and hurting fiancé, that has only yearned for one person, that has seen her heart shatter into a million little pieces, all because of her love for one man, for him.

"Did you love her..Did you sleep with her? Did she ever slip up and-" I begin to ask him, watching carefully when he lets out a laugh, shaking his head as he speaks.

"I thought I did..Yes, Elena..Somewhere in my own messed up head, in my lonely heart..I loved her. But, there was always something inside of me when I was with her telling me how wrong it was..How undesirable it was. But, I needed her..She was the only one that made sense, when I was so lost in my own head."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She stares at me for a long time, eyes glued to me when I tell her that I did love Katherine..Well, at least I thought I did. Until, I figured out that she was lying to me about who I was and about who I really should have been.

"So what? You loved Matt. You slept with Matt. Don't give me this guilt trip for feeling bad for sleeping with someone else when we were apart. Elena, I couldn't remember you or my past life. My brain was a damn puzzle piece and when I would ask Katherine about it. She could tell me that it was just dreams..How was I supp-" I start to say, but Elena's angry voice cuts me off.

"So what? You're kidding right? Just like I 'loved' Matt, just like I slept with Matt. Stefan, my 'love' for Matt was out of necessity! I was only with him because I had to be. I never loved him...I used him to get what I needed, someone to be there, to pick me up when I tried to overdose on a bottle of prescription pills. Because, I was too devastated, too heartbroken over losing the one person that I have always loved..YOU! But, Matt and I, we were too volatile and then things got complicated and our relationship turned into a nightmare. He and I were never supposed to be together, it never worked with him." She says, looking away from me, wrapping her arms around her knees as she clears her throat.

"Out of necessity? I know, to fill the void. But, come on..You spent 5 years with him and you accepted his marriage proposal, you loved him..Elena! I know that you did, even if you don't want to admit it. That's more than necessity..I call that feeling like you were settling for the card that life dealt you, even if it was a shitty one. You wanted to settle with him..You said yes to him..But, what stopped you?" I ask her, watching as she shakes her head at me.

" You stopped me. That kiss at Bonnie and Damon's. Seeing you in front of me, being with you. The more time, I spent with you. The more it makes me realize, how wrong it would have been to say yes to Matt. So, I called it off with him. Because, I know what I want, Stefan...I know what I need and who I'm supposed to be with." She says, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence, eyes locking on me when she changes the subject.

"So what were you with Katherine for..the sex. I mean, you clearly loved her so.." Her voice trails off as I let out a laugh. I can't even believe that this topic has changed from 'Hey, Stefan 'Let's talk about Florida' to 'Who the fuck was that whore bag sleeping with you in Florida!'

"Fine. I loved him, kind of. But, I never once forgot about you! I never gave up hope that you'd come home to me. When everyone was giving up on it. Even when the kids started to ask questions about why they didn't look like Matt. I would lie..I hate myself for it. I hate that I waited so long for you, that I spent five doomed years..Waiting for you. God, I was such an idiot to think that you were doing the same. That you were just waiting for me too, that you were wanting to call me and tell me that you needed me to come and get you because you realized that you had made a mistake by leaving. But..you never did. Instead, you were shaking up with Katherine!" Elena shouts, getting up from the blanket, turning to leave as I feel a few sprinkles of rain on my skin, the sky sounding out a loud thunderous boom above us.

The rain's cold on my over heated skin. But, as it starts to pick up, just a bit more. I grab onto Elena's hand, daring her to look at me so that I can explain this, so that she can stop treating me like I've committed a crime.

"Don't accuse me. Don't you dare try to put blame on me and make me feel like I never thought about you when I was with her. Because, once I found your picture...This fucking picture..I couldn't get you out of my head. Every single thought I had was of you..You smile, your beautiful face, your eyes. The smell of your lavender and vanilla perfume." I explain, holding out the picture of Elena in my hands. The one that I had found in my sweatshirt pocket while I was in Florida with Katherine.

I hear my voice break when Elena looks over at me, her hands shaking when she grabs the picture from me, the lights from the porch helping her see it as the rain hits on us harder and I watch when her long brown hair begins to stick against her cheeks.

"Why didn't you try to call me. Why didn't you make contact with anyone. I could have helped you, we were all looking for you. But, I never gave up.. I've always had hope that you'd come back to me and I never gave up on that. Hope was the only thing that kept me going, that held me together when I felt like everything was caving in around me. Hope and the way that you loved me, that longing for you and our love was what pushed me forward, in trying to find you!" Elena explains. I can hear it, the way her tone thick with pain and failure, feeling like if I would have only called, that maybe it would have changed this..But, deep down, we both know that it wouldn't have changed anything.

"I...I wanted to. I really did. But, once I started remembering things more and more about my life and finding out more things that Katherine and Klaus had hid from me. I figured that you had forgotten about me, that you had moved on and were happy without me, living someone else. I didn't want to disturb your new life...One without me." I tell her, my thoughts trailing off when I hear Elena let out a small laugh.

"Forgot about you? Stefan..I kept everything that was yours...I even kept this!" Elena says, pulling out her ring that I have given her, five years earlier.

"Because I loved you so much. I still love you and I was dying without you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call Caroline and my brother and ask them to look into you being declared missing, or anything..besides what everyone around me was saying...thousands of times...I wanted to call them and just have them help me out, to help me breathe easier in knowing that you were okay." She says, tears streaming down her face, hitting the light and making me see that this is hurting her as much as it is me. This whole conversation, about Florida, about Matt, Katherine...about the truth that has separated us.

" Why didn't you..Why didn't you look for me..Elena. I could have used the help in finding myself, in being found by you. You could have saved me, from myself..from my own head. Because, I spent years thinking that I was going crazy, the memories of you, of the kids, of everyone..haunted me, they plagued my mind. I spent months shoving pills down my throat, trying to get rid of the imagines in my head, just to feel normal. Because, I thought that it would help...But, it didn't..It just made me even more tortured, even more confused, even more broken. Because, deep down..I knew that the memories weren't dreams..That they were real. They were parts of my life before the accident..Before I lost you." I shout, the rain pounding against us harder as I watch her take a few steps closer to me. The droplets hitting against her face with her movements. The closer Elena gets to me, the more her hair is soaked with moisture, her jeans saturated from the rain.

"I spent 2 years looking for you...But, then I gave up for a long time. I lost hope, Stefan. I lost hope, because I was afraid of what I would find. I knew that you weren't really dead. I've known that since Tyler had told me about the accident. But, I was still afraid of what I would find if I came looking for you...I was scared that maybe you left on purpose. That you faked your own death, just to..just to get out of the life you had with me. Maybe having Sam and Olivia scared you, making you unhappy, made you look for an escape and-" Elena begins to say, watching me when I step in front of her, placing my hands on her drenched, watery cheeks, wiping away the water from her face as I hold her face in my hands, locking my eyes on her when I speak in a brittle tone.

"Don't you ever think that. I would have never done that to you, to us or to Sam and Olivia. I love you so much, . I love my kids so damn much, I would give my life up for them..for my family. So, don't you dare say that I would leave because I didn't want to be with you. It wasn't because of that and you know it! Because, that would never happen and I swear that I will make it up to you, to them. Just, please..give me time, to apologize for making the biggest mistake of my life, for leaving. You need to know that once I remembered you, once I started to put the pieces together...You were the only one that I wanted. You are my one and only, always have been, always will be." I tell her, my thumbs rubbing small circles against her cheeks as she exhales deeply, her sobs catching in her lungs as I hear Elena struggle to breath.

"I just wish that I would have fought harder, tried a lot harder to get back to you and my family...But, I was such a mess. I was so broken and hollow inside..I knew that if I came back, that you'd feel burdened by me. So, I gave up hope... I lost my hope and your picture in my pocket, that never left my side was the only thing that made me want to fight, to get back to where I needed to be, to where I belonged this whole time...with you, with my kids." I tell her, exhaling deeply as she nods, leaning her forehead against mine, eyes covered with unshed tears.

" You're here now..You're with me now..Stefan. You came back to me, just like I knew you would. I always knew you would come home..I always knew. This is real, you and I, are real...What we have is real and it's never been over. You and I belong together. No matter the obstacles that we face...We always come back to each other. And, I see it now. I can see it. That you would have come home sooner, if you would have known about everything that was waiting for you here." She says in a broken heart wrenching tone, that sends a bone chilling wave of coldness against my body.

My hands are trembling against her face as I pull Elena to me, her lips searching for mine as her arms wrap around my neck and I feel when the rain makes my vision blurry, making it hard to see. Yet, the only thing that I can tell is that Elena's hands are against my cold skin, her lips are warm, her breathe is hot against my lips when I pull her closer to me. We're just inches apart, my eyes on secured on hers when she leans into me, our lip barely touching. Like she's waiting for me to make the first move. Tilting my head to the side, slowly leaning into her when I lean my head against hers, capturing the warmth of her lips, the taste of her mouth on mine is sweet like nectar.

I could kiss her in the rain forever, like all I need is her to breathe, to survive and to reassure me that this isn't a dream anymore. That I can finally wake up and be able to tell the difference, that this moment, between us is a reality and that I don't ever have to be without her again.

I break apart from Elena briefly, catching my breath and grabbing her hand into mine, leading us back into the house. I watch when Elena gives me a weary look, as I close the door behind us. We're drenched from the rain, clothing soaked all the way through, from being outside for far too long and if we don't do something soon, we'll most likely get pneumonia or hypothermia from the cold.

"Come on." I tell her, holding out my other hand towards Elena as she wipes the tears in her eyes, sniffling back the rest when she looks up at me and speaks. "Where?"

"To warm up..Because, if we stay in these rain soaked clothes. We'll both end up getting sick and Sam and Olivia will have to babysit us. You wouldn't want that now, would you." I comment, watching as she covers her mouth, giving me a huge smile and preventing herself from laughing to loudly.

"You can't be serious?" She says, still sounding unsure of what I have planned. Like I'm going to screw this sudden warm and happy moment between us.

"Yes. I am dead serious. Shower...Now, come on, before I change my mind and go alone." I tell her, watching as she places a few strands of her rain coated hair behind her ears and shrugs her shoulders back, taking my hand into hers.

"Stefan, we're going to wake up the kids. Why don't we just-" She begins to protest again, watching me cautiously turning towards her, a grin on my face, one of my hands running through my hair, the rain water falling against my thin grey shirt.

"Oh, sweetie. Let me fix this..Please..Let me show you how much I never forgot about you, how much I've needed you, how you've been a part of me." I comment, holding onto her hand and leading her into the master bedroom, closing the door softly, turning around to see Elena ring out the excess water in her hair as she sits on the bed and watches me when I walk over to her, standing in front of her.

"I love you..I've never stopped loving you. I want you to know that, that I never wanted anyone like I've wanted you. Elena, you're my best friend, my soul mate and I know that we still have a lot to fix with us. But, give me now. Please, just let me prove to you that I have never loved anyone else more than I have ever loved you." I tell her, hearing as Elena's breath hitches inside her throat and she smiles at me, tears streaming down her face as she says "I've missed you so much. Please..Please don't ever leave me alone. Don't ever leave me again, Stefan..I won't be able to make it without you." She cries, as she pulls me against her, the tears from her eyes seeping into my already doused shirt as I pull her body against me, kissing her lips frantically, stopping for a moment to look down at her.

I softly brush strands of Elena's hair out of her face, hovering over her. Both of our bodies shivering from the cold rain that's now setting in, mixing in with the warmth of the house and the bedroom as I touch her face. Gently stroking her cheeks with my fingertips, locking my lust filled eyes on her as I speak in a heartening tone.

"I will never leave you again, I promise. I'll be here, by your side forever _._  Until, you and I grow old together, until we raise our family together and have a lot more kids. Until we are buried right next to each other. Because, I love you, Elena. I love you so much and no matter what we face, together. My feelings for you, will never change." I tell her, watching as Elena lifts her hand up to my face, her fingers tracing the scar above my eyebrow, leaning forward and kissing my lips as she speaks against them, just above a whisper when she says "Let me show you that this enough..This is real, you and me..that our love is forever, that I love you. Stay with me tonight and let me be all that you need."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm..Cliffhanger...Sorry guys..You'll just have to wait and see what happens.. :)**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**A.N: Hey all! So, Here's CH.19..I kind of like to think of this chapter as the start to SE's healing...Because not everything about Florida was revealed to Elena in the last chapter..So Stefan drops a massive bombshell!**

**However, it will only be getting better from here on out for them and almost everyone in this story..But not so much for Matt, Katherine or Klaus. ;)**

**Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

He stops his hands from touching my skin as I arch my back against him, my hands on his face as he looks down at me. Stefan licks his lips and pushes himself away for a moment, right before he kisses me again. "Stop...That's not everything. You need to know, more." He says suddenly, when I pull him down by the collar of his shirt, hearing as he whispers the words against my ear.

Confusion in my eyes when I push him off a bit and secure my eyes on him, speaking in a harsh tone. "What? I thought you said that we were done talking about Florida...That you told me everything already..." My voice trails off, a tightening in my stomach when he gets up, pushing himself off me and standing straight, pinching the back of his neck as he gazes over at me, shaking his head.

"No. It's not everything. I meant what I said outside about you, about us..I did, because I want that. I want to restart my life with you..Believe me when I say that I love you more than anyone else and that it's always been you for me. But, Elena..there's something else you should know." Stefan says, nervousness in his tone as I push my body off the bed too, straightening out my shirt when I glance up him.

"I knew that there was more. Ha, God..Of course there always is. What, is it about this time.. Katherine or Klaus? What else is there to say, Stefan!" I exclaim, my voice demanding, betrayal in my tone when he rubs his face with his hands, exhaling deeply before he starts to speak and the instant the words roll off his tongue, I feel sick all over again.

"Katherine was with Klaus. They were lovers, before I came into their lives and then...She found me...Katherine helped me and somewhere along the way, I fell in love with her, we fell in love with each other. But, things weren't easy with us because Klaus got jealous and..She..." He begins to say, pacing the floor as he shakes his head, almost like he's trying to shake the memories of them together..But, he can't. I see it when he locks his eyes on me and exhales, I see the truth in his green eyes.

"She, what? What happened with you and Katherine, Stefan. I already knew that you loved her. Okay, I get that. But, what else happened?" I ask, the sound in my tone diminishing when he turns towards me, his green eyes look tortured, full of pain and suffering when he finally confesses, the one thing that I never even saw coming. " Katherine got pregnant with my child..Two years into our relationship. But, then she had a miscarriage and everything changed between us."

I swallow my words, my eyes feel like they are going to bulge out of my head from staring at him, the dim light from outside shining on us. As he clears his throat to speak, watching as I get up, brushing past him. But, Stefan's hand on my wrist stops me from going into the bathroom and cursing his name, from breaking down further. I'm broken, so damn tired of all the lies and deceit, this truth and the words that are puncturing my heart, not even leaving any exit wounds are causing me to wish that I could wake myself up from the nightmare that we're both in!

I'm exhausted and I can't even stand to look at him anymore as he tries to get to me speak. I'm filled with anger, with feeling like everything that had just happened not even a hour ago earlier, was all one huge lie. Like he was sugar coating the truth for me..Like he was just waiting to create a soft landing and then hit me, with the hard blow..right in my already shattered heart.

"Say something..Elena. Please, say anything." He begs me, watching as I look up at him, tears falling down my cheeks in a rapid pace when I narrow my eyes on him, my voice low and full of hate for myself, for him and for everything that has lead o this point in time, for all the things that have happened between us to make me wish that we could just start over. But, when I secure my eyes on him and speak the tone in my voice becomes hostile.

"I thought that you and I were fixing things..That you wanted to fix this. But, clearly..you don't. Telling me that you almost had a kid with Katherine..is not fixing us, our relationship! So, you know what Stefan...I wish you would have stayed dead, that you really would have disappeared and they had never found you, that you never came back here! Maybe I would have been happy without you... Go to hell, Stefan!" I reply. Bitterness in my tone, the words are like razor blades against my tongue when he grips my arm tighter and I try to push him away from me, but Stefan secures his grip on me and I feel stuck as he speaks directly to me in an equally harsh tone.

" Not fixing our relationship? I'm being honest with you! I'm telling you what happened to me and that I fucking had a life in Florida with someone else..Just like you did here, with Matt! Go to hell? Oh, I've been there, sweetheart...I have been to hell and back, all for you. So, I know what it feels like to have loved someone and have lost them within minutes. What it feels like to be in a burning building and see the face of the one person that I knew I would never get to see again, that I prayed to God that I could go home too as my breathing became even more staggered..But as the smoke thickened and it got into my lungs more and I become weaker and weaker..I knew that I would never get to hold you, get to tell you that I loved you so much. So, before you tell me to go to hell, Elena...Think about it this way..I've been there already, once! Because, my hell was the day that I lost you!" He shouts, locking his eyes on me, his tone is sharp and stern as he says it, his finger tips gripping my chin, so that I look directly at him when he speaks.

"Right..You would have been happy without me, and with Matt? He would have taken the kids away and left you with nothing! Without money, without a house under your damn head...without the two people that I know you love more than anything in this world..Sam and Olivia! Matt could have killed you, not just physically..But, mentally too. You know what though, maybe he already has..Because, you're in denial about it..You were a victim under him. God, Elena! From everything you told me, everything you've been saying..It was only a matter of a time, before you would have been dead..only a matter of time and you still wanted to marry him. Why didn't you just leave, why didn't you just start over someplace far away from New York City !" Stefan says, gripping my arm tighter and letting go of my face as I shake my head, more unshed tears falling against my warm cheeks.

I don't say anything..Just stand there and let his words sink in. I do however, pull my arm away as Stefan grabs onto me again, his hands against my shoulders as I look up at him, my voice is shaking I when I speak with a broken sound coming from my mouth.

"Because..I tried once. But, he found me and made me pay...He put me through hell because of trying to leave. I know what you must think about me.. I'm just a helpless, abuse victim that stayed because I was scared and that I stayed because of the kids. God, I'm so fucking messed up, aren't I? I am such a fucking mess...I stayed because I thought that he'd stop and just love me...That he would love me and be with me, like he had promised in the beginning..But, once again..I was a fool, a damn fool for believing in hope...in trust from a man. Because, it clearly failed me, the last time that I believed, the last time I trusted someone with my heart, I lost you." I tell him, feeling the pressure in my chest build as Stefan looks at me.

"You have a brother who loves you. Elena! It doesn't make sense, why didn't you call him to help you out. That would have made more sense, then trying to act like Matt and you were fine in front of people.. Staying for the kids..that was a mistake...People who stay just for the kids..Yes, they're scared..But, staying for your children is the worst thing that you can do..Why didn't you just leave, restart your life..Call up Caroline and have her get your into the witness protection program!" He yells, as I look at him, glaring at him.

" Because, Jeremy and I didn't talk and everyone was moving on with their lives..Except for me! Once you left, we totally separated from each other. Your disappearance hit everyone hard..It hit my brother pretty hard too.. Even, Caroline wasn't the same after she got the news about you. That's why she got into the missing person's department at the police station. Because, she thought that maybe..just..maybe..she would stumble across your name one day and it would help me, knowing that you were okay..Then, maybe I could get the courage to leave. I didn't tell Jeremy about Matt because he thought I was happy with him..I made everyone think that I was happy with him! But, I was dying inside..I wanted to get out so bad..I really wanted to get out and be free of him..But, who wants to be in a relationship with someone who has two kids and is totally emotionally damaged. Someone who compares every man that she's with to the one she lost!" I tell him, hearing as Stefan's voice hitches in his throat and he looks at me, his eyes filling with tears.

"Now, Let me go. Please, Stefan..Just let me go. I need to be alone right now, because whenever I look at you, I see everything that we should have been. You're just like Matt.. Making me believe that I could love you forever and that you'd never leave or hurt me. But, your absence taught me a hard lesson! It taught me that everyone leaves and people will break you, Stefan..Eventually, everyone who loves someone else will leave them heartbroken and trying to pick up the pieces!" I shout at him, hearing as he exhales, sadness in his green eyes when he lets go of my arm and I run into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, hearing as his words fill my ears.

"I'm the asshole now? I was trying to piece my life together with someone who wasn't you and, now I'm an asshole! Stop being such a fucking hypocrite! Sweetheart, it's not me that's the manipulative bastard and it's Matt! He messed you up, so damn much that you don't even see it! But, I can tell..I can see it..You believe that you deserved what you got with him..But, truth be told, Elena...You never did and he never deserved you either! Matt never should have been near you..I just...I just thought that if anything happened to you, that he would be able to help you..to love you and to protect you! Just like I always had! That he would love you, just like I did..I thought he was a good choice because he could provide for you, to protect you from harm! And as far as the whole thing with Katherine goes..Yes..I loved her and part of me wanted to start a life with her..But, the only problem was that..She wasn't you!" He shouts, just as I close the door on his face, hearing as Stefan lightly taps the door with his fists, his forehead against the door.

"Open the door, Elena..Please..Just open the damn door. I'm sorry..Okay! I am so sorry..The thought of you and Matt and everything he did to you, pisses me the fuck off! Because, you never deserved this life..Neither of us did...I was never supposed to leave and you were never supposed to be without me..I made you that promise the night I proposed and I broke it..I know...But, things happened, Elena. All these things happened that lead me back to you, they all happened for a reason..It's our second chance. Now, Please..I am begging you, open the door..So we can fix this."

I sit on the cold bathroom floor, shaking and crying my eyes out at the way things turned out for us. Stefan is right about one thing..We were never supposed to have _ **THIS**_ life.. I'm trying to decipher everything that's just happened. But, I can't stop thinking about what he's said, the confession that he made and the fact that he's said.. _Everything happened for a reason..It lead me back to you_. The things that I've just told him... The fact that he wanted to start a family with Katherine..That I stayed with Matt because I just wanted him to love, I stayed because I thought he would change...It's all one huge massive storm inside my head that when I close my eyes all I can see in front of me, is two people who are fighting to stay above water and not drown in their own sorrow, to just make things better for themselves, for their family and for each other.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I've had my head leaning against the door. But, I can tell you that I've heard her turn the sink on a few times, exhale deeply and then sit on the other side of it, probably doing the same thing that I am..Thinking...Reminiscing about what we had before all of this..Before we got this messed up and everything changed between us, made us both feel like strangers in our own skin and unable to fix our broken souls.

"Don't shut me out Elena. Plus, don't shut me out. We can fix this..We just need to try harder. To get to know each other again, with all of our flaws. No one's perfect..But, it doesn't mean that I don't love you and that I don't want to try and fix this mess that we're in. Please, sweetheart..open the door." I tell her, waiting a few minutes and just when I'm about to get up off the floor. I hear the click of the latch. I finally push myself off the ground, watching carefully when the door handle moves and she emerges in front of me. Her face is covered with black streaks of mascara and her eyes are puffy and blood shot red from crying. Elena's hair is a laying over her shoulders as she steps in front of me, shrugging her shoulders in defeat, like she's finally saying that she gives up and is giving into the realization that her and I are just two broken people who have loved and lost..Now, searching for something more, someone to fix us and make us notice that we're both worth saving.

"We're already too far gone to be fixed. Too much has happened between us and I wouldn't even know where to begin at picking up the pieces..." She states, swallowing the lump in her throat, wiping her moist eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I know. I know it has. But, I'm not giving up on us. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth about Florida...I just..I didn't want it to end up like this." I tell her, taking a cautious step in front of her when she gazes up at me, the light from the bathroom outlining her shadow.

"I'm sorry too. I was angry at you and I didn't mean to say that you were like Matt..Because, I know that's not true. Stefan, I just...I'm so tired and so angry! I wish it would stop..I wish I could stop being so pissed off all the time. Because, it's rubbing off on Sam and Olivia and I hate myself for that. I wish that I could just start over and go back to the beginning when everything was so much easier. I miss who I used to be..Who we were, together." She states as I close the distance between us.

I know, she told me not to touch her, that she didn't want to look at me. But, we both know that that's a lie. She was hurt and I don't blame her for it. I was really pissed off when I found out about the whole Matt thing..But, I understood why she stayed. Elena wanted to feel protected, to feel safe and to have someone help provide for the kids, the whole time thinking that things between her and Matt would change and become better...That they could find a balance of normalcy in their relationship and that she could eventually move on with her life..away from the one she had with me.

I felt the same way with Katherine..I mean, I loved her and before I had even found out that she was lying to me about who I was..I wanted to create a future with her. The day that Katherine had told me that she was pregnant. I was ecstatic! I went out and bought all these baby books and things. But, something hit me that night, a memory of what I had left behind, a flash of my old life that was like a cold bucket of water..It was so vivid..The image of Elena and the twins..my children. The memory was so engrained into my head that when I woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't go back to sleep because of it..Katherine became suspicion of me. Because, that hadn't been the first time...There were many nights like those, where I didn't even want to sleep at all because I was afraid of what I would dream about, of what my tortured mind would make me remember.

Three months after the first few set of dreams began to take over my nights and my memories started to return with a vengeance. Katherine had the miscarriage, she was exactly at the 13 week mark. So, then it began. The blaming, the fights and there I was..Standing in the shambles of what I thought was a once pretty decent relationship, watching it destruct in front of me.

Katherine began to say that it was stress, from worrying about me and possibly from work that caused the loss of our baby. Although, I knew that deep down, she blamed me for it. Even if she didn't want to admit it...After that morning of the miscarriage..She never looked at me the same way again. After it happened Katherine closed herself off to me, became distance and then our whole relationship began to unravel. The lies and truths began to become one huge blur and I eventually just became as distant from her as she was to me.

It hurt like hell to not try and fix it. To not do anything about what I knew was a failed attempt at saving a relationship..That realization was eating away at me, every day..Which in turn made my memories increase even more and made me long for the life that I had in those 'dreams' with the woman that clearly loved me...Elena.

So, I guess that's why I'm so determined for Elena to know all of this, for her to see that I don't want us to fail like Katherine and I did..Like her and Matt did..I know, love can't always be enough. You need to have support and stability, respect and a mutual understanding of sorts and a lot more things to make it work. But, Elena and I did have that once..Years ago when we were first getting to know each other, we had it all.

* * *

I hear as she sniffles a bit and turns to head back towards the bathroom. But, I grip onto her wrist, pulling her back against my chest, holding her in place as Elena breathes out a heavy sigh.

"I want us to start over. You're wrong..We are not that broken, We can be fixed..We just need to give each other a clean slate. I know that it will not be easy. But, I'm willing to do it for you..For Sam and Olivia because I need you guys...Elena, I love you so much and I love those kids. Please, just consider it..Let's start over from the beginning...Let's make this work..Because, I can't live my life without you or this family that we created anymore. Please, let's rebuild this family and start over with each other..Let me make it up to you..All these years that we've been apart..Please, let's just start one day at a time and take it from there." I whisper against her burning hot ear, feeling as her hands search from mine and when she finds them, she holds onto them tightly, still not saying anything.

Elena turns back towards me, her eyes hesitantly locking on mine as she nods, tears welling up in her eyes as she leans against me, sobbing against my shoulder when I wrap her into my embrace tightly and once again whisper against her ear. "What do you say...Do you want to start over with me?"

I almost don't hear it, when she pushes herself off of my shoulder, still holding onto my hand. Elena's back is turned towards me when she lets go of my grasp and walks over to the bed, pushing back the covers to the bed, going over to the other side and doing the same, but sliding under the sheets. I watch in the now slightly darkened room as she lays her head down onto the pillow behind her and speaks in a soft tone.

"Yes. I want to start over with you..We fell in love with other people. Stefan..But, we shouldn't hold that against each other. I don't want to be angry anymore about it..I just..I want to be happy again and the people from our pasts lead us back to each other. What should matter now is that we're here together, that we finally have everything out in the open and that it will take a long time to make sense of why it all happened like it did. But, we both want to fix what's broken between us. So, let this be our new beginning with each other and the kids. Let the new day be our new start." She states as I nod at her, slowly making my way to the other side of the bed and slipping under the cold sheets beside her.

"Okay. The safe house is our new beginning, our fresh start to repairing everything. Starting tomorrow, we're picking up the pieces and healing." I tell Elena, leaning into her and kissing her forehead as I pull both of our exhausted body towards one another, feeling as Elena instantly leans her head against my shoulder and I close my eyes. I feel the heaviness of my eyelids increase as she exhales deeply and intertwines our hands together. The small gesture, of our hands locked with each others makes me want to fight harder, it makes me want to show her that we will make it as long as we work together. And for the first time in years, I am not afraid to close my eyes and dream . Because, I know that when daylight comes, I'll be where I was always meant to be...With my family and with her, my one true love.

* * *

**A/N: So..Now that everything is finally out in the open between them..The real healing in their already damaged relationship can start, along with more Sam and Olivia bonding too! :)**

**-Until Next Time-**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**A/N: Hey all! So, CH.20 chapter is a little lighter than the other ones. But, things will be up and down for SE for a while. Anyways, Hope you all like this update and enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-One And Only-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I feel the warmth of Stefan's arms around me, hear the sound of his breathing when he rolls over and rubs his face with his hands, yawning when he pushes the covers away from him. My eyes are partly closed, but I can tell that he's getting up and that it's probably already late in the morning.

I still feel that heavy weight in my chest from last night. You know, the one that you get after you fall asleep angry and heartbroken because you've finally confessed all the mistakes that you've made, in which so many of them you actually regret. But, it's hard to process that you've confessed them to anyone. The weight feels heavier than usual, the guilt of my actions from last night, my words that I had spoken to him are still there when I roll over and look up at the window that is halfway visible from the bed.

Yet, something's different this morning, the clouds are overcastted and barely bringing any sunlight into the room when I hear Stefan walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as I finally get out of bed. But just as my feet hit the cold wooden floor beneath me, I hear the loud and excited sound of Sam and Olivia, giggling with each other as they push open the door to our bedroom a bit and both of them give me a confused look as I look down at myself.

I'm still wearing the same clothes from last night when I had went outside to clear my head as I watch Olivia jump onto the bed, her smiling face staring back at me, sitting in my lap as she plays with my mangled hair and says. "Morning momma! Can I have a puppy?" This grin on her face that makes her brown eyes shine when she looks at me.

"Sammy. Are you talking your sister into trying to convince me into getting you guys a puppy?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at my son, watching when he places his hands behind his back and shakes his head, an innocent toothless smile on his face. I laugh as I watch him begin to climb up onto the bed with me as he speaks. "No..puppies are girlie, momma. I want a snake or a lizard.. But, I really want a snake more..Can I have a snake..Pleaseeeee, mom!"

"No snakes. Your mom is scared of them. But, maybe a puppy or a lizard..." Stefan comments, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, wiping the back of his head with a white towel, smiling widely when Sam jumps off the bed and goes directly towards him with wide open arms. I laugh as Stefan bends down, picking Sam up into his arms and flipping him up side down instantly, tickling his sides.

Sam's laughter fills the room as Olivia watches them and she giggles too, jumping off of my lap and going towards Stefan, stretching out her arms up at him as she begs and pleads for him to pick her up too. "Can I have a turn. Please...Daddy..Please?"

The room goes silent, the only sounds that fill our bedroom is the laughter of our children as Stefan places a quick kiss on Sam's cheek and then places him gently onto the ground. Lifting Olivia into his arms and holding onto her hands tightly as he spins her around the room and she laughs out loud, bursting into laughter when Stefan stops and tickles the curve of her neck.

"Ahhh...Stopp..Ahh...Please!" Olivia begs, tears welling up into her eyes as she laughs harder and wraps her legs around Stefan's waistline. Olivia's arms resting against his shoulders when he leans into her again and smiles. "Okay..Come on you little ballerina. Let's go make breakfast."

"Dad, can you give me a piggy back ride?" Sam asks, tugging on his shirt as I watch Stefan look down at him, ruffling his dark brown hair with his hands as he looks over at me and nods.

"Uh..Yeah. Come on." Stefan says, bending down once more, one of his arms is around Olivia's back and the other one is out stretched towards Sam as he slowly walks over to Stefan and hops onto his back, legs gripping his waist line when Stefan places his other hand around Sam's bottom, hoisting him up when he slowly starts to stand up straight and says "Alright you two. Let's go make some food and leave you mom to get ready for the day." He comments, turning towards me, smiling a cautious smile.

"Thank you." I mouth in his direction as he nods and I watch carefully when he makes his way out of the room and out towards the kitchen with Sam and Olivia giggling the whole way out of room.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She smiling at me, picking off the blueberries from her pancake as she places them to the side on a napkin and hands them over to Sam.

"Olivia..Let me guess, you don't like blueberries?" I ask, watching as she giggles a bit, picking up her glass of orange juice and shaking her head.

"I would have eaten them." I tell her, watching as Sam looks up at me, dropping his fork onto his plate and holding the maple syrup covered berries into the napkin in his hands.

"Oh, here." Sam says suddenly, handing me the crumbled up piece of napkin with the now slightly smushed up berries inside, leaking juice and maple syrup all over my hands as he gives me a grin and states. "You can eat them now."

"Thanks, Sammy. Yum!" I say out loud, watching as Elena turns the corner, her hair is damp and making the red shirt that she's wearing soaked with droplets of water from her shower, a relaxed and content smile is on her face when she looks up at me and says "I hope they're not causing too much trouble."

"No, I'm just sitting here, making sure they eat all of their food and helping out a little... Blueberries?" I tell her, a smile on her face when she walks into the kitchen, brushing past me as she nods and speaks in a soft tone. "Okay. Good. Because, I was thinking that we could go out and look around town. I don't know maybe take them to a park or something and then, maybe me and you could talk some more about...stuff." Elena comments, taking the napkin with the blueberries from my hands and into her own, looking over at Olivia who gives her a toothy grin, a small gap in her smile, where two of her front teeth should be growing in.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I tell her, watching as she walks over to the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk, placing it on the counter when she sighs.

"Momma. Can we get a pony in the backyard?" Sam asks, trying again with the same tactic that he did earlier in the bedroom, wiping his chin with a white napkin, crumpling it up and placing it beside his fork as I watch Elena look up at him, shaking her head.

"Baby, no. The backyard is too big for a pony or a dog. But, I know what this is..I heard that you two have a birthday coming up in a few weeks" She states with a smile, locking her eyes on me as I look at Sam, his green eyes shining with the realization that she remembered and then we both turn to look at Olivia who's giggling, her small hands covering her mouth as she looks at us and adds. "We're gonna be 6 years old!"

"Well, I promise that you'll both get a wonderful birthday present." Elena says, turning to the coffee maker and pulling out the coffee pot to make herself a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"You know, I had a puppy when I was six years old. My mom thought it was a good idea, to teach me some responsibility. His name was lucky." I comment, watching as Elena places a mug onto the counter top and lets out a small laugh, exhaling deeply before she speaks.

"Yeah and I remember what you told me happened to lucky after you and Damon...Oh, you know what..We're not getting a puppy. Not for a while." She says out loud, watching as I step closer towards her, leaning into her ear as I speak. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

Elena nods, pulling me by the wrist into the laundry room, shutting the door behind her as she places her hands onto her hips and looks up at me with a smile. "What?"

"I want to do something nice for their birthday and so, I really do think that getting them a dog would teach them some responsibility. Come on, Elena..He doesn't have to even be a puppy. It can be one of those girly dogs or a big huge slobbering mutt. It would even be nice because then I could take him or her on runs through town with me...I need to get back into shape." I comment, watching as she scrunches up her nose and looks up at me, placing her hand flatly onto my chest.

"A girly dog? Stefan, you would hate it. But you'd look hilarious taking it for a walk. The last dog you had was lucky and well...He took off and never came back home. If we got Sam and Olivia a dog like that, they would be heartbroken." She says, taking her hand off of my chest as I look back down at her hands, noticing the ring on her left hand, instantly changing the subject.

"It that your engagement ring?" I ask, watching when Elena nods. Her eyes follow mine as she looks down at her hands too and shrugs a bit. "I put it back onto my hand because I was going to go school shopping with the kids tomorrow. Plus, I was planning on going out into town and see if I could get a job, someplace..I mean we-" She starts to say, but stops short when I place my hands onto her shoulders and smile at her.

"You don't need to explain. I like it..It's nice, a new start. Plus, Lexi said that we're technically married..So..I guess we might as well get used to it. Right?" I ask, watching as Elena nods, looking up at me and sighing. "Yeah, I guess we should. Starting with an apology. I'm sorry about all the stuff that I said to you last night, I was cruel and a bitch...I didn't mean what I said when I told you that I wish you had never came back. Because, honestly..I'm glad that you're here and that I'm not alone in this anymore."

"Me too..I'm sorry too. But, we promised each other that we'd move on... So, about the dog." I try once more with changing the subject back to the one thing that I know drives crazy at the moment, watching as Elena rolls her eyes at me and clears her throat, giving off that scary mom vibe as she speaks in a stern voice.

"No dog...No...I don't want it!" Elena says sternly, narrowing her eyes at me as I exhale deeply, running my hands through my hair as Elena looks at me.

"Fine. I won't get them a dog. Promise. But, you'd change your mind if I got a cute one." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders, watching as Elena pats my back and goes to leave the small laundry room. But right before she does, she turns back towards me and gives me a small warning, a piece of advice almost. "If you bring them home a dog. You'll be sleeping outside with it..So make sure that the dog house is big enough."

"You're joking..right? Come on...Elena! You'd fall in love..I bet you that you'd totally change your mind if we just went to go look at them with the kids." My voice trails off, hearing when Elena laughs, placing her hand onto the door and closing her eyes for a brief second before she locks her eyes on me again and says "Try it and we'll see what happens."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Come on, Caroline. You can do this, it's just an undercover job as a hot and seductive maid..No big deal..right?

I've been attempting to give myself the same pep talk in the bathroom mirror for the last fifteen minutes. But, just as I start to straighten my hair and get into character, I hear as the front door opens widely and Tyler makes his way inside the house.

"Babe..I'm home!" He shouts, walking through the house as I exhale and open the bathroom door, making my way out of the bathroom and nearly bumping into him in the hallway.

"Holy hell! If I would have known that you'd dress up for me like this after being away from the house for 2 days..I should leave more often." He comments, placing his hands on the middle of my back and pulling me towards him, leaving a quick kiss onto my lips.

"I've missed you." Tyler says, watching as I smile at him, nervousness in my laugh as I run my hands through his hand, watching when he closes his eyes at me.

"I missed you too. But-" I begin to say as Tyler runs his hands lazily up and down my backside.

"Oh not this again. I come home and want to spend time with you and you're leaving? Oh..I officially hate our work schedules!" He says with an annoyed tone as I lean into him, kissing the side of his face and briskly letting go of him when I step back to look at him.

"I will make it up to you. I promise! I'll even recreate this outfit tonight...Plus, Mr. Lockwood..I think it's about time we test out that new mattress." I tell him with a wink, hearing as Tyler lets out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he smiles at me and nods.

"Are you sure..You always come home all cranky after work." He comments, watching as I brush past him, my hands trailing against his chest as he swallows his words quickly.

"Oh, I won't tonight..I'm all yours when I get home..By the way, I do think it's time we start trying to add a baby Lockwood to the family." I comment, grabbing his hand into mine and squeezing it as I start to walk away.

However, Tyler pulls me back towards him, both of his hands on my cheeks as he smiles widely "Oh, yeah? I can't wait then..I'll be impatiently waiting for you to come home to me." He says, leaning into me, rubbing his thumbs against my rosy cheeks as he kisses me roughly, breaking apart and whispering into my ear when he says "Let that hold you over for the next few hours, because there will be a lot more from where that came from when you get home tonight."

* * *

I really can't stop thinking about the tingling kiss that Tyler left against my lips as I walk into the station and go straight into Jeremy's office.

"So, I was thinking that we could...Let me call you back." He says, placing the cell phone that was in his hands onto the desk in front of him quickly when he sees me walk thru the door. Jeremy's jaw looks like it's about to fall to the ground when he licks his lips and clears his throat to speak, watching as I close the door behind me.

"Holy shit..Caroline...I...You...You look good. I..Uh..um...Let's get started." He says, handing me the thick four files on Katherine and Klaus as I sit down and look them over once more.

"So, besides me looking like a hot piece of ass..How am I even going to get them to trust me? I mean, we don't even know if they need a housekeeper..How-" I start to say, hearing as Jeremy laughs, turning around in his seat quickly and then locking his eyes on me as he says "Oh, yes we do..Here's your proof..Candice Forbes." He comments, handing me a piece of paper with a phone number and a description of a couple who is in desperate need of a cleaning lady to come to their house two times a week, for a few hours.

"So, I already called them just to verify the number. Well, Katherine picked up and you have an interview in...a half hour. I told them that I was calling in behalf of a friend." He says, a smirk on his face when I lock my eyes on him.

"I have my resume and the cover story memorized." I inform him, watching as Jeremy nods.

"Okay, good. So, Candice. Tell me a little bit about yourself." Jeremy states, his voice turning all business like within minutes as I clear my throat and recite what I was told by him and the rest of the department.

"I'm 25 years old. Just finished school a few months ago as a hospitality major and I do have a few years of experience in customer service. I'm kind of new to town and trying to get my footing and figured that this would be a great start. I'm reliably, honest and very detail oriented and I can start immediately." I tell him, hearing as Jeremy laughs and shakes his head.

"You nailed it. But, you might need to add a few more things, which shouldn't be a problem if Katherine asks you specific questions. Now, get out there and make sure you get the job because it's our only chance of getting into that house and collecting what we need. Oh and Caroline. Be careful!" He comments as I get up, smiling at him as I turn to leave his office, slowly getting into my undercover mode with every step and silently praying that when Katherine see's me that she'll like me, instantly.

* * *

It doesn't take me very long to get to the house. I'm nervous as I park the car and look up at the two story, white picket fence, dark cherry colored door with its cream colored stucco and freshly new planted flowers.

I'm lost in my own thoughts, trying desperately to memorize the fake resume and the small details of who 'Candice Forbes' is when I look up and see her. She's got this tan colored tank top on, these very provocative pair of shorts covering half of her body and when I take a deep breath my eyes are locked on her. Katherine smiles a bit as she looks directly at my car and I quickly notice that she's waving to me as I exit the car, slowly making my way towards her.

"Oh, You must be Candice!" Katherine states in an icy tone fake tone, turning back towards her, talking to someone inside the house as I smile at her, carefully making my way up the stairs.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you..Miss Pierce." I say in a very friendly manner. My smile is plastered on my face when I extend my hand out towards her, watching as Katherine smiles nervously and then shakes my hand firmly when she says "Oh, please call me Katherine. Now, please come inside the house. You and I have a lot to discuss about this position and if you'll even be a good fit."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...So what did you all think about the little family bonding moment? :) I'll be adding a lot more of that as they will most likely be at the safe house for a while. Also, let's hope that Caroline doesn't get in over her head with her undercover mission at Klaus & Katherine's house.**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-One And Only**

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

"So, Candice. You finished school a while ago and now you're looking for a part time or full time position. My fiancé and I are looking for a full time house keeper that can clean the house in a few hours while we aren't around. And from what you've just shown me on your resume. I really am impressed so far." I tell her, watching as she crosses her legs over each other and smiles widely at me, pushing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"I really don't mind if it's part time. I'm just really excited about getting to work and have this experience under my belt." Candice says, a smile lingering on her face when I hand her a small bowl of crème and sugar for the coffee that's sitting in front of her.

"Aha..Well. I'm in need of someone who has flexible hours and that could start immediately." I tell her, watching as she laughs a bit and looks around the room.

"Well, I can start tomorrow, that is if you really need me to." She states in a sweet tone as I smile once more and place a lump of sugar into my coffee.

"Okay. You're hired!" I inform her, watching as her blue eyes light up and she nearly squeals from excitement.

"I won't let you down! I promise that I will not let you down!" She says, leaning over to shake my hand firmly.

"I hope not." I comment, hearing when she thanks me for the interview, gazing up at me with a huge grin on her face as I instruct her on what to do when she gets to the house, early tomorrow morning while Klaus and I are out and about running errands for the day.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"Tyler!" Caroline shouts when she opens the front door, a huge grin on her face as she throws her jacket onto the coat rack beside the door.

"Yeah?" I ask. It's half past 4pm by the time that she comes home and to be honest. I'm completely exhausted from my last two days at the fire station. But, I really want to spend some much needed quality time with my wife.

"I'm home.." Caroline says, her voice trailing off as she starts to take off her shoes and I smile at her, shrugging my shoulders back when she makes her way into the living room fully. A frown evident on her face when she sees me laying down on the couch, a beer on the coffee table and some blonde chef on the food network channel is taking about making tiramisu on the TV.

"Hi, baby..I hope you're not totally sleeping!" She comments, nearly jumping on top of me at full speed as she slides into the living room at an usual rapid pace, an excited tone in her voice.

"Hi, Noo..Nah, just resting my eyes. So, how was your day?" I ask her, hearing as that same high pitched, excited tone escapes past her mouth when she talks about a few 'in general' things she did today. It's odd though, the fact that Caroline seems way more excited that usual to come home from work tonight. Because, usually she's in a crappy moody from the things she's seen on the job.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get home. I had to stop by the office and get a few things for this assignment that I'm working on...I've been in the field all day long and I'm doing this assessment on these two people. But-" She starts to ramble, watching as I lean towards her, placing my hand onto her shoulder, smiling widely.

"You don't need to tell me every detail..But, I would like to talk about that one thing that you had suggested before you left for work..We could have some fun..maybe add a couple babies..What do you say?" I ask her, watching as Caroline laughs, hitting my shoulder playfully as I feel her climb into my lap, her arms around my shoulders when she leans into me and says "Sounds amazing..Let's go!" Caroline says in an eager tone, getting up from my lap briskly, pulling me up with her and heading towards the bedroom when she leaves a moist kiss against my lips before she pushes me back into the room, a smile lingering on her face as she smiles and says "I've missed you so much!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I wish I could tell you that these last few days have been easy. That trying to fall back into this routine with Elena and the kids..The family that I left behind has been easy. But, it's not.

I'm feeling like I've missed so much of Sam and Olivia's life and now as I sit here, the cool air swirling around me, the breeze picking up with every minute, watching as Elena slides down this kiddy slide with Sam and Olivia in her lap. This one moment, makes me feel like, maybe she was right..She would have been perfectly fine without me. But, not in our old home..in a place like this, far away from prying eyes and the memories that torment us both.

Yet, her smile. The smiles that Sam and Olivia are radiating off of their faces tells me a different story. All three of them for the first time in these last few weeks, in the month that I've been with them, they all look relaxed and happy, worry free and purely content. I can't tell you how much I have missed seeing her smiling face and suddenly the theory of her being okay without me diminishes. Because, I for one know that Elena will never smile for anyone else like she does for me. It's like her eyes glisten, the happiness in her, radiates off of her whenever she looks at me and I know without a doubt in my mind that she could never be like this with someone else.

* * *

I sit on the bench for a long time and just when I'm about to get up and walk over to them, to join in on pushing Sam on the swing that he's sitting in, I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Stefan!" She shouts, her long blonde hair is blowing in the wind as I turn and look up, noticing that Lexi is smiling back at me. A plain pair of jeans and a grey sweater is wrapped around her tightly when she continues to walk over, watching when I sit back down onto the bench. My eyes glued to Elena as she waves and tries to explain to Olivia that pushing Sam by herself on a swing, isn't the best of ideas.

"I'm so sorry to sneak up on you guys during your little outing. But since this is one of the more popular parks in this little town. I knew I wouldn't have a huge problem with finding you guys. So, how are things going?" Lexi asks, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she locks her blue eyes on me, waiting for a response.

"We're good. The kids are adjusting really well in these last few days. But, Elena and I are..We're still working out everything between us." I comment, feeling as Lexi places her hand softly on my shoulder and leans into me, whispering softly. "Good. I'm sure that you'll work it all out. But, it will take time. Listen..Stefan, I just found out that Elena needs to testify against Matt."

"Lexi, she's not ready to do that. Elena is still recovering from everything he did to her and if she testifies against him. She'll close herself off to me and I can't handle that..I just got her to open up to me again after so long of us being apart and we're finally in a good place. Please, Lexi..Find someone else." I inform her, watching as Sam and Olivia tackle Elena onto the moist ground of the playground, bark chips are stuck to her dark green jacket as she gets up and brushes herself off, smiling at Lexi and I.

"Stefan, you and I both know that Elena would be the perfect witness and the firsthand account of everything that he did to her could place Matt in prison for a lot longer than it would if we just got him on being a accessory to attempted murder in your case." Lexi states in a matter of fact tone, watching as I rub my face with my hands in frustration.

I don't want Elena to be pulled back into these mind games of Matt or of anyone else for that matter. Hell, I don't even want myself to be pulled back into this mess of these people that ruined our lives. I still feel like Elena and I have a lot of progress to make, I actually know that her and I still have a lot of things to fix in regards to our relationship and I would hate for her to feel like she needs to do this. But, in a relational sense, I know that the best way to put all three of them away for life would be if the jurors, lawyers and judge all got a firsthand account from the victims that were the main targets of Matt, Katherine and Klaus's sicken schemes.

"We still have no idea why they did it. I mean, I know why they went after me in a way..But, I still have so many unanswered questions." I state in a firm tone, hearing as Lexi exhales deeply.

"We have someone working on that right now. Once she collects enough evidence and we are able to make an arrest. Then, we'll have you come in and listen in on their confessions. Look, Stefan. It's the only way to get closure for this. They deserve to pay for what they did to you and to her, to your kids..They took 5 years away from you..in those 5 years in which you should have been a husband and a father... Away from the love of your life and your children that needed you..Think about that for a moment." Lexi explains, looking over at me as I nod, looking up at my family in the distance.

Lexi's right. Matt, Katherine and Klaus took everything that I once held onto so deeply, that I cherished so much, the way that I pictured my future to be with them..all of it was gone within seconds by one mistake..By thinking that I was going to be doing the right thing. But it turned out to be a trap that I didn't even see coming. A plot to take away my once happy life with my soon to be wife and unborn children and tarnish it forever.

So, I guess I'm not that surprised when the words quickly escape my mouth. "When's the trial for him..I thought that you guys said that you wouldn't charge him with anything until you caught Katherine and Klau, first." I remind her, watching as Lexi runs her hands through her hair and looks out towards where Sam and Olivia are playing.

"I know, we said that we would. But..We decided that we would be charging Matt first and that's where Elena comes in. Stefan, we need her to put him away, to get her peace. Because, I honestly think that doing so will be the only way that she can truly be happy with you and the family that both of you are trying to hard repair.

"Postpone it, Lexi! Elena's happy now, with me and the kids..Please, just for another month..Talk to the judge and explain it all, tell him that I want to postpone it to protect my wife until I can be with her. Lexi, I just got her back into feeling safe with me again and sending her back home to deal with Matt's trial by herself when first off , no one is even supposed to know where we are..is like signing a death sentence for our relationship and my family. " I state in a firm reluctant tone.

My breathing becomes staggered at the thought of Elena being away from me for a few days, all alone and being exposed to whatever threat that Klaus and Katherine still may have hanging over our heads, hearing Matt denying what he did to her, would make things 100 times worse for us then they already are! Her and I are finally in a good place, recovering slowly from being so distant from each other, from just being separated for so long. Why ruin it now?

"Look, I'll see what I can do. But, Stefan...If I can't do anything about it.. She'll need to be there on the 25th of March. All I'm saying is that it would be good for her to go through this. Plus, if you wanted to, I could get someone to watch Sam and Olivia for a few days and you could even go with her to the trial . But, once it's over, then I'll escort the two of you back here, until it's all over for good." She informs me, a small shrug of her shoulders as she exhales.

"I'll talk to her about it when we're alone, when the kids are sleeping. But, I'm not going to push her into this. It's her choice with what she wants to do about it." I comment, glancing over at Lexi who nods and smiles weakly at me when she gets up from the bench and starts to leave the park, turning around just a bit as she says "Just think about it. This could help the two of you..I know that it could."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Exhaustion. That's what it is. I'm exhausted when I go to the living room and hear the sounds of Erick Baker coming from Stefan's ipod, one of my favorite songs softly blaring from the small speakers on the entertainment center. My body slowly sways to the music as I make my way into the room, from putting Olivia and Sam down to sleep. I watch as Stefan turns to look up at me, a smile lingering on his face as he hears me singing along to the song in a total broken off key sound..

"I'd buy a wall full of clocks, If it would stop time for awhile, I love to watch your mouth move with the words of the songs. And I don't care. If they're right or wrong.. You look so good when you're dancing...I watch you spill your drink on the tops of your shoes..You look so good when you're dancing...Can I have this dance with you for the rest of my life..." I hear myself sing off key as Stefan laughs a bit, watching me make my way closer to him. He's got his hands on my journal as he sits on the couch, his lips are curved into a smile when he looks up at me, hearing as I finish the last verse of the song, eyes locked on my face.

"Hey that was pretty good. So, are the kids asleep?" Stefan asks in a soft tone, patting the couch cushion next to him as I sit down, nodding my head at him and trying to figure out what he's reading.

I hear when he clears his throat, observing when he lifts up the journal into his hands and begins to read in a soft, wistful tone, words that I had written when we were just starting out, when our relationship was still all about figuring out what we wanted to find within each other.

_We danced out on the docks tonight to one of my favorites songs from that newly discovered artist that sings "My two left feet..." Erick. Something or another...the music was blaring from his ipod as we swayed back and forth in the brightly lit space...It was perfect. Just the music and the two of us..enjoying each other's company._

_I don't know how to feel about Stefan just yet. But, I do know that I can already see myself with him more, spending as much time as I can with him until we get sick of each other or until we get serious enough. But, I like what we have right now. The simplicity of it..The warmth and safety of each other, loving each other without any strings attached._

_My step dad and my mother think that he's a great guy too. But, it's hard to say. I'm scared to fall in love with him, scared to feel vulnerable for the first time in my life. I'm in my early twenties..What the hell do I even know about love yet..All I do know is that I want to find out more..I want to be by his side for as long as I can, because for the first time in a long time when I'm with Stefan I feel safe, I feel like nothing else matters except for us and this intense bond that we share..._

"I remember that night well..God, we were so happy together..What happened, Elena?." Stefan asks quietly, placing my journal down onto the coffee table in front of him and watching as I push a strand of my hair back behind my ear, opening my mouth to answer him.

It's a good question. What happened?

Well, I'm sure by now that you know the just of it..The accident, the five years of being without each other, more than 1,275 miles that separated us...The list just goes on and on about all the things that has gone wrong with what had ultimately made me look at him in a new light. That has made me realize that we're not the same people that we once were. I mean, I know that people change, some for the better and others for the worse. But, Stefan and I have both been through hell and back all for the one thing that we've both craved, that we've needed...Each other.

I love him and I know that he loves me. I can't deny that our love has ever broken...But, I feel it...this tension between us that was never there before, is still surrounding us and I feel like I'm suffocating in it. I want to tell him that I'm never going anywhere, that these stupid arguments are just that...insignificant. But, let's be real for a minute..We both know that they're important...that nothing is perfect and without us trying to rehash our past mistakes or even the happy memories..What are we left with? Bottled up feelings that cause us to crack at the seams.

" A lot of things happened..The accident changed us both and I know that you still struggle with that. But, so do I...I keep trying to think about what I could have done differently to prevent you from leaving...That morning that you left..I knew that it was going to be the last time I was going to see you." I confess, hearing as Stefan exhales deeply and gazes up at me.

"There was nothing that you could have done differently..Elena. It was my job and you can't blame yourself for it. I just don't know why I feel like I'm still in this dream like state..Like if I just snap my fingers that all this will progress will disappear...That you, Sam and Olivia are just going to be gone and I'm really just waiting to wake up from this peaceful bliss that I'm in.. I just feel like I don't deserve you anymore." Stefan says, his voice trailing off at the thought.

" Don't say that...Stefan, you do deserve this happiness. You deserve every minute of it and you don't need to feel like we're going to disappear, Stefan..This isn't a dream. I'm here, I am right in front of you and I'm real. See.." My voice trails off as I lean towards him, taking his hand into my own and placing it against my chest, right above my beating heart, watching as he closes his eyes at my touch.

"I'm right here. I'm not a dream, Stefan..I'm right here and I'm real. Feel this." I tell him, feeling as he lays his hand flatly against me, both of us feeling the light thumping of my heart beating against my chest.

"This heart has seen heartbreak, it's seen love like no other, it's been shattered and repaired a million times over. The day I met you, I was a mess and I thought that I didn't deserve you...I had no idea what love was. But, you changed me and showed me that it was okay to feel vulnerable, to love. I didn't know what it felt like to love someone so deeply until I met you." I tell him, trying not to sound like a sappy fool. But, I can't seem to help it. I turn overly emotional when I think about all the things that we had been, of everything that we are now reduced to...Two people that are struggling to find their way back to each other and have the same love that they had lost.

"Do you remember what you had told me that night, the first night that we spent together?" I ask, my voice low and tired as I watch him nod his head, gazing over at me as he says "Yeah. I told you that it was okay to love. That it was okay to be scared and that is was okay to feel, because in the end...Having love and being loved by someone else is what helps us all survive, it helps us get through the rough days." He states, looking his eyes on me as I nod at him, a weak smile on my face when I watch Stefan slowly move closer to me.

"It's okay to feel. Stefan, we lost so much and I know that it's hard and painful to know that we're never going to get those moments back. But, we can create new memories. Together. I love you and I know that we're going to have our good and bad days. But, if we can survive being apart for 5 years. We can survive anything...Remember, love is what helps us survive and make it through the day." I reiterate, feeling as his warm hands touch my arm and he runs his finger tips up and down my arm, slowly.

"I want them back..I want our old lives back and what we used to be. I'm done fighting with you about the damn past. Elena, let it stay there. Our old lives died the day that I did. I died in that warehouse that night and I know..I know that it's a harsh thing to say. But, it's the truth. I'm not the same person I was 5 years ago and I know that you aren't either. But, I want to try and be those people again. I want to love you without worrying that you'll push me away if I say the wrong thing, I want to be with you and laugh about stupid things, to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. Because, I've been away from you for far too long and I can't stand being away from you any longer." Stefan explains, leaning towards me as he places one of his hands onto my cheek, caressing it gently as I feel the cool silver against my skin.

I instantly close my eyes and know exactly what it is! His ring. The rings that we were supposed to have given to each other on our wedding day, the wedding day that neither of us ever got to have because of the accident that changed our lives forever...Stefan's ring that he's been carrying around on a chain around his neck for the last 5 years is now where it's always was supposed to have been..On his left hand, a symbol of our undying love for one another and a symbol of how unbreakable we really are.

"Stefan..." My voice trails off as I emphasis the sound of his name against my lips when he leans into me, leaving a luscious kiss against them. I'm lost in his kiss, the way his tongue grazes against mine when I pull us back as Stefan places his hands underneath my back, his hands gently grazing against the outline of my body, against my skin when he traces the flesh with his fingertips.

"God, I've missed you so much..I never want to be apart again. I never want to feel alone like I have been these last few years. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please, forgive me for leaving, forgive me for ruining this..I'm so damn sorry." He says, his voice full of a tormented past and full of regret as the words escape past his lips, Stefan watches me carefully when I place my finger onto his mouth and lock my eyes on him, tears in my own eyes as I speak to him directly.

"I forgive you. Stefan..You weren't to blame for this..None of this was your fault and it wasn't mine either. It was the circumstances, it is the circumstances that we're in. But, it still doesn't change the fact that we're together and we need to set our regrets free...It's the only way that we'll make it. I love you and I'm sorry for not being strong enough. I'm sorry for making you out to be like Matt. Because you are nothing like him...Please, Stefan..forgive me for being so vicious." I start to say as I feel Stefan lift my body up towards him, slowly sitting us up. His arms wrapped around me tightly as I straddling his lap. He's got his hands in my hair, his mouth is against my ear as I lean into him and kiss his neck, leaving soft and lust filled kisses against his skin.

" I forgive you...But, don't you ever say that to me...Don't you ever say that you weren't strong enough while I was gone. Because, you are strong enough, Elena. I know this has been hard on you, I know that. But, I'm here now, Elena. You're not alone anymore, you don't need to worry anymore baby, I'm right here and I am never leaving again." He says, a rasp in his voice when he slowly starts to raise my shirt above my head, his eyes filled with desire, his mouth leaving warm and gently kisses against my already overheated skin as I move towards him, holding onto him tighter, like if I were to let go that he'd vanish into thin air.

I feel as Stefan tightens his grip against me when I speak into his ear in a yearning tone. "I love you and I've missed you so much for so long, Please let's just put this all behind us, let's just relish in the fact that we're together now." My voice trails off as I feel him lift me up into his arms when he slowly gets up from the couch, my legs are tightly wrapped around him, his lips against my ear, as he kisses my ear lobe, murmuring words against it, kissing the curve of my neck when he pushes himself away and whispers " Let's go to bed." He comments as he hears a laugh escape past my lips and we make our way to the master bedroom.

* * *

The water is hot against my skin as the shower head blasts it onto me, Stefan went to go check on Sam and Olivia and I decided to take a quick shower. I'm alone and nervously washing my hair. My fingers slipping through it freely when I try to get all the tangles out. But, suddenly my heart jumps into my stomach when the bathroom door opens and I feel the cool air come into the already heated room. I honestly don't know why I'm so nervous, it's ridiculous really. But, I feel like I'm a teenager all over again, trying to proposition my boyfriend into staying with me, into being with me and into loving me without any reservations.

I close my eyes and turn around, rinsing my soapy hair under the hot water, opening my eyes briefly when I feel Stefan's touch on my skin, his bare skin against mine, his hands making small circles against my back. I close my eyes when I feel his lips against my shoulder leaving tender kisses against my wet skin. His hands slip down to my hips when he pulls me towards him, kissing the curve of my neck, the water pressure hitting against us a bit harder when I feel him turn me around in his arms. Stefan's hands twisting and turning, making small loops in my long brown damp hair. Stefan smiles a bit when he hears me gasp as he gently and carefully pushes me up against the shower wall, his lips moving to suck against my earlobe as he whispers "The kids are fast asleep, the doors are all closed..It's just us."

I swallow hard, my heart pounding even harder than it was before as I open my eyes to look up at Stefan, my fingertips are trembling when I place my hand onto his face, wiping away the excess water that's dripping off his cheeks, his lips are curled into a loving smile when I lean into him, capturing his lips against mine.

The movement of his tongue against mine, the way his hands grip against me are making me lose all my control, my train of all logical thought is lost when I try to lean into him. But, Stefan pushes me back against the shower wall again, a bit harder this time as his hands travel softly across my body when I lean into him, whimpering against his ear the words that I have been dying to say to him since I had gone to Bonnie and Damon's and kissed him that night after getting into my fight with Matt. My body shakes more with wanting and the longing for him when his lips brush against my bottom lip and I hear when his breathing picks up as I move back from him for a moment, locking my brown eyes on his loving green eyes as I whisper in a breathy tone."Make love to me, Stefan..Please..."

* * *

**A/N: A lot more interesting developments to come...I really have no other words except for sorry about cliffhanger ;) I'll be updating soon!**

**-Until Next Time-**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO- One And Only**

**Damon's P.O.V.**

No one will tell me where they are. For the last week now, no one..Not even Bonnie knows where Elena and Stefan are. All we know is that they had left early one morning and haven't been heard of or seen since. Caroline swears that Elena told her that they're all fine, just taking some private time to reconnect with each other. I mean, I get..They can't go back to their old house that they used to share and reconnect there, not since Katherine and Klaus have moved in and made themselves at home in the neighborhood. The house is tainted with memories of what their lives were like before Stefan went missing, every corner of the small bedrooms carry a dark curtain of pain and suffering, every single thing in that house contains loss and agony and if it were me, I would burn the place down to never be reminded of it again.

So, it does make sense that they would want a more private place to go and be with each other. But, it's driving me crazy with worry about Stefan..Last I saw my younger brother was in the early morning before I left for work...He was nervous about talking to Elena. Yet, later on the next day, Bonnie had told me that she had found Elena in her underwear and bra at our house, walking out of the guestroom that we had placed Stefan in. So, I assume that they have cleared things up, But, it makes me wonder if Stefan has even told Sam and Olivia about who he is to them..I feel completely and utterly out of the loop on my brother's life at the moment and I guess that's what's put me in a shitty mood, not to mention the fact that when I got home just a few hours ago, that I saw the newspaper with the headline  **'Ex- New York City Fireman Could Be Found As An Accessory To First Degree Murder.'** ,sitting directly on the dining room table.

"Matt Donovan is in the news..Ha..Of course he is." I mumble to myself, hearing as the door unlocks and looking up to see Bonnie's surprised face.

"Hey...I wasn't expecting you home for a few more hours." She states as she walks over to me, a smile lingering on her face when she lowers her purse onto the kitchen counter, walking over to me and leaving a quick kiss against my lips.

"Yeah. Well, we weren't very busy tonight and if anything happens I told one of the guys to call me in and I'll have my cell phone on me. Anyways, have you seen the latest headlines..I-" I begin to say, hearing as Bonnie exhales and then she smiles a sweet, unsure expression when she sits down across from me, her hands are shaking just a bit as she places her warm hands on top of mine that are holding tightly onto the newspaper.

"Damon, I have something really important to tell you..." Her voice trails off, cracking a bit when she locks her eyes on me, watching as I place the newspaper down, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah. I'm all yours. What's going on babe?" I ask, my question lingers in the air between us as she clears her throat, nervously letting go of my hand. Bonnie's eyes shift away from my gaze and look around the room for a moment almost like she's collecting her thoughts, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

I look over at her flushed face, she looks exhausted. But, her bright green eyes are shining as she opens her mouth and the words just spill out in a pure joyous tone. "I'm pregnant, Damon. You're going to be a father!"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Tyler!" I giggle out his name as he leans into me, kissing my neck softly, his hands trailing up and down my legs.

"Come on, baby..I have spent two days away from you..Let's just say that two days was far too long to be without you in my arms. Now, let me enjoy this..Because-" I cut him off, my hands are loosely around his belt buckle when he pushes himself up to look at me, his fingertips gently caressing my cheeks, mesmerized by my face and the look I have, one of wonder..If this is really what we both want..If having a baby will make us stronger as a couple, as individuals and fix this dwindling feeling I have.

"Tyler..I've been thinking..." I begin to say, my voice trailing off when he sighs, rolling over to the other side of me with a loud thud, the bed shaking when he lands next to me, gazing over into my eyes as he speaks. "Caroline..not this shit again! Damn it..Caroline! I love you and I want to have a family with you..Please..let's try this out and see if we can do this, together."

"Don't..Tyler..You know that I want a family with you, you know that! We've been married since we were 18 years old..High school sweethearts. You know more than anyone that I want to give you a baby, that I want to be a mother. But, I'm scared..What if what happened to Elena and Stefan happens to us..I went crazy the day that you were trapped in that building and Stefan came to the house to tell me the news..I don't want to relive that again. I don't want to have children and have something like that happen to us..I love you so much and I want to give you what we both really want..But-" He cuts me off as he grabs my hand into his, kissing my knuckles before he speaks to me in a soft reassuring tone.

"That's not going to happen to us..I know it. It won't, Caroline. Because you and I aren't Elena and Stefan. I'm not saying that something like that couldn't happen. But, what I'm trying to say is that you don't need to worry because what happened to them was a freak accident..It was a revenge plot by someone that was jealous of what they had. Honey listen to me carefully, those people are going to jail soon and once they do..We can all move on from this, for good." He explains, his voice shaking as he watches me turn towards him, my hands laced together underneath my head.

"Maybe once all of this is over..We can think about having a baby. But, I don't want to risk it now..Please, don't think I don't want a family with you..Tyler. But, the more I think about all these things that have happened to other people, that happened to our friends. It scares me to think that I would be bringing a baby into such a cruel and scary world like this one. I'm not ready now. I mean, maybe I will be soon..I guess, I thought I was. But, I'm not." I say, trying to make it clear that it's not that I don't want to have Tyler's children and expand our family. However, the thing is that I'm scared to death about what could happen and what might happen once we're happy together with our little family and both fulfilling our dreams.

"Okay.. Fine. But, once you are ready..Just know that I'll be here..Waiting for you to change your mind." Tyler tells me in a slightly angered tone, pushing himself away from me and getting up from the bed as I watch his shoulders tighten when I clear my throat and speak directly to him, my voice is full of regret and hurt when I watch Tyler open the bedroom door, not even looking at me as he walks out, without even hearing me say in sobbing tone. "I love you, Tyler..Please know that. My love for you will never change...I'm just not ready yet."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I guess you don't really know what it's like to lose someone that you care about deeply. That you love with your whole heart..Until one day you wake up and realize that you'll never see them again, never hear the sound of their voice, smell their scent on the articles of clothing that they left behind, on their skin...

Therefore, I can tell you what it's done to me..Being without Stefan for 5 years and being the victim of Matt...It was my own personal hell to be in. When I wanted nothing more than to just feel alive again, to have someone love me like I knew Stefan always did..I would find myself disappointed in the fact that my life was nothing like I had planned it out to be..Nothing like I wanted it to be for myself or kids and what I had imagined it to be with Stefan...Only Stefan.

I've missed him..I've missed us and I feel weightless in his arms, withering under his touch as his hands clasp against mine, his teeth gingerly pulling onto my bottom lip, making me moan against him. I feel like nothing or no one can bring me any harm when I'm with him. I haven't felt my heart racing against my chest at such a lively pace in so long that I've forgotten that anyone could make it feel like it's about to jump out of my rib cage with one loving glance, with one touch of our hands intertwined together.

I feel him everywhere, every single touch, every movement of his hands as he adjusts us so that my legs are wrapped around his torso, my head is gently resting against the cool tiles that my back is pressed up against. Stefan's fingertips gently graze my forehead as he leans into me again, his hands brushing my water soaked hair back. I whimper a bit when he looks at me- his eyes filled with hunger and devotion. Yet, here I am, scared out of my mind that I'm going to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing and it ends up like it has been between us these last few days- distant and a clear struggle to be around one another!

But, with one look at him, my hands still lightly touching his jaw line. I'm trying to clear my head, trying to picture what this used to be like. But, I know that I can't compare what it once was to what it is now...Stefan and I aren't those two love struck hormonal young adults that we once were. Now, we're two broken people trying to find our way back to each other and trying to make sure that we don't mess this up..that we don't hurt each other anymore than we already have in these last few weeks with our harsh words and actions.

"It's okay, Elena..We're okay now..Let me be here for you." Stefan says in a low and rough tone. I close my eyes when I feel his soft, by slightly calloused hands run down my body, his fingers fondling my breasts, his tongue sucking softly on my collar bone as I lean my head back against the tile covered wall, my hands tightly fastened around his neck when I open my eyes a bit and watch Stefan lower himself down my body, his mouth leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses against my flesh, all the way down to the middle of my legs.

He laughs a little when I run my hands through his hair, a smile lingering on his face when he looks up at me, working his way back up to my mouth. My body trembles at Stefan's touch, the way his hands grip against my hips, the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach as he stands straight in front of me, hair soaked from the shower- the water starting to slowly run cold when I watch him lean against me. But, just when I'm about to say something, to tell him how much I've missed him, how much I love him...

My eyes nearly roll in the back of my head, when Stefan thrusts himself inside of me and all I'm left feeling is a heaven like euphoria running through my veins, through every nerve of my heart and soul when he pushes me against the shower wall and whispers softly against my ear " I love you, Elena Salvatore, I've never stopped loving you.. It has always been you..." Stefan whispers against me, a gleeful grin on his face as he pushes himself back for a moment to look at me when I wrap my arms around him for support. I hear as Stefan groans when I tighten my legs around his waistline and cry out in pleasure as he sinks into me further, gently holding my hips into place, a smile lingering on his stoic face as my long finger nails gently claw against his back when his raw and emotion filled tone repeats my name over and over again in this passion filled atmosphere between us, that is finally allowing us to break down the walls of ice around our hearts and be like we once were.

* * *

"God you're beautiful...I've missed your smile, so much. Come on, let's get out of here, before the water runs totally cold." Stefan says. One of his arms is under my ass, helping me stay balanced around his waistline, his other hand is fumbling with the door handle to the bathroom as I lean into him, inhaling his scent, breathing him and trying hard to not cry..thinking about the last time he and I were this close, this intimate with each other...The last time that we were truly in love and a couple, before our lives were turned upside down.

I hear as he flings open the door and the cold air mixes with the warmth from our shower. The slight breeze directly hitting my back, sending shivers down my spine as Stefan slowly moves us to the bed, lowering me down onto my back, biting down on his lower lip nervously as he looks down at me with appreciation in his bright green eyes.

His breathing falters when my hand gently grazes the scars that he had suffered from the fire at the warehouse, the old wounds are all healed. But, as I run my hands across his back, I feel the way the texture of his skin changes, from soft to rough all at once and suddenly, I can't help but ask. "Did it hurt?"

My question catches him a bit off guard as Stefan crawls over me, his hand lifting up my arm, his warm and soft lips kissing my skin, trailing warmth against my sudden trembling body as he spots to reply to my curiosity.

"Yeah..It did...But, not so much anymore." He states simply as he looks at me and then continues to speak in a haunting tone.

"Elena, I want you to know that the only thing that I thought of was you when I closed my eyes, you were the last thing that I wanted to see, the only person that I wanted to say goodbye too. You were the last person that I wanted to remember when I left this earth and went to heaven..I thought I was going to die that night..." He trails off, exhaling deeply as I run my hands over his rippled abs, listening to the sound of his soft spoken tone.

"But, now I'm here with you and I've never felt more alive, I've never wanted anyone as much as I've wanted you...Elena, you're everything to me." Stefan says, leaning into me to capture my lips against his, his hands trailing down my body when he suddenly flips us over and my arms wrap around his neck hastily.

"I never want to be without you again, I couldn't survive it." I tell him, leaning into Stefan as I bring my hands up to cup his face into them. Watching his green eyes fill with affection as he locks his gaze upon me and I feel as his hands trace my stomach, his fingertips stopping at the scars from my c-section.

His touch makes me feel everything, every piece of what I've been missing and suddenly I'm overwhelmed with emotions when Stefan leaves scattered kisses against my stomach, his soft touch following afterwards. We both laugh as I start to pull him back up towards me, tears in my eyes as I speak in a playful tone.

"Stop..Seriously!" I say out loud suddenly, watching as he lifts his head, eyes filled with pure confusion when he looks at my smiling face and tear stained cheeks.

"What..am I tickling you too much?" He asks in a teasing tone, his hands on each side of my hips as he lowers his head back down, once more leaving wet sloppy kisses against my heated skin.

I want to say more, but I hold my breath when I feel him suddenly pull me down beside him. But, before I can respond, Stefan captures my lips against his, the kiss filling the void of what I want to say, of what I've wanted to tell him in these past few days... _that I can never picture myself being without him, that I don't want to ever loss him again_. But, when he backs away to look into my eyes, he knows exactly what I've been trying to say without any words even escaping past my lips.

I watch his eyes close briefly at my touch when my fingertips gently stroke his arm and Stefan stops all of his movements, a huge grin on his face when he clears his throat. "I remember when you would always trace the outline of my tattoo..You know, I used to think that it was the cutest thing ever..But, it really did cut into what I wanted to do." He states, listening to my breath hitch in my throat as I shake my head at him, smiling just as widely as he is at his own words.

"Oh? And what was it that you wanted to do..exactly..be specific." I tell him in a taunting tone, watching as his green eyes widen, the grip that he has on my hips tightens when I pull him back up beside me and he leans into me again, his elbows on each side of me, his mouth just inches away from my face when I hear him exhale deeply as he leans closer towards my ears and says in a rough, hoarse tone. "Taste every inch of your sweet olive colored skin, make love to you until your weak in the knees."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

The white cotton sheets are a mangled sweat soaked mess against us as I watch Elena cover herself up, lowering her body against me when she exhales a loud and content breath, laying on her stomach when she looks over at me and smiles.

"Did you ever think that our lives would have turned out like this..You and me..like this?" I ask, one of my arms is stoking Elena's back, her head's resting against my shoulder, her hands gently leaving small circles against my stomach as she lets out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know..I honestly thought that we'd be married and have more kids by now. Live in a huge house...kind of like this one and raise our family there..Kind of like what I've always pictured my life to be like with you. You know, I've always thought that we'd have a few more kids, maybe another set of twins.." She says with an innocent laugh, feeling as my arms protectively tighten around her, my face leaning into her as I kiss the top of her head and look up at the ceiling, imagining what she's just described.

It's picture perfect. But, I know that it's a far fetch to what our reality is...The pit in my stomach tightening when I remind myself that I still haven't told her about what Lexi had said, the issue concerning Matt and the possibility of Elena having to testify against him in next month's trial. I can't ignore it. Yet, I don't want to ruin this moment between us..Our guards are down, the damn walls that have been between us for weeks now are finally crumbling and I don't want to lose that as I hold her in my arms and listen to her breathing. God, I have missed her.

"Yeah...I could see that too. It actually makes me think of something..How about we sell the old house in New York City and move here...The kids will be in school. Sam and Olivia are actually happy here, I saw it earlier today..all three of you look so happy and carefree here. I want that for us, I want that for you and for our kids..Elena, I just want you to be happy again. I miss seeing your smile." I tell her, my fingertips rubbing softly against her arms as her eyes lock onto my gaze and she leans into my chest, kissing my bare skin and placing her hand onto my chest.

"I am happy..I'm happy that we have two beautiful kids, that we're safe and together..I'm happy that you and I are finally moving on. But, Stefan..That house has so many memories..So many-" She begins to ramble, her brown eyes widening as I place my hand onto her cheek, stroking it gently as I speak in a soft tone, just above a whisper, trying to explain my reasoning about moving to someplace like this.

"It has a lot of bad memories too...You grieved in that house. Elena, I don't it anymore..I want to start new. This house, this town and this place would be a fresh start for us..Look, I can talk to Lexi and see if maybe she knows someone who could help us find something around here." I confess, hearing as Elena stirs, adjusting herself so that her head is against the curve of my neck, her mouth inches from my ear.

"Okay..But, I don't want to talk about all that right now. I actually don't really want to talk at all. I just want to relish in the fact that I love you and that you came back home to me...Finally..Finally, Stefan..you're where you were always supposed to be." She says in a velvety and delicate tone, rolling into me again as she kisses my lips, silencing the thoughts in my head when she breaks apart from me and I nod at her, pulling her body against mine and starting what we had been doing earlier...all over again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this update! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE- One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The sunshine hits my face hard as I roll over, directly into Stefan's arms and hearing when he groans, tickling my sides as he whispers against my ear "Good morning."

" Morning...Someone seems to be in a really good mood this morning." I comment, feeling as he loosens his protective embrace around me and brushes a strand of my hair out of my face, gazing over at me with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Well..Ha..What can I say..Last night was nice." Stefan says, turning away from me as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, turning around to smile at me when I huff out a breath.

"Well, I would love to sit here and debate with you about last night..Because, I honestly think that it was pretty amazing. But, opinions differ..I guess..We'll just have to keep trying to change your mind." I say out loud, hearing as Stefan laughs, slipping on his clothes that were left in a huge mound on the floor from last night.

I listen closely as he gets up and the belt on his pants rattles. "What are you doing?" He asks me, watching as I duck under the mass of messy, unmade sheets that we had wrapped ourselves in.

"What does it look like I'm doing..I'm looking for my bra, my shirt and-" I start to say, feeling as something hits my back, a pillow from behind me. Stefan laughs a bit harder when I lift my head from under the thin white sheets, my hairs a total mess, flying every which way when I finally pull myself out from under them and look up at Stefan, the white sheets covering my body when I let out a nervous laugh.

"Sweetheart...They're in the bathroom." He reminds me, walking over to the bathroom and grabbing the pile of clean clothes that I had left there.

"Ha...right! Thanks. I guess, I totally forgot about them." I comment, eyebrows raised when Stefan sits on the bed beside me, his hands gently touching my shoulders as he exhales a breath, watching as I put my bra back on and then pull my tank top over my head.

"You seem tense." He points out, watching my brown eyes gaze over when his hands gently stroke my shoulders, his fingertips slowly making their way to the knots in my body. I groan a little as Stefan's hands graze against my bare back.

"Lay down." He commands in a soft tone, smiling as I swallow hard and looking over at him, trying to protest.

"Stefan..The kids..They're going to be up soon..They get up at 7:30." I try again. It's not that I don't want him to do whatever he has planned. But, what if Sam and Olivia wake up and they try to get into our bedroom and then they notice the doors locked. They'll panic.

"Come on, It's only 6! We have a while. " He says, his fingers carefully tracing small lines against my skin, his green eyes dancing with lust, a smile lingering on his face when he pulls back my hair to one side, leaning into me and leaving a chaste kiss against the soft warm flesh.

"Oh...If you keep doing that now..We'll never leave this bedroom." I conclude, watching as Stefan rolls his darkened, hungry filled eyes at me, licking his lips when he says "I wouldn't mind that..Now, lay down so that I can massage your back and get rid of all this tension you've got going on ."

"Since when did you become a massage therapist?" I ask him in a playful tone, feeling as his hands trail down to the waistline of my underwear,slowly stopping at my hips when his eyes secure on me. Stefan leans into my stomach, lifting up my shirt as he leaves quick kisses against my anxious body.

"Ha..baby, I'm full of surprises...You seemed to have forgotten that." Stefan comments, glancing up at me quick when he smiles and I giggle a bit.

"Oh yeah..How could I forget...I'm sorry..But, really. Stefan, we probably shouldn't-" I protest again, my fighting words and his hands that are slowly moving over the front of my body are making me curse myself for being so stupid, my mind his hazy from his touch and I unsteadily forget what the hell I was even trying to fight him against.

"Shouldn't...You know, that word should not even exist...And the word "No" either. They're really lame words...And, they make your comments invalid..You should be glad that someone is offering to-." He starts to say as he watches me turn onto my stomach, gently pulling his hands off me as I mutter out loud, tilting my head side to the side when I laugh and say "When you're offering to get me back into bed all over again using your charm."

"Exactly, my charm..My hands on your skin. Face it sweetheart, I'm just that good." Stefan adds, leaning into me and letting out a small laugh as I groan out a staggered sigh when he starts to massage my tense and stiffened shoulders, leaning into me and leaving a slow and agonizing kiss on the back of my neck.

"What?" Stefan asks, his hands working their way up and down my back, slowly kneading out the large knots in my muscles.

He watches as I turn back around, gingerly leaning forward and touching his face as I smile at him. " Oh, Don't get cocky! But, you're right...I don't want to leave the bed today...probably not even tomorrow either, if you keep doing that..And, since the kids aren't up yet and we still have some time...We can-" My voice stops, listening when Stefan's voice hitches inside his lungs and he runs his through his hair, suddenly nervous when he looks at me, eyes locked on my smiling face.

"What?" I ask, my hands just inches away from his chest, my smile fading when Stefan clears his throat, the whole room goes dead silent, my breathing even stops as Stefan speaks in a soft tone as he looks at me and his hands gently stroking my face when he says "I...You know what, nevermind. It can wait for later." He suddenly comments, brushing his fingers through my hair as I smile at him, curiosity in my eyes as to what he wanted to tell me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I question, feeling when he adjusts himself against me and smiles widely.

"It can wait for later. Because right now, I want to keep you in this bed with me for as long as I can." He states in a confident tone, placing both of my hands above my head, his mouth trailing rough kisses up and down my neck, a small moan escaping past my lips when he lets out a tiny laugh and stops unexpectedly, bringing up his face to look into my eyes when he says "Last night was nice..But, this is even better."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

There's nothing!

I can't find a damn thing in this house and it's starting to really piss me off. I mean, don't get me wrong..I guess I shouldn't have been expecting them to be laying out the red carpet for me or some huge sign saying ' Hey Caroline... LOOK HERE! EVIDENCE!'

UGH! I'm irritated and just about to leave for the day, making my way out past the living room when I pass by a locked door, a room that Katherine told me to under any circumstances.. not to go into. One, that I remember that has been locked this whole time!

'There has to be something inside..Something that-' My thoughts are all cut short when I hear the front door unlock, a grunting noise coming from the person whose just entered.

"Sorry sweetheart. Let me find the piece of paper and then I'll meet you back at the coffee shop. It's got to be-" His eyes lock on me, my hands lingering near the door handle of the one room that I was instructed on not cleaning. But, when I look over at him, both of us surprised to see one another, I step away from the door.

Klaus ends his phone call abruptly, hands on his hips when he narrows his eyes on me and asks in a demanding tone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

What am I doing..It's a great question! Well...I'm posing as a maid to get evidence on these scumbags so that we can finally bring my best friend home to us and make sure that they never harm any of us again. But, of course...I can't tell him that..They think that I have these stupid fake credentials. So, I quickly think of the next best thing to mumble out of my mouth.

"Um...I was just...I...Ha..I was just going to see if this room needed cleaning before I left and then I noticed that it was locked. So, I was just leaving." I comment, a hurried tone in my voice when he glares at me as I pass by, grabbing onto my arm suddenly.

"Listen, Candice! That room is perfectly clean! You are not go into that room under any circumstances..Do you understand me?" Klaus says, his nails digging into my skin as I whimper out loud, shaking my head at him in understanding when he nods.

"Good! Now, Katherine wants to know when you will be back?" He asks, this sinister look on his face, his eyes filled with mischief as he licks his lips, looking me up and down, stopping at my chest briefly before he looks at my face.

I swallow hard, trying to prevent myself from squirming or rolling my eyes at the disgusting way he's looking at me. My stomach is in knots, I feel physically sick. But, with the huge smile on my face, he would never be able to tell that I'm dying to get the hell out of the house and back to my car.

"The same time as this morning. Between 7am and 8am. Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson...I hope you and Katherine have a nice day." I comment in a professional manner, watching as he takes a step back and lets me leave. But, not before he says "Remember the rules of our home Candice and you will be just fine here."

* * *

I try my best not to run to the car, casually taking normal steps and fumbling with the keys in my hands. I can feel his eyes on me, he's standing with the front door wide open, leaning against the door frame as he shouts "Have a wonderful day Miss. Forbes!"

I don't reply back, instead I nod when I finally get to the driver's seat, slamming the door behind me roughly and driving a few blocks down before I pull out my cell phone with shaking hands.

My voice is shaky, just like my hands as I exhale and leave him a quick message. "Jeremy..It's Caroline! I just got done with my first day at Klaus's house. They're hiding something Jeremy..They have a locked room in their house that neither of them are even allowing me to get close to! Look, call me back when you get this..I need to talk to you!" I conclude, hanging up the cell phone and exhaling deeply, trying to calm my breathing as I drive back home and prepare myself for what's waiting for me at home...a very angry husband who thinks that I don't want to have his kids!

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I wanted to tell her, I really wanted to tell her what Lexi had told me the other day. But, I didn't want to ruin the moment between us. The look on Elena's face and the way she smiled at me this morning was what I've been dying to see for so long now that I didn't want to screw it up. But, I know that I need to tell her soon. She needs to hear it from me before she hears it from someone else and we end up back to where we've been trying so hard to get away from...Our constant fighting. Yet, I know that once I tell her, she'll be furious with me for keeping it from her.

My mind is rushing with the time and the perfect scenario on how and when I should tell Elena that she'll need to testify against Matt next month, my head is starting to hurt from the thought when out of the nowhere, I hear a loud giggling noise that takes me out of my dilemma.

"Good morning daddy!" Sam says, his hands wrapped around Elena's neck as she walks around the corner and into the dining room, they both look over at me as I lean over the table , helping Olivia wipe off a few cheerio's from her chin.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I comment, a grin on my face when Elena places him into one of the dining room chairs and I smile at her, watching when she walks over to where Olivia and I are sitting, placing her hands onto my shoulder and leaning over to leave a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Ewww!" Olivia shrieks, a horrified look on her face.

Elena and I both laugh at the sound of her voice, the look on her face is pure shock as she turns away from us and shrugs her shoulders, smiling widely as she suddenly changes the subject and says "Momma...Can we get a puppy?"

Ha..The persistence of this little girl has me totally surprised..She's still on the puppy subject, not even faltering or giving up on the idea of it when she locks her brown eyes on us, a giggle escaping her mouth when she watches Elena slip into my lap and I wrap my arms around her gently.

"Yes." Elena tells her, a huge smile on her face when she leans her head against mine, exhaling deeply as I laugh a bit, my eyes growing wide at the fact that she's just been defeated on the idea.

"Yeyyy!" Both Sam and Olivia say out loud in unison. Elena and I watch as they get up from their seats and run into the living room, dancing around the room with frantic bursts of energy and then we hear their footsteps charge down the hallway, shrieks escaping their mouths, full of excitement.

"What changed your mind?" I ask her, leaning into Elena as she shrugs back her shoulders and places each of her hands onto my face when she says "Oh, you did and the fact that it would be good exercise for you. Since, you know you said it yourself. You want to get back into shape again and I for one, think it would be a good idea." She replies with a smile on her face, slipping off my lap, turning around to notice that Olivia and Sam have gone into their rooms to celebrate their small victory in finally making their mother cave in and decide to get them a dog.

"Oh, a good idea..huh? Why?" I ask her, my hand rubbing against Elena's wrist as she tries to pull back from me. But, she gasps a bit when I pull her back towards me, my eyes concentrating on her face when she bends down towards me, licking her lips as she leans in and whispers against my ear in a soft tone. "Because, next time you want to keep me in bed for most of the morning..you'll need to keep up with me..So, running will do you good." Elena comments in a taunting tone, biting down on her lower lip and backing away from me with a wink as she blows me a kiss.

I exhale deeply. Trying to act like everything's fine between us. But, I can't lie to her and keep acting like nothing's wrong when clearly we still have things to work out, people to weave out of our lives until we are finally truly happy. My voice stops her as I utter out her name, watching when she turns on her heels to look at me.

Elena's smiling expression quickly fades, her head is tilted to the side as she stares at me, waiting for a response so that she can be on her way to go and get Sam and Olivia ready for the day so that they can all go shopping together for new school stuff.

"Yeah?" She questions, taking a step toward me as I push myself away from the dining room table, getting up from my seat and cautiously walking towards her.

"I need to tell you something. I wanted to tell you it this morning. But, I didn't want to ruin what we had going on and I guess..I just-" I'm rambling, sounding like a complete fool when hastily I blurt out in a hurried tone, watching as Elena focuses in on my mouth as I confess "Lexi needs you to testify against Matt next month. "

I hear as her breathing stops and her eyes start to water with unshed tears. I watch her glare up at me when she speaks in an icy and emotionless tone, closing her eyes briefly and exhaling when she says. "No. I won't do it. I am not going to relive what he did to me in that court room with all those strangers. I refuse to go through that pain again, tell Lexi she can find someone else!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh...Things just got a little complicated again! O.O Stayed tuned!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR-One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's funny how your past can quickly catch up with you. How the mention of a person's name that hurt you can send you into a tailspin of emotions and you feel them all over again like a speeding train about to derail on the tracks.

I didn't want to talk about it..I know..One step forward and like fourteen steps back in my attempt at repairing my relationship with Stefan. But, I just couldn't say much else after he told me that Lexi wants me to testify. So, instead of talking about it more in depth with him, I sent him to Target to go school shopping with Sam and Olivia. So, that I could lay here on the bed and try to focus, try to stay calm about the impending court date that could put Matt away forever...Which I want..I really do. Yet, my feelings are so messed up that when I close my eyes all that comes out of my mouth is a prayer.

_I know that I haven't been a great person lately and my choices have really not been the best. But, please God..Please help me in this and give me the strength to move past him...To move on with my family that you gave me. A family that I don't want to ruin with my nonsense insecurities and my fears...Thank you for bringing him back to me...Thank you for bringing him home to me and the kids...They really need their dad._

I'm rambling at the end of it, trying to fit in all the things that I haven't said a prayer about in a while. But, as I lay my head down on the pillow in our bedroom. I exhale deeply and know exactly what I need to do..I need to call  _her_ and tell  _her_  everything, I need to channel this fear that I have and focus it on putting Matt away for everything he's done to me. So, I slowly get up from the bed and grab my cell phone. I know that we're not really supposed to call anyone with it, only use it for emergencies- that was the instructions. But, I can't talk to Stefan about this. He doesn't know everything that happened to me and I'd like to keep it that way, for as long as I can.

My hands fumble with dialing the number as I hold the cell phone up to my ear and listen closely to the ringing. Once..Twice..."Hello?" She answers, just when I take a long drawn out breath before I respond.

"Hi. Lexi...It's Elena Salvatore and I was hoping to meet with you...I wanted to talk about the upcoming trial of Matt Donovan..But, I want this to stay between us and I want you help me figure out how I'm going to testify against him." I disclose, hearing as she exhales deeply, almost sounding like she's writing something down.

"Hi Elena..Uh, okay. Let's meet at the coffee shop on Main and 78th St. There is a Starbucks on the corner of the plaza building. I actually have your files with me and I can be there in an hour. Can you meet me then?" She asks, a nervousness in her tone as I nod my head, agreeing to meet with her. Silently hoping that I can stomach anything at the coffee shop, once Lexi and I sit down and the memories of my five year relationship with Matt come at me with full force and each of them hit me hard..Everything that I've been trying to run from..Everything I'm still ashamed of, everything that haunts me.

* * *

"May 26th, 2009. The second time you called the police." Lexi states, flipping open the file in front of her and sliding it across the table, my hands briefly letting go of the warm coffee in them as I flip over the paper and suddenly, the memories of that night come flooding back...

_"Open the damn door, Elena! I will bust it down if you don't open the door now!"He shouts at me. My face is bleeding, the cut on lip won't stop gushing blood and I can feel the crimson liquid slip into my mouth as I slide down against the wall of the bathroom and cry._

_I'm thankful that Caroline took the kids for the weekend, thankful that they don't need to see this. But, I'm terrified of what Matt will do. He's been drinking all day, something about having a really hard day at work and losing two people that he had saved from a fire at a townhouse. I know it's hard for him. I know it is..But, I need to get out of here..I don't to be his punching bag anymore...I don't need this life for me or my children. Because, the day that I lost Stefan, I never thought that I would be losing part of myself as well...That part of me that used to be strong._

_"Open this door Elena...Or I'll-" Matt screams, pounding his fists against the door as I crawl on the floor, retrieving the one thing that I know will scare him, that will make him think twice about what he's doing. I know that he's drunk and that it might not be very affective. But, just as long as he leaves me alone for the night and I can get to Caroline's without a problem. Then, that's all I care about it._

_"You'll what? You'll hit me? Go ahead. Do it..Do it, Matt!" I taunt him as I open the door, watching as he stumbles back on his feet, nearly hitting the ground when I stare down at him. My shaking hands holding the cell phone that I had stored in the bathroom, inside one of the cabinets, just in case of emergencies like these._

_"If you hit me one more time, like you have been. I'll leave. I will take the kids and you'll never see me again. And, I will make sure that that they put you in jail for as long as your pathetic and miserable life lets you live." I tell him, my voice shaking as I speak and suddenly my eyes grow wide when he steps in front of me, his breath smelling like booze, the smell of it making my stomach churn with disgust as Matt slams me back against the wall and I hear one of pictures crash against the ground, glass flying everywhere._

_His thin finger nails digging into my skin, pulling my chin so that I look at him directly when he leans into me and says in a low warning tone. "If you leave me. I will call up Social Services and tell them that you're an unfit mother..That you don't deserve your child. I'm sure that bruise on Olivia's wrist from her playing around to roughly or even, I could add a few more...then, I'll be able prove it. Oh and Sammy, he could live with me. You'd be left with nothing..Because you'd be dead. I could kill you and make it look like an accident."_

_That's when I feel it, the small barrel of his gun poking into my rib cage. My eyes close shut when Matt backs away a bit and smiles wickedly. "Do we have an understanding. You can't leave me, Elena. You're mine now and even if you did try to go..I have connections, I could find you where you went. Do you understand me, I'm not Stefan, sweetheart. Come to think of it, I'm glad that I'm not him..Because he's dead and he's a worthless piece of ash, now." Matt states, pushing himself away from me and eyeing me up and down as he lets out a sinister laugh._

_" Stefan would never do this to me. He's a better man than you will ever be. Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I shout at him, watching suddenly as Matt pivots on his heels, taking a swing at me that hits me in the jaw, directly sending me to the floor._

The memory fades as I feel the tears start to escape past my face, some of them escaping into my mouth as I cover my sobs with my hands, quickly excusing myself from the table and making my way into one of the bathroom stales.

I crouch down in front of the toilet and throw up everything that I had eaten this morning. I'm gasping for air, shaking in my body when I remember what I had said when the police came, explaining to them that it was just an accident. A misunderstanding between us. After, Matt had threatened me, promising to make my life a living hell if I didn't give him what he wanted or listen to what he was saying.

I'm coughing and feeling the bile rise up into my throat again when I hear the bathroom door open quickly and then the door latch locks as Lexi looks around the empty bathroom, exhaling deeply. I can tell that she's got all of the paper work with her, because I can hear the sound of shuffling in the bathroom of a folder when she speaks to me.

"Elena, are you okay? I'm so sorry that I showed you that..You weren't supposed to see those pictures..It was my mistake. I'm sorry." She explains in a worried tone.

I get up slowly, trying to catch my breath, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I lean against the stale door and unlock the latch. Lexi catches me in her arms when I flop backwards and she wipes away my tear stained cheeks as I turn in her arms and exhale deeply, crying even harder now as the memories of Matt consume me. I'm barely making any sense as I say in a firm tone. "I'm going to testify against him for everything he's done. He's made my life a living hell and it's time that I take it back from him. But, I don't want Stefan there when I do. He doesn't know every detail and he doesn't need to."

"Okay, we'll figure out something..Okay. Let's just..Let me drive you home and be with you until Stefan gets back." Lexi offers, brushing my hair away from my face, giving me a weakened smile as she helps me up off the floor and leads me out to the parking lot, until I calm down enough to be able to face Stefan again.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Daddy! Can I get these fast shoes?" Sammy asks me, bouncing up and down the aisle with a red box in his hands, this huge grin on his face as he hands me them and I laugh a bit.

"Fast shoes? Sam..These are called tennis shoes." I correct him, hearing as Olivia lets out a loud sigh, sitting down in front of me when she tries on a pair of pink flats.

"Nope. They're his fast shoes..Dad, they make Sammy fast!" Olivia argues, standing up and smiling at me when she places one of her feet in front of the small mirror to the side of her. She's admiring her new 'ballerina' like shoes with such pride that it makes me laugh a bit.

"Fast shoes..huh? Hmm...I hope he isn't going to be running from all the little girls that will chase him around on that play ground." I state, hearing when Olivia giggles and Sam's face contorts into a grossed out look as he says "Ewww...Girls have germs!"

"Oh? Ha. Okay...I guess they do then." I say in a surprised tone, watching as Olivia moves towards me a bit, leaning into my ear as she whispers "Do you like my shoes?"

I smile, grabbing her by the waistline and pulling her towards me, kissing the top of head as I speak. "I love them. Just make sure that you can dance away in your ballerina shoes quickly..from all the boys!" I say in a joking manner, hearing as Olivia laughs, placing her hands on her hips when she does a small dance, smiling widely as she asks "Like this?"

"Just like that. Okay, we've been here for two hours. We should probably be getting back to your mom." I explain, getting up from my seat as I look over at them and Olivia glances at me, her bottom lip sticking out at me as she pouts. "I don't wanna go..I like shopping." She says, sitting down on the floor, her arms crossed over one another as she glares up at me in protest.

"Of course you do..Just like your mother. Olivia..We have to go, you can come back with your mom. Look, how about we go and look at some puppies before we go back home?" I bargain with her, watching as she quickly jumps up from the floor, tugging Sam by the arm and standing next to the shopping cart full of clothes and school supplies that I had helped them pick out.

"Okay!" She exclaims, her brown eyes full excitement as I ruffle the top of her head and she groans. "Daddy, you just messed up my hair!"

* * *

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" I ask Sam, watching as he smiles at me and adjusts himself in his car seat.

"I'm scared." Sam states, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"You'll be fine Sam. Just go in there and act like the fun kid I know you are. You don't need to be afraid. Olivia will be in the same class with you. Right livia?" I ask, getting her attention as she glances up at me from the color book in her hands and nods.

"What if they don't like us?" She asks in a worried tone, glancing at me.

I laugh a bit. Who would not love them? Okay, I'm starting to sound like a proud and protective father. But, seriously..who would not love these two? Olivia the outspoken, brown haired and brown eyed little girl and Sam the little jokester with his bright green eyes and dark brown hair..Yes, he's shy when you first meet him. But, once you get to know him. He's a funny, intelligent and all around fun loving kid.

"Sweetie, they'll love you. Trust me, you both have nothing to worry about." I reply, watching as Sam's eyes grow wide when he notices where I'm taking them.

"You're taking us to get a dog?" Olivia shrieks with excitement as I nod my head.

"Yeah. I think that maybe the dog will help you guys makes friends tomorrow, when I take you both to school in the morning." I tell her in a confident tone, hearing as they both giggle at me and I run my hands through my hair, thinking about how much I've missed in their lives and how determined I am to make up for ever being away from them.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I'm still trying to register the fact that Bonnie told me that I'm going to be a father. It's still sinking in as Tyler sits across from me. We both got called into the fire station for our evaluations and decided to stay here and catch up a bit, without worrying about the nagging of Bonnie or Caroline.

"So, you're going to be a dad and my wife hates me...Well, not hates me. But, she doesn't want to have kids right now. She's thinks that we're going to end up being like-" Tyler's voice stops as he looks past me, his jaw dropping a bit with a slight smile.

I turn around to see Caroline standing by one of the trucks. She's got these tight black jeans on, a hot pink blouse. Her long blonde hair is flowing from side to side as she walks and smiles at him, clearly acting like nothing is really wrong.

"I knew I'd find you here. I just got off work and went home to see if you were there. But, when I got home and saw that your car wasn't parked in the driveway. I knew that I would find you here. So, I stopped by the store and bought you an apology cake." She says, placing the plastic bag onto the table and smiling at me as she slides into a seat right next to Tyler.

"Umm...You shouldn't have." I comment, watching as Caroline laughs a bit and bites down on her bottom lip nervously.

" I wanted too and plus..It's also my way of saying congratulations on being a dad, Damon. Ah..I like the sound of that...Daddy Damon! Just wait until you have a baby to carry around with you like, everywhere. So cute!" Caroline gushes as I smile a bit. She's right, it will be 'cute'.

"Wait a minute. You know? When did Bonnie tell you?" I ask, finally realizing that Bonnie had told me that she didn't really tell anyone...Anyone except for Caroline..Her best friend!

"Oh please! She called me from the store to ask me about which pregnancy test she should get. She was nervous and we got to talking and well, suddenly..it slipped out that she was at the store looking for that. So, then she told me." Caroline confesses, hearing as I exhale deeply. But, just when I'm about to open my mouth to respond back to Caroline.

All three of us hear the shrilling sound of what sounds like a baby and a woman crying. "Help me! Please... Take her..Please, just take her." The young girl sobs, walking into the station with a baby wrapped up in a yellow blanket, a light green "A" embroidered into the blanket that the woman has wrapped around her child.

"Um. Ma'am let one of us take to you and your baby to the hospital so that you can get checked out and we can-" I start to say, slowly getting up and walking to the girl whose becoming more hysterical by the minute.

"NO! Please, I can't take care of her anymore..Please, just take her. Give her a good home. I can't do this. Tell her that I tried the best I could..But, I'm not ready for this, I can't a mother. Her name is Abrielle." She states, carefully gazing over at Caroline. Whose gotten up and is watching her worried and hurt eyes lock on her as Caroline walks over to her, palms facing the ground when she speaks in a calming tone.

"Ma'am we can take you and the baby to the hospital and get you both the care that you need. Now, I have a car that I can take you there in." Caroline says in a calm and sweet tone, trying to calm the woman down. But, it's clear that she's scared and just wants to give up the baby, maybe not have any more ties to the child at all.

"No. Just take her to the hospital and promise me you'll stay with her. That once she get's adopted, that you'll tell her one day that I didn't have a choice. I had to give her up. Please." She pleads when her shaking hands give over the crying baby, gently placing her small body into Caroline arms.

"Okay. I promise...I'll be with her. I'll stay..I promise. You're going to be okay..Abrielle." Caroline says in a reassuring tone, looking down at the sobbing baby and gently rocking her back and forth as Tyler and I stand by, watching the young mother leave without another word, her shaking hands covering her sobs.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Interesting? Things will be getting very interesting in the next few chapters. I can promise you all that!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all your reviews! :) I really love hearing what you all think about the story and all that. Anyways, like I said..things will be getting interesting..So, without further delay..Here's CH.25!**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE-One and Only**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I'm freaking out about all this. Okay? And deep breathing can't even seem to help me!

I'm kind of stunned and amazed that this woman just dropped off this baby and left. So, as I turn on my heels and glance over at Damon and Tyler. I can tell they're just as surprised as I am.

"We need to get her to the hospital." I state firmly. Placing my hand on Abrielle's bald head and covering her body a bit more with the blanket that's she's wrapped in.

"Caroline, I'll call Bonnie. You both can go together and make sure she gets checked out. Tyler and I need to stay here. But, I'll tell her to swing by Stefan and Elena's old house. She has a spare key and I think that Elena has a used car seat for the baby, one she used when Olivia was little. Maybe even some extra clothing for her too." Damon suggestions, watching as I rest my head against the warmth that's radiating off of Abrielle's small head, leaving a small kiss on the top of it.

"Okay. But, I made that woman a promise..I'm not leaving her, not until we find her a family!" I exclaim, hearing as Tyler clears his throat to speak, walking towards me slowly as he locks his eyes on me.

"Baby..She's going to need to be adopted out and who knows if you'll be able to stay with her the whole way through." He tries to argue, placing his hand on the small of my back and rubbing small circles against my shirt.

"If I leave her...If I do that. She'll be adopted out within a few months or sooner. But, until then she'll be in the system and probably circulating from family to family. I've seen it happen..Tyler. I made her mother a promise and I'm sticking to it. Maybe we can adopt her or foster her for a while?" I blurt out in a questioning tone, watching as Tyler takes a step back and looks at me in confusion.

"But..I thought that you said-" He begins to say, watching as I lift my hand up and give him a small smile.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry. But, she needs someone Tyler...I can't break a promise. I just can't do that. Because, what if one day the mom comes back to see how she's doing and Abrielle is adopted into a crappy family? What would that say about me..What kind of person would allow that to even happen and not try to fix it? I made a promise to her mother that I would stay with her and I want to follow through, maybe we can pick out the family that she gets adopted out to." I say, trying to explain my thinking about all the guilt I'd feel if anything bad ever happened to the little girl in my arms.

"Caroline, the adoption and foster care process takes a long time and we'd have to even make a profile and do a home visit and we'd have to change our schedules..It would be a huge commitment and it would take team work. But with our schedules... I just don't see that being an option for us." Tyler's voice trails off, looking up at me as I nod at him with dark blue sad eyes.

I understand what he means. I truly get it. Taking on the responsibility of adoption or even fostering a child is a huge deal. It changes your whole life and everything you thought would be easy..turns into a challenge! That is, if you don't have the right support system.

"I know. But, we have family..We have support from our friends and we could make it work. I know it would take a while and there are no guarantees that we would even be good at it while trying to foster her. But, Tyler...maybe this is our chance. There's a reason why this young woman dropped her baby here off today and why we're here with her. I'm not leaving her alone and watching her fall through the cracks of the system and knowing that I could have done something to prevent it." I inform him, glancing over to see Tyler shake his head and exhale.

"What changed your mind about having a baby in the house...Why now? Why this little girl..Why not just have our own kids?" He asks, almost glaring at me, questioning my actions.

"I'm not saying that we won't have our own kids..I still want that too. But, she needs a family right now, Tyler and we're more than capable of providing her with one, even if it's for a temporary basis. We both have great jobs, a really good marriage and we have a lot of love to give." I explain, tightening my grip around her body as I shrug my shoulders back, walking away from him without another word as I hear Damon talk to Bonnie, explaining to her that we need her to get the car seat as soon as possible and to help me take the baby to get checked out.

"Caroline...What if her mom comes back one day, realizing she made a mistake in giving up her baby and comes looking for the person she handed her over to?" Tyler asks me suddenly, causing me to turn on my heels and look up at him with misty covered eyes.

"Then at least she'll know that I kept my promise and made a small impact in trying to get her little girl into a good family." I declare, walking inside of the fire station, in search of a warm place that Abrielle and I can go lay down until Bonnie gets here.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's like pins and needles...Like everyone around me, is walking on them and I hate it.

"So, Elena.." Lexi begins to say, handing me a steaming hot cup of tea. Watching carefully as my shaking hands grab at it and nearly spill it on myself.

"I don't want to talk about it. Alright? I mean, what else is there to say except for Matt deserves a place in hell for what he did to me and I really want him to suffer. He could have killed me that night and my own kids could have been left orphans! Their dad didn't even remember them..God only knows what would have happened if Stefan had never stumbled upon that information about himself.. Matt would have killed me that night and Olivia and Sam, would have been without a mom and a dad. I hate myself for staying with him, for putting my own kids through that." I tell her, gazing over at Lexi, who gently places her hand onto mine from across the counter, locking her eyes on me with a gentle gaze.

"You were a victim, Elena. You don't need to punish yourself for making a mistake. You wanted him to love you and you thought he'd change...It's okay to feel sad about the mistake you made. But, I'm not going to allow you to sit here and blame yourself for it! It wasn't your fault...It's Matt's and I need you to help me put him away for good. So, please..Tell Stefan about it and let's make it happen. Because, once you let go of your fear and whatever else it is that's holding you back. It's only then that you'll be able to move on with Stefan and your kids, like you need to." Lexi insists, leaning back against the counter top and placing her elbows against the crème colored tiles as she sighs.

"You're right...But, first thing is first..I guess I need to tell-." I start to say, just as Lexi and I turn to hear the front door open and look up to see a smiling Olivia and Sam with Stefan trailing behind them, a bright red leash in his hands as he smiles at us and leans against the now closed front door.

"Momma..Daddy got us a dog!" Sam and Olivia shout in unison, running over to me and latching themselves against my legs, smiling up at me with excited bright eyes.

I slowly get up from the chair, hearing as Stefan clears his throat and I lean down to leave a quick kiss against my kids cheeks. "Oh, a dog..huh? Where is it?" I hear myself ask out loud, sounding a bit more harsher in my tone than I should when I gaze over at Stefan and watch him wrap the leash in his hands up into a ball as he says "He's in the car..Want to see him?"

"Sure. Lexi..Do you mind getting a snack for them..Stefan and I need to talk." I hiss out, cringing a bit as the word 'talk" pops when I say it, extending the syllables out past my lips.

Lexi nods and smiles as she leans down in front of the kids and says "Alright you two..What do you want to snack on, before your mom makes dinner ?" She asks them as I feel Stefan's green eyes on me, watching carefully when I follow him outside and out the front door.

* * *

"You bought them a dog? Take him back!" My words come out of my mouth even more bitchier than I intend them to be as Stefan laughs a bit, gazing down at his feet for a moment before he looks back up at me.

"I can't..He's ours now and I kind of think that he'll fit in the house with us nicely." Stefan says, a confident tone in his voice as I shake my head. Carefully watching when he opens the back door to the car and I see him smile. This huge grin on his face when this dark brown, brown eyed floppy eared looking dog pops his head up from the back window and begins panting, looking at me almost as if he's smiling with lively brown eyes.

I tilt my head to the side, staring back at him. My arms firmly pulled against my chest when Stefan opens the door and the older chocolate lab steps out, his long tail swinging back and forth when he looks at me.

"You bought them...it..That's not a puppy. He's huge and what are we..We don't even have a dog house or fence...or-" I start to explain, listening careful when Stefan cuts me off mid- thought.

"Okay. I know. He's not a puppy because I don't have time to train him. But, they said at the shelter that he's a great dog. His owners were moving and they couldn't take care of him. He's two years old and he only answers to the name Big Tuna Kahuna." He explains, a seriousness falling upon his face as I cover my mouth with my hand, trying hard to not laugh at the name of his big brown goofy looking chocolate lab with such a ridiculous name!

"Seriously?" I ask, watching Stefan pat his head, smiling even wider when the dog exhales a deep breath and sits down against the graveled driveway.

"Nah...I was just kidding. Sam and Olivia made that one up and told me to tell you that was his name." He states with a shrug of his shoulders, pulling his two fingers underneath the dog's red collar.

"So, if that's not his name..Then what are we supposed to call him?" I ask, watching Stefan shake his head at me and then look down at the ground again, a smirk forming on his face.

"Elena..Meet Charlie...Charlie. Meet my beautiful wife, Elena. That you better behaved around- or you and I will be sleeping together...Instead of me and her." Stefan says in a firm tone, as I lean down towards the dog, glancing over at Stefan quickly, whose still holding him by the collar.

"I forgot the leash in the house and kind of think that he'd slobber all over you if I don't hold him back a bit..You're kind of hot..So, I don't really blame the guy for trying to get some action." Stefan comments in a joking manner, a smirk on his face as I place my hands on each side of Charlie's face, gently petting his head when suddenly, he pulls forward and sticks his tongue out, licking my face rapidly.

I laugh, almost fall back onto my butt from laughter and the warmth of slobber that's on my cheeks. "You know, he's not half bad. I guess, if the kids like him and you do..Then, we can keep him. But, if he barks excessively in the middle of the night or tries to make a run for it once you build him a fence..Then, you'll be going with him..Back to the shelter!" I say, hearing when Stefan shuffles his feet, one of his hands running though his hair as he says "Elena, why did you really bring me out here..It's not about the dog..is it?"

I shake my head, getting up from the crouched down position and wrapping my arms around my stomach as I exhale a heavy sigh, one of my hands wiping away the nasty dog slobber from my left cheek. "No..I could care less that you got them a dog..I mean, it's great. But, I've decided on something and I needed to tell you without anyone around us." I proceed to say, gazing over at Stefan as he inhales deeply, holding his breath.

"Okay..So, what is it?" Stefan asks, his green eyes are lowered on my face as I run my hands nervously through my hair and close my eyes. But, when I open my mouth the words just spill out without another thought. "I'm ready to testify against Matt and I really want you to be there when I do it..Because, I'm scared to death of reliving everything he did to me. I can't face him alone. I need you, Stefan..I need you more than ever, now." I explain, swallowing the large lump stuck in my throat. I open my eyes widely, watching Stefan let go of the dog's collar, turning around to command the dog to sit down and stay as he cautiously walks over to me.

I feel his hands wrap around me tightly, pulling me towards his chest, kissing my forehead when he backs away and whispers into the cooled air. "Of course, I'll be there. I know, baby. But, I'm here for you now, remember? You don't need to face any of this alone anymore. Okay? I'm here and I'm never leaving you again, I promise." He tells me, breathing in deep when I rest my head against his shoulder, clutching onto him like he would disappear from my grasp if I let go.

My breath is shaky as I close my eyes, hearing the soft thumping of Stefan's heartbeat against my ear when I reply with a soft "I know..That's why I couldn't keep this from you...I was so scared and messed up without you when I was with him. But, I don't want to-" I start to say, feeling as Stefan unravels his arms from me. Gently placing his hand under my chin. My eyes close tightly as I feel his breath against my face, his cool hands on each side of my cheeks as he talks with a sincere tone.

"I'll do anything for you. I just want you to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. We can't go back in time, Elena. But, we can make our future better. So, yes. I'll go with you and I won't leave your side. Even when they show those pictures or talk about whatever else he did to you. I won't leave..I won't..okay." Stefan says, a stern tone in his voice as I lock my eyes on him and nod, tears in my eyes when he takes a deep breath and continues to talk.

" All I know is that I want you to be strong enough to put him away for life. Because, Matt deserves an eternity of hell for what he did to you. I don't care about him, Elena..I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for you! I want him to be put away as much as you do maybe even more..All of them..Matt, Katherine, Klaus. They've caused so much pain our lives that I want them to suffer." Stefan tells me, rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks as I feel the onset of tears start to form against my eyelashes, instantly moisturizing them.

" Because, I would give anything to see you smile again and take your pain away. To hear your laugh and to be happy with you, again..I love you, Elena. I always have and I never will stop loving you. But, I miss that feisty and carefree girl from the diner that I met all those years ago...And, something tells me that you miss her too." He confesses, leaning into me slowly. Stefan's hands are firmly pressed against my face when he leans in and leaves a soft kiss against my lips.

I break away from the kiss quickly, sniffling back my tears when when I shake my head back and forth. Looking over at him as I speak in a hoarse tone. "I do. I miss her more than you'll ever know. I miss how strong and carefree she was, how much she loved everything about life and wanted to live it...I miss it. I miss being strong enough to face my fears and knowing that I actually could without hesitating..He broke me, Stefan and I'm not as strong as I used to be. Matt ruined me and now whenever I look in the mirror, I can barely recognize myself and I just want it to go away...I want this pain that he caused to just leave me alone. " I explain, my voice is thick with emotions as Stefan exhales and holds onto me again, his hands gently running though my hair when he confesses in a soft tone.

"Yes you are. You're strong enough, Elena. You might not see it. But, I do. And he might have broken you. But, he didn't take away the two things that you still have and need." Stefan says, his voice hitching in his throat a bit as I sigh and look up at him, wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt as I look at him confusion.

"What's that? What didn't he take away from me?" I ask, my head is swimming with all the things I know Matt did. Everything he touched, her ruined and from my stand point..Stefan's wrong, Matt took everything from me and he destroyed who I once was.

"Me and the kids. Matt didn't take away your family and he never will. You still have us, Elena and we are not going anywhere..ever." He states in a soft tone, hearing as I try to stutter out words. But all that comes out of my mouth are sobs, wailing cries as I stand in the driveway with Stefan, his back leaning against the closed car door when he holds me tightly in his arms, stroking my hair back with his finger tips and leaving soft kisses against the top of my head as he whispers into my ear. "You have me and I will never leave you or hurt you again the way I did when I disappeared."

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"Whose baby is it?" I ask, looking through the rear view mirror at the sleeping baby girl in the car seat.

" A young girl dropped her off at the fire station an hour ago. I want to foster parent her, I made a promise to her mother." Caroline explains, nervousness in her voice when she gazes over at me and I let out a small laugh.

"You, what?" I ask her in shocked tone, turning to look over at Caroline whose got her hands mindlessly running through her long blonde hair.

"I'm not thinking about forever. But, just on a temporary basis. She needs a family and Tyler and I want a baby, so it would be practice for us." Caroline explains, clutching her cell phone in her hands as she exhales.

"A temporary basis? For how long?" I hear myself questioning her comment, listening in silence as Caroline flips open her cell phone anxiously and looks down at it.

"I don't know...six months..a year. I just-" She starts to say. But stops quickly when we both hear a ping go off on her cell phone and she curses under her breath.

"What is it, Caroline?" I ask, holding onto the steering wheel a bit tighter as we drive down to the hospital.

"Turn the car around. I need you to drop me off at the Police Station..Now, Bonnie!" She exclaims in a demanding tone.

I pull the car over on a residential road, giving her a confused look when I see her hands nervously tapping against the arm rest of her car.

"What? What happened, Caroline..." My voice trails off, eyes widening when Caroline places her cell phone firmly in her hands, dialing a number and lifting up her hand to cut me off.

"What is going on!" I shout, looking back to make sure that Abrielle is still sound asleep and not frightening by my sudden tone in voice.

"Jeremy..What the hell is happening?" She asks him, pulling the bossy card when she leans her head against the cold glass of the car door window and says "You have got to be kidding me..tonight..now? Oh my God..Okay. I'll be there!"

I watch with caution as Caroline hangs up the phone and exhales, closing her eyes tightly when she announces "Someone stabbed Matt Donovan in his jail cell while he was awaiting his lawyer to show up and prep him on what to say for the trial next month, apparently they forgot to segregate him as he waited and someone with a grudge against him got to him first."

I swear, when she says...those words. My mind goes blank for a moment. But, I can feel the bile rise up into my throat from my stomach when I lock my eyes on her and speak with a worried tone. "He's going to be in the hospital until he heals...Elena's never going to get peace or the justice for what he did to her, now. Because, the trial will be postponed!"

Caroline leans over towards me, holding onto my hand tightly as she watches me gaze over at her when she nods, disagreeing with my thoughts instantly as she speaks in a sudden detached tone. "Yes, she will, maybe not in the way she wanted. But, we all will get our peace. Because, Matt Donovan was just declared dead from multiple stab wounds at the hospital an hour ago and Jeremy just found out something that could link him even more into the plot that Katherine and Klaus had."

* * *

**A/N: So...I finally killed off Matt and it sounds like the lid will be blown off of the case that involves Katherine & Klaus..Soo...But, we still need to find out is what's in the locked room that Caroline found at their house..Hm...And what about baby Abrielle...Will Caroline be able to give her up if she starts being her foster parent?**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	27. Chapter Twenty- Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX-One and Only**

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

Desk duty..It's really making me antsy lately because all I want to do is be out with the rest of the guys and my team, solving this damn case and finally arresting the two people that have caused everyone I know so much heartache and pain. I'm trying to piece this case together. But, now that Matt is dead. It just leaves me with even more questions than answers...It's frustrating because I know that once my sister finds out about her Exe...She's going to have a mix of emotions..anything ranging from grief, denial to anger...Anger ,that she'll never get to face him and ask him the one simple question...Why he did what he did to her?

I'm half way through trying to piece together the case on Klaus and Katherine. So far, I've found that Matt had left a paper trail of money in a secret account with a list of purchases from a few years ago, I personally find it odd that he would have withdrawn $15,000 dollars from his "secret" bank account and then a few weeks later, that same amount ends up in Klaus Mikaelson's bank account...The same damn amount which had happened about a few days before the warehouse fire was set and Stefan was thought to be dead.

All this new information leads me to believe that the old investigator wasn't looking hard enough because the only conclusion that I can come up with is that yes, Matt was linked to Katherine and Klaus because he was paying them as hit men to do the job of killing Stefan. But, when they failed..the whole 'plan' blew up in their faces and Matt was using Elena as an alibi...Comforting the lonely best friend's ex-fiancé as his cover story, just so that no one could connect him to what the other two were doing in Florida at the time. I'm getting closer and closer to connecting the three of them, keeping in mind that Caroline still needs to look into the locked room at their house. I find myself going down the list of different cash and check amounts when I hear a wailing sob coming from outside of my office.

"Please..He's not dead! Please...tell me that my brother isn't gone!" She sobs, her hands are covering her face and, her thin body is shaking like a leaf on a cold winter's night as I get up and make my way towards her, hearing her sniffle and sob some more.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Are you okay?" I lean down beside her, watching as she takes her dark brown sweater, wiping away her tear stained cheeks when she stammers out. "I'm Matt Donovan's sister..Please tell me that he's not dead!"

"Vicki Donovan?" I ask, trying to place her face with the image of the woman I have in the file on Matt. Just a few years older than when the photo was taken. Vicki still looks the same, wavy long brown hair, skinny body type and the most haunting and heartbreaking eyes I've ever seen staring back at me as she latches onto my white button up shirt and exhales a shaky breath when she responds with another pleading.."Please tell me that Matty isn't gone!"

"Miss Donovan...How about you and I go talk in my office? Here, let me help you up." I tell her, extending my hand out as she takes it, firmly gripping my hand when she gets up and nearly collapses against me. Exhaustion is written all over her face when she inhales and I lead her into my office, closing the door behind us when I watch her slump down into a chair that's across from my desk, which is covered with piles upon piles of documents, pictures, case work, blue prints of the house that Klaus and Katherine purchased...Everything that we have on them so far!

Vicki watches with curious eyes as I move everything aside and make a neat stack of the files, before I sit down across from her, eyeing her as she begins to cry even harder when she asks "How did he die?"

"Vicki. Are you sure that you want to know? I mean...It's fairly gruesome.." I grimace, trying to shake the image of what I had seen at the jail when I had gone to identify the body as Matt through his finger prints. We were all told that his sister, Vicki had lost contact with him years ago and that she was nearly completely out of the loop on her brother's life. Yet, someone had to contact her anyways or at least try to so that Matt could be given a proper burial by whatever family he had left.

"Police Officer Gilbert. I haven't spoken to my brother in a few years. All I've known about him was that he was a firefighter in New York. I live in Virginia with my husband and our little girl and this afternoon when I woke up from working an overnight shift, my brother's face was splatter all over the news as the headline..I had heard rumors about him being arrested on abuse charges and having a connection to that warehouse fire that happened a few years ago, here...Did he really kill that firefighter his ex-best friend..? Because, the Matt that I knew growing up, would have never hurt anyone." Vicki tells me, her breathing finally calming a bit as she locks her eyes on me, watching when I run my hands through my short dark brown hair.

"I can't discuss an ongoing investigation. However, since you're the only family that Matt obviously still has left..I can tell you what happened to your brother." I inform her, watching as Vicki shifts in her seat and sighs, nodding her head and clutching the arm rests on each side of the chair when she says "Please, I want to know."

"Matt was awaiting his lawyer to discuss his impending trial for my other current case and one of his cell mates that hated abusers had somehow brought in a very sharp object. He had been threatening to destroy Matt for weeks now and unfortunately, the security guard on duty hadn't known about this and placed them in the same cell. Well, an hour before Matt was supposed to meet with his lawyer. The other inmate had started a verbal argument with him and when Matt tried to ignore his words, he stabbed him, multiply times. I'm sorry, Miss Donovan. But, by the time that the guards showed up to break the fight apart...Matt was already bleeding out on the floor and it was too late to save his life." I explain to her, leaning forward and handing her a box of tissues as I watch the only known relative of Matt's grieve over his death and my stomach churns with a mixture of hate for her brother and a sadness for her having to bury the only family that she still has.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Auntie Lexi..Can I call you that?" Olivia asks me, a red stain on her olive colored skin as she grins at me, her hands covered in strawberry juice.

"Yeah, I like that. Sure. What's going on Olivia?" I ask her, watching as she climbs onto the couch with her messy hands, knowing that if Stefan or Elena saw their little girl at the moment that would be furious with me.

"Why is my momma crying all the time..She's always sad and I don't like it. She only smiles sometimes when she's with daddy and he makes her laugh..I like when he makes her smile..But..." Olivia's voice trails off, leaning against my arm as I shake my head in confusion, running my hands through the messy piggy tails that I had done in Olivia's dark brown hair.

"Sweetie..I'm not really sure. But I could-" I begin to say, watching as Olivia gives me a wide brown eyed stare when my work cell phone goes off and then I hear as Sam runs into the room, a bundle of stuff animals in his hands as he points to his little sister and tells her to come join him inside their room to play.

"Come on, Livia..Last person inside the fort is a rotten egg!" Sam shouts at her, taking off down the hallway as I watch Olivia give me a shrug of her shoulders, slowly getting off the couch and taking off behind her brother. But, pausing for a moment as she hears me answer my ringing cell phone.

"This is Officer Branson. What's going on, Caroline?" I say, turning around to see that Olivia's gone when I get up and walk out onto the outside lawn, watching the water crash against the shoreline when I hear Caroline's worried voice. "He's dead, Lexi...Matt Donovan is dead and I can't reach Elena or Stefan at all. Is there any way that you can notify them?" She asks, her voice hitching in her throat as I exhale a deep breath, running my hands through my long blonde hair, tightly closing my eyes to collect my thoughts.

"When did it happen and how?" I ask her, listening as Caroline sighs and explains that Matt had gotten into a verbal argument with a cellmate, which in turn ended up turning into a physical brawl that resulted in Matt getting stabbed and by the time the guards had shown up to stop it, Matt was already dead.

"Great! What are we going to do now..What am I supposed to do with this family..What are we supposed to do with Klaus and Katherine..Caroline! Do we keep Stefan and Elena at the safe house or move them back home..I mean, one of main suspects is dead..It kind of puts everything that we've been working on in a huge shit pile! Oh and if our current fugitives find out about this development...we're screwed, they'll be steps ahead of us in getting the hell out of town! We need to stop them from leaving." I comment, listening as Caroline exhales.

"I just talked to Jeremy a few minutes ago..Matt Donovan's sister came to visit him and she claims that she had no idea about what her brother was up to. But, she's willing to be cooperative with us in helping give us any information we need. Jeremy's actually interrogating her at the moment. But, here's the thing..We have a slight problem." She says, listening carefully when I groan and in an annoyed tone I reply.

"What? We already had a huge one..What could be- Shit! Please tell me that this didn't get leaked to the media..Because, if it did..That only mean's one thing, if Klaus or Katherine hear about this...They'll run without a doubt!" I hear myself shout, quickly getting up from my seat on the patio and running back into the house, franticly turning on the TV, dropping the cell phone that's in my shaking hands onto the ground when I hear an older salt and pepper haired man announce the breaking news : **" Ex-Fire fighter Matt Donovan , accused of abuse and attempted murder in setting a warehouse fire in New York City that nearly killed his former colleague Stefan Salvatore..has been declared dead tonight."**

My hands are shaking when I quickly shut off the TV and hear as Caroline's voice echo's through my cell phone. "Lexi..Lexi! Are you there? Please say something..What's going on?"

I bend down, quickly picking up my cell phone as I reply back to her with an icy tone. "It's all over the news, Caroline and if we don't get a warrant to get in to that house and prove they did it.. before Klaus and Katherine see this..They're going to run and we'll never catch them! Tell Jeremy to get a warrant, now!" I say in a slightly loud tone, cursing myself at the thought of the kids over hearing me as I make my way back outside and towards the front of the house, knowing that I need to finally tell Stefan and Elena about our news and our current problem.

"What? I can't just get a warrant without any cause..I need a reason to search the property and a judge needs to approve it, it could take a while!" Caroline argues as I tighten my grip onto the cell phone, one of my hands is tightly gripping the door handle when my hand slowly turns the knob, letting the cool air inside.

"I don't care what you have to do or what lie you have to make up..Just get a damn search warrant before they get rid of our evidence and tell the judge to put a rush on it..Tell him that they will run and it could screw everything up..Do you understand me?" I ask her, harshness in my voice as I hear Caroline breathe in deep when she answers. "Yes..I'm working on it. I just need to be dropped off at the station."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Lexi looks like she's about to be sick when we turn to look over at her. She's unbalanced and slowly walking towards us, this pained look on her face when I watch her take a step onto the graveled driveway.

"Are you okay?" I ask, leaning against Stefan's chest, his arms loosely around my stomach, holding me tightly as we both hear when Lexi exhales and looks down at the ground, the cell phone in her hands is shaking and suddenly, I feel sick and uncertain about if I even want her to answer the question I had just asked.

"No..Elena, Stefan..There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how else to say it." She tells us, glancing over from me to Stefan as I let out a shaky breath, watching her posture change as she takes a step towards me, placing her hands onto my arm gently and locking her eyes on me.

"Elena, Caroline and Jeremy have both just told me some news and I really don't know what to think about it. But, it's all over the TV right now and I just-" She starts to say, I can tell that whatever she wants to say is hard for her and her darkened worried eyes are a even bigger indicator that she has no idea how I'll react and that's what she's mostly worried about.

"Just tell me, Lexi. It's okay..whatever it is..I can handle it...We can handle it." I respond, looking up at Stefan as he gives me a nod and a weak smile, locking his eyes back on Lexi when she suddenly blurts out. "It's Matt Donovan...He's dead."

" Excuse me? Lexi...He can't be...I'm supposed to testify against him! I'm supposed to be able to get my peace and...start over knowing that Matt is in prison forever..I'm...I'm-" My voice is breaking with my words and suddenly my legs give out, dropping me to the floor as I feel Stefan's arms around me, sliding us down to the cold covered ground when I turn my now tear covered eyes and moist covered cheeks, a loud sob escaping past my mouth as I cry against his shoulder, knowing that I just lost one of the biggest chances of a lifetime...To put Matt Donovan away and to finally set myself free from him...Forever.

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

"It's all over the news! Damn it, Katherine..He's dead! We need to get the hell out of here..NOW!" Klaus shouts at me, quickly picking up his pace when he walks around our bedroom, briskly picking up a few of our 'most valuable' possessions and shoving them into two different duffle bags.

"Clear the other room..NOW! Matt's dead and that only means that it won't be long until those damn cops connect everything back to us..." Klaus explains, he's out of breath from running around the room and packing things we'll need to get the hell out of New York and make a new life for ourselves someplace else and I'm just stunned at what I've just watched and heard about Matt.

"Oh come on, Klaus..You're being paranoid. The walls aren't closing in on us! We can just deny everything..I mean, I'm sure that they have some evidence. But, they can't connect us to it yet..I mean, so far those idiots think that Matt was the one who set the damn fire. They don't really know that it was us. Plus, it would take them days or weeks even to put everything together, to get a warrant and to try and prove that we're guilty as well!" I exclaim, making my way through the room, sitting down on the bed as I watch Klaus run his hands through his hair, glaring at me.

"Look, sweetheart...Don't be stupid..You don't think that Stefan has remembered everything by now and told them? Either way, I'm not taking any chances. You can stay if you want. But, I'm leaving. Matt got caught and now he's dead..It's only going to be a matter of time before they come after us too and I really don't want to end up being gutted like a fish..like poor Mr. Donovan!" Klaus snarls, pulling the now packed duffle bag over his shoulder, watching as I shake my head at him. My cool hands pulling at his wrist, to stop him from leaving.

"You're too worried..It's going to take them-" I start to say, my voice hitching inside of my lungs, my heartbeat picking up as I hear a knock at the front door and then what sounds like heavy boots hitting the ground as the door bursts open and Klaus and I freeze in place when we both hear a loud thunderous voice. "Katherine Pierce and Klaus Mikaelson, Come out with your hands up! This is the New York City PD! Come out with your hands up and no one will get hurt. There is no use in hiding! The house is surrounded and we have a warrant for your arrests..My SWAT team is outside and we will shoot you if either of you try to run. Now, let's make this as peaceful as possible and just give yourselves up already!"

I slowly make my way out of the bedroom, hands shaking above my head as I step into the hallway and I'm met with that damn blonde...Candice, her long curly hair is swaying above her shoulders and when I look up, I notice the gun in her hands is pointed directly at my face and she has an embroidered NYPD symbol on her shoulder...I should have known she was a cop!

"You're a cop! You little bitch, I trusted you!" I shout at her, feeling as she pulls my arms behind my back, pushing me against the wall as she leans into me and whispers against my ear in a sinister tone.

" Well, hello to you too, Katherine. But, I'm afraid the term you're looking for is your my little bitch now, didn't your mother ever tell you to not trust strangers?" She asks in a taunting tone as she tightens the hand cuffs around my wrists, pushing me further against the wall when she says "Oh and by the way, we have a warrant to search the house and everything in it... which includes that locked room that you wouldn't let me clean. Something tells me that you and Klaus are very screwed at the moment!"

"On what grounds do you have a warrant?" I shout at her, feeling as she pulls me along with her and says with a chuckle. " Let's just say that the judge hates you both as much as my whole department does...Is that a good enough reason? Oh and the fact that you can't hide the truth forever...Remember, Katherine...Secrets are always exposed. Especially when they are $15,000 dollars worth of secrets." She says, a smirk forming on her face as she walks me out to the house and to the awaiting police car, it's lights brightly flashing when I glance over and see that another young officer has Klaus pinned down against the hood of his car and is patting him down before he throws him in the back seat, a victorious smile on his face as I watch him nod at the blonde, almost as if he's congratulating her on a job well done!

* * *

**A/N: Hmm..I hope it wasn't rushed! But, I wanted to move the story along a bit with the whole "case" part...oh and the next chapter will be a surprise in what Jeremy and Caroline find in the room of the house..Hmm...any thoughts?**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Anger. Guilt. Fear. Denial and shock all have a thin line between them...

_"Elena, you can't stay in there forever!" Caroline shouted at me._

_I didn't want to move, didn't want to face the reality of my situation...I didn't want to bury my best friend..._

_"I'm not leaving this room..I'm not leaving this house..He's not dead, Caroline...He can't be." I replied getting up off the bed and running my hands over the silky fabric on my black dress, gazing over to see his uniform, starch pressed black button up shirt still hanging in the closet where he had placed it..The room envelops me in the scent of Stefan...We had been planning to go out and celebrate our anniversary early. But, instead..Here I am...Getting ready to go to his funeral and face the actualization that I need to let him go..._

Pain. Tears. Depression. Hallucinations...

_My hands are shaking as I look over the crowd of his loved ones the bile in my stomach is rising when I look over to see Tyler and Caroline cradling the twins, Sam and Olivia.. Stefan's casket is draped with a flag, flowers that the department had picked out cover the stage that I'm standing on and when I close my eyes, I can still hear his voice whispering my name in a sweet tone..."Elena..."_

_I clear my throat, gently wipe my tear stained face as I walk up to the microphone and begin to speak. My voice is shaking, a melancholy tone escaping my lips as I finally start to talk. Damon and Bonnie helping me stand when I open my mouth and say "Stefan was my best friend, he was the love of my life, he would have been a great father and a loving husband. But, his life was cut short in this tragic accident and I will never get to see the love of my life again, he'll never get to hold our children again and he will never get to hear them call him...Dad or say that they love him."_

It's all part of grieving, of finding peace...of allowing yourself to let go and find ...Acceptance... Allowing yourself to settle for the card that life dealt you...even if it's a cruel one and it's masked by grief and a slight hint of love, like a comforting hand on your shoulder...

_"I'm going to take care of you and the kids...You're my responsibility now, to look after all three of you..." Matt told me, gripping me tightly in his embrace as I cried into his shirt, whimpering into his ear and turning away from the funeral precession, carrying what was left of Stefan's 'body' in a black casket as I whispered against Matt's skin, sobbing even harder as I watched them lower the casket that held my beloved into the ground when I said.. "He's gone...He's really gone...How am I going to be without him?"_

_Out of the blue, I quickly watch as Matt's figure fades, everything around me disappears and I'm left standing in the dark, my body is shaky when I gasp for air, I feel like I'm being strangled by my emotions and my dream like state..Yet, somehow through it all..I hear his soft voice call out to me. "Elena...Elena...It's okay, Hey...You can wake up now." I hear him say, his green eyes gazing at me when my eyes stare widely at him, locking onto his face as my hand out stretches towards him. Begging him not to go and, watching his blurry figure disappear._

My eyes shoot up when I see him, hovering over me. Stefan's green eyes are filled with concern when he looks at me. He stays silent as I push myself up and lean against the head board of our bed, looking around me as if I'm trying to tell the difference between reality and my dream that I had.. _.my memories that follow me around like a looming black cloud..._

"It's okay...Elena, look at me." Stefan commands, leaning forward and placing his cool hands on each side of my cheeks.

"You're okay...Okay...You're okay...We're all okay. We're at the safe house. It's late, a little past 9. Lexi left a while ago. But, I wanted you to sleep..You fainted when you heard about-" He starts to remind me, feeling my whole body stiffen at the name that he's about to mention.

"I'm sorry that I scared you...What did you tell Sam and Olivia? Where are they?" I hear myself asking, my voice is raw, drained from god knows how many hours of sleep that I've had...Wait...How long have I even been asleep for. It must be long, because my body feels so damn stiff and achy and my head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds.

"Sam and Olivia are fine, I just told them that you needed your rest. Lexi seemed rushed though, something about an interrogation that she had to get to. She was really brief with me. But, she said that she'd call us in a few days to explain everything." Stefan informs me, hearing as I cough a bit and he places his hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I ask, tilting my head to the side as he takes his hand away and gives me a weak smile.

"I'm making sure that you won't faint on me again. Here, move over, I kind of feel like you need something to anchor yourself to besides that damn head board." He says, lifting me a bit, away from the head board that I've practically anchored my body to. Stefan gently pulls me forward as he slides himself behind me, wrapping his arms around me when I hear him pull a pillow up so that he can rest his head against it, his breath is against my neck as he adjusts himself and pulls me back towards his chest. His warm and soft hands are slowly stroking my hair back away from my face as he says "We're going to be okay...I promise."

I feel my exhausted, filled to brim with worry about everything head, lean against his shoulder when I whisper softly. "I know we will..But, Stefan..Please, just don't give up on me when everything gets hard to handle. I know, I close myself off to you..But, it's not you.. it's just been my of protecting myself."

His arms tighten around me more. Stefan leans his chin on to my shoulder, kissing my cheek when he remarks in a soft and sleep filled tone. "I won't...I never will. Because, you never gave up on me. I'm here to stay, Elena. Forever..You're stuck with me, remember?" I hear him say, watching when he wiggles his hand in front of me, showing off his silver wedding band.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Neither of us can sleep. I'm tossing and turning on my side of the bed, and when I look over at Elena. I can tell just by the way her body stiffens under my touch that she's reliving every single bad thing that's happened in her life to lead her to this point.

"Can't sleep?" I ask her, watching as she pulls the dark blue covers around, turning towards me when she nods, her eyes are glossed over with a set of fresh tears that I hadn't seen before and her voice is nasally when she replies. "I need something to take my mind off of all this stuff. Every time, I close my eyes all I see is Matt or your funeral and everything that..everything that-." She breaks at her thoughts. But, I know what she wants to say...Because, I have the same problem too... _Everything that haunts me..When I close my eyes..I see everything that haunts me._  It takes her a moment, but I watch as Elena searches my green eyes for a little understanding. Inhaling a sharp intake of breath when I place my hands onto her shoulder, nodding..I know exactly what she's going through because I've lived it..for years.

"Breathe. Close your eyes and breathe..Think about the first time that you saw Sam and Olivia walk, laugh or even say the word mom, any little detail about them...Think about it..What do you see?" I ask her, turning around to turn on the medium sized lamp light beside our bed, when I hear her reply.

"I want you to see it, too." Elena abruptly tells me, her eyes flying open and a small smile appearing on her face as she grabs onto my hand and comments "I want to show you something."

I watch her with confusion as she flips over the covers, getting up from her still warm bedside and letting go of my hand, waving at me when she says "Come on, Stefan. Get up, it's important."

* * *

She's quiet for a long while as I watch her pop in a DVD that she had placed in between one of our old photo albums. "What are we watching?" I ask her, interest in my tone when Elena grabs the DVD remote, walking over to me and snuggling up against my right side, exhaling when she speaks."You told me to picture them. But, how am I supposed to picture them and tell you about it all when you've never even see it? So, I thought that this would be a lot more interesting and maybe we can both actually sleep better tonight."

My whole body turns numb when I hear my own voice on the video and suddenly, I'm taken back to that exact moment when only part of our conversation has been caught on camera...

_"Come on, sweetheart..Please, Olivia. Smile for daddy, come on..Livia..Please, just a little smile..Just one!" I beg her, watching as she exhales and begins to cry. I had been trying everything to make her laugh, stuffed animals, funny faces, her toys. But all Olivia has managed to do is cry huge alligator tears at me!_

_"I give up, babe. My own kid hates me!" I declared, throwing down the stuffed animal in my hands, feeling as Elena walked up behind me, placing her hands under my shirt and rubbing my tense back._

_"She does not hate you, Stefan. All babies are different. Plus, I've heard that it takes a few months for babies to smile..Hey, at least she gives you a blank stare when you make a funny face at her. It's a start."_

_"Yeah..I guess. But, Why did Sammy smile at me then? I mean, come on!" I tell her, watching when she takes her hands away from me, stepping in front of me instead, a white towel hanging over her shoulder, her hair in a ponytail and a lingering smile on her face, a laugh escaping past her lips when she comments. "Baby...Sammy wasn't smiling at you..He was pooping his pants, there's a difference. Now, please turn this stupid camera off before someone hears me talking about our son's bowel movements."_

" I was trying to make her laugh and I thought that it was something that newborns could do instantly. I had such a crappy day at work that I got lost in spending nearly 45 minutes in trying to make my daughter smile at me...It didn't work though." I comment, adjusting my arm and watching as Elena begins to fast forward the video.

"Wait, Stop..Is that Caroline and Tyler?" I ask her, gazing over at her when she nods and smiles widely. "Yeah, Olivia and Sam were transitioning from crawling to walking and Caroline and Tyler were standing in front of them as Damon filmed and I helped them walk towards the toys." She explains when I grab the remote from her hands, putting the video on play, my eyes watering when I look up at the screen and watch the event unfold in front of me...

_"Come on, Sammy! Come on..You can do it..God, your dad would be so proud of you." Tyler says out loud, a huge grin on his face when he bends down, his hands out stretched towards Sam who's walking on wobbly feet, Elena standing behind him protectively._

_"He would be, wouldn't he." She says, a pain filled expression on her face as she quickly turns towards the video camera and then sighs. "Where is mommy's princess? Come on, sweet pea..Let's show your auntie Caroline and uncle Tyler how to walk." She comments, helping Sam walk over to Tyler who picks him up, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek as he says "That's my boy! You Salvatore men really learn things quickly..huh?"_

_"Yeah, we do.. Sam's defiantly his father's son..That's for damn sure!" Damon comments, leaning over and blocking the view of the lens for a moment as Olivia begins to cry when he hands her over to Elena._

_"Oh come on, sweetie..Look..Your auntie Caroline has your favorite stuffed bear...The one your dad gave you." Damon says, panning the camera over to Caroline who's smiling, tears in her own eyes as she nods. "Come on, Olivia..Come to auntie Caroline."_

I wipe away my falling tears, pausing the video when I turn to Elena. "Thank you, for showing me this." I tell her, watching as Elena shrugs her shoulders back, wiping away a few stray tears that are falling against her cheeks.

"You're welcome..It's been long overdue." She tells me, leaning back against my arm, glancing over at the TV screen as we both try to get our minds off of all the things that are clouding them by watching the memories that we had both lost, the memories that we were supposed to share together.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I dropped them both off with Lexi and Caroline to book them. Since I'm not allowed to interrogate them, I've decided to stay inside the house and try to crack open the locked room that Caroline had said Katherine seemed very protective of, as well as Klaus too.

"What in the hell could be in here." I say, talking mostly to myself as one of the women I work with walks over to me, shaking her head.

"I honestly have no idea. But, here..Use this to open it. The one good thing about it is that it's not bobby trapped or anything." She states, taking a step back when I take the bolt cutters and begin to cut the four locks that were firmly placed on the door.

* * *

The room is dark, smells like mold and glue. But, my eyes dart from one thing to another when someone behind me turns on the light and we both gasp at what's on the walls.

"They were obsessed with them..." She states. My current partner's voice echoes through the room as I glance over at her, walking up to a small wooden table in the corner. My trembling hands pick up one of the the plastic ID cards and when I take a closer look, I'm sick to my stomach.

"Katherine Pierce was going to impersonate my sister next. She has thousands of fake ID's and two with the name Elena Gilbert and Elena Salvatore is one of them...Look at all of this, these walls are covered with thousands of random pictures of my sister's kids, of her husband and of her." I state, walking over to one of the walls.

The room is 12x12 and each wall is half way covered with photos of nearly everyone in my family..I'm sweating and my head is spinning from the sight of it all. I barely hear when my partner calls out to me. "Hey, Gilbert. Look over here...We just got our smoking gun."

"What. What are you talking about?" I ask, making my way over to where she's standing, leaning over a table with a piece of paper in her hands. Her fingers are shaking when my fingertips graze against one of the dozens of wigs that Katherine had probably worn at one point. The room is like a creepy shrine to what these two psycho paths had wanted...My sister's once perfect and loving family. Also, dozens of article clippings, money in a duffel bag and when I turn to look away for a moment, I notice a medium sized plastic wrapped up bundle of drugs laying on the floor.

I watch one of the other investigators' pivot on her heels and look up at me from her crouched position on the floor, her face falls a bit when she picks up another piece of paper and says " Our smoking gun...They wanted to..." I hear as her voice trails off when I glance down at the paper in her hands and read it out loud, my voice flourishing at the words that are coming out of my mouth and the journal like list, documenting all of her ideas and schemes...it was clearly written by a woman the hand writing is small and elegant which only makes me think of one person...Katherine Pierce.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

_**...8 hours later...** _

"You can't keep me in here all night! I want a lawyer!" Katherine starts to bicker and scream as I walk into the interrogation room, throwing the papers that I had collected from Jeremy's search of the house, onto the stainless steel table, my hands on each side of the sharp edges of the table when I lean forward to glare at her. My voice comes out more as a snarl when I reply with an equally snarky tone. "I would give you one. But...with scumbag like you, it's hard to find anyone to take your case! So, Katherine..Tell me, Why did you want to kidnap Sam and Olivia?"

Katherine shakes her head, hands in front of her, as she chuckles and in an icy tone she replies. "What are you talking about? I didn't want to-" She begins to say. But, she jumps as I slam my fist against the table and shout at her. "You're lying and I have proof that you are! Look, you have their birth dates, you somehow have fake ID's for yourself that say 'Elena Gilbert' and 'Elena Salvatore' on them and a picture of what Elena looks like..You knew about her and you knew about Stefan, before you even met him in Florida! What were you going to do? Kill her fiancé and impersonate her..Steal her children and then leave town with them and make it so that everyone believed that you are their mother..Wait, that was it! Wasn't it.. that was your plan?" I bellow, my voice is full of hatred for her as I watch Katherine start her sob story, her eyes watering up as she gazes over at me and talks with an uneasy tone.

"That little nuisance got in the way of our plan..Matt Donovan wanted a family and I understand that because I wanted children...I just wanted her kids." Katherine comments, this detached and distance look in her eyes as she locks them on me, watching when I finally sit down across from her and rub my face with my hands, trying to wrap my mind around why they would even want to attempt any of this.

"Why them..hmm? Why Stefan and Elena or even their children! Why Olivia and Sam.. What did you want with them..You've been tracking them since they were born, it just doesn't add up!" I tell her, feeling my anger return. The hatred I have for this woman is just growing by the minute as she looks down at her long bright green finger nails, sighing as she states "Elena looks like me and it would have be pretty easy to get away with..Since I have done it, before. Besides, it wasn't the first time that I had tried to impersonate her and I even almost got away with it. But, you foiled my plan..Caroline."

I'm searching her face to tell if she's lying to me. But, when I exhale and close my eyes...I remember when it was the exact moment that I first came in contact with Katherine Pierce, thinking she was Elena.

_"Elena! Oh my god. Honey, let me take Sammy and Olivia. I'll change them and stuff for you. I know, your exhausted from everything and the service isn't even over yet...Your eulogy for Stefan was beautiful." I told her, watching as she gave me a nervous laugh, slowly shaking her head with a glistening in her eyes as I watched her push the stroller with Sam and Olivia in it, heading towards the bathroom's in the church._

_She watched as I grabbed her wrist, seeming to jump back a bit when I cleared my throat and began to ask again. But, she had cut me off quickly._

_"Um..It's okay..Caroline. It's fine..I just need to feed them and change them. That's all. You can go back to listening to the rest of the service." She had commented, looking around her as I shrugged my shoulders back, watching carefully when she exhaled and looked back at the exit door, impatiently tapping her foot onto the ground._

_" Are you okay? Look, Elena. Let me change them. I am their aunt after all..You can go back inside and sit down..Maybe even get some water..You look a bit pale and tired. It's really not that much of a problem." I tell her, hearing unexpectedly when she nearly snarls._

_"Fine! Take them..I need some air." She replied me suddenly, turning on her heels as I bent down cooing at Sam, picking him up into my arms and watching as she walked out of the church without saying anything else or even looking back at me._

"I ran into you when I walked out of the bathroom, thinking that you were Elena. You were at Stefan's memorial service! You were nervous because you had come back to the same damn town..knowing that he wasn't dead and knowing that you were supposed to be very far away from New York! Why did you do it, Katherine? Was your guilty conscious eating away at you! You took the babies from Matt who thought it was Elena. But, I remember now..After Elena gave the eulogy she went to greet people in a separate room who had came to the service to pay their respects, she even told me that she was giving Matt the kids for a brief moment. She gave Matt the babies...and that's where you came in. You were-" I begin to say, listening when she lets out a drawn out bone chilling laugh.

"I was going to take the kids..Klaus was waiting for me a block away from the church! We were going to leave with them and I tricked Matt into thinking that I was Elena for a brief moment, just so that he would hand over the children..He didn't really seen to think twice about it..I mean, our dresses looked so similar and my hair was pin straight. The only thing about my impersonation that was off was that, I wasn't devastated by Stefan's dead that much." Katherine comments, leaning back into her chair and raising her eyebrows at me, her fixed facial expression makes me want to vomit.

"So, from what I understand is that you wanted her children..to what? Raise as your own? Why Elena Salvatore and why in the hell would you want Sam and Olivia...It's not like Sammy looks like Klaus!" I explain, my irritation to her involvement in this whole thing is growing even more now when Katherine takes a long pause, smiling at me as she sighs.

"I wanted them both so that I could give Klaus the children, I knew that I could never have. So, yes..My involvement in this whole thing was to give my lover a child..a little girl, like Olivia. But, when I overheard that Elena was having twins..It made things even better. Since, I couldn't have kids of my own because I kept having miscarriages." Katherine tells me in an informative tone as she pauses again and then begins to explain further.

"You see, Detective..I had came across Elena at a park many years ago when she was pregnant...It was astounding at how much her and I looked alike. I was my friendly and curious self, asking her a few simple questions about her pregnancy.. I had explained that my husband and I were trying to have children. But, it was hard to talk to him about the pregnancy stuff and that I was new in town and looking forward to making new friends. Elena was kind enough to give me her phone number to call her 'anytime' to chat..Let's just say that I stuck around for a while, checking up on her from afar until she gave birth. Then, eventually Klaus and I went back into town after we had 'heard' of her poor fiancé's misfortune, leaving Stefan behind, telling him that Klaus and I had to go on a 'business trip for a few days'. So, at the funeral I saw my opening to steal her babies. I mean, she was an emotional wreck at the funeral and the memorial service, it was really easy to play the part of the grieving widow when Elena wasn't in the room." Katherine explains, watching as I inhale deeply, holding my breath for a moment, trying to wrap my mind around her confession and the fact that I had came in contact with her, without even knowing it!

"You and Klaus were stalking them..Ha, of course you were! Of course you wanted her children..Because for one, an adoption agency would never hand over a child to a person with a criminal record and secondly, it would have been really easy to change identities for the kids and pass them off as your own. However, your plan was foiled when you went after Stefan and allowed him to live. So, feeling guilty about it, you and Klaus returned to the same town where the accident happened, a week later and stepped it up, attempting to go after Elena instead, this time, almost succeeded!" I exclaim, flipping the file on the desk over as I look down at the papers.

"I felt bad for him..I had seen him a few times before with Elena. But, I never really put two and two together until he was in Florida with us and struggling to remember who he was..Hm..Poor man.. However, Matt Donovan contacted us, asking for our help. It was easy, he gave us $15,000 to set the blaze and he would lure his team of fire fighters to the fire. Matt wanted Elena to himself , far away from Stefan and I wanted their children...Stefan burning in the warehouse was just collateral damage. However, my stupid guilty conscious kicked in and I saved his life..I was supposed to allow him to die in that building and we weren't supposed to ever set foot back in Manhattan again, But..We did when I told Klaus that I had another miscarriage. So, we came back, made sure that Stefan was tied up with numerous doctor visits for the week as I attempted my hand at trading places with a distraught, Elena Salvatore. Thinking that it would be my perfect opportunity in getting closer to her new born babies and taking them right under her nose when I went into the bathroom...But, you showed up and wanted to 'take them off my hands'!" Katherine confesses, a detachment in her tone as she looks over at me with glossed over eyes.

"Right under their nose? That church, that service was packed with family and friends from both sides...It wouldn't have been that easy because if I hadn't stopped you, someone else sure as hell would have." I tell her, watching as she leans back a bit in her chair, scuffing at my words as she says in a matter of fact voice. "Stopped me..? Oh, Caroline...you thought I was Elena..You almost let me walk out that door with your niece and nephew."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Lexi! Katherine just confessed." Caroline says, stepping out of the interrogation room and locking it behind her.

"What?" I ask her, watching as she nods, a smile on her face when she points towards the door that I'm about to go into.

"So, have you cracked him yet?" She asks. I place my hand on the stainless steel door before me, shaking my head in disappointment.

"No. We've been at this for 8 hours and he keeps denying his involvement. I'm about to stop playing nice cop." I tell her, hearing when Caroline lets out a sigh, placing her hand on my shoulder, locking her eyes on me when she says "Do what you have to do..Nothing scares a criminal more than when they realize that their walls are caving in on them and they are backed into a corner."

"Okay then. You want to watch me turn up the heat?" I turn around, glancing over to see Caroline take a step back, shrugging her shoulders as she informs me. "Well, I'm letting Katherine marinate for a few more minutes..She's pretty much confessed and I have it on tape. But, sure. Why not..I have a feeling that this is going to be good."

"Oh, it will be, very good." I tell her, nodding my head and turning to see Caroline step into the other room, sitting down and looking through the one way mirror as I step back inside the room where Klaus has his hands lying flat on the table, a smirk on his face when he sees me emerge.

"Hello, Love. Come to barrage me with questions?" He asks, his smirk forming into a sinister smile. But, it quickly fades when I slam my files onto the desk in front of me, glaring at him as I growl out through gritted teeth, staring him down when I comment with "I'm not here to play miss nice cop anymore. Now, Klaus..You tell me what you know. Because, you can't be playing the innocent card anymore and to be quite honest, I'm done with your bullshit! Oh and, one more nice little piece of information, looks like Katherine Pierce has finally turned on you." I tell him, my eyes locked on his face as I spit out the words, my tone changing from anger to fairly content as I narrow my darkened brown eyes on him and say. "So, how does it feel to have 'the love of your life' rat you out and all the walls around you start to crumble."

Klaus looks sick to his stomach, like he's about to vomit all over the table because of my words..He's guilty and I can see it in his icy cold demeanor..Which is cracking by the minute. However, it seems to vanish all together when I lean towards him even more and hiss out the rest of my thoughts, securing my eyes on his face when I speak.

"Oh, cat got your tongue? Well, let me tell you what it must feel like..It sucks..doesn't it? Although, what is it that they say? Oh yeah, Karma's a bitch. But, I guess you now know what Stefan Salvatore must have been feeling when you left him to die in that fire and the walls caved in around him!" I state, leaning back into my chair, slowly watching Klaus's tough guy act drop when his face goes pale and he opens his mouth to reply. However, no words are even released from his paralyzed body..Indicating to me that, he's guilty without even saying a word.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how many of you saw that one coming...Katherine wanting to steal the kids and make them her own and Klaus being all for it. What about Katherine impersonating Elena and going back to Stefan's 'funeral'? I don't think the word creepy even describes it! O.o**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT-One and Only**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I want to help her. The look in Elena's eyes is vacant, like she's a million miles away from me and I hate that since she heard the news of Matt being gone, it's clearly causing her to shut me out, completely this time. She's so up and down, so happy one minute and the next, she hates herself, hates everyone and everything around her.

"Elena, maybe we should go see a therapist." I tell her, pulling her closer towards me in our bed. We had both fallen asleep on the couch after watching the videos of what both of missed so dearly.

Yet as I pull her closer, Elena doesn't turn towards me, doesn't even acknowledge the fact that my arm is draped around her stomach, my thumb running across her skin gently, trying desperately to get her attention, just for her to look at me like she did last night, with a smile on her face and those loving brown eyes. It's late in the morning though and I decided to crawl back into bed with her after dropping both Sam and Olivia off at the new school that they'll be going to for as long as we stay here.

"I didn't even feel like this when my own dad died...I don't feel anything..Hah..Matt's dead and I don't really feel anything. All I feel is numb." Elena states in a hushed tone, pushing off my arm from its secured position on her body.

"We should go see someone. Please, it'll make you feel better..I know, how hard it is and how far you can sink into depression. I don't want that to happen to you. Elena, listen to me, I'm not going to allow that to happen to you!" I explain, watching as she shrugs, tears covering her face as she lets out an icy laugh and shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's too late. I love you and I love my kids so much. But, it's too late for that..I'm so up and down, so damn sick and tired of feeling anything. I don't want to feel anymore...I'm sick of crying over everything we've lost..Everything we could have had. What's done is done..It's in the past and it should stay there. I love you, Stefan. I do..But, I don't want to feel like this anymore." Elena says, pulling a sweater shirt over her head as she nearly glares at me.

"You act like you're the only one who's suffering. Like you're the only damn one who is bothered that Matt's gone. You're not, Elena. Part of me is numb to it too. I'm just trying to be strong for you and for the kids. But, I'm not saddened by him being gone. After everything that he did to you, I'm glad he's dead. Matt was a monster that needed to be stopped. You need to stop allowing him to control your life! Your with me now, your safe and he's never going to hurt you again..Don't you get that?" I ask her, the tone in my voice raising a bit as I curse myself for being so harsh with her.

I don't want her to feel worse, I don't want her to keep pushing me away because I'm tired of it and if it continues, I'll leave. I know that deep down, it's not what either of us would even want. That would be my last resort. But, why stay with someone who tells me that one minute she wants to make things work between us, that she wants to fix this all. And, then the next she's shutting me out like we never even had discussed the whole 'let's move on from this shit, together..thing.'

She stays silent for a while, not even turning to look me in the eyes and suddenly, I watch her start to crumble, to wither right in front of me when she turns on her heels, last night's mascara running down her olive colored cheeks, hands shaking as she says "You have no idea how much of a hold he had on me for years! I trusted him, confided in him and allowed him to be the father of our kids when I knew that it wasn't right. Yet, I needed someone to care for them when I couldn't, when I was too broken up over loosing you. So, no.. Stefan. You don't get it. Yes, Matt was a monster..But, I loved him." She tries to say in a convincing tone, a thick mucus covered cry like noise escaping past her throat as she shakes her head at me, watching when I push myself up from the bed to get closer towards her.

"He manipulated you, he used you to get information. He put a gun to your head and told you that he was going to kill you! Elena, that's not love..Damn it! Can't you see that everything Matt Donovan did was for his own gain. He wanted you all for himself and he didn't give a damn in how he was going to do it...Even if it meant ruining us and making my so called disappearance look like an accident. So, you can't tell me that Matt was a good man..He's not and he never will be. Stop acting so damn blind and see it all for what it really is. You were in an abusive relationship with a man that never loved you." I'm at my boiling point with anger at the thought of Elena acting so numb and childish to the truth..Matt was pure evil and here she is like she always does, trying to justify what he did to her and make it seem like Matt actually gave a damn about her. But, we both know the truth...He didn't and even if they had stayed together..He never would have loved her like I do.

"Look, all I'm saying is that once we get the okay to go back to New York City. Which, I'm sure will happen in a few weeks or sooner. We withdrawal the kids from school, pack up the dog and the few things we have here and move into a house that is far away from our old one. I don't want that house, Elena. I don't want those memories and I sure as hell don't want to be reminded of everything that happened there. We need a new start, a new place that will allow us to get to know each other again, to start over together from scratch." I reiterate, hearing as she exhales a breath at me and nods, tears welling up into her eyes when she slowly sinks down to the floor, her back leaning against the wall.

"Sweetheart, look at me. Please, I want to do this to make you better. I don't want to see you hurting so much and I honestly think that going to see a therapist would do us both some good. Maybe even later, we could put Sam and Olivia into it too." I state, watching as she cringes at my words and sniffles, lifting her head up to look at me.

"You really think that going to see someone will help me...Ha..Because I don't think it will. They'll think I'm crazy for every damn wrong choice I've made." Elena says, wiping away her tears as she tenses when I sit down across from her, our knees touching when I lean my back against the bed. She watches with cautious brown eyes as I extended out my hands, placing them onto her cold as ice arms.

" They won't judge you. I promise. Listen to me, we're going to be okay..I'm not leaving you, Elena. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that for you to believe me. But, until you do. I'm going to keep reminding you that I'm here and I don't care how long it takes for you to feel better. But, I'm going to be here every step of the way until you don't need me anymore to lean on. I love you and I want to help you. So, we're going to see a therapist, together." I tell her, watching as she nods, pushing herself slowly away from the wall, watching as I open my arms to her and embrace her. Elena's head is against my chest, her hair covering her face as she cries against my shirt, telling me over and over again how sorry she is for making me see her like this, so broken and vulnerable.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"You look exhausted, Lex!" Jeremy says, brushing past me down the hall as I shrug.

I am. I'm fucking exhausted from interrogating Klaus until he finally broke. Explaining that yes, Katherine and him were involved with Matt and explaining to me that the money was for a down payment to get the job done and whatever was left over would be enough for he and Katherine to get the hell out of New York. Like they had planned all along. Yet, he was angry with Katherine for saving Stefan in turn which made Klaus plot to eventually want to kill him for real. He had told me that the day before Stefan disappeared on them and yelled at Katherine for finding those articles on him. He had been planning to kill him because he was getting sick of having to watch them be together when all he wanted was to be with Katherine, like they had been, way before Stefan entered into their lives.

My head is spinning from all the information as I walk into the office's and to my desk ,leaning my head down against it as I feel someone place their hand onto my back. "It gets easier, Lexi." She says, a bubbly tone in her voice as I look up and see Caroline staring at me.

"Why the hell are you smiling, Caroline? I got nowhere with Klaus for a few hours and then finally when I shoved a few pieces of evidence that we had on him in his face, he turned pale and started to confess. I'm exhausted and need to go home. So, how did you do with the queen bee in other room. Did she break down and finally tell you the truth?" I ask her, watching as Caroline sits down across from my desk and smirks.

"Yes. Jeremy's actually filling out the paper work and about to book them. It's over Lexi. They both confessed to attempted murder and now we're going to book them for an arraignment." She says, looking at me with her bright blue eyes as I smile at her, the first smile I've had on my face since a few days earlier when I had been at the safe house with Stefan and his family.

"So, I was thinking that Stefan and Elena could be at their arraignments. I guess just so that it will give them both some peace of mind in knowing that Katherine and Klaus are put away for good now." Caroline tells me, her smile widening even more when she mentions her friends names.

"So, what's going to happen with Elena and Stefan. Will they be able to come back now?" I ask her, looking down at the mountain of paper work I have in front me as I hear Caroline nearly squeal.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have to go and pick up the baby that I'm going to be fostering, I sort of left her with Jeremy's girlfriend, Anna. She's a social worker. I left the baby overnight until she was able to fix it up for me to foster her until she can be adopted out. But, I was thinking, how about we send Jeremy and Damon to bring them home. I'm sure that Stefan would like to see his brother, I mean..It's been a month and it would been nice for the guys to take a break for the day." Caroline explains, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she gives me an even wider smile at her idea.

"Care, I don't know...Jeremy would have to talk to the chief and see if he approves him going to pick them up. I mean, I'm supposed to be the one to do it. I'm the one who brought them there." I try to argue, glancing up to see Caroline's smile fade and her lips curve into a frown.

"Oh come on, Lexi. You look exhausted. You've been here all night, we can't have you driving 4 hours to go and pick them up. All we would have to do is once Jeremy books Klaus and Katherine, we'll send him out. I'll finish up with the paperwork before I go pick up my new foster daughter." She concludes in a confident tone, pushing herself up from the chair she's sitting in as I lock my eyes upon her.

"Foster daughter...You know, I always wanted kids. But, I never met the right guy and ended up just being a career driven person. I'm glad your finally getting what you always wanted. Even if it's on a temporary basis." I comment, hearing as Caroline exhales deeply and turns to leave. But, my voice stops her from going just a few inches away from my desk.

"Caroline! I'm happy for you and Tyler. Even if it is a temporary thing, I'm sure you'll both be great at it." I tell her, watching as she nods and smiles even wider, slowly making her way back towards to the booking station of the Police Department.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"You know, it's good that they allowed us to go together. The two uncles." Jeremy smirks, his hands firmly gripping the steering wheel as we make our way out towards the highway again and inch closer towards the safe house.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Sam and Olivia's face once they see us." I comment, looking out the window and trying to ignore the fact that my small talk with Elena's estranged brother has gone from non existence to annoying and frustrating.

I guess that's why I hear myself abruptly changing the subject, tearing into the fact that when Elena needed him the most, her brother was nowhere to be found. "So, Jer. What took you so long to come back into your sister's life. I mean, I never even saw you at my brother's funeral. You didn't even call her to see how she was doing after she had her kids. What kind of brother are you? One that pops into her life, just when it's convenient to do so." I take a jab at him, watching Jeremy shake his head, a snarl escaping his lips as he gazes over at me.

"Don't blame me for something that I knew nothing about. Elena and I stopped talking after she left home and got married and for a while, I looked up to Stefan. But, then I went away to school and I just got focused on myself, I lost contact with her and decided to just live my own life. Look, Damon. If you want someone to blame for my sister going into the arms of Matt Donovan, blame your brother..He practically pushed her into his arms." He tells me, looking over at me as I feel my face start to get red, with anger. His words, hit a nerve and if I knew that we wouldn't crash into the other cars surrounding us on the road, I'd choke the shit out of Elena's little asshole of a brother.

"Face it, Damon. It's the truth..I mean, I heard that Stefan had told Elena that if anything ever happened to him that he would want either you or Matt to take care of her and the kids..That tells me everything that I need to know. So, it's not my fault that my sister took his advice, let him raise their kids as his own and even thought that somewhere deep down she could live a life with him. I feel sorry for her, I really do and I guess that's what made me want to reach out to her and help in any way that I could. Because to be honest, Elena's the only family that I have left. Neither of us talk to our mother that much anymore. But, it's the truth..Your brother is to blame for the whole Matt thing." He explains.

Okay, he's right with that. Spot on, actually in the fact that Stefan pushed Elena into Matt's arms which ultimately has made her into a person that none of us barely even recognize anymore. But, it's not Stefan's fault that Matt turned out to be an asshole, a manipulating psycho that got her so messed up in the head!

However, it pisses me off even more that Jeremy thinks he can just waltz into her kids lives and try to be a part of it. " Okay, I agree with you on part of that. But, here's the thing, Jeremy. You may be Sam and Olivia's uncle from their mother's side. Although, I don't want you to call yourself that..Because, I've been more of any uncle and a brother to your sister than you have. Are we clear on that?" I ask him, watching as he nods and tenses at my words, taking his eyes away from me for a moment to speak. "I'm not going to argue with you on that. But, know one thing. I'm going to be in their lives and I will make it up to them, whether you like it or not. Besides, taking them to the safe house was my idea. Someone had to keep them safe."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.  
**

The shower is running cold as I run my hair under it, sending chills down my spine as I try to grasp and piece together everything in my head. I've been so damn numb and distant and as much as I hate the thought of going to see someone, Stefan's right...I need help before this sadness swallows me alive.

I close my eyes and exhale deeply, trying to get all the images out of my head, everything that has been following me around like a darkened shadow, waiting for me to fail, for me to stop fighting the pain and just give into it. But, I guess in the moment, when I open my eyes to realize that I'm still in the shower and the water is running even colder than it should. I feel like I'm going crazy and the only thing that will help me is someone to talk too.

"Elena. Hey, I was going to go take Charlie for a walk and pick up the kids from the bus stop. You want to come with me?" Stefan asks, cracking the door open as he hears me exhale.

"Are you okay?" He asks again, pulling back the shower curtain to look at my face. But his expression changes from a smile to a saddened look when he places his hands onto my cold skin, the water from my shower running down my flesh when Stefan mumbles under his breath, shutting off the now nearly ice cold water, hearing as I try to prevent my teeth from starting to chatter from the cold.

"For God sakes, Elena. Come here, that water is freezing!" Stefan says, pushing back the curtain fully and turning around to hand me a white towel from one of the cabinets in the bathroom.

He helps me step out of the shower, wrapping my goose bump filled body myself up into the warm towel, running his hands against my arms to help warm me up quicker.

"I'm sorry, I just..I-" I try to explain. But fail at it. I didn't really notice when the water started to run cold and how long it was exactly that I've been standing under it.

"It's okay. Alright. Just, get dressed and come out with me. The fresh air will do you some good." He tells me, watching as I nod at him, feeling when he leans forward and kisses my temple, unraveling his arms from around my waist.

"Stefan, I need help. You're right...It's time to go see someone. So, who do you recommend?" I ask him suddenly, gazing over to him. His hands are in his pockets, eyes narrowed down at my feet as he clears his throat and speaks in a hesitant tone. "I know, sweetie..I know. I was thinking that we could go see Tyler's mom, Carol Lockwood. She's been a therapist for a long time now and maybe telling our problems to someone that we both kind of know, will be better than explaining it all to a stranger. Look, all I want is for both of us to heal..We need it. " He tries to explain, watching as I gaze over at him and nod my head, agreeing silently that he's right..If there's one thing that will help us both it's going to see someone about everything we're going through and maybe it will help me from falling further into this darkened, numb pain that I currently feel.

* * *

**Please follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24.**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE- One and Only**

**Damon's P.O.V.**

Jeremy and I are stopped behind a school bus and I'm trying to see if I can see them. I'm probably just as anxious as he is in seeing Sam and Olivia after so long. Neither of us mention the little spat that we had earlier, because to be honest it is what it is. One of us was there for Elena and the kids, while the other clearly wasn't when he should have been. However, he's here now which I respect to some level.

We sit in silence as the bus finally departs and from afar when I strain my eyes a bit, I can make out the outlines of Sam and Olivia's little bodies, he's tugging on his sister's jacket and walking backwards, this smirk on his face as she giggles and starts skipping down the dirt path towards the safe house's drive way.

"Look at them. They're so happy just beings kids. You know. I'm sorry what I said about you not being there, Jer. I guess, I just got a little carried away with my temper and I-" I start to say as he drives slowly down the road, stopping and rolling down the passenger side window when we make a stop close to where Sam and Olivia are walking, looking up at the car and stopping dead in their tracks. My eyes start to water a bit as I watch Sam take a step in front of his sister, his arms crossed over each other and gazing at the car with a grumpy look on his face. His green eyes are narrowed, his legs are spread open a little as he stands in front of her, looking just like his father in the moment, very protective.

Jeremy pulls the car over to the side as I look at him, he nods at me when he says "Go, Damon. I'll say Hi to them when we're at the house." He explains, watching as I open the car door and slip out of my seat, suddenly the twins attitude's change and their cheerful voices echo all the way around the area where they were standing as they run towards me at full speed kicking up loose dirt behind them and, backpacks flailing on their backs when they jump at me and shout in uneven breathes "Uncle Damon!"

* * *

"Ahhh! Hi princess!" I say in a cheerful tone, picking up Olivia in my arms as she smiles at me and giggles loudly" I'm not a princess, Uncle Damon! They live in big castles." She says in between giggles as I nod at her. But, I stop from swinging Olivia in the air when I look down and see Sam latched onto my leg, a huge grin on his face with his green eyes shining, full of excitement.

I kiss the top of my nieces head as I place her back down onto the ground and pick up her brother, tickling him as I hug him tightly and whisper into his ear. "Did you miss me champ?" I ask him, watching when he nods and replies with "Aha. Uncle Damon, I wanna tell you something!" Sam comments, eyeing me carefully when I adjust him around my waistline, feeling when he latches his legs around my waist and looks down when I grab a hold of his sister's hand, walking us back towards the cabin.

"What?" I ask him, gazing over to see him pounder for a moment about what he wants to say, snapping his fingers when he leans into me and whispers "Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?" I ask him, hearing when Olivia lets out a small giggle and looks up at us.

"Orange." She says, grinning up at me as Sam starts to pout and comments in an annoyed tone "Livia' let me tell the joke!" He whines as I tilt my head to side and say "Sam, Olivia was just helping out. But, keep going, I want to hear this one. I missed our jokes."

"Orange, who?" I ask them both, looking from Olivia and then back to Sam as he smiles a wide beaming grin and concludes with "Orange you glad to see me?" He snickers, green eyes full of happiness as I laugh with them both, picking up my speed and finally making out the silhouettes of Stefan and Jeremy in the parking lot, his arm around his sister as she leans into him and I can see from afar that Stefan's standing just like his son was earlier, but with something in his hands and a brown looking lump by his feet. As we walk closer and closer towards the drive way and I look down I notice that the large lump by my younger brother's feet is moving and suddenly it barks at us!

"Hey...Nice doggie. He won't eat us, will he?" I joke, bending down to put Sam on to the ground, letting go of Olivia's small hand too and, gazing over to see them latch their little arms around their exhausted looking mother.

"No. He's harmless. Unless you have his favorite chew toy or a treat." Stefan comments nonchalantly as I smirk at him when he loosens his grip on the leash that the big chocolate lab's on.

"So, he finally talked you into getting them a dog..Huh, Elena. What made you change your mind?" I ask her, watching as she gives me a small smile, shrugging back her shoulders when she laughs and comments "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Okay, then. Hello, Brother. It's been a while." I point out, looking back over to see Stefan place his hand on my shoulder, patting it gently when he says "I know. But, I'm glad you guys are here. Wait, what are you guys even doing here?" He asks me, glancing over to Jeremy who is still leaning against the closed car door.

"Damon and I are here to take you guys home. It's over, Stefan. It's finally over." He chimes in, turning his head to see that Elena and the kids are already inside the house. But, when I look at my brother, he gives me this saddened look and speaks with a soft tone when he says "It's really over, isn't it? Matt's dead, Katherine and Klaus are finally in prison..Where they belong."

"Yes." I hear Jeremy respond, nodding his head and placing his hands into his pockets when he states "Yes, your nightmarish ordeal can finally be put to rest."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" I shriek out, hearing as Tyler clears his throat and smiles up at both me and Anna. She's holding Abrielle in her arms and rocking her back and forth when she smiles at us and walks into the living room to sit down.

"So, everything checked out and since this was an emergency placement and we had to get her a home. You guys were on the top of my list, obviously. So, Abrielle being in your care could be anywhere from 72 hours to a few months. It will all depend on how long it takes us to find her a permanent placement. I know you wanted this to turn out a bit differently, Caroline. But, you and Tyler are doing a great thing here and since I would really like to keep you both in Abrielle's life. Let me know if you know of anyone who wants a baby and would be willing to go through the foster and adoption process." Anna comments, smiling at me as she finishes her thoughts with "But, for now. She's your foster daughter. So, I have a list of things she will need, like feeding times, changing times, sleep patterns, things to do to calm her down, the formula we have her on. Um..Basically, everything you need to know is in her diaper bag along with the other things that are now in your nursery room. However, if either of you need me at all, under any circumstances. Do not worry about what time it is. I can be reached at this number." Anna concludes, getting up slowly from her spot on the couch and handing the now sleeping baby over to Tyler as she hands me her business card.

"Take care of her. And, remember. If you both need anything at all. I'm just a phone call away." Anna tells us, making her way towards the door with her purse over her shoulder. I watch as she bends down to pick her files off the dining room table and smiles at us when she comments one more time. "You guys will be just fine. I'll call you in two days to keep you posted on her placement. Bye, baby girl. Be good for momma Caroline and daddy Tyler." She comments, blowing a kiss towards Abrielle, opening the front door with her right hand and leaving Tyler and I without any other word, glancing over once more to see Tyler holding the baby closer towards his chest as he places a kiss on to my cheek.

* * *

" Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes...Some things are meant to be...Take my hand, take my whole life too...For, I can't help falling in love with you..." I sing out, the old Elvis Presley song fades when I slowly push the rocking chair in Abrielle's nursery with my feet and smile down at her, holding her securely in my arms. It's starting to be late in the afternoon and Tyler and I haven't had that many problems with her-...Until...

I curse myself once I start to think it, when suddenly Abrielle wakes up and starts to sob, loud ear piercing wails coming out of her mouth as I try to rock her back and forth with no avail of calming her cries. "What's wrong?" Tyler asks, running into the room, watching me in confusion when I lean back my head against the rocking chair, exhaling deeply as I groan out. "She hates me! She won't stop crying..I knew, I wasn't good at this. This baby practice thing was a mistake."

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

_Bonnie..We need your help. Now!_

That's all it says, the text message from Caroline that I just received. I look down at the cell phone in my hands. I'm out to lunch with a few friends from my former college years. The girls smile at me as I shrug my shoulders back and clear my throat, excusing myself briefly from the table to see what's going on with Caroline- She sounds like she's in crisis mode..

"Hey, I'm out to lunch with Lisa and-" I start to stammer out. But, my voice is stopped with the shrilling and painfully boisterous noise coming from what sounds like a small child. "Caroline, is that a baby? Did you guys finally get Abri-" I start to say once more, my voice fading this time when Caroline cuts me off with a despairing tone. "She won't stop crying, Bonnie. I don't want to call Anna, because she just left a few hours ago...She's going to think we did something to her! So, I figured that since you're going to a mom soon..Maybe there is something in those baby books that will tell me what to do. I've tried, feeding her, rocking her, burping her, changing her...I have tried everything and she just won't stop, crying!" Caroline tells me, her voice breaking as I hear Tyler in the background, trying to calm the baby down.

"Well, you do seem to also forget that before I married Damon, I was half way through med-school. So, I'm kind of a non-practicing RN who knows a few things. But, I swear, Care..I am going to laugh so hard if I drive all the way to your house and that baby just needed to pass gas." I tell her, trying my best to make her laugh and for a moment it works when I hear Caroline let out a sigh and laugh a bit.

"I don't think that it's that...She's not running a fever either. I just..I think she doesn't like us." Caroline says in a disappointing tone, her voice going silent when I scoff at her words and shake my head. "Oh will you stop! You two would make amazing parents. Now, let me just say-" I start to say again when I hear Caroline gasp as she says in a small voice that is just above a whisper. "Bonnie...I figured it out..Abrielle finally stopped crying..." She says, her voice trailing off when I make my way back towards the table I was sitting at, but pause for a moment when I comment with a curious tone. "Well, what did the trick?"

I hear as Caroline walks out of the nursery, I assume and responds in a voice that's a bit louder this time when she states. "Tyler...Abrielle like's Tyler's soothing voice. He's humming to her and her little head is against his chest, the vibration of the humming noise coming from his chest finally calmed her down and he's rocking her back and forth on the rocking chair, you should see them, Bonnie..It's picture perfect. I take back what I said earlier about her hating us..I think she just needed to warm up to the idea of us being around her."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's been almost a week since we moved back to New York City and I feel like I've been unpacking boxes ever since. Stefan and I have seen Carol twice since we got back from the safe house and she suggested a few things. One of them being communication, clearly. She had said that once an individual goes through a traumatic event such as those that Stefan and I have gone through, that they tend to close themselves off to their loves ones, their spouses and sometimes even their kids. In other words, every single person that wants to help them...Which leads to depression in some cases...So, here I am. Trying to fight what Carol says will be a long road ahead of me and ahead of Stefan in this recovery process for myself, for him, our kids and for our relationship as a whole. A redefining of what we are.

I'm staring down at my brand new, unused bright green journal in my hands as I sit down on the squeaky dark brown couch, the springs are old and loud when I plop down and cover half of my lower body with the dark burgundy blanket behind me, my hands are shaking as I click the pen open and adjust the lamp that's next to me, opening the journal to write.

Carol's specific instructions were for Stefan and I to communicate through writing, things we couldn't say out loud to each other and then exchange the so called 'letters' during random points in the day. So, that's what I'm doing, trying to figure out what to write. I've closed myself off to him and to my own mind so much that it's hard to even find the right words to say- maybe it's also the fact that it's late, way past 1:30 in the morning and the house is too quiet, too unfamiliar. The house is a four bedroom, three bathroom, one story rental that Lexi and Caroline were able to find for us. Lexi had said that since Stefan and I have decided to sell our old house, which we haven't even gone to see yet. We could stay at the rental for as long as a we liked until we found a more permanent residence.

The house is nice though, apparently it was a model home and just by looking at its darkened wooden floors, the expensive furniture and the pictures that fill the mocha colored walls, some of the things probably from Z gallery or even Crate and Barrel. I know that this place was clearly a very expensive model home. Yet, Lexi and Caroline were able to talk to their friends who own the place and get Stefan and I, a decent deal for now.

Although, it's strange still. When almost all the lights go out and I end up sitting in the living room alone, I feel like I'm a stranger and so out of place. Like I don't even fit into my own skin in this house, or even in this town anymore. It's an odd feeling, which will once again, like everything in my life..Take time getting used to.

I freeze suddenly, locking my eyes on a picture of Stefan and I that's on the mantel of the fireplace. It's a happy one, his arms tightly around me, my long brown hair is flying around and as I lean my head back against the curve of his neck, this huge goofy grin is present on my face as the picture brings me warmth when I look away and look back down at the white unlined, blank pages of the journal. Suddenly, without any hesitation I know exactly what I want to tell him, to explain to him in this moment of time...

_It's late and you're already asleep..I know I said that I'd be up in a few minutes. But, I was lying..Clearly. Instead, I'm curled up on the couch, writing and trying to use the tools that Carol told us to implement in our relationship..So, here it goes, every fear I have, everything I want to tell you. Yet, when I look into your eyes the right words never escape past my throat and somehow get swallowed up within the fears and pile of broken promises that remain between us, that remain around me and the past that I carry on my shoulders...All of my regrets._

_Stefan, I_ _wish_ _you_   _were in my head, I_ _wish you could_ _read my mind. I know that it sounds silly. But, I really do wish that sometimes. Maybe it would be easier to explain things to help you understand the shitty choices that I made as a mother and as a spouse. I know that you said you forgave me. But, why do I still feel like I can't forgive myself for taking away so many years from you and our kids?_

_I see the way you look at them, silently cursing yourself for not being there, for not having all of those moments that you were supposed to have as their father..Instead, facing the realization that another man filled those spots in time. And to be completely honest, Stefan. I wish that things would have been different for us. In the back of my mind, I feel like you were robbed from time away from your kids because of me. I know, that I'm part of the problem. However, I also know that so were Matt, Klaus and Katherine...They destroyed our lives and now that I think about it. Since, they've all been put in their rightful places...for the first time in years, I feel like I can breathe again, like I can see a future with you and our family and that you can finally make new memories with the three of us. As a husband and a devoted and adoring, dad._

_I love you and that will never change. You're my reason for getting up in the morning and knowing that I don't have to face the world alone any longer. When I look at you, I see everything. My past, my present and our future together with our kids..I have always wanted it with you..I've wanted everything with you. However, I know that I've been difficult to deal with lately and maybe have even seemed closed off to you and to our friends since we've been back home. But, it's always been my way of protecting myself and of preventing myself from being hurt. Truth be told, I started it the day of your funeral service..I made a choice to close myself off and to deal with the pain eventually. I know, yet again. Not another smart move. But, my main focus was our kids...Sam and Olivia..They needed me to be strong for them and I guess, that's how it stuck._

_Until, Matt._

_By now, you know almost everything about Matt and I don't really want to rehash the past memories of him. Although, there is a specific thing that you told me back at the safe house that sunk in. Matt was a monster. He was someone that I should have been able to lean on in my time of need. But, he turned out to be someone who made me weak, fearful of life and nothing like the girl that you had met once..._

_The one you loved. She's gone, Stefan and I don't really think that she's ever coming back. The Elena back then was strong, feisty and carefree..She loved fiercely and had such powerful energy around her that, it's like nothing could hurt her when she was with you._

_Although, I still feel like part of that whenever I'm with you and we catch ourselves laughing about some random memory, some random dream that you or I had when we first met... I miss that girl, the one that loved you without being so fearful of losing you...The girl who was young enough to believe in the notion that love, could and would forever conquer all._

_Now, ever since I got you back, I think that we've being trying too hard, or maybe not hard enough to love each other again like we did before...So, I guess somewhere within the blurred lines of hate, grief and loss. Between, painful and happy memories...I never really asked you the one thing I've been curious about this whole time, since we've been back together...How are you handling it all? And, please...Be honest._

My pen hits the ground, rolling down onto the light grey carpet that's under the couch as I hear a huff, the clicking of paws hitting the wooden floor, making their way onto the carpet and a sigh escaping out of his mouth when Charlie nudges my feet, gazing up at me with his dark brown eyes as he exhales and places his head onto my legs, sitting down onto the ground beside the couch, eyes glued to my tired face.

"You must feel like I do. Totally and completely lost here..But, let me tell you a secret, Charlie. This family is the best one that you could have gotten. We all have our own set of problems and we all feel lost at times. But, one thing is that we always will have each other to-" I try to finish my thoughts. But, the sound of Stefan's voice echoing softly from behind me nearly makes me jump out of my own skin.

"You two are having a heart to heart at...3am? Elena, come to bed." Stefan urges, as I turn to look at him, his hands shoved deep into his sweat pants, the black tank top he's wearing gives me chills down my spine as I look over at his arms.

"Aren't you cold? I mean, I'm getting chilly just looking at you." I tell him, watching as he smirks, making his way to the couch, passing by Charlie and patting the top of his head as he gently pushes my legs onto his lap when he sits down next to me, rubbing his rough hands over my smooth and freshly shaved legs.

"Enough, writing." He scolds, glancing over to my journal, filled with words and a line of fresh ink that indicated a new paragraph, one that I was going to write before the dog came into the room, followed by Stefan.

"Let me just finish this." I tell him, feeling when he stops the rubbing of my legs and exhales deeply.

"You know, this whole writing and exchanging letters thing is cute and is a good way for us to tell each other more without feeling judged. But, I want to talk to you too. I miss talking to you, seeing your face when I say something stupid. Hearing your laugh when I tell you something embarrassing, I miss being with you, alone. Writing is one thing. But, I want to see your reaction to my words when I tell them to you. Elena, please come to sleep." He begs me, locking his green eyes on me as I let out a yawn, closing the journal and leaning forward to put in onto the coffee table. But, my hands miss the table and I watch as the journal and pen both fall to the ground.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. I promise." I tell him, hearing when he groans and rolls his eyes, gazing over at me when he suddenly blurts out. "You're going to end up writing a book in that darn journal before you give it to me. I know you, you're very detailed and well...It's kind of annoying." Stefan says suddenly.

I'm taken back by his comment, my laughs stop when he grins at me and gets up from the couch as I watch him push and move the coffee table to the other side of the living room, a little ways away from us when he stands on the rug in the middle of the room, his eyes glistening as he says "Come on, you need to hit something. You look pissed."

"I'm not pissed, I'm just tired..It's been a long day and I got up early this morning, got Sam and Olivia's lunches ready, cleaned the house, helped-" I'm cut off when he stands in front of me, tugging my hands and watching as my body flies forward a bit, almost crashing into him. But, I catch my footing quickly.

"I know..I know. But, you still look like you need this." He says, lifting up his arms, fingers clenched against his palms as he smirks, tilting his head to the side when I give him a confused look.

"You want me to hit you? Are you insane...I might miss and hit your face!" I object, turning to take a step back and sit down on the couch again. But, Stefan grabs my wrist, spinning my body towards him and pulling me against his chest. Our faces, just inches apart as he says "Carol said that you needed to learn how to box. You don't really have a reason to do so..But, it's good to get all your frustrations and anger out. If it were me, I'd give you another reason to help you get all your tension out." He winks, inching closer towards my lips when he locks his eyes on me. I can smell the intense allure of mint on his breath, his hands sliding down my arm and down to my stomach as he continues to speak, hearing when I inhale a sharp intake of breath when he places his hands onto my hips.

"I'm not hitting you. It's 3am and the kids are asleep..What if one of us falls and we make a loud thud. They won't be able to sleep because of us." I try to reason with him, hearing when he grunts out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders back, turning away from me for a moment.

"Oh, come on. Honey..We've done a lot more than this while they were asleep..You woke me up and now, I can't sleep. Plus, this will help tire you out." He explains, running his hands through his hair when he pivots on his heels and smirks. "Now, come on...Pretend, I'm someone you really hate. Hit me!"

"3 am, impromptu boxing sessions from my husband who thinks he wants to be a boxer...Cute. Really. But, If I hit you in the face, I'm warning you right now..You asked for it!" I tell him, watching as he crinkles his nose at me and snorts out a laugh.

"Oh, so now instead of your fiancé..I'm your husband? That's cute." Stefan comments with a sarcastic tone, jumping back a bit, arms in front of his face as he places one of his legs back.

"Yeah, well. It's better than calling you my 'baby daddy.'" I smirk, pulling back my arms when I watch him hold up his hands, palms flat on each side of his body as he repeats "Come on, show me what you got!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She hits just like I thought she would..Like a girl.

"Baby, put a little more effort into it. Come on, pretend that I'm..." My voice trails off as I lock my eyes on her, watching her hand when she hits against my palm and exhales deeply in annoyance.

"Pretend you're..Matt? Stefan. That's not funny." She states, taking a step back as I take one towards her and let go of her wrist when I smile.

"I know, you're tired. But, so am I. I'm tired of watching you hate yourself. I love you, Elena. I love you so damn much and this whole one day your fine, the next day your not is exhausting! I guess that's why I want us to really try and implement what Carol was saying about taking out our anger and frustrations into activities and stuff, together. I'm trying to make us work again. Because, I need you as much as you need me. So, here I am." I tell her, hearing when she clears her throat, a slight rasp in it when she speaks to me directly.

"I'm sorry...I just- I don't want to hit you..Okay. The boxing idea is stupid." She tries to argue as her eyes follow my steps, my hands to my sides when I walk behind her, placing them on her hips as Elena's breathing hitches in her throat when she says "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you that it doesn't need to be stupid. This can be fun..Now, all I want you do is fight. Let go of all your insecurities, all your fears, everything that's holding you back from what you really want and need. Close your eyes and clear your head...What do you see?" I ask her, feeling when her body tenses at my breath against her skin and she leans her head back onto my shoulder, eyes closed when she says "I see a scared woman, one that feels like the last few years since she lost you were the worst. Like nothing mattered, like she wanted to be buried right beside you...But, I knew that it wasn't worth it...I know that I needed to stay because I had our kids to raise and it would have been selfish of me to leave them alone in this world. I hate it..I hate how weak, I've become." Elena confesses, her head still leaning against my shoulder, her dark brown hair flowing over my back as she leans into me more and states "Help me, because I don't need or even want to be like this anymore."

My arms tighten around her when I lean into Elena and leave a kiss on her cheek, suddenly taking a step back and watching when her eyes flutter open, this distant look in them when she turns towards me and lifts up her hands, fingers tightened against her palms, making two fists.

"It's a start. For you and me..This, I know it may seem stupid because it's like 3:15 in the morning and we're both exhausted. But, all I want you to do is fight..Fight against everything that's put fear into you, that your scared of. Because, if there's one thing I know about you, Elena. It's that your strong, even when you think you're not. I know you are and I've always loved that about you." I tell her, seeing when her eyes sparkle a bit at my words and she nods, wanting to say something. But, my continuation of my thoughts stop her.

"So, all I'm asking is for you to feel. To remember that you're strong and to fight for it, for the happiness that we both know you deserve. Don't let this fear and depression swallow you alive..You are stronger than it. " I tell her, gazing over to see her run her hands through her hair when I blurt out in a quiet tone "Say it."

Elena gives me a baffled look. "Say what?" she asks, her hands still balled into fists, but now lowered to her sides when I take a step closer to her, my eyes locked on to her face when I comment "That you're strong and not afraid of anything."

She shakes her head at me, glancing down at her socks and replying with a soft "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Elena...Yes, you can. Now, say it. Don't shout it out loud..But, I want you to say it until you start believing it again." I urge, taking another step in front of her and lifting her chin with my finger tips, smiling a bit when her glossed over watery eyes secure onto my green intense gaze. She shrugs a little, eyes still locked on mine when she states "I'm strong and I'm not afraid of anything."

Elena breaks her gaze away from me, looking away when she comments. "This is really silly. I mean, I-." She starts to say as I suddenly lift my hand up, pushing her back at bit with my arm, against her shoulder. Elena's eyes fill with instant anger when she growls out under her breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Now, show me how strong you are...Fight back." I repeat to her, smirking a little when she raises her eyebrows at me, leaving a little distance between us when I see her arm swing back, fingers wrapped into a fist and then she swings. But, I catch her by the wrist, pulling her against my chest, leaning down to whisper against her ear when I say "Nice. But, you are still going to need a lot more work." I comment, gently pushing her away from me when I see Elena roll her eyes and turn away. Speaking over her shoulder as she says "Fine, then. How about this!" Elena exclaims, taking another swing at me. This time, watching with horrified eyes as her fist lands against my shoulder and I clutch it, pretending to be hurt and playfully falling to the ground, groaning in agony on the floor.

I open one of my eyes as I hold onto my 'wounded' shoulder and see that Elena's mouth is wide open, she's just barely leaning over me when she stammers out in a worried tone. "Oh my god. Stefan..Oh god, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" She asks over and over again, finally bending down when I stop moving and placing her hand on to my back, rubbing them against the cloth of my shirt .

Elena's panicked tone stops when I grab her gently by the arm, pulling her down with me as I roll toward her. Once we're both on the floor, her back pressed flatly against the carpet, my body hovering over hers as I look into her shocked brown eyes. "You planned this!" She tries to accuse me, her fixed stare secured on my face when I laugh a bit, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear, my finger tips lightly tracing the thin fabric of her shirt when I prop myself up with my elbows.

"Guilty, for part of it. I mean, I really did want you to say that you were strong and that you're not afraid of anything because I want you to realize how strong you really are and that your hiding behind excuses. However, I didn't want you to hit me..You really don't want to mess up this handsome looking face..Now, do you?" I ask her with a taunting tone, watching her brown eyes cautiously flash a hint of anything...Anything that isn't what I've been getting from her in these last week- a closed off shell of the woman that I love.

"No. But, I do know one thing that I would want to do." Elena comments with a scratchy tone, her voice becoming small and tired as I feel one of her hand's that is laying flat on the floor, raising up to touch my face, her thin olive colored finger tips tracing my jaw line.

"And, what's that?" I ask her, adjusting myself when I lean into her more, my elbows holding me up still, so that our bodies are not quite touching fully.

"I want to kiss my husband...Because, he woke up, worried about me at 3am, came into the living room and just wanted to be with me. Which, I mean..I know legally I can't really call you my 'husband' because technically all we are is engaged for like ever now. But, I'm hoping that maybe that will change... soon." She tells me, lifting up her hand off the ground when she pulls me down towards her by my shirt and our lips touch, igniting a fire storm of emotions that course through my body in this one instant, heating up a longing desire to be closer to her, like never before. But, when I pull back to catch my staggered breath, Elena smiles at me. A smile that I feel like I haven't seen in ages, a genuine and pure, loving smile, filled with enchantment and borderline passion and she continues to smile even when I blurt out."Marry me."

" Let me give you the wedding that you never had..That we never got a chance to have. Let me make it up to you for all the years, I've spent missing a piece of myself without even really knowing what was missing- You. Elena, you were my missing piece. You are the love of my life and I know, that we both made mistakes and I know that I call you my wife sometimes out of nowhere and that Lexi gave us these fake documents stating it. But, let's make it official. Because, I've spent 5 years waiting for you, for our family and for you to have that wedding that you had been planning before I left. So, let's do it, let's finally get married and spend the rest of our lives together, like we were supposed to all along, as a married couple." I tell her, feeling as her arms snake around to my back, fingers clasped together against my spine when she says "Okay. But, are you sure. I mean, we still have so much to work through and it's going to be take a while to get back into this whole routine of us..." Elena's voice trails off when she closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath out through her nose.

"I know. We're a work in progress. But, I would rather be called your husband, legally of course than your 'baby daddy.'" I comment, hearing when Elena lets out a small laugh and leans into me, adjusting herself so that our bodies are modeled to one another against the floor of the living room, even closer than we were before, I can feel her warm breath wash over my face when she speaks.

" Okay, you do have a point. I do like the sound of, husband a lot better than,baby daddy. But, we still need to talk to Sam and Olivia about what we are, exactly. Because I don't want to confuse them..I mean, they still think Matt's alive and going to come and see them. I just-." She beings to explain, her eyes watching as my finger lands onto her lips and I roll us over so that Elena's laying on top of me, her arms folded under her chin that's resting against my chest as my back is laying flat against the carpet.

"I know. We'll sit down with them and explain it in the best way we can. But, right now..Let me just rejoice in the fact that you once again, agreed to be my wife." I agree with her, my eyes flaring with intrigue when Elena licks her lips and nods, patting my chest and starting to get up from her position against me as my arms swiftly embrace her and I comment with a smirk "We're not done yet..I specifically remember you saying something about how you wanted to bless the house."

"Now? Here? On the living room floor? Stefan...It's late and the kids would wake up, we need to get some sleep anyways, I'm exhausted." She tells me, placing her warm hand onto my cheek, rubbing the stubble on my face when she finally pushes herself away from me with a lust filled glance in her eyes as she sighs.

"Fine then. Tomorrow night. Just us, it'll be a date..Our first real date since 5 years ago. We'll have Bonnie or Damon, maybe even Caroline and Tyler watch the kids and you and I will have some fun..Like, old times." I counter, my eyes following when Elena leans into me and whispers against my ear in a seductive tone, pushing herself away slowly when she winks at me and remarks with "Oh, you want old times and a date like we had before...? I'll give you old times, Mr. Salvatore. But, let me warn you now. You won't be able to think straight and all you'll be able to think about is my hands all over you. Once we're done, that is, I'll leave my mark...think about that when you try to sleep again in a little bit."

"Oh, really?" I ask her in a tantalizing tone as I watch Elena swallow hard and she gets to her feet, extending out her hand towards me and smiling widely.

"Yup...You'll see..I'll even wear something really sexy for you if your nice enough." She comments, gazing over to my hand that's wrapped around hers when she helps me up off the living room floor. Elena begins to step back when I stand in front of her, but my arm pulls her closer towards me as I whisper against her ear, my tone low and charming when I feel her body tense at my words, leaving a kiss against her neck as I speak in a breathy tone. "Oh, I'll promise to play nice, that is if you play nice first, because I would love to see you trying to keep your hands off me during dessert. We both know that you won't be able to do it."

"Oh, so your challenging me now? Fine, challenge accepted! I promise to keep my hands to myself until after we have dessert. But after that, all bets are off." She says with a smirk, pushing herself away from my chest with her hand as I watch her pivot on her heels and walk away, leaving me in the living room with an unfulfilled insatiable hunger for her, for my wife.

* * *

**So...What did you guys all think? Let's just say that the next update will be fun and sexy! CH.30 will be intense! ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-One and Only**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

Tyler and I were able to get through the night without much of a fuss after Abrielle fell asleep on him. Yet, I felt bad because every time he would try to move her, she'd become temperamental again and start to whimper.

I watch as he strolls into the kitchen, Abrielle's fully rested face is leaning against his shirt, her little hands clenched into small fists. "Here, babe. Let me take her. You go get dressed and maybe even take a shower." I comment, hearing as he laughs at my crinkled up nose, the look on my face telling him everything he needs to know.

"Do I stink or something, I mean. Come on, Caroline..I've come home smelling worse than this. You want to put the baby down and help me get cleaned up?" He asks in suggestive tone, hearing as I let out a loud sigh and a shrug my shoulders.

"Your teasing me? Tyler, that's not cute. You know that if Abrielle was already feed and changed, I would so take you up on that showering together to conserve water thing." I comment, taking a small piece of my hair in between my fingers and smirking at him.

"Well, I'll be waiting baby. You get her changed quickly and then we'll have a little bit of fun." He tells me, pivoting on his heels as he winks at me and disappears down the hall, leaving me with a sudden urgency to feed the baby, change her quickly and get the hell into that hot shower with my smoking hot husband!

But just when I open the cabinet to pull out a bottle and the formula that Anna told me to use, my cell phone rings.

I turn around briskly, holding onto to Abrielle tightly as she coos at me and I answer my cell phone with a breathy "Hello?"

"Hey, Caroline. It's Elena." She states, her tone sounding oddly nervous as I lean my body against the counter top, placing Abrielle onto it as I make a funny face at her and she tries to babbles at me some more.

"Hey stranger. So, how are things going?" I ask her, hearing when she exhales deeply and then speaks in a worried tone.

"Um..They're good. Well, I guess the reason I'm calling is because I need your help. If you have time to talk." Elena explains, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, of course! What's up? Got a hot date tonight?" I ask her in a playful manner, the silence between us is cut short when Elena blurts out. "Yes! Stefan and I are going out on our first 'we're officially engaged again and back together' date, since forever and well, I'm nervous!"

I laugh a little. Not at her. But at the fact that my best friend is nervous to go out on a proper date with her fiancé. But then again, as far as I know. They haven't been on one since before the twins were born. So, I do understand her jitters.

"Elena, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that it will be great. Stefan loves you and I'm sure you'll have a great time. Just, remember..wear something sexy because you know it will help sped up the sex." I tell her in assuring tone, listening carefully as she laughs back at me and I can picture her shaking her head at my words.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, Caroline...Um...Thanks for the little pep talk. I needed it and I guess you're right. I shouldn't be nervous. It's just Stefan. My perfect and handsome, fiancé and the father of our two adorable little kids." She says, her tone become lighter as I speak. "It's not a problem. Elena, you have nothing to be nervous about. You love him. He loves you and I'm sure he's going to make tonight really special for you guys. You'll see, you will be laughing at how nervous you are later in the night, trust me."

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I'm half way to the door when I see them. Sam and Olivia rushing up towards it and knocking loudly. My smiling face greets them as they excitedly smile at me and shout in unison. "Hi aunt Bonnie!"

"Hi guys, come on in. You both can put your stuff in the guest room." I tell them, turning away from Elena and Stefan who are holding hands, these gleeful smiles on their faces as they approach the door and just when I'm about to open my mouth Elena speaks first.

"I'm so sorry that it's such short notice. But, it's already 4:30 pm and by the time that Stefan and I get to this place for whatever he has planned. I just figured that dropping off the kids early, wouldn't be that much trouble .He won't tell me where we're going, by the way.." She says, whispering the last words that come out of her mouth as I look over at Stefan and he nods.

"Yeah, well. She can't know everything. Bonnie, thanks again for watching the kids for us overnight. We really appreciate it. We'll be back in the morning to pick them up. Oh and call us if you or Damon have any trouble with either of them. Don't hesitate." He tells me, pulling his hand away from Elena's for a moment as he runs it through his hair and sighs. I open my mouth to speak, to add more to what I want to say. But, Olivia and Sam come into the living room, giggling with each other as they look up at their parents, walking over to them.

"Okay guys. Be good for uncle Damon and aunt Bonnie. Okay? No roughhousing. No back talking and follow the rules." Elena reminds them, watching as both Sam and Olivia nod their heads. But, Sammy speaks up first. Eyes locked on his father as he says "But, dad. What about Charlie? He's gonna be lonely tonight, all alone."

Stefan laughs, ruffling the top of his son's head as he smiles at him, bending down on his knees to be eye level with Sam when he replies in a soft tone. "You don't need to worry about the dog tonight, buddy. Okay. Charlie will be just fine. Now, be good for your aunt and uncle." Stefan tells him, bending down to kiss his head as Sammy wraps his arms around him, telling him that he loves him.

"And, you young lady. No sweets before bed." Elena scolds, narrowing her eyes at Olivia who gives her a toothy grin, playfully wiggling her loose tooth with her thumb.

"But, momma. Just one chocolate? " She asks her, Olivia's brown eyes full of hope when Elena smiles and lifts her eyebrows up at her daughter, shaking her head and answering with a firm. "No."

"But, I bet that if you both behave. Maybe, uncle Damon will take you guys out for a sweet treat. Okay?" Elena says, watching as Olivia nods her head and gives her a slight smirk. "Okay! I love you, momma." Olivia tells her, rushing into her arms as I watch Elena pick her daughter up and kiss her cheeks softly. " I love you too. My little babies."

"We're not babies, mom!" Sammy exclaims, watching with wide eyes as Elena smiles and shakes her head. "Yes, you are. You'll both always be our babies." She counters, wrapping her arm around Stefan's waistline and grinning at him.

"Okay. Your mom and I will be back tomorrow. We love you both. Have fun." He tells them, smiling at me when he hands me their overnight bags and two sets of small blankets, a stuffed animal poking it's head out from one of the bags.

"Have fun you two. " I tell them, watching as they wave at me and the kids before making their way back to Stefan's truck.

"Auntie Bonnie. Where's uncle Damon?" Sam asks me, his green eyes glistening with excitement as I close the door behind me and smile at him, a grin on my face as I speak. "You two sure love your uncle. Don't you?"

I watch their little brown haired heads bob up and down as they nod and respond quickly in a sweet tone, both of their smiling faces grinning at me when Sam says. "Aha! He's silly. Just like daddy is."

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I sit on the porch, hearing as Bonnie's footsteps slowly approach me and she sits down beside me on one of the porch chairs, exhaling deeply. "Sheesh. I really have no idea how Elena was able to raise those two so well. They turned out great. Damon, do you think our baby's going to turn our okay?" She asks, leaning back into her chair and placing her hand on to her small growing baby bump.

I turn to look at her, the night time slowly setting around as I run my hands through my hair, capturing my hands into hers when I smile widely and reply in a reassuring tone. "Our baby is going to be the most loved and well adjusted kid. Because, he or she will have a great support system. We'll have our family around us, Bonnie. We'll be just fine." I comment, taking her hand into mine and kissing the top of it as I lean my head back and briefly close my eyes, inhaling the scent of baby powder and floral perfume coming off my wife's skin as she too lets out a sigh and speaks with a soft tone. "You're right. We'll have a loving family surrounding the baby and with all the love and care, we'll be fine."

Bonnie and I sit out on the porch for a while as we relish in the silence, when suddenly she turns to see the door knob open and Olivia comes rushing out towards me in her pajama's, followed by Sam.

"It's too early for you two to be going to sleep. So, what do you want to do?" I ask them, helping both of them to sit on my lap. Sam smiles at me as he giggles and leans into me, snuggling against my chest as I feel Bonnie pat his back when she speaks in a playful tone. "How about we play a game or two before you two go to sleep." She says, watching with surprised eyes as Olivia's face lights up and she declares with a firm tone. "Let's have a tea party or dress up. Uncle Damon, will you play with me?"

I glance over to Bonnie who nods her head and smiles as she says "Of course, he will! Right, Damon you can't wait!" She exclaims in an excited tone, winking at me and smiling widely when she see's Olivia clap her hands in excitement because, I've 'agreed' to play with her.

* * *

"Look it, aunt Bonnie! I made uncle Damon pretty. I love dress up!" Olivia comments, a pink blush in her small hands as I look down at the makeup kit that she stole from her mom.

"You sure did, sweetie. Sammy, did you help?" Bonnie asks, pulling up a chair and sitting down with us as she smiles at me and lifts her hand, pinching my cheeks when she snickers and says "Your uncle sure looks handsome! I love the red color on his lips and his hair is..." Bonnie hesitates, laughing loudly as Sam says with a wicked grin. "His hair has marshmallow in it!"

"Hear that, baby. Sammy put marshmallow in my hair. Great!" I say out loud, trying to conceal my anger at trusting a five year old when he told me to close my eyes because he had a surprise for me. Here I was thinking that it was going to be something sweet, like a chocolate bar that I could eat. But, nope..the sweetness is in my hair!

"Oh, I heard it. Sam, Olivia. Please continue making over your uncle. Then, we can take silly pictures of him and send them to your mommy and daddy." Bonnie comments, a glimmer in her eyes as she leans into me and sniffs my hair, leaning back when she bends down and whispers into my ear "Yup. It's defiantly, marshmallow fluff. That's why you need to learn, honey...Don't trust anything with small hands." She says, backing away from me and winking before she tells Sam and Olivia that their doing a wonderful job in giving me a makeover and to call her back inside the living room when they're done.

But, just when Bonnie starts to leave the room and me with both Sam and Olivia, all alone. I turn to watch her as Olivia asks me a question that makes me want to stop the makeover all together and call their parents to come and get them. Bonnie's laughs and muffled giggles are heard from the kitchen when Olivia's voice breaks the silence between us and she asks "Uncle Damon. Where do babies come from?"

"Yeah, honey. Where do babies come from?" Bonnie says in between laughs, leaning against the couch as she reappears inside the living room with a smirk on her face.

"Ha. Um. You know what, baby girl. You'll need to ask your mommy and daddy that one. I think that once you get a little older. They'll be able to tell you." I comment, watching as my niece gives me a perplexed look and shrugs her little shoulders back.

"I heard they come from otter space." She comments with a giggle as I shake my head.

" Oh, Um..Yeah! That's it. Babies come from outer space. There's a huge space ship that brings babies down to earth and then mommy's and daddy's pick out which ones they want to keep forever." I tell her, trying to add a little bit of humor to the question since my original plan of "Ask your mother!" didn't work.

"Oh, okay!" I hear Sammy shout as he stands up, a sticky white glob of marshmallow in his hands as he smirks at me and says "Uncle Damon, you need more, goo."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" I ask him, feeling the tight grasp that Stefan has around my waistline when he kisses the back of my neck and speaks with a soft tone. "Nope. I'll let you know when. Now, just take my hand and trust me."

" You know, if this is breaking and entering. I don't know we would survive in jail. Seriously, where the-" I begin to say, my comment being cut short as a gasp escapes my mouth and the blindfold slips off, revealing our destination.

I remember it well, the breezy wind blowing in my hair when I was pregnant with the twins and Stefan took me here as a way to convince me that this venue, the one on the beach with it's beautiful sunsets and fresh ocean water would be a great place to get married and that it would also help me pick out a place for once, since we had about ten different places to choose from and our originally wedding date was more than a few months away at the time.

My eyes fill with unshed tears as I turn around to face him, watching as he crosses his arms over each other and smiles at me. "So, how do you like our date spot? Romantic?" He asks, licking his lips and staring down at my bare legs. Caroline had told me to wear something sexy. So, I kind of did, a silky brown button up shirt and a slightly tight jean mini skirt that I can tell is getting the seal of approval from him in the way Stefan's eyes are intensely focused on me.

"It's perfect. How did you remember, that this was the place where we were supposed to get married at? How are we even allowed to be in here?" I ask him, watching as he looks down at the floor, placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, walking over to me slowly as he speaks.

"How could I ever forget. You talked about it all the time after we left and looked at it that day. I knew it was the one thing that made you happy. All I want to do is to make you happy again, Elena. And, I want to give you the wedding that you deserve, that we both deserve." He comments, a smile forming on his face as he pulls me to him. My back against his chest when he leans into me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my cheeks. But, when he speaks, his voice becomes suddenly distant.

"I remember you and I talking about our future here and how much we wanted Sam and Olivia to have us both safe and okay. You know, Elena. I know that we've been through hell together. But, this is our new beginning and I remember how hesitant you were about wanting to be married here. So, I actually called ahead. A guy that Damon knows and works with at the fire station knows the lady who showed us this place that day. He helped me out and was able to have the lady give us the keys for tonight, after explaining to her a little bit about our situation. I wanted to make this special for you. So, It's not breaking and entering and you don't have to worry. We won't be going to jail together, because I actually was given a key. But, the thought of you in a jump suit is kind of hot." He says in a playful tone, groaning when my elbow pokes him in the ribs and he yelps.

"Ouch! Why are you being so mean. I love you!" Stefan says with a cheerful tone, turning me around to look at him as I laugh and shake my head.

"I know you do! But, that was for making me think that we were in our way to the county jail! Anyways, I know that I'm not wearing a wedding dress yet. But, does that offer of us rolling around on the sand and making out like two silly teenagers still stand?" I ask him, biting down on my lower lip in hesitation as Stefan's green eyes intensify with a delighted look and he grins and nods. "Of course it does, come on. Let's go have some fun!" He exclaims, pulling me with him as he opens the two glass double doors that lead out to the beautiful ocean view, the sun setting above us when he grips onto my hands tightly and I follow behind him.

My feet hit the golden colored sand, the warmth of it mixing with the cool breeze of the New York City night that's swirling around us, causing shivers and goose bumps to fill my body when I look in front of me and notice that a small fire is burning, a few blankets are scattered around the makeshift bonfire .

"Did you set this all up? The drinks, the dinner, the warm fire and these blankets on the sand?" I ask him, pulling my legs under me as I take a seat down onto one of the white soft colored blankets. Stefan nods, a smile lingering on his face when he sits next to me and speaks. "Yeah, I had a little help. But, while you were taking a shower and getting ready for our little date. I called in a few favors and had them pull a few strings. Elena, I meant what I said. I want for this to be special. It's our first date in five years and we're actually completely alone, for once."

"What did I do get so lucky in having you as my fiancé and an amazing father to our kids?" I ask him, pushing a strand of my hair behind me ears and hearing as he lets out a small laugh, scooting closer to me. The sky starts to fall dark as I glance over at him, the flames from the fire are outlining the somber expression on Stefan's face when he lifts his hands up and caresses both sides of my cheeks, pulling me into him.

"You almost got by a car. That's how you got lucky, because I saved your life and then we met again at the diner you worked at..Ha, remember what I said to you that day. God, you were so fired up and just ready to pounce at me." He says with a laugh, locking his eyes on me as I reply.

"I was, because you were being a smart ass. You said '  _I'll have a side of you with those pancakes.'_ Who even says that to a waitress. I could have spit in your food. But, lucky for you..You're hot." I tell him, my body trembling a bit when I feel Stefan caress the skin under my chin and a smirk forms on his face, at my words.

"I'm hot, huh? How hot?" He asks in a teasing tone as I lean into him, just inches away from his face, my peppermint, mint flavored breath washes over him when I lean forward. "Very hot." I comment, bringing my hand up to run it through his hair as I feel Stefan's hand grab onto my wrist and he captures my lips against his, quenching his thirst for the lust and tension, looming around us.

I pull back for a moment, seeing the hunger in his eyes when I finally free my hand from his grip and caress his face with my finger tips, speaking in a soft tone. "I'm cold and hungry. Let's go inside." I tell him, watching his green all-consuming gaze fall upon me, which in turn makes my hunger increase.

Stefan leans into me again, kissing me gently as he smiles and says "Tastes just like I remember. Like strawberries. So, what are you hungry for?" Stefan asks in a causal tone, watching carefully when my shaking hands lift up to pull him closer towards me as I utter out in a seductive tone, the words that sound more like they should be coming from a vixen and not a hot for her soon-to-be-husband, wife. "For you. I'm hungry for you." I tell him, pulling him towards me again as I kiss him with a fiery passion, feeling as his hands tighten around me and he pulls me closer towards him, laughing when we both fall back onto the soft and grainy sand beneath us.

Stefan smiles at me widely as he whispers against my ear. "Let's go." He insists as I touch his face, smiling up at him, my heart pounding against my ears when I reply with a simple "Where?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we're alone and I know how much you love the beach. We could both get a little wet." Stefan teases, instantly lifting me up into his arms and slinging me over his shoulder, carrying me down to the water when I feel our feet get submerged by the coldness as he places me down against the small crashing waves and laughs, lifting me up again and spinning me around this time. I watch as Stefan's smile and happiness leave him grinning from ear to ear as he leans into me and says. "God, I've missed that smile and that laugh, so much."

I can't find the words to tell you how much I love him. How much Stefan's changed my life without even knowing it and that just like he had promised, he'd help me get through everything. Even when I was at my lowest point of trying to hold on to a man that everyone said was dead, hiding the scars of Matt and trying to keep myself from falling apart without him. The only man that I've ever loved, Stefan pulled me through. So, him being here with me in the one place that he knew would bring me back to life in a sense, really is special in more ways than one.

* * *

I really don't know how we went from talking about our future, to acting like two silly teenagers on an empty beach. But, when we find ourselves back inside the venue, my back hits the wall hard and I cry out. The beach air swirls around me and when I lick my lips, I can still taste the sea salt filled air that was coming from the beach earlier on them. The room is candle lit and full of warmth as my body adjusts to the sudden temperature change around us. Stefan's hands are hoisting me up, one of his arms is firmly pressed against the wooden paneled wall, his other is wrapped around me tightly, cradling my butt with his arm, helping me keep balanced when I wrap my legs around his waist. A grunting noise escaping out of his mouth as my whole body quivers and tenses, automatically stopping his movements when Stefan looks at me for a moment, like he's drinking me in, trying to get inside my head.

My head feels like it's spinning when his warm lips touch my neck, I feel him suck on the sensitive skin and that's when I tilt my head back, allowing him more access to it. I want him...I need him like an anchor to hold me in place and to keep myself from slipping into the one thing that I don't want, into the darkness of my fears once again. Because throughout this whole ordeal, Stefan and I have been holding each other together, during the good and the bad and I can't lose that now, nor do I want to ever. Because, I, just like he does...I know what it's like to be without him and I don't want to be without his loving touch, his caring words, gently gaze and everything that makes me love him and want to be with him. Everything that makes me thankful that he's returned and we're finally working out our problems, even if they are all, one step at a time.

"Elena, I love you." He says in a sweet tone, brushing a strand of my hair back when I wrap my legs around him tighter, my hands leaving from their resting place around his neck to the belt buckle of his jeans. But, just when I stop myself from undoing the belt, Stefan's hand stops me and he clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth, leaning in to me, sucking my ear lobe before he says in an agonizingly tormenting tone. "Ah..Ah..Not yet." He smirks, his low voice and the greedy tone in it makes me want to lose my mind when I groan and instead, push myself into him further, my sweaty palms and clouded brain are losing all sight of rational thoughts when I slip my hands under his shirt, feeling the rippling of his perfectly sculpted abs, running my finger tips up and down his body and relishing in his warmth.

"I've missed you, so much." His whispers, his voice is low, his hands working with a pace that's like slow motion, like he's loving the fact that I'm moaning against his ears, my breathing becoming heavier, more intense by the minute when he slips his hands underneath my thin brown silky button up shirt and with one steady motion he starts undoing the top buttons with his fingers, his eyes full of hunger as he bites his lower lip and I hear him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Stefan, please... I.." I whimper, hearing my voice break off. I'm begging him, needing him to just stop undressing me with his eyes and instead undress me with his rough, warm hands. I don't know why I don't tell him that I've missed him too, that somehow in my messed up state of mind, he's broken barriers and walls that I've been hiding behind for weeks now, just by being what he's always has been..A loving and understanding man.

"Be patient, Elena. You can't rush this. Actually, I don't want to rush this. I want to feel every inch of you under my hands. Besides, your tense. You could use a release." He comments in casual tone, a smirk appearing on his lips, pulling back to touch my face and look into my eyes as I bring my head back up to look at him, our eyes locking on each other and suddenly, everything that I wanted say, everything that I had said earlier on the beach about how much I love him, how much he's been my rock and how glad I am that we're finally starting over with each other is thrown out the window when I arch my back forward with my shirt half unbuttoned and my breasts pressed up against his chest, my face buried along the side of the curve of his neck as I moan out his name.

"Stefan, are you trying to kill me?" I ask him in a playful tone, watching when his darkened green eyes light up a bit and a flicker of passion passes through them as he says "No, sweetheart. I'm trying to make you come alive."

But, right before I can respond. He kisses me, a deepened, longing and opened mouthed kiss that sends me over the edge and my trembling body gets pushes back against the wall when his hands slip off my shirt, I shake a little, when I hear it hit the ground and his calloused hands work to take off my bra, freeing my breasts as I feel Stefan's warm, heated breath upon them, kissing the skin around my chest as his hands begin to leisurely, work their way under my skirt. He stops for a moment to smile at me, the hunger for passion, for desire and sex is burning in his green gaze when he licks his lips and I feel myself wanting to shatter under his touch as his fingers graze the skin between my legs, slowly and painfully working their way to the lining of my crème colored lacy pair of underwear and I grit my teeth, my heart pounding with excitement.

I moan out in pleasure as I feel Stefan's hands slip off my underwear, feeling them fall just above my knees. He licks his lips again, eyes glistening at me when I try to grab at his belt buckle once more, my fingers faltering with the brown belt when I finally undo it, getting my shaking hands under control, my wavering breathing calms when he lifts his hands from my body, bringing them to my face and caressing my cheeks as he smiles wickedly and says in a soft tone. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do tonight."

Stefan's words, lasting and meaningful make my eyes lock on him. I drink him in, trying to remember the last time it was that we were this entangled within each other. I remember the feeling of get getting lost in his eyes and it hits me when I try to look away, But Stefan lifts his finger tips to touch the soft skin under my chin, causing me to look back at him, my lips quivering when I let go of the grip I have on his pants and watch when he undoes them himself and then slips out of his shirt, making my mouth water for him. His perfect body, his rippled abs and muscular arms hold me in place when I feel his fingers slip inside of my dampened entrance and I grit my teeth, breathing in the lavender smelling air, coming from the air freshener in the room and I hear my raw voice stammer out his name when he stares at me with a gleeful and pleased tone as he pumps his fingers inside of me and he watches as I lose all my control, my mind and heart falling into pure oblivion under his touch.

* * *

I want my husband, need him to hold me together because these past few months, these last few years without him have been hell and here we are, just like we used to be. Two lovers making up for time lost, for the uncontrollable hunger that's arose within us, making up with touch and pleasure. With the need of leaning on each other in the most intimate way, and cherishing the moment in which when we both come together and fall apart in each other's arms.

My eyes roll in the back of my head when Stefan's hands fondle my breasts and he lowers them down to my hips as I feel him lower us gently down to the ground and we lay down on to the soft blanket and sleeping bag that's covered the wooden floor as he hovers over me, my voice growing more and more raw with a million laced emotions when I watch him bend forward, moving a few strands of my damp hair out of the way, licking the left over ocean water off my skin and then just when I want to say something, Stefan silences me with a soft kiss, his tongue twisting and turning with mine, relishing in the mint taste on my tongue, in the flavor of my strawberry chap stick that's barely evident anymore on my swallow lips as I feel him bite down on my lower lip, tugging at it and holding it between his teeth for a moment.

He looks down at me, eyes glued to my face when he starts to leave heated wet kisses over my body, not missing a spot on my skin as I giggle, running my fingers through his hair, hearing when Stefan clears his throat as he brings his head back up, bringing his body to be nearly level with mine, his eyes narrowing at me, full of passion when I finally find my voice and whisper into the silent air, the only thing that's filling my ears is the sounds of our synchronized uneven breathes as I smile and speak directly to him in an unsteady tone. "Stefan, please..I'm going crazy." I hiss out, clearly begging him for more, to continue this sexy longing and emotionally charged passion between us.

I hear when he snickers a bit, eyeing him when I lift my head up from the pillow beneath it and watch carefully as Stefan lifts one of my legs over his shoulder, kissing my inner thigh when he instructs me to close my eyes, feeling as my leg is lowered to the ground, the feeling of his rough callused hands on my soft skin make me dizzy. I can't find my voice, my eyes closed when I suddenly feel his hands roam over my body again, touching me as if I could break under the stroking of my soft skin against his hands.

"Don't make me beg...Stefan-" I murmur out, my eyes flying open as he positions himself above me, leaning into my lips once again, sucking on my lower lip, the taste of his mouth, the warmth of his breath and the feeling of his tongue against mine makes me go crazy and just when my hands grip onto his body to hold him closer to me. Stefan pushes up my skirt, just above my hips and I hear my voice, sounding so unfamiliar to my ears when I cry out in ecstasy as he sinks into me and my body shudders with anticipation, with the need to be closer to him as my arms wrap around him and pull him down, exhaling deeply as his body weight presses down against me even harder than before.

I feel my eyes slowly closing as he nips at my ear lobe ,pulling at the skin of my ear, gently tugging it between his teeth when he whispers "Better now?" in a teasing tone, his body tensing when I wrap my legs around him, my muscles tightening as I pull him down further into me, the room filling with nothing more than our uneven breathes and our moaning as I latch my hands onto Stefan's back and we both release all our tension, all our fears against one another's warm and safe embrace.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"You mean everything to me, Stefan. You always have and I swear that I could never live without you. I was so scared when I thought that I had to live out my life without you in it." Elena stammers out of her throat as I flip us over, she's laying on top of me, her legs straddling my pelvic area as she leans in and brushes her lips against my body. I laugh a bit, my hands running through her hair, green eyes blazing with need when I pull her towards me, feeling as her hands glide against my abs and she moans into my mouth when our lips touch, igniting a fiery passion that's been dominate for what I know, is years. I've waited for this moment, being alone with her. The woman that I love, that I wish I could watch forever, wake up to for the rest of my life and know that everything that we've been through, that she's been through has been all for this one moment, to bring us back together and to make us stronger.

I guess you could argue that she was the one who saved me from myself, that her faded picture in my pocket was a reminded of everything that was just leading me back to her. And to be honest, it was. Yet, as I look at her, hold her in my arms and when I looked into her face, seeing her smile return, one that I've waited to see for a long time now. I could tell that she didn't save me from myself and I didn't save her from herself. We saved each other with our hope and not wanting to give up on one another. And, being here in this room with her tonight, holding her against my chest and silently praying that we'll never feel the excruciating pain of being without one another, again. I know that we'll be just fine as I reply back to her words in a soft tone. "I know, sweetheart. But, you don't have to worry anymore. I love you and I always will love you. There's no one else for me, Elena. You're it and I will never leave your side. I promise." I tell her, watching as she smiles.

I glance up at her and see when she arches her back at me, taking my hands and placing them on each side of me as she lowers herself down onto my stomach, making my eyes flutter close, my body shakes when she licks and nibbles against my flesh, slowly lowering her body down against mine when she lifts her head and pushes herself forward at me, her eyes flashing with nothing but love when she bends her body down, my hand slipping to her back as she kisses my neck and I hear in a soft muffled tone when Elena clears her throat and says "Thank you for showing me that I could love again. That we are going to be okay."

My hands pull her down towards me, kissing her passionately as we fill the voids within each other, again. Our continued love making filling the emptiness, the loneliness and the heated desire to be closer to one another and to release all our fears that have been holding us back as a couple, as individuals who how have both wanted nothing more than to heal themselves and each other.

* * *

Our faltering voices fade when I lay beside her, pulling her towards me and wiping the dripping sweat off of her eye brows when I kiss her temple and place my head beside hers on the white pillow case. Our bodies drenched with sweat from making love over and over again. But, I could careless that every inch of my body is aching. Because, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. But with her and being like this, in love and finally together like we were always supposed to be. I love her. The mother of my children. My lover and my best friend. Elena's my everything and that will never change for as long as I live, for as long as we can live out our lives..Together. I yawn a little when my eye lids start to become heavy and begin to slide shut as I hear Elena's soft voice filling the comfortable silence between us when she says "I can't wait to be your wife and come home to you, every single day."

"I can't wait to be your husband and love you for as long as I live, for the rest of life, to make up for all the years that we've missed." I comment, pulling her naked, exhausted body towards me, along with the loosely fitted red sheets that are falling off of us. I exhale deeply, kissing Elena's hair and tightening my grip around her. My hands are tangled gently in her hair, softly pushing it away from her face as she grumbles for me to continue until she falls asleep, I nod at her request and kiss her again as my hands softly play with her silky hair. "I love you so much, Stefan. Don't leave. Please." Elena murmurs against my arm, pulling herself closer to me and exhaling deeply.

I inhale her scent. The smell of lavender and vanilla, mixed in with the ocean water swirls around us as my voice gets raspy and husky when I lean into her, kissing the back of her neck and I whisper in the almost silent room. "I'll be here, when you wake up. I promise. You'll never be without me again." Just as I close my eyes, I feel myself slowly drifting and getting lost in my dreams, filling the emptiness in my head with the thoughts of us being happy, together with Sam and Olivia, watching them grow up and Elena and I, having the chance to grow old together. Finally a family, the one that I've been through hell and back for. The family that I have always wanted.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at: Be_Passionate24 for updates!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE- One and Only**

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"Go home, Lexi. It's like 5:30 in the morning and your still doing paperwork." I comment, leaning against her desk as she shrugs her shoulders back and exhales, throwing down her pen and glaring at me.

"If I go home, Jer. I'm going home to an empty apartment. I don't want to go home. So, I'll sleep on one of those twin beds that we have. It's not that big of a deal. Now, will you excuse me as I prepare these papers that need to go to the lawyer for Klaus and Katherine's upcoming trial." She tells me, turning her back away from me as I push myself away from her desk and walk over to where she'd turned. She's clearly pissed off about something, exhausted and irritated. I can tell, just by looking at her in the way her body tenses as she speaks and the darkened circles under her eyes when she looked up at me.

"Lexi. I can finish up here and then I'm going home to crash. Just, take some time for yourself. Speaking of yourself. How would you deal with being a foster parent? Elena's best friend and her husband are fostering a little girl that needs a family. I-" My sentence gets cut off by the shaking of her head and she locks her eyes on me, pointing to herself when she says "Me?"

"I would be a single mom. I would suck at being a mother! It's sweet to think of me. But, in this line of work and having to worry about a baby. I don't even have-" Lexi starts to argue as I lean forward, placing my hand firmly on her shoulder, watching her eyes grow wide when I clear my throat.

"You would be an amazing mother. I just know it. Look, don't think about everything you don't have, Lexi. You'll meet someone, I know you will. Besides, you're a compassionate person and very loving. I bet that you would give this little girl a wonderful life." I tell her, releasing my grip from her shoulder and watching as she leans back into her chair, eyes narrowed on my face as she runs her hands through her long blonde hair and exhales.

"Why can't Elena's friends raise her or want to adopt her? Or you and Anna? Why me?" She asks all in a rapid pace, eyelashes blinking quickly when she watches as I sit down on the edge of her desk and clasp my hands into my lap, looking down at them as I explain, why Anna and I wouldn't be able to foster such a great kid like Abrielle.

"Anna and I haven't really told anymore. But, we're pregnant. And as far as I know, Tyler and Caroline don't want kids now. I mean, they're fostering the baby just for now. But, she needs a permanent home and I just thought that you would be good at it. I know that your very career driven. But, Lexi I wouldn't ask you for this if I didn't think you could do it. Just think about it. Besides, your career isn't always everything" I tell her, watching as she looks away and down at her desk, a picture of her parents sitting in a frame and then she inhale deeply before she looks up at me again and responds. "Fine. Tell Anna that I'll think about it. I'll meet with her and Caroline sometime this week to discuss it more. But, I can't guarantee anything Jeremy." Lexi says, spinning away from me as she turns back to the stacks of paperwork on her desk and starts to flip through the papers.

"Perfect. I'll tell Anna and Caroline that you'll be meeting with them this afternoon to talk more about fostering, Abrielle. Maybe even adopting her." I tell her, watching as her hands stop their movements and Lexi looks back up at me, a frown on her face as she talks.

"The babies name is French. It means God is my strength. It's short for Gabrielle. I always told myself that if I ever met the right guy or even got the opportunity to have a baby girl and raise her on my own, I would name her Gabrielle. It was my late grandmother's name and she meant a lot to me." Lexi informs me, a small smile lingering on her face as she looks back down and I smile widely at her, nodding my head. "Yeah, see. You already know a lot about her and you haven't even met her yet. I personally think that you two would hit it off." I comment, glancing over to see Lexi roll her eyes at me and throw a piece of paper in my directions, her voice low when she scolds "Get out of here, Gilbert! I'll meet with them today. But, meeting the baby won't change my mind."

"Oh, we'll see about that Miss Branson. You'll see. You will fall in love with her, Lexi." I tell her in a joking manner, making my way towards the locker rooms, smiling once more at her as I see Lexi shake her head at my words.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_There is so much that I want to tell you, so many things that I want to explain and have you know. But, then there is this part of me that doesn't want to relive the past, to bring up the memories of Florida or our time apart, that will just hurt me because they're still so fresh in my mind and I still carry so much anger and pain for not being here with you and being there with Katherine, instead._

_I know that you handed me your journal the other night, told me to read it and I did. I don't blame you, Elena. Like you've said time and time again. I blame circumstances that we were under for making you and I so distance from each other, for making us resentful for missing out on so much._

_Yet, looking at you now, lying down against the blankets and sheets that we had laid under, I'm thankful for it all. It's crazy, I know! But, the things is that I have spent years alone and thinking that I was going crazy..I was in hell, just like you were and here we are now. We're together and finally happy...So, seeing you by my side with a smile lingering on her sleeping face is probably the happiest I've seen you be in a long time and it makes me happy to see it, even in your sleep._

_I want to do to everything I can to make you, to make this family happy again and I want to protect you and our kids from harm...I don't want to ever be away from you or Olivia and Sam, again and I know that you feel the same way. I want to start over, completely and this time around, I want to do it all right. So, here's my proposal-_

I lean my head back against the wall, as I watch her stir, Elena's wearing my shirt from last night, nothing else covering her body but the thin fabric as she rolls over and extends her hand to my empty spot, tapping away at the wooden floor and exhaling deeply when she clutches my pillow into her hands and buries her face into it, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

I can't sleep, too many thoughts running romped through my head, so I decided to write in the journal that Elena had given back to me, flipping through it and reading a few of the entries that I had totally forgotten about. My memories. Our memories that I cherished and still do, the first time that I had met my kids, the first time that Elena had met me and the first time that we had become home owners..I remember it now, the spring morning and the fog around the city lifting as we followed the realtor to the small house on the outskirts of the New York City borough.

_"So, do you think that buying a house together will be a good idea?" Elena asked, her eyes glistening with a excitement as I held onto her hand and she sighed._

_"Of course it's a great idea. It's just another new chapter in our relationship. I mean, we'll need a good sized place to live in, if we decide to have kids one day." I told her, feeling as she let go of my hand and looked out through the car door window._

_"Kids..Ha. Stefan, do you think that we'll be good parents? I mean, do you think that if we did have kids, that they wouldn't turn out too bad?" She asked, running her hands through her hair, the engagement ring that I had recently purchased for her was glistening in the light as I nodded, reassuring her._

_"We'll be great parents. Plus, we'll be a team, together. So, this house is going to be perfect for when we decide to have a family." I told her, leaning into her and kissing her cheek, watching as she smiled widely and laughed a little, gazing over to watch me park the car in front of the small one story house._

_"You ready for this, to buy a house together?" I ask her, shutting off the engine in the drive way and hearing when she exhaled, nodding when she stated firmly. "I can't wait to live in it with you and our future babies, to have a lot memories."_

My memories fade as I hear Elena's sleep filled voice, occupy the silence in the room. "Hi." She says simply, the sun shining slowly in through the thin white blinds of the building, the light outlining her body, making her skin look soft and warm.

"Hi." I reply back, putting the journal onto the ground and getting up off the floor, my body aching from last night a bit. But, the smile on my face never fading when she slowly starts to get up from the makeshift bed and watches my actions closely.

"What are you even writing at 6 in the morning?" She asks, pulling back her hair as I watch a few strands of it fall back onto her shoulders and I sit down next to her, pulling her against my chest, leaning down and kissing the bare exposed skin on her neck, whispering against it, uttering how much I love her.

"Stefan!" Elena giggles, trying to get away from me and my touch as I frown a little at her, shaking my head and clearing my throat as I blurt out. "Let's get married today. Just you and me. I can't wait anymore. I've been waiting far too long for you to be Mrs. Elena Salvatore, officially married to me. So, what do you say. Let's go down to the city hall and-" I hear myself ramble on, watching as Elena leans into me, placing one of her fingers on to my lips, smirking when she speaks.

"I'd love that. But, you're missing a crucial piece of information. You still haven't cleared up your death certificate. Jeremy said that once you get that done, then we can go where ever we want and get married, if we want. I want to marry you, Stefan. And if I could. I would do it now, because I don't want to wait anymore either. Our wedding, living our lives together..It's been way past due. But..." Elena's voice trails off as I laugh a bit, gazing over to see her give me a confused look.

"What's so funny?" She asks, confusion on her face as I push myself up, pulling out a copy of what the lawyer that I had met with a week ago had given me, the piece of paper that finally gives me, my life back.

"Last week, Damon took me to go meet with a lawyer and I. Well, I'm not a dead man anymore. Kind of feels good to have my own identity again. I mean, I still need to go and finish up a few more things regarding it and get the official paperwork. But, here's the document that he gave me, clearing up the mess." I explain, watching as Elena's shaking hands hold onto the white thin paper and tears start to appear in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, honey. Please..Elena. Don't cry." I say, hearing as she sniffles and wipes away her tears, her brown eyes glossed over with more moistened and unshed tears, my nostrils inhaling the smell of her light lavender and vanilla perfume when she leaves a slow and soft kiss against my lips.

Her hands lifting up and cupping both sides of my cheeks as she locks her brown eyes on me and says in a loving tone. "I've waited for so long to have you here with me and now, here we are. We're finally together, going to start our lives all over again, like we should have so many years ago. You're alive, Stefan." Elena pauses, a small chuckle escaping her mouth and when she closes her eyes, tears start to escape on to her rosy red cheeks as she states in a soft tone. "Don't get me wrong. The paper that says that your alive, is nice. But, there's nothing like looking in to your eyes and knowing that I never have to live my life without you again. So, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I am thankful. I don't, we don't have to live our lives apart anymore and worry about something tearing up apart. I've waited 5 years for this moment, for someone or something to tell me that you were really alive. So, this piece of paper isn't just getting your identity back, to me. It means a lot more than that, to me. More than you'll ever know."

My thumbs brush up against her cheeks, leaning into her soft skin as I wipe away her tears and exhale deeply, nodding my head at her words. She's right, this piece of paper drawn up by the lawyer isn't just a document that will give me my identity back. It does mean more, it means that I can restart the life that I've been trying too, the one that was so cruelly ripped away from me so long ago and that I've been trying to piece back together. It means that I'm finally where I need to be and I can be myself again.

"I have a proposal." I say out loud suddenly, watching as Elena blinks away more tears and clears her throat to speak. But, instead of saying anything she sits there, eyeing me closely and listening to my idea.

"Let's go to the old house, move out our stuff and sell it. Then, after we're done doing that, let's plan our wedding and finally get married. Because, I can't stand not being able to call you my wife any longer. Fiancé is nice too. But, my wife Elena Salvatore..Sounds a lot better." I tell her, hearing as she inhale deeply, smiling widely when she speaks.

"I'd love too. One step at a time. Let's take this all one step at a time. So, you're right..All we have now is bad memories in that house, there's no reason to keep it anymore." Elena comments, hesitation in her voice as I watch her push herself away from me and she gets up, picking up her clothing off the ground from last night, turning away from me when she mutters out "It's not like we have a reason to keep the house anymore...I mean, it's just a house, filled with memories..A lot of memories."

"Elena..You know why I don't want to keep it. I've told you this and we've talked about it already. I thought we agreed that we need to sell the house." I tell her, gazing over to see her pause, pulling her underwear up as she locks her eyes on me, swallowing hard when she says "I know. But, that house still has a lot of memories that I held on to and cherished, while you were gone. And, selling it...I just...It would be like getting rid of a part of us. Getting rid of our past, our memories that I still feel around me whenever I walk in through the door and I'm not really ready to let go that."

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO- One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's still early in the morning. Stefan and I packed up all of our things from last night, not even leaving a trace from the night before, anywhere in the building. He grips my hand tightly, driving down the familiar residential road as I look out the window, the road in front of the house, even the yard bringing back memories that feel like they're about to swallow me up. I close my eyes, trying to concentrate. But all I can see in front of me, all I hear is laughter, loud music and the loud voices of both Stefan, Damon and Tyler in my head when I close my eyes and get lost in my thoughts. But, when I open my eyes again, and gaze over at the house. My mind is filled with thousands of countless memories and I become overwhelmed and feel myself drifting back to years ago...

_"Dance with me. I know, I'm a little drunk. But, I still want you to dance with me." Stefan said, extending his hand out, throwing a dirty look over to his older brother and his best friend._

_"You should be hanging out with your brother. He's missed you..you know." I told him, smiling up at him as he grabbing my left hand, leaving a quick and gentle kiss against it._

_"You kissing that $3,000 dollar engagement ring on her hand because your still thankful it's there. It's only been 4 days since you two have been engaged!" Tyler shouted, laughter filling our front yard as I heard Caroline exhale, unwrapping the apron from around waistline and walking over to her drunk husband, a gleeful smile on her face as she watched him start to tip backwards in the lawn chair he was sitting it._

_"Caroline, look I'm flying!" Tyler slurred, placing his drink onto the ground, laughing even harder when Damon tilted his chair back a little._

_Stefan and I watched in horror and with slight smiles on our faces as Caroline rolled her eyes at Tyler, casually walking over to him and smirking as she stated "Well, let me help you land!" placing her foot on his leg and shoving him down onto the ground with a loud thump, turning on her heels as she shook her head and disappeared back inside the house with a wink in our direction._

_"I love you, honey!" Tyler told her, slowly getting up from the ground, wiping away the dirt and grass as he stood straight and ran after his wife._

_"So, how about that dance..Fiancé?" Stefan commented, wrapping his arms around me and placing his head onto my shoulder as I leaned back and grinning, quietly replying with a quick "I'd love to dance with my drunk and handsome fiancé."_

"Let's go inside." Stefan's voice shatters my memory as I look over at him, shaking my head and wiping away the imagine of Caroline walking away inside the house.

But, once he and I get out of the car and walk towards the door. I feel a rush of another memory as Stefan unlocks the door and I look around the house. Things are pretty much as I had left them, except for the hole in the wall and the broken furniture as I glance over at Stefan, a smirk on his face as he shrugs.

"Uhh..I guess they didn't clean that up." He tells me, picking up a piece of the broken coffee table as I walk into the small kitchen, exhaling deeply when I pick up a picture off the fridge.

"Apparently not...It's from when you went after Matt...Look, Stefan. Maybe your right. I shouldn't want to stay anymore...But, I guess it's just the memories that I'll miss the most. Not the memories with Matt. But, the one's I had with you, in this house." I tell him, peeling off the picture of us from the fridge as I examine it, getting mesmerized by the young firefighter in his uniform and the beautiful young brunette girl with a smiling face. Feeling like I'm not even looking at a picture of Stefan and I, in front of the house and standing by the "Sold!" sign in the front lawn, like it's of two people that I can barely recognize. But, the memory stills stands, clear as day.

_"We've been here for four days! Painting..Unpacking and all that. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's fun. But, how are we supposed to even live with each other..We never really talked about merging our lives together! What if you end up hating me or I want to end up killing you, in six months?"_

_"Oh, so now you're worried that you'd want to kill me or that I would hate you. Elena, stop being ridiculous. If you wanted to kill me, you had a year to do that and I'm still alive. So, that's like a milestone in a relationship. And, as far as hating you goes...I'd never. Well, there are a few things that annoy me about you. But-" He began to say, watching as I dropped the picture frame in my hands back into the half unpacked box, newspaper and bubble wrap scattered across the floor of our living room._

_"Excuse me? Like what?" I asked him, hands on my hips, standing near the box as Stefan turned around, away from fixing a lamp shade. A slight hint of playfulness in his tone as he spoke to me directly._

_"Like when you get up early and write in that damn journal of yours..It's like why? I mean. It's great and everything. But, then you get up at like 5:30 in the morning, drink your coffee and leave the rest of it for me, which ends up tasting burnt and cold. I don't care when I have to get up early in the morning for work too. But, on my days off. It pisses me off." He confessed, looking over at the kitchen as I scoffed at his words, a small laugh escaping past my lips when I looked back up at him and nodded._

_"Okay. But, you know what irritates me about you?" I asked, hearing as Stefan laughed muttering under his breath, something along the lines of my comment should be interesting._

_"What. I'm perfect. So, you shouldn't be irritated by me." He told me, a gleeful expression on his face, taking a step towards me, leaving a few inches between us._

_"That's bullshit, Stefan and you know it. It pisses me off that you use all the hot water in the morning before you leave for your shift. It's like you take no consideration that I need to shower too." I told him, rolling my eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, turning away from me as I watched him cautiously and confusingly close the blinds in our living room._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him, my lips locked into a straight line as I watched Stefan take his shoes off, then his shirt._

_"What does it look like. I'm going to take a shower. I want to test the water pressure." He smirked, pulling off his shirt and throwing it down onto the wooden floor._

_"You took one this morning, before we left the apartment!" I argued, hearing as Stefan exhaled and then turned around towards me, his hands pressed against the waistband of his sweatpants._

_"Well, I'm dirty now. So, are you just going to stand there or are you coming and joining me. I mean, I would hate for you to think I'm totally inconsiderate of your feelings." He commented, hearing as I laughed, placing my hand onto his bare chest, locking my eyes on him._

_"Fine. But, I've been in this dress all day long and my feet hurt from-" I began to say, suddenly feeling as Stefan bent down, picking me up by my knees and gently throwing me over his shoulder._

_"Put me down, Stefan! This isn't funny. I can walk to the bathroom!" I shouted, tapping my hands against his back as his laughter echoed throughout the barely furnished house._

_"Oh come on, Elena. Live a little. I'm just helping you out a little. Pretend that I'm saving your life again. This is cute, don't you think?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face as I tried to glance up at him from my angle. But, all I could see in front of my eyes was the wooden floor until I could feel him lower me down back onto the ground._

_"Yeah, it's cute. I love you so much." I told him, a smiling lingering on my lips as I felt his hands travel to the zipper of my dress, murmuring against my lips as he said "I love you too. But, I don't think you'll need this in the shower."_

"We should probably start packing the stuff that's left." Stefan says, a saddened look on his face as he brushes past me, watching as I nod at him and lean against the wall of the living room.

"Yeah, I'll pack up the rest of the stuff in the kitchen and the living room. There's not that much left. Just personal stuff. Caroline, Damon and Tyler all took the bigger furniture, clearly since it's not here anymore." I tell him, patting him on the shoulder as I hear him exhale, walking back to our bedroom without another word.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I can see it in her face. Seeing the house for what it is..A place where we once live has finally made Elena realize the same thing that I've known for a long time..It's just a roof over your head. But, what matters the most is who lives in the space with you in it, who creates those memories with you.

I don't want to tell her. But, now as I walk back towards our old bedrooms towards the kids room, now covered with blue cars on one side and Olivia's roses and dog obsession on the other wall. I'm just as overwhelmed at the emptiness I feel for this place. However, the memories fill my head when I stop in my tracks and walk into the unfurnished room that my kids spent their first years of their lives in...

_"Welcome home little buddy!" I cooed at Sam in his car seat, watching my son stare up at me, wrapped up tightly into one of those blue blankets from the hospital._

_"He's going to love it here. So, is Olivia." I commented, turning around to see Tyler carry a handful of roses and balloons behind him, this proud smile on his face as he placed the balloons into floor in the corner of the room, right between both of the changing stations._

_"Yeah, Damon and Bonnie did a great job with the pink and blue stripped walls and it's just cozy. It makes me not want to never leave this room. Your kids are totally in style." Tyler said, turning around, hearing as Sam whimpered when I picked him up and cradled him in my arms._

_"Yeah. Hear that Sammy? Your Uncle Tyler wants to be our live in man-nanny. He'll take care of you and Olivia while your mommy goes to work and your daddy fights fires. You'll learn a lot from your uncle Tyler. He cooks too. Sammy. Between me and you, I think your uncle should have been a nanny. He cooks, he cleans and he even looks nice in pink." I told him, watching as his eyelids started to falter and he began to fall asleep, drool dripping from my son's chin._

_"Hey! Real men wear pink. However, I think your own son disagrees with you, Stefan. He can't even stay awake to listen to you try and convince him that I should be your live in nanny." Tyler said with a chuckle, rocking gently on the light brown rocking chair in the nursery._

_"Whatever Lockwood! Keep your day job, chief." I told him in a joking tone, hearing as Tyler laughed and smiled at me, nodding his head as he got up and walked behind me, patting my shoulder._

_"Your son is going to have an amazing father. I just know it. He and Olivia are going to be very lucky kids to have you as their dad. Congratulations, Stefan." Tyler said, turning away from me as my voice stopped him and I turned away from Sam and said in soft tone. "And, they're going to have a great pair of Uncles and Aunts. You and Caroline are the best aunt and uncle that Elena and I could have picked for them. But, keep it between us. Don't tell my brother that I like you more."_

The memory of that day fades as I push myself away from the wall, leaning down to pick up a few stacks of photo albums, watching as a picture falls out from in between the pages and falls by my feet. My palms are sweating and tears start to well up in my eyes as I pick up the picture in my hands and stare down at it, feeling as my mind transports itself to the moment and the day it was taken...

_"Olivia won't stop crying and I haven't slept in days. Be lucky that Sam is a perfect sleeper. Please, tell me that this gets easier!" Elena exclaimed, sitting down next to me on the couch, a towel still hanging off her shoulder, a smudge of dried up milk on her t-shirt as she sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder, curling up next to me on the couch._

_"It's gets easier. Think about it this way, once they warm up to us. They won't cry almost every time they look at us. It doesn't mean that our kids hate us. It just means they are trying to get to know us too. This is new for them and for us. We'll be fine, Elena. I know that we will." I told her, running my hands through her hair as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my stomach._

_"Thank you." She commented, her eyes and breathing starting to even out as I leaned into her, kissing her hair and quietly spoke. "For what?"_

_"For loving me, even when I'm covered in baby barf and haven't slept in days. It means a lot." She commented with a laugh, her body slowly relaxing as I pushed us down so that we were both laying on the couch, my hand running up and down her arm, murmuring softly. "I'm always going to love you. Even when we're both covered in baby barf and sleep deprived...Welcome to parenthood, sweetheart. We'll have a life time of it, together."_

"Damon took that picture. After you and I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. We were so exhausted that I don't even think either of us realized what was going on, until I picked up the pictures and so that. I..uhh..The kitchen is cleared out and I checked the other rooms. It's just our personally pictures, some clothes and stuff like that, that's left. We should be able to fit everything in your truck." Elena comments, leaning against the door frame, exhaling deeply as she clears her throat and watches when I got up, turning towards her. My mouth open a bit, ready to say something. But, her words interrupt me.

"I know that you don't want this house and I know that being back here is weird. Because, I just spent some time in that kitchen alone and..Look, Stefan- You're right. Let's sell it. It's not the house that makes the memories, it's the people in it, that do. You and I have had a lot of wonderful times here. But, looking at it now. This place just feels empty and cold. I feel like I never even lived here before and the only indication of it is our personal belongings and the memories that were created, a long time ago." Elena comments, watching as I take a few steps to stand in front of her, locking my eyes onto hers as I say "Is this really what you want?"

Elena nods, tears in her eyes as she looks away from me and around the room for a brief moment, exhaling before she replies with "Yes. I don't to hold on to this house anymore, just because it's filled with memories. I guess the reason, I wanted to hold on to it before, was because of you. Why, I never sold it after you had your accident and the funeral was because, I used to think that if you really were alive that some day. The first place that you would look for me and the kids, would be this house. And, funny thing is...I was right."

I smile at her, pulling her against my chest and embracing her tightly as I speak in a soft tone. "Yeah, you were. But, I'm here now and we're together. You don't need to hold onto this place anymore, Elena. Just let go of it and let's start our new lives with our kids, someplace else." I tell her, hearing as she sniffles and pushes her head off my chest, gazing up into my eyes as she says "Okay. Let's get the rest of it packed up and we'll draw up the papers to get it sold with a realtor."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"So, what do you think?" I ask her, watching as she brushes her hair back and starts cooing at Abrielle who's in her stroller, staring up at Lexi with a smile on her face.

"She's adorable. But, Caroline...I just-" She begins to say, hearing as Anna huffs out a breath and taps her hands against the folders on the table, pushing her empty coffee cup away from herself.

"No one is pressuring you into this, Lexi. I was just told, by a few people mind you- that you would be perfect for her." Anna comments, narrowing her eyes at me as I clear my throat, staring down at my cell phone and praying that I can get out of this. I was the one who's been pushing for Lexi to foster Abrielle instead of Tyler and I and now with Anna saying that 'no one is pressuring her' I feel like a huge red flag with bright neon lights that says "SHE IS!" is being waved above my head!

It's not that my husband and I don't want kids. It's just the timing for us. But, with Lexi- someone who's worked her whole life...I just thought that maybe she would be great at being a mom and having something in her life besides just her job. Someone to leave a legacy too, a part of herself and someone to make memories with.

My heart jumps inside my chest as my cell phone rings and I tightly hold it into my hands, excusing myself away from them. Overhearing as they continue to discuss the fact that if Lexi did decide to foster or eventually adopt Abrielle that, she would probably need to cut down on her work hours for a while. Until, she could get her into day care or have someone take care of her on the days that she's working.

"Caroline Lockwood, speaking." I say, answering my cell phone and hearing as she giggles at my professionalism.

"Hey, Caroline! It's Elena. How are things going?" She asks, this cheerful tone in her voice. One that I haven't heard in so long that it takes me a minute to even realize that my best friend, for the first time in years- is happy.

"I'm actually out to coffee with Lexi and Anna. Taking a little break from work, things are good. Anna and I are just trying to convince Lexi to foster the baby that the guys and I found at the fire station a few weeks ago." I commented, hearing as Elena laughs and in the background I can hear Stefan make fun of her.

"Oh,that is great news! She'd be a wonderful mom. Look, Caroline.. Uh, the reason I'm calling is because I need some help and I wanted to ask you something." Elena states, clearing her throat as I hear a nervous laugh in her tone and a yelp in the background. "Damn it, Elena! Just tell her why your calling!" Stefan exclaims loudly as I laugh.

"Well, I need help planning my wedding and I was hoping that you would be okay with being my maid of honor." She says in a sweet tone as I shake my head, a wide grin appearing on my face at her words.

"What about Bonnie?" I ask suddenly, hearing as Elena exhales and she continues to talk.

"Well, the duties would be split between the two of you. Since, I couldn't really decide who I wanted it to be. But, you don't need to give me an answer now. Stefan and I just got done packing up the house and we're heading to pick up Sam and Olivia from Damon and Bonnie's. So, I just thought that I would call and-" Elena continues to ramble, causing me to exhale deeply and almost yell my answer to her through the phone.

"I would love too. Be your maid of honor, at your wedding. It'll be fun, dress shopping and helping you plan it all!" I comment, hearing as she suddenly goes silent and all I can hear is Stefan laughing when he says "Told you that she would say yes. All you had to do was get to the point."

"Great! Thank you so much, Caroline. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Elena says in an excited tone as I inhale and take a deep breath, picturing her in a wedding dress and the look on Stefan's face as he looks up at his bride nearly brings tears to my eyes as I comment "I can't wait for it!"

* * *

**A/N: YEY, an SE wedding will be coming soon in the next few chapters. But the next update will be Caroline and Bonnie helping Elena pick out a wedding dress..Finally! :)**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**Until Next Time!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE- One and Only**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

The week seems to go by way too fast as I take Sam and Olivia to school, reminding myself that today's not just any normal day for them and that Elena gave me special instructions on what to do when I drive them to school and drop them off this morning.

When I hear as my daughter giggles about how goofy I look in my sweat pants, a dark gray hoodie pulled over my shoulders and my messy hair. "Daddy, you look funny!" She comments, her brown eyes glistening when she leans over towards Sam and steals the small water bottle out of his hands.

"Oh, I look funny huh? How so?" I ask her, hearing when Sam laughs with her.

"You have something red on your face." Sam comments, pointing to his cheek with his finger tips, staring at his sister as she hands him back the bottle and grins, leaving only a few sips left at the bottom.

"Hey! Livia, you're mean. That was my water!" He exclaims, watching as I park the car near the curb and turn around towards them, a smile on my face when I lean towards Sam and ruffle the top of his head.

"Here, take this one to school. Okay? Did your mom pack your lunches?" I ask them, watching as they both nod, staring back at me. Sam unbuckles himself from his car seat and leans forward, his little hand on the side of my cheek, trying to rub off the red mark on my face, huffing out a breath when he can't get it.

"It won't get off your face." Olivia says in a worried tone, a look of worry on her face as she grabs her hello kitty backpack from the floor of the backseat and takes out a small compact mirror, handing it to me.

"Look!" She says, watching as I shake my head and laugh a bit, realizing that I've got a bright red lipstick smear from Elena's lips smack in the middle of my cheek, making it look like blood on my face.

"It's just lipstick. It's okay. See, it comes right off." I reassume them, watching Sam gives me a contorted look. His green eyes full of the same realization, the same one I had once I realized what it was as he watches me rub the lipstick off my cheek.

"Ewww! You need to tell momma to get lipstick that doesn't suck!" Olivia comments in a nonchalant tone, turning around to open the backseat as my hand gently stops her.

"Olivia, you're forgetting something." I tell her, grinning in her direction when she turns back towards me, arms wide open when she moves into give me a hug, nearly yelling "I love you!" into my ears.

"Sam. Be good and I'll see you later. Okay? Love you." I say, telling go of Olivia and watching as she opens the car door and looks down, then back up at me.

"I love you too." Sam replies, a smile on his face as he opens the car door, turning back around to look at Olivia as he says "Last one to the door is a rotten egg. Come on, scaredy cat, jump!"

I watch them both for a moment, Sam jumping out of the backseat without a problem and turning around to stand by the door as I look and see Olivia stare back up at me, her feet dangling over the edge. "Here, let me help you, princess." I tell her, hearing as she shakes her head at me and smiles, replying with a simple. "I'm not a princess, daddy."

"Oh, I was told by a very special person, that you're a princess today and that your brother is a prince." I tell them both, gazing over to Sam and watching as he tugs on the strings of his backpack and laughs, shaking his head and commenting with "No, I'm not." before he closes the door to the car.

"Yes, you both are, today." I say, turning around to get out of the driver's seat, closing the door behind me and standing outside of the truck, helping Olivia out of the backseat and hearing as Sam comes to stand next to his sister in wonder.

"Now, close your eyes." I instruct them, hearing them both giggle.

I quickly open the door to the driver's side and pull out a small bag that Elena gave me, telling me to not open it or show Sam and Olivia until I drove them to school. I smile widely when I see a small looking crown and tiara, clearing saying birthday girl and birthday boy on them.

I finally pull them out of the bag and close the door, turning my attention back towards my kids and placing the crowns on their heads as I tell them to open their eyes, handing them a mirror that Elena had placed into the bag along with the crown and tiara.

"You remembered!" They both shout, watching as I bend down and nod my head, my green eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Of course, I did. Happy birthday my little princess and little prince. I love you both, so much." I tell them, feeling as their small arms both wrap around my neck and they shriek about how much they love their gifts.

"Have a great day at school, you two!" I comment, my fingers graze underneath Olivia's chin as she straightens the little gray and glittery tiara on top of her head and giggles. Glancing over at Sam whose got this smirk on his face, mumbling something about how nice he looks as I watch him grab Olivia's hand and they slowly walk towards the door, looking back at me and waving as they say "Thank you, daddy!"

* * *

"You should have seen their faces. It was perfect!" I say, walking through the front door and hearing as Elena lets out a laugh.

"So, they thought that we forgot..didn't they?" Elena asks, making her way out of the kitchen, an apron around her waist line and a smudge of flour on her pants, her hair thrown up into a high pony tail as she makes her way towards me.

"I think they did and it was so cute. Because, they were both like "daddy, you remembered!" It was perfect, baby." I comment, wiping away the flour that's on her cheek as she leans into me, eyes glistening and slowly closing as she murmurs "I know. That's why I had you do it. Can you believe that our babies are 6 years old, today?"

"Nope, I still see them as two babies that we brought home from the hospital. But, I was thinking..You want to try and add another baby to the family? Make Sammy and Olivia a big brother and sister." I ask her, tilting my head back as Elena steps away from me, this saddened look on her face.

"What? Honey, I 'm not saying right now. But, eventually. I think it would be good to have one more kid, or two? Come on, Elena. Maybe after the wedding, we can try." I tell her, hearing as she laughs a bit and turns on her heels, leaning against the counter and taping her fingertips against it.

"My head is spinning right now. I need to finish up this cake for them and Caroline is coming over in a little bit to decorate the house for their birthday party. It's just going to be us and I think a few of the neighbor's kids, maybe. Stefan, I want to have more kids. I do. But, once everything calms down a little then we can talk about it more." I hear her say, turning away from me.

"Here, let me help you with the cake." I offer, making my way towards Elena and gently pulling her towards me, leaning into her and kissing her neck as I feel Elena's body relax against mine.

"Stefan...I said, eventually." Elena argues in a breathy tone, exhaling deeply when I wrap my arms around her and whisper against her ear. "I know. But, I just thought that maybe-" My voice breaks as I hear the door start to unlock and groan when I hear Caroline's voice ringing out into the calmed and quiet living room.

"You're personal wedding planner and birthday extraordinaire is early! But, this discussion isn't over." I grumble, letting go of Elena and making my way out into the living room, hearing as Caroline curses under her breath as she says "Hey Stefan!"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Where's Abrielle?" Elena asks, watching as I drag a huge box inside of her house, placing my hands onto my hips when I huff out "A little help here, Stefan!"

Stefan smiles at me, bending down to pick up the box and giving me a quick smile as I straighten out my hair and adjust my purse on my shoulder, responding to Elena's question. "Lexi is watching her for a few hours, before she goes back to work. She's with Anna right now, but she said that she'll be here later tonight. They're actually getting acquainted with each other at a park nearby, because Lexi is still struggling to decide if she wants the huge responsibility of having a baby in her care."

"I actually can't really stay very long either, because Jeremy just called me, told me that I need to go back to the Police Station, something about the trial that's coming up soon for Katherine and Klaus. Speaking of which, both of you will need to be there." I tell her, watching as she nods my head and I clear my throat.

"Anyways, I have something for you, Elena. But- Stefan you're going to need to go and leave the house for this." I tell him, my eyes glued on his face as he shrugs his shoulders back, running his hands through his hair. "Fine, I'll take Charlie for a run, then. Come on, buddy." He says, snapping his fingers as I watch the dog's head perk up, tail wagging when he makes his way towards Stefan and follows him out the front door.

* * *

"What was so important for me to see that you had to chase Stefan outside of the house, Caroline?" Elena asks with a suspicious tone. I watch when she places her hands into her lap and closes her eyes tightly as I laugh, unzipping the garment bag that I had to go back outside and get from my car.

"Oh, just give me a few minutes. I know that you and Stefan were talking about getting married really soon after the trial for Klaus and Katherine is completely over and well, I thought that I could give you an early wedding present. Now, don't open your eyes until I tell you to." I tell her, gazing over to see a small smirk appear on Elena's face when she exhales a deep breath in anticipation to what I have in store for her.

"Okay, so..here's your something old." I tell her, watching as Elena's eyes open and instantly begin to fill with tears when she covers her mouth and says "Oh my god. You kept it for me!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My eyes open to see my wedding dress, the same one that Caroline had gotten for my wedding 5 years earlier and I can't help but not tear up at the thought of it. "I can't believe that you've kept it for this long." I tell her, watching as she leans into me, embracing me tightly as she says "Well, It was a beautiful dress and I know that you and Stefan were planning on waiting to get married until after the babies were born. So, when I found it in the house, still in this bag, after you guys all left for the safe house, I kept it and had it dry cleaned for you."

"Caroline, you really have no idea how much this means to me. It's still just as beautiful as the day you, I and Bonnie had picked it out." I say, getting up off the couch and taking the half opened garment bag into our bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asks, following me and watching as I gently sling the dress of my arm, turning around and saying over my shoulder. "I'm going to see if it still fits. Since I wasn't pregnant when we picked it out, it might still fit, which would mean less alterations!"

* * *

The off white creme color with its glistening silver rhinestones, princess cut ballroom style and strapless wedding gown flows around me and when I feel Caroline tighten the corset around my waistline for a moment I regret even trying the darn thing on.

"It's tight and I feel like I can't breathe!" I complain, hearing Caroline groans and laughs a little as she clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth and laughs.

"Oh come on, bride to be. Suck it up! Besides, once Stefan see's you in the dress, I have a feeling that it won't stay on you for very long." Caroline comments, hearing as I brace myself against the wall, my nails almost digging into the mocha colored paint when I exhale and breathe out "Caroline, undo a few of the strings...you're trying to kill me!"

"Shit! I'm sorry!" She laughs, her cool hands unfastening the back as I exhale and tightly close my eyes, finally able to take a deep breath normally as I reply "Oh, it's fine. I just want to be able to walk down the aisle towards Stefan, without fainting."

Caroline looks at me thru the mirror, a grin on her face when she leans in and says "Oh, honey. You seem to forget that your future husband was a firefighter once. He would save you in a heart beat...Speaking of his career. What's Stefan planning on doing now after everything with Klaus and Katherine is over?" Caroline asks, watching as I push myself away from the mirror in front of us and turn around, checking out the back of my dress, admiring the way the train flows behind me as I try and walk over to the bed, responding to Caroline's words when I walk to it and sit down.

"We haven't thought about it that far yet. I mean, I don't really know. I just-" I begin to say, watching as Caroline sits down on the other side of our bed and looks down at the red duvet cover, gliding her hands against the fabric as she mutters out. "Would you be pissed if I told you that Tyler wanted him back on the team. He's a great fire fighter, Elena and he knows the job. Tyler just mentioned it to me and told me to tell you." She says, gazing over to me as I lock my eyes on her, my voice breaks a bit when I think about all the things that Stefan and I have been through together over the last few months, all because of his career choice.

"No, Caroline. Stefan maybe a great fire fighter. But, I personally don't want him to ever go back into that job again. We both lost so much because of it. It's a nice offer. However, I don't want him to go back to the same job that almost killed him! I think that if he wanted too. I would support him in it. But, I don't want to worry about him while he's on the job." I tell her with a firm tone, looking away from her for a moment as she exhales and shrugs her shoulders back.

"Well, I just thought that I would mention it, that's all. Anyways, I guess I should help you out of that dress. We have a birthday party to set up for tonight." Caroline reminds me, quickly changing the subject, not knowing that I'm silently cursing the whole idea of Stefan even considering taking the job. But, I know that it's not my choice to make. Yet, as I sit there and think about it more. I know that if he were to go back into being a fire fighter, I'd have a lot of sleepless nights ahead of me.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

My feet feel swallow and my head feels dizzy as I sit down on one of the lawn chairs in Stefan and Elena's backyard, hearing as Elena shouts over her shoulder, telling Damon to bring out the cake that she had made from earlier.

"Auntie Bonnie! I've missed you!" Sam shouts, gently crawling into my lap, a giggle escaping his lips as he cuddles against me and I kiss his warm and rosy cheeks.

"I missed you too. So, how's the birthday boy doing? How old are you today? Can you remind me again." I ask him, a joking tone in my voice as he crinkles his nose at me, green eyes shining with joy as he giggles out "I'm 6 years old, aunt Bonnie! See, it says on the cake!" He exclaims, pointing to the cake and leaning forward, his little finger just about to touch the white colored icing and we both jump a bit as Tyler walks on to the patio, a beer in his hands and a light blue streamer around his neck as he says "Hey, your mom said don't touch the cake yet, Sammy."

We both watch as Sam turns around towards him, this mischievous grin on his face when he lets out a laugh and says "I was just making sure it wasn't spoiled. That's what daddy always says when he walks into the kitchen and tastes something momma made."

"Oh, well then. Birthday boy, enjoy!" Tyler comments with a laugh, turning away from us and nearly bumping into Stefan whose carrying a pan filled with BBQ skewers. A smirk on his face as he passes by Tyler and gazes over at Sammy whose got his elbows on the table, licking his lips a few inches away from the cake.

"Don't get any ideas, Sam. Your mom worked really hard on that cake. We have to wait for your sister." He says, a smile on his face when he watches Sam lean back against my chest and exhales, a perplexed look on his face as he says "Well, then tell Olivia to hurry up! I'm hungry."

I laugh a little as Stefan smiles and shakes his head responding to Sam's comment with a grin. "Sammy, I don't want to get yelled at by your mom. So, go play with the other kids for a while until Olivia comes out here too. But, be careful and don't get your pants or shirt dirty." He reminds him, sounding just like a dad should as I watch Sam slowly hop off my lap and smile when he tilts his head to the side and pats my stomach.

"Auntie Bonnie, when are you and uncle Damon going to go pick up your baby from outer space?" He asks, hands on his hips, green eyes wide when I laugh at his comment and look over at Stefan and Tyler, both of them trying hard not to laugh too much as they give Sam and I a confused look. Neither of them say anything, except watch me carefully when I lean forward, locking my eyes on Sam as I reply with a simple. "Soon, the baby will be here soon."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I'm late and trying my best not to trip over myself as I walk up to the front door with two bags of gifts in my hands towards Stefan and Elena's house. I can overhear everyone already in the backyard, Charlie barking at them as they sing out a very loud and not even in tune version of "Happy Birthday to you..." I laugh a little when I knock on the door and I'm met with Stefan's smiling face, he smells like a mix of smoke from the BBQ and a light mint smelling body wash as he smirks and says. "Finally you made it! I'm glad that you're here, Lexi."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I'm late. So, are Jeremy and Anna here too?" I ask him, hearing as Stefan responds with a quick "Yeah, everyone is out back. We just finished up singing a crappy version of happy birthday to Sam and Olivia. So-" Stefan starts to say, gazing over at me when I run my hands through my hair and exhale, placing the gifts that I brought for the twins down on to the living room floor and turning away from them for a moment to speak.

"I know what you're going to ask. I was at work and I was just finishing up a few more things to hand over to the judge for the trial on Katherine and Klaus..." My voice trails off as I hear Stefan exhale and he murmurs in a soft tone.

"I just want all of this shit to be put behind us and for Elena and I to move on with our lives, Lexi. I don't want to think about Klaus or Katherine anymore. I just want to focus on my kids and Elena, my future. We're getting married, you know. We haven't really set a date. But-" He starts to say as I inhale through gritted teeth, locking my eyes on him when I blurt out.

"The judge in your case wants to start things very soon and I found out the lawyer that you got to get rid of your 'death certificate' will be sending you final papers on that in a few days. So, I suggest that you and Elena wait to get married until you officially have all of this settled." I inform him, hearing as he scoffs at my words and in an irritated tone he says "I've waited for 5 years to marry her. I don't give a damn about what else is going on and if we have to go to city hall tomorrow morning to get a marriage license. I'll do it, because I don't want to wait any longer to call Elena my wife. Lexi, what happens with Klaus and Katherine still worries me, yeah. But the thing is that I'm not haunted by what they did to me anymore and it's because of my kids, because of Elena. We've helped each other heal and move on."

"But, Stefan-" I try to say, cutting him off as he glares at me and steps in front of me when he says in an agitated tone. "You don't know what it was like for me hearing her tell me that she had agreed to marry Matt and realizing that she was slipping away from me. It was pure hell to know that she was with him when I was dying, because I wanted it to be me, I wanted to be her husband, so badly! And, now I get that chance. I get my second chance with the love of my life, the mother of my kids and I don't want to screw it up. So, Lexi. It's settled, Elena and I are getting married next weekend, it'll be a small ceremony, since it's such short notice. But, if you want to come, you can." He tells me, turning away from me briskly and leaving me with an astounded facial expression on my face at his words when he says "Oh and by the way, let the judge know that I'm ready to put the past behind me and move on with my life, so the sooner we can convict and put Katherine and Klaus away in prison for a long time with the charges of trying to kill me and ruin my life, the better!"

* * *

**A/N: So, the next chapter will be involving Katherine and Klaus for a little bit again and more wedding plans for both Stefan and Elena! ;)**

**Thanks again for reading & Until Next Time!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR-One and Only**

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"All I'm trying to tell you is that the arraignment starts in a half hour and if you don't get down here, soon. They'll move it on us. This judge is kind of a hard ass when it comes to being on time." I tell him, listening as Stefan lets out a loud exhale and tries to explain why he's running late.

"Elena and I had to drop off Sam and Olivia with Caroline and Tyler for a few hours and your sister decided that it would be a good idea to give them a list of all the things the kids love and don't love. I swear, Jer. She's acting like we're going on a cross country trip. But, really it's just the court house and I promise you that we'll be there in a little bit. I'll meet you inside." He tells me as I shake my head, thinking about how Elena must be feeling, knowing that she's probably going just as crazy as I am. She can't stand things like this, trials and jurors, judges and courtroom rooms have always made my sister uneasy and they bring back a lot of memories for both of us, like when we were taken away from our own mother and placed into the foster care system after her husband had threaten to kick both Elena and I out on the streets and never let us come back home. We hated him and it's because of our experiences, with having a mother who eventually pulled herself together and tried really hard to make it up to us when Elena and I were in high school. It's because of her that I can tell you that my sister, is most likely having a silent melt down and once the arraignment starts and the verdict for Klaus and Katherine's sentencing is read, she'll finally be able to breathe.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Are you worried?" I ask him, turning around in my seat and picking up my purse off the floor. I hear as Stefan lets out a small exhale, his voice straining when I gaze over at him, his eyes are closed shut for a moment, hands firmly pressed against the steering wheel when he opens them again and grabs my hand instead, lacing our fingers together when he parks the car near the parking garage of the courthouse and says in a calm tone.

"I am. But, after today, after we get this all put behind us. Nothing else will matter. But, our family, our kids and our friends. Elena, I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done if I would have never found you again..I know it's bad and all. But, this whole thing, the accident, the call I made to Caroline at the police station after finding out about Katherine hiding documents from me, showing up at the house..." His voice trails off as he starts to reminisce about all the things in the past few months that have both torn us apart and brought us closer together.

"I know. I'm just worry about you being face to face with them again. Stefan, they-" I begin to say, watching as Stefan locks his eyes on my face, his finger tips placed gently on my cheeks as he whispers out "I'll be okay, just as long as I have you by my side."

I nod at him, inhaling through gritted teeth as he watches me start to open the door and he pauses for a moment, clearing is throat as he says "Elena, I just want you to know that there are going to be a few details being thrown around that I never told you about. I just...They were too painful to remember and so, I blocked them out for a while. But-" He begins to say as I turn back around, putting my warm hand onto his face and giving him a gently smile when my fingertips caress his stubble filled cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm here for you and I always will be. Stefan, we all have scars and baggage. Trust me, we all do. But, I've learned that we can't let that rule our lives. Now, let's go get some justice for everything we've been through. Okay?" I ask him, hearing when he swallows hard and leans over the console of the truck, his hand pulling me into him as he leaves a sweet kiss against my lips, his shaking hands running through my hair when I break apart from him and look into his tormented green eyes.

"We're going to be okay. I promise you that. I love you and soon we'll be planning our future together. A future together, that Klaus and Katherine weren't even able to break and that no one ever will. You and I were meant to be together and everyone knows it." I remind him, feeling when his finger tips graze against my lips and he smiles.

"I know. I love you, Elena...Salvatore." He states, glancing over to see me looking down at my engagement ring, smiling like an idiot as I nod and look up at him, grabbing his hand into mine when I comment with a slight smile "I know, I love you, too. Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

My hands are shaking and my heart is racing when Elena, Jeremy and I make it into the court room. My darkened and worried filled green eyes are darting all over the place. Like, I don't really know where to look. But, when I see the judge nod his head and tell everyone to take their seats, I look over to my left side and my stomach churns when my eyes lock on Klaus's sinister gaze.

"Alright, I guess we're all ready to start here. Case number: 87654. State vs. Mikaelson and Pierce." The judge says in a stern tone, looking down at Klaus and Katherine's attorney, briefly gazing over to Elena and I who are sitting further away, closer to the middle of the court room.

"Okay, Mr. Saltzman. This case is in regards to the kidnapping and attempted murder of former New York City fire fighter, Stefan Salvatore, the plaintiff that has alleged that he was kidnapped and held without any knowledge of who he was by the defendants Katherine Pierce and Klaus Mikaelson." The judge says, flipping his papers back and gazing down at them as he continues to explain why we're all even here to begin with.

"Now, since your clients have been given legal counsel and have already pleaded guilty to their charges. Let me remind you of the charges and complaint filed against them by Mr. Salvatore and his lawyer, Mr. Hudson. This complaint against your clients Mr. Saltzman is that of, on the early morning hours of March 2007, a fire broke out at the Milton Warehouse on 87th Ave and Alstone Street. Mr. Salvatore and his team of fire fighters at Distract 17 Fire station were dispatched to help contain the fire. Once, they had gotten to the fire to help contain it, the fire was already fairly unstable at this time and yet, Mr. Matt Donovan, who is now deceased had still urged himself and Mr. Salvatore to go inside of the building without assessing the situation thoroughly first. Mr. Hudson, is all this information correct? " He asks, looking over at me and watching as I lock my eyes on my lawyer Mr. Hudson, an older man with salt and pepper wavey hair, this exhausted look in his face when he stands up and says "Yes, your honor."

"Your honor, my client was hoping to say a few words to Mr. Klaus Mikaelson and Miss Katherine Pierce." Mr. Hudson states, a firm grip on the paper work in his hands when the judge nods and clears his throat.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hudson. I will allow your client to say a few words once I finish up here." He tells us, giving me a weak smile and starting up again with his explanation of the night that everything had changed for me, for Elena and our children, who were only one week old at the time of the accident.

"Mr. Saltzman, I wanted to make sure that your clients understood what they are being charged with here. Mr. Mikaelson is being charged with 1 count of kidnapping, plotting to extort a fire fighter and first degree attempted murder of a fire fighter. Miss Peirce is also being charged with attempted murder, plotting to extort a fire fighter and as well as being an accessory in the plot. Since there was no weapon used in this incident, this classifies as a class 2 non-dangerous felony and holds the sentencing of 3 years to 12.5 years." He explains.

I glance over to see tears in Katherine's eyes as she leans against Klaus and sobs, wailing cries continue when she says "I didn't want to be involved in this, I wasn't even supposed to be there!" She shouts, standing up and slamming her hands against the table as she looks over at me and in a nosily and tearful apology she says "I am so sorry for everything that we did to you. I'll live with my regret for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Stefan for ripping you away from her and from your family. I..I am so sorry for ruining your life."

* * *

Once their sentences are handed down and I look over at Elena, a loud exhale escaping her mouth when the judge states "Mr. Hudson your client may now say a few words before we proceed here with the pleas."

I clear my throat, turning my attention and shoving my shaking and sweaty palms into the pockets of my suit as I begin to speak. "I was trapped after the fire for more than 8 hours. My skin burning, my eyes had gone blurry and when I had finally gotten taken to a hospital, they had told me that it was a miracle that I was still breathing. I had internal bleeding, a collapsed lung and my hands, back and face had second degree burns, some parts of my skin even had to be skin graphed. I can't say that I remember a lot of it. But, your honor, I can tell you that my life was taken away from me and changed forever. My fiancé thought I was dead for five years and my children. My two twins, they...umm." My voice cracks as I exhale and try to catch my breath, picturing the day that I had seen my son for the first time, his green eyes looking back at me in total confusion as he ran back inside the house with Olivia following him, both of them running back inside to call Elena.

"I'm sorry. I...uh...I guess what I'm trying to say is that Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce took my life away from me in more ways than one and, I want them to both pay for what they did. I was supposed to have a lifetime of memories with my kids and I just met them, four months ago. I missed out on being a father to my own children and I will never get those moments back and it's all because of two people who wanted me dead for a selfish revenge plot. I really hope that they stay in prison for life and I swear to you that if I do hear of them ever getting out of prison on 'good behavior.' I will personally be in the courtroom and do everything that I can just so that they never get out of there and destroy someone else's life. Like they did to myself and my family." I say, directing my attention back to Klaus and Katherine, watching as their eyes shift on me for a second and then they both look down in shame.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. Therefore, we shall continue. Miss Katherine Pierce, How do you plead to the charges brought upon you?" He asks her. I feel my body cringe as I sit back down in my seat and look over to see Katherine wiping away the tears in her eyes and for a split second, my heart hurts for her. But, then my mind reminds itself of all the things that this woman has done to both me and Elena, hurting us so senselessly without a thought to it.

"Guilty." She states in a firm tone, looking down at her hands and then looking back up at the judge, her fixated stare on him tells me that she's probably too scared to even look me in the face and say what she already knows. I turn my head away and look at Elena for a long drawn out moment as we hear Klaus's sentence being read and the same plea coming out of his mouth as from Katherine's.."Guilty." He states in a cold and icy tone, a laugh escaping past his lips and I hear him murmur something to his lawyer.

* * *

After the pleas were entered and the arraignment is wrapped up, Elena and I find ourselves outside, both of us thankful for the fresh air and the warm sun hitting our faces when we hear heavy footsteps and a voice calling out our names.

"Elena! Stefan! Wait up!" Jeremy shouts from behind us, breathing heavily when he reaches us in the middle of the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Elena asks him, intertwining her fingers with mine and tightly squeezing my hand against her own as she looks up at her brother and listens in a curious way when Jeremy starts to explain what's supposed to happen next.

"So, I'm not sure what your lawyer, Mr. Hudson told you guys. But, after the charges are processed. We're going to have one more official final sentencing hearing. It's where the final verdict is read and Katherine and Klaus are officially charged. So, the thing is that it's mostly the lawyers who show up to it and all that. But, I'm assuming that once it's all finished and they've been officially charged and sentenced that Mr. Hudson will notify you of it with a phone call. I just wanted to let you guys know to make sure to answer it when he calls." Jeremy states, taking a step back and smiling at us.

"How long will it take to find out anything?" I ask him, watching as he runs his hands though his hair and says "From what your lawyer just told me, it could take anywhere from 2-3 weeks to hear anything back. But, they will let you know."

"Good. That's great, I just can't wait for all of this to be behind us, once in for all. Besides, Stefan and I have a wedding to plan and it's going to be very important that we focus on that and not waste anymore time thinking about what's happened to us." Elena says with a firm tone, unraveling her hands from mine and turning to go towards the car.

"I'm glad your both moving on with your lives." He tells us, as we both watch Elena turn around on her heels and tilt her head to the side, a small smile tugging across her lips when she says "We have to. It's better than sitting around and mourning everything we lost. I can't do that anymore and I just want to move on with my husband and my kids..." She says, a grin on her face when she looks over at me and points to me, curving her finger a bit when she points to herself and smiles as she says "Come on, husband..We have a wedding that's been put off for five years to plan! Jer, thank you for everything and I will be sending you and Anna a wedding invitation." Elena comments, walking away from us and leaving Jeremy and I still standing in the middle of the parking lot, glancing at each other.

"By the way...We're not getting married next weekend! I'd like an extension to make my wedding pretty damn perfect. Besides, you would hate for me to turn into one of those awful bridzilla's..Now would ya?" Elena shouts over her shoulder, winking at Jeremy and I as I nod my head and tell her brother a quick goodbye, running after Elena and stopping her before she makes it into my truck.

"Okay. Fine. I don't want you trying to kick people's asses. Besides, we can plan a wedding in three weeks? I know that it's short notice. But, I got my final identification papers today and I'm not a dead man anymore, officially. So..I was thinking that since we're already downtown. How about we go get a marriage license?" I ask her, glancing at Elena to see her lean her head back against the truck's door as she looks up at the sky and says in contemplating tone, out loud. "Hmmm...Well...I don't have much else to do today. So, let's go do it the legal way first!"

* * *

**A/N: So, the next update (CH.35) will be the start of the wedding chapter which will be '3 weeks later' from this chapter!**

**Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Thanks & follow me on twitter at: Be_Passionate24 for updates on my stories.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE- One and Only**

**_Three weeks later..._ **

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

We got the call from Stefan's lawyer, Mr. Hudson a few days ago. He had informed Jeremy and I that the final sentencing was held and that it helped that once again, Stefan and Elena had shown up for the finally verdict, both of them hugging and sobbing when it was read and handed down to Klaus and Katherine. Each of them getting 25 years for their involvement in Stefan's disappearance and for everything else that they did to him. Elena had said that she wished they would have gotten life in prison for everything that they did to them. However, since neither of them had a weapon when Stefan was taken, the judge gave them a small sentence. Yet, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the case that Jeremy and I were was assigned to is finally coming to an end.

Part of me is thankful for it though, less time working and more time being spent with Anna and Abrielle is just what I need to remind myself that money isn't everything in life. Yes, it's essentially for day to day living and to create yourself a nice life. But, family is a lot more important and so is finding the love of your life, even if you have to do whatever it takes to find who it is that completes you.

My eyes tear up as the thought of finding true love vanishes and I look up to see Elena putting a set of chandler sparkly rhinestone earrings into her ears as she smiles at me and pats the seat next to the vanity that she's sitting at, turning around to move a bag full of makeup when she says "Can you believe that I'm finally marrying him?" She says, her voice full of happiness and her brown eyes are sparkling with excitement and anticipation of what I could imagine has been building all for this one moment in her life.

"It's going to be a great day. Happy wedding day, Mrs. Salvatore." I comment, feeling as Elena rests her non makeup covered face against my skin and she grabs my hands into hers, talking in a soft tone. "I know that you're worried about finding someone to send the rest of your life with. But, Lexi..You just need to be patient. He's out there somewhere and once you find him, you'll know. However, in the mean time..What are you going to do about the baby?" She asks me, hearing as I exhale and lock my eyes on her when I smile widely and state in a confident tone.

"After spending the last few weeks with her, I've decided that I'm going to adopt her. I'm going to be a mom, Elena." I comment, swallowing the lump in my throat and feeling as Elena wipes away the falling tears in my eyes as she leans into me and kisses my cheek, wrapping her arms around me tightly when she replies. "That is the best news I've heard all day. Lexi, you are going to be helping that little girl grow up with such a wonderful mom and an equally as wonderful extended family."

"I know. But, wait..What do you mean by extended family?" I ask her, watching as Elena lifts up her head from my shoulder again and sniffles a bit when she says "Us...All of us! We all want to help you raise Abrielle, so that it won't be that hard on you."

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"So, brother. Have you and Elena thought about what you're going to do about money?" I ask him, watching as he pulls a plain white t-shirt over his head and exhales. Stefan runs his hands through his hair when he turns to face me."Well, I...I've thought about what I want to do. But, I know that Elena won't be really happy about it. I still haven't told her." He confesses, looking down at his suit and then back up at me.

"Well, what is it?" I hear myself asking in a curious tone, watching as my brother shuffles his feet and exhales deeply, clearing his throat when he locks his eyes on me and says "I want to be back at the station, as a fire fighter..again. I want my old job back, the one that I know I'm good at."

I don't mean to laugh out loud. But, I do and when I do, Stefan scoffs and turns away from me, turning his head and glancing over at me as he states "I knew that you would think it was a stupid idea. I mean, why would I even want to be a fire fighter again, right? Go back into a job that nearly killed me. Well, Damon. Elena and I need money, we're going to be broke soon and if it wasn't for the station helping out with the wedding and all of you guys pitching in to make this happen for us. I don't even know when I would be able to marry her or give her the wedding that I want her to have. I just want my family to be happy, Damon. You know, because of Katherine and Klaus, who took so much away from not only my life. But, from everyone I love and care about. I just want all of us to be happy and move on with our lives."

I shake my head, taking a step forward and placing my hand onto his shoulder when my eyes look directly at him and I speak in a soft tone. "If it were me and if I was in your shoes. I honestly wouldn't do it. Stefan, this job...our job of running into buildings and the unknown, it isn't for everyone and to be honest, some nights I pray that I'll make it home to be with Bonnie and to see you and your kids and everyone that means something to me. So, all I'm saying little brother is that think about it for a while and if doing the job again is something that you would really want to do, then I'll support you in it and I'll have your back. However, if you decide that you don't want to be fighting fires anymore and you decide that you want to be a stay at home dad with your kids. Then, I'll support you with that too."

Stefan's face lights up for a moment, his green eyes tearing up a bit as he nods and leans into me, hugging me tightly as he whispers. "Thank you, Damon for everything."

I pat Stefan's back and step away from him, looking at him in a gleeful way as I speak to him directly. "Oh and Stefan." I tell him, watching as he smiles and turns away, slowly turning back in my direction to look at me again, his eyes drifting down to the white envelop that's suddenly appeared in my hands.

"What's that?" He asks, giving me a confused look as he tilts his head to the side and watches when I walk up to him, a smile forming on my face when I take the envelop and push it against his chest, licking my lips in a nervous way as Stefan laughs and shakes his head.

"I can't take this money, Damon. I just..I can't take any money from you." He tries to disagree as his fingers fumble to open up the white envelop and I smirk at him, once again letting out a laugh and shaking my head.

"It's partly mine. But, yes you can take it. Think of it as a wedding gift and a little extra to help you and Elena pay some of the bills that have been piling up. I'm guessing that also, there is enough there to help you guys even go on a little honeymoon. Look, Stefan. Don't tell your wife. But, that money that your holding in your hands is donated by not just me. It was given to you guys from Caroline, Tyler, Lexi, Jeremy, Anna, Bonnie and I. Also, the rest of it was from a few of the guys at the fire station. They heard about your story and they wanted to help out." I inform him, watching as Stefan looks up at me, his mouth gaped open, but no words are escaping past his lips and when I look closer to see that there are tears forming in his eyes and he sniffles, I get choked up myself.

"This was totally unnecessary. I...We.." Stefan stammers out when I firmly grip on to his shoulder and lock my eyes on his tearful looking gaze when Stefan says "How am I ever going to pay you back?"

"You don't need too. Just..I don't know. Stefan, I'm just thankful that you're here and that you're alive. That's all that matters to me. To have my little brother back. Anyways, stop crying because I don't know how to fix a spray tan if it gets all messed up, all over your suit and button up shirt. Now, how about we get you ready for your wedding?" I ask him, hearing as Stefan laughs and shakes his head, smiling at me when he nods and says "Okay. It sounds good. Thank you, Damon for always being here for me, when I needed you the most."

I smile at him as I say "That's what family is for, Stefan. If I can't help my little brother out. Then, who can I help? So, let's get you married."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"I want the flowers over in that corner and the chairs lined up all closely together. It's a short notice wedding with a few people. But, I want it to look perfect!" I shout out loud at the wedding planner, who looks like she's about to rip out her hair, a fake smile plastered on her lips when she bites her tongue and cringes a little as she walks over to me and says "If you wanted to plan this wedding you can. Because with all of your perfection, Mrs. Lockwood...You are a bossy woman!" She tells me, watching as I scoff and stare at her in shock.

Did she just insult me? Oh, this is not good! I exhale through gritted teeth, a fake smile tugging at my lips as I look at her and notice that she must have had way too many botox injections and has tanned at an excessive amount when I shake my head and place my hands onto her clip board, grabbing it from her.

"You, Miss Klain are charging way too much for all these simple little things! Therefore, Miss Klain, you are fired! Now, excuse me as I go and finish this up and set this small wedding up for my best friend, that is at her house right now, expecting this little outdoor venue to be perfect. So, scram!" I state, watching as the wedding planner rolls her eyes and she scoffs, turning on her heels and throwing her hands up into the air in a defeat and a groan escapes her mouth.

"Oh and Miss Klain, you suck at your job!" I state, hearing a small laugh being let out behind me as I watch the wedding planner storm off without another word and when I turn around, I see Olivia standing there, a grin on her face, hands on her hips as she giggles out. "Auntie Caroline, you told that lady that she sucks. You were being mean. You need a time out."

I bend down to her level, straightening a piece of her curled hair with my fingers when I lock my eyes on her and nod. "I know, sweetie. But, that lady was mean and she cost me a lot of money."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Olivia asks, tilting back onto her heels when she eyes me up and down with a perplexed look on her face.

"I am going to call for back up. How about you practice being a flower girl for the moment and your auntie Caroline is going to go explain to your mommy that she doesn't have a wedding planner anymore." I say out loud, hearing a deep voice behind us and when I turn around, I see Tyler holding Sammy by the hand, a huge smile on his face when he says "Honey, I just saw the wedding planner that Elena hired to set everything up for her here. She was leaving in a hurry and cursing you under her breath, she told me that you are a mean person." Tyler tells me, looking around and noticing that we still have red and white roses to be set around the archway where Stefan and Elena will be wed under and that each of the chair backings are missing dark red ribbons on them.

"Look, Sam, Olivia and I will help you out until you call Lexi and Anna for backup. Don't call Bonnie because she's going to be helping Elena get ready for today." Tyler reminds me, watching as I nod and start to make my way down the red carpet that we had laid down on the grass.

"Oh and Caroline, we have about 7 hours to get this ready because right now it's 8:30 am and the wedding starts this afternoon at 3:30 tonight." Tyler says in an informative way with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, Okay. We'll get it done. I promised Elena that this would be a day that she wouldn't be able to forget and that's what I'm planning on doing. Besides, the reception hall inside of the building is already set up. It's just all of this outside stuff. So, chop, chop!" I tell him with a smile, hearing as Sam and Olivia giggle and when I look over at Olivia, she has this toothy smile on her face as she states "Uncle Tyler, why do people get married?"

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I pat my lap and sit down on one of the uncovered chairs as I watch Olivia look at me with this confusion on her face. I hear as Sam walks over to us and slides into the seat next to me, a grin on his face as he looks at his sister and says "Because they love each other. Right uncle Tyler?"

I nod, a smile forming on my face as I remember my wedding to Caroline, the two of us going into a small church and getting married with only Stefan, Damon and Bonnie at our sides, grinning like foolish teenagers when the pastor announced us husband and wife. I remember it well, the next day, nearly being shot at when her dad pulled out a fake gun on me and shouted at me, yelling at me and saying that marrying his daughter at the age of 18 years old was one of the worst ideas that I could have ever done and that I was ruining his daughters future. However, over the years both of Caroline's parents had come to realize that her and I are perfect together and that every person does something stupid and crazy because of love.

"Well, Sammy. People get married for a lot of reasons and weddings are made because they want to celebrate how much they love each other." I tell him, feeling as Olivia crawls into my lap and places her hands onto my cheeks when she says in a firm tone. "So, we are celebrating how much mommy and daddy love each other?" She asks, gazing at me in wonder when I nod and look at Sam.

"No, Olivia. We are having a party because daddy isn't going to give mommy back to Grandma Gilbert, ever. Finders keepers." Sammy says, forcing me to muffle my laugh with my hand as he looks up at me and pouts.

"It's true. That's what daddy told me when I asked him what a wedding was. He said it's when you love someone so much that you don't give them back to their mommy or daddy. Dad said that it's like when you have chocolate and keep it all for yourself and don't share." Sam states in a way that makes me burst into laughter and I nod at him, patting his back and looking down at Olivia who's smiling when I say "Well, kiddo. Your dad is very right. Now, let's help out your auntie Caroline with putting flowers on each side of the red carpet." I comment, handing two different baskets to both Sam and Olivia and getting up slowly, putting Olivia back down onto the ground as she smiles and nods, a grin on her face when she says "Auntie Caroline really messed up with being mean to that blonde lady. Momma is going to be really mad."

I let out another laugh, shaking my head at the things that are coming out of these kids mouths today and smiling up at them as I state "I know, kiddo. But, we are going to help fix it, while we wait for Lexi and Anna to come and help us. Let's hope that your mommy doesn't get too mad."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"It's time to go get you married!" Bonnie exclaims, nudging me towards the door as I turn back around, taking in the look on my face and the way I look in my dress for the 10th time this morning, the flowing fabric is bunched up in the back and the corset is pressed up against my back, the crisscross pattern of it making the dress look way more expensive than it is, including the sparkling rhinestones that are strapped to one of my shoulders.

"You look amazing." Caroline states, this sadness in her eyes after I yelled at her and told her about how irresponsible she was for letting go of the wedding planner. But, she's reassured me 20 times over in the last two hours that she's getting it fixed with the help of a few special people.

"You are lucky that you had back up, Caroline." I tell her, hearing as she lets out a nervous laugh and bends down to fix the train of my dress that's bunched up in the wrong place.

"Oh, I know. But, I have a feeling that you and Stefan are going to love the designs and the way it all looks. Tyler just sent me a picture of our workers." She states, holding up her cell phone into her hands and watching as my face contorts into a bit of anger at the site in front of my eyes. Sam and Olivia are clearly visible in the picture and both of them are sitting in Anna and Lexi's laps, their smiling faces looking up at them as they both hold flowers into their hands.

"You had Sam and Olivia help you? That's like child labor! Caroline, I swear that-" I begin to say, suddenly being cut off when Caroline's laugh stops me and I glare at her when she shrugs her shoulders back.

"Relax. They were only outside for a little while and now they are both with Lexi and Anna. Your son is dressed in a suit and your daughter is dressed in her white little dress and in a few minutes once the music starts, she will be walking down the aisle right along Sam and they will be the perfect little flower girl and ring bearer. So, inhale, exhale and let's go out there and walk you out to your brother." Caroline tells me, this grin on her face as I look over at Bonnie and she smiles widely, nodding at me when she opens up the room door and helps me step out into the hallway of the building.

My eyes looking up to see Jeremy in a suit, tears in his eyes as he extends his hands out towards me and grabs them. This wide eyed smile on my brother's face as he leans into me, kissing my cheek gently and whispering against my ear. "You look beautiful. I just wish mom and dad were here to see this. I know that they would be so proud of you. Because, I am so happy and proud of you, Elena. You and Stefan deserve happiness and I'm glad that I'm here to finally experience your wedding and the love that you both share for each other and for your kids." Jeremy tells me, backing away from me and taking his thumb to wipe away my falling tears as he states "Come on, beautiful. You don't want to ruin your makeup before you get to see your husband." He tells me, placing his hand onto his hip and smiling as I loop my arm through his and say in a shaky and nervous tone. "You're right. I would hate to look like a crying and stressed out bride. But, these aren't tears of sadness, Jer. They are tears of happiness. I'm finally happy and I finally have everyone that I love at my wedding. Thank you, little brother for being here with me and giving me away." I tell him, sniffling a bit as I open my mouth to add more to what I want to tell him. But, the sound of the music and the violin make my hands start to shake and when I look down, I notice that Jeremy is holding onto my hand tightly as looks in front of us and he says "It's time."

* * *

The view of the ocean is the first thing that I notice when I walk out with Jeremy by my side. The smell of the salt water and the sound of the crashing waves is calming and relaxing. My face is looking all over the place when I see everyone that I've always wanted to be at my wedding. Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie are on one side with a grinning Olivia who's holding Caroline's hand as I start to walk down the aisle.

My eyes water up as I look over on the other side of the arch that Stefan, Damon and Tyler are all standing under. But, my eyes quickly ignore everyone else around me and my lips can't stop the smile on my face when I look at Stefan and notice him wiping away tears from his own cheeks.

"He's crying. That's cute." Jeremy comments, tightening his grip around my arm as we get closer and closer towards the archway and I smile even more when I notice that everything out on the lawn area is covered with red and white, the chairs that the guests are all sitting on are covered with white seat covers and each of them has a large red silk looking bow on the back of the chairs, the red carpeting under my feet is filled with red and white flower petals and there are boutiques of pink, white, orange and yellow flowers on each side of the aisle, including the archway.

"It's perfect." I whisper out in the air as Jeremy nods and smiles even wider when we stop in front of the archway and Jeremy nods, leaning into me and kissing my cheek again as he whispers "I love you, Elena and I'm gladly be giving you away to Stefan, today."

I watch as my brother takes a stand right next to Tyler and I feel my sweaty palms being taken gently by Stefan, a huge grin on his face when he kisses my cheeks and whispers into my ear, his cologne filling my nostrils. "You look stunning." He tells me, kissing me once more as I turn towards the archway that we're standing under and turn back towards Stefan in a confused look, giving him a once over and biting down on my lower lip as I notice how handsome he looks in the black suit and white button up shirt that he's wearing, his black tie hanging perfectly around his neck.

"Stefan, where is the person whose supposed to be marrying us?" I ask him suddenly, watching as he shrugs his shoulders back and gives me an equally confused look. But, his answer is quickly cut short when Damon cuts in and states "That would be me."

"Excuse me? Damon, you are not marrying your brother and I. I specifically talked to a pastor and he told me that he would be here!" I state in a worried tone, hearing as Damon lets out a laugh and stands in the empty spot of where the pastor should be, clearing his throat as he says.

"I'm sorry everybody. But, we've had a little bit of a mix up. You see, the pastor that was supposed to be here...he isn't. So, small change of plans. I will be initiating the wedding." Damon states in a admitted tone, watching as Stefan and I both give him blank stares and in unison we shout out "What?"

"Oh, you see. I was able to get one of those online certifications for doing this. So, I'm officially ordained. See." Damon points out, holding out his cell phone to Stefan and I as we both shake our heads and laugh. "You've got to be kidding me!" Stefan exclaims, tightening his grasp onto my hands as I exhale deeply and sigh.

"This is ridiculous. But, it's better to have someone do it than no one at all." I state, hearing as Stefan lets out a laugh again and shakes his head in agreement and disbelief, waving his hand towards his brother and telling him to continue with the ceremony.

"Alright, sorry about that folks. Now that we have everything situated. Let's begin." Damon says, clearing the lump in his throat and looking down at his cell phone as he takes a deep breath and looks up over the crowd, smiling widely as he begins with " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join my little brother and the woman that he loves in holy matrimony..."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think of Damon initiating Stefan and Elena's wedding? :) I hope it gave you guys a good laugh. Because, I honestly loved the idea and can't wait to write more of it.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will continue off of where this one has left off. :)**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**Here is CH.36! I hope you all enjoy it and get a good laugh out of it.**

**Thanks SO MUCH for reading and follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX- One and Only**

**Damon's P.O.V.**

My voice is shaking as I crack a joke and everyone in the crowd laughs at it. "I guess these two really messed up when they picked me to replace the professional who knows what he's doing. But, anyways..Now, where was I. Oh, yeah..." My voice trails off as I find my place on the sheet of paper and start again with ceremony.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join my little brother and the woman that he loves in holy matrimony. Stefan, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" I turn towards my brother, watching as he clears his throat and exhales when I smile and say "Come on, buddy. You should already know the darn answer..I'd say 'I do' before your beautiful bride kicks you in the shins!" I comment, watching as Stefan rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak. "I do." He states firmly, when I nod and smile as I direct my attention towards Elena.

"Now, beautiful soon to be sister in law. Darn it, Stefan if I would have known that she would be looking this good after all these years." I state in a joking tone with a wink at him when he glares at me. Both of us stopping the silly banter as Elena leans towards me and steps on my foot, hard!

"Ouch. Okay, okay..let's see here..Okay. Now, back to being serious for a moment. Elena, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" I ask her, watching as she nods and smiles widely before she looks over at Stefan again and says "I do."

I clear my throat, a nervous laugh escaping past my lips as I look down at my cell phone and zoom into the words on the screen, the half written paper with steps of what to say dropping from my hands. Maybe Elena was right, this is fairly ridiculous. Me, Damon Salvatore- a firefighter thinking that I could also be a last minute ordained minister as they all call it, was a silly plan! I'm nervous and I keep losing my place on this darn sample sheet for the vows! However, my nervousness is lifted when I feel a tug on my suit and look around to see everyone else smiling, huge grins on their faces when Sam steps beside me and clears his throat. "Uncle Damon, I think that you can let mommy and daddy speak now." He says, a smile lingering across his face when I bend down to be eye level with my nephew, looking up at my brother who looks like he's already had a few drinks before we even got here and over to my new sister in law who just wants to have this part of the ceremony over with and get to the -making out with her husband in front of all these people part.

"You know what, buddy? That sounds like a great idea." I say out loud, hearing as the crowd sends out a loud 'awhh' between them all and I stand back up, my hands running through my hair when I state "Well, luckily folks. The bride and groom where smart enough to take over for a bit with their own written sappy vows about how much they love each other and how they obviously can't live without one another or we all wouldn't be here today celebrating these two crazy in love kids who are just as cute as a button! Now...Elena, Stefan. Take it away." I instruct them, hearing as Caroline lets out a loud laugh and Elena hands her the dark red and white colored bouquet of roses that she has in her hands.

I step aside and watch as Stefan holds onto Elena's hands tightly, a smile on his face when he clears his throat and begins to speak with a shaky tone. "We never got the chance to be a family and today, in front of all of our friends and family, our own children. We finally have that chance, to make up for all the things that I had promised you all those years ago. Elena, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for all the years that we missed together and I know that I'm still learning. But, I swear to you that I'm going to be the best father to Sam and Olivia that I know I would have been and that I can be. I couldn't have ever asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with." Stefan pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply before he starts again.

Leaning towards Elena and wiping away a fallen tear on her cheek as he smiles at her and says "No need to cry, sweetheart. You've cried enough for me and I never want you to shed another tear for me again. It's your wedding day and we finally have each other. Be happy, Elena. Because, in you I have found my soul mate and my best friend. You have given me strength, love and courage to move on from all the hurt and pain and I want to thank you for it. I never want to imagine my life without you in it. You're an amazing woman, you're an amazing mother to our two wonderful kids and I am so thankful that we finally have our second chance. We get to start over again, this time stronger than before. With each other, with our kids and with these amazing people who have come to see us finally, become what they always knew we would be..Husband and wife. I love you, you've stolen my heart and have mesmerized me with your beauty. I can't wait to spend my days and nights being your husband and loving you, like you always should have been loved. " Stefan tells her, finishing his vows with a soft kiss to her cheek as I look over at Elena and she smiles at me, tears welling up into her eyes when she starts to talk directly to him.

"Stefan. You changed my life. I remember the day that I met you at the diner with your smile and comedic ways and I thought, this guy is going to be a total jerk. A waste of my time. But, after spending time with you, after getting to know you and all the coffee dates that we had at that place. I quickly noticed that you were nothing like I had first thought. You're a kind hearted, loving and devoted person. You know how to put a smile on someone's face just by saying the right words and I love you for it. But, to be honest..That's not the only reason why you mean everything to me. " Elena's voice breaks a bit as she sniffles and smiles through her tears, clearing her throat when she looks up at me and then back to Stefan.

"You're an amazing father and I know that it's a learning process. But, you've been doing such a great job with our kids that I couldn't have asked for a better man to help me raise them. I know that I've made mistakes in the past. But, I plan on spending the rest of my life, showing you that we can make it through anything. That we can be stronger as a couple and as parents as long as we have each other to lean on and love. And, with that.. with that ,love. We can get through anything that is thrown our way. It's like I once said, a long time ago... you and me..Our love is forever and nothing or no one can change that. I love you, Stefan and I thank god everyday that you came back to me. And, today..this ceremony maybe just about the two of us. But, it's also about everyone here who is celebrating us and for those who has never given up hope that we'd find our way back to each other and live out the rest of our days as an old married couple. I can't wait to grow old with you and to show you how much I will always love you. No matter what. Because, you and I. We maybe best friends. But, we're soul mates too and nothing can destroy that. Because, it's like you once said, our love is fireproof and will never burn out. I love you, my best friend. My soul mate. My everything." Elena finishes, looking back at me and smiling as she says "Damon, you're doing a great job. Now, continue."

I nod my head, this stupid proud smile on my face that can't seem to be wiped away is stuck there as I look back to Sam whose holding onto the rings in his pocket. "Um..Little man, I need those rings now." I tell him, glazing over to see him nod when he walks up to me and pulls the rings out of his pocket. Sam grins at me and turns to stand next to Tyler once again. But, not before commenting with a groan "Finally! You told me not to lose them and since I didn't. Can I go to the bathroom now and eat some cake?"

"Soon. Sam." I wink at him, hearing a few people in the small crowd of less than 100 people laugh. "Alright you two love birds! Stefan, please place this ring on your wifey's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." I state, hearing carefully as my little brother repeats the words exactly as he was told and then slips the sterling silver 18 karat gold wedding band onto Elena's hand, the small diamonds on it glisten in the light as I smile up at the crowd once more and have Elena repeat the same words, taking the ring from me and placing it on Stefan's shaking hands.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." I nearly shout out of my lungs, watching Stefan turn towards me with a smirk and begin to lean towards Elena.

"Wait a minute, Mr. impatient. I'm not done yet!" I warn him, hearing as everyone around us laughs and then I clear my throat, smiling gleefully when I lock eyes on my little brother and state "You may kiss your beautiful bride." I tell him with a wink, watching as Stefan places his arm around Elena's waistline and pulls her towards him, a smile on her face when he leans her back and kisses her lips hastily.

I hear a groan and a few "eww's" escaping out of both Sam and Olivia's mouths when Stefan finally sets Elena standing back up and grabs onto her hand firmly. Turning towards the crowd and grinning when I speak. "Well, alright guys! I'm honored to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Now, let's get this party started!" I exclaim, turning around to wink at Sam whose got this excited and relived look in his green eyes as he says in quiet, but still audible tone "Yeah, let's party, because I really got to go potty!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I couldn't be happier as Stefan sways us back and forth to our first dance, his hands gently sliding down my backside as I giggle at him and try to not slap his hands away from sliding down further. But, when he leans into me, his green eyes are filled with desire and hungry as he whispers into my ear. "Why don't we leave early and I can spend some time figuring out how to get you out of this damn dress. I swear, Elena...You look irresistible." He tells me, leaning away for a moment and licking his lips. My heart begins to race, my arms tightening around his neck when I nod and lean into him, my warm breath washes over his flushed face when I speak in a knowing tone. "I know, baby. But, you'll have to wait a few more hours. I'd hate to just leave all these people without an explanation." I tell him when he spins us around and dips me, his face just inches away from mine as he hisses through gritted teeth.

"Well, I can give them an explanation. Your husband really wants to see what's under your dress, that should allow us to leave early. And, I promise, I'll be gentle." Stefan says in a teasing tone, lifting me back up and watching as my eyes lock on him, licking my lips softly as he chuckles and kisses me, placing his head onto my shoulder when he whispers against my ear once more in a nearly warning tone. "Stop being a tease, sweetheart. I've never wanted anything more in my life than to leave this reception hall early and to go back to our hotel room, so that I can make love to you, very slowly."

I swallow hard at his words, feeling the loss of warmth from his skin, when he leans away from me and the music ends before I can stop him from saying anything more. Stefan lets go of my hand and winks, stepping back towards me, just inches away from my face and even from us being a few inches away from each other, I can tell two things about Stefan already. One, his eyes are filled with lust and fire as he locks them upon me and the second is that he's drunk. I quickly remember what Damon said earlier. Stefan drank a few mixed drinks before he even came to the ceremony and now at the reception, he's drank a few more... not even waiting until the cake has been cut to get a little buzzed and kill the nervousness that he was feeling about today!

"Think about it, honey...We could have a lot more fun than we're having now." Stefan says with a smirk. He lets go of my hands and I watch with a surprised face as he walks away from me and just when I'm about to turn away and go talk to Caroline about how wonderful everything looks, Tyler's smiling face stops me.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks, extending out his hand and pulling me towards him when I nod and smile, a sweet look in my eyes when I hold onto Tyler's hand and speak. "Sure, maybe you and I can keep an eye on my drunk husband from this view." I state, turning around to see Stefan standing near his brother as the music plays and Tyler and I make our way, step by step across the dance floor.

" Congratulations, beautiful girl. Everything is fantastic." Tyler says to me, a smile forming on his lips as suddenly we both hear a familiar voice up on the stage and the music stops, making us both freeze in place. Tyler gives me a confused look and turns around towards the stage, which is just a few feet away from us and my eyes lock on the man standing near the microphone, his tie now loosely hanging around his neck and I can feel my face start to get heated, embarrassed almost when I look around to see Sam and Olivia burst into laughter, both of them pointing up to the band, sitting near Damon and Bonnie.

"Is that-" Tyler starts to ask as I take a step next to him, looking around the dance floor to notice that everyone around us is still dancing to the music that's now playing, expect for Tyler and I who are stunned and in shock.

"That's Stefan." I state in a firm and annoyed tone, hearing when Tyler lets out a laugh and looks over at me when he says "Is he singing...?" His voice trails off as I nod and look back up at the stage, watching as Stefan sways with the microphone in his hands and leans into it as he points to me and mumbles. "This is for my gorgeous wife, Elena. I love you, babe!"

I smile at him, blowing a kiss in his direction and trying to shake the nervous look on my face as I feel a hand on my back and turn around to notice Caroline suddenly appear behind me, her head inches away from my ear as she says "What in the hell is your drunk husband doing on that stage and what is that noise that he's making..What the hell is he trying to sing?"Caroline asks, looking on with Tyler and I. I shake my head, turning around towards Caroline and latching my hands onto her shoulders as we both freeze in place when I hear the first line of " Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight..." Stefan's voice breaks off as he turns towards the band and grins, telling them to pick up the tempo.

"Oh, yes. That is my incredible handsome and drunk husband, Stefan. Singing a Frank Sinatra song and trying to mess with me." I state, trying to make my way towards the stage, but I quickly feel when Tyler's firm grip stops me and he laughs in a clearly entertained tone.

"Let him sing, Elena! He's clearly singing this for you..So, let him sing! It's funny because I didn't even know he could sing." Tyler comments with a grin, watching as I huff out a breath and feel when Caroline stands next to me, her head leaning against my shoulder when she sighs out "This is so romantic. He loves you so much, even when he's drunk."

I shake my head, wrapping my arm around Caroline and listening as Stefan finishes off the last few off key lyrics to the song and when I look behind Caroline and Tyler and see Sam and Olivia sway to the music, both of them tripping over each other's feet, my heart fills with happiness as I smile and pivot on my heels back towards the stage, leaning my back against Caroline again "Fine, he can sing as much as he wants, as long as those two keep dancing." I say out loud, pointing to my kids who are laughing and spinning each other around on the dance floor, two huge smiles on their faces that I haven't seen in so long and just by watching them, I suddenly don't want Stefan to get off the stage and stop singing because I want to savor this moment forever, watching Sam and Olivia just be two little kids without any worries in the world, dancing the night away to their dad's voice.

* * *

**A/N: So Stefan and Elena share a very interesting dance and heated words. ;) I will be continuing CH.37 with where this one left off and it will also be the start of the "honeymoon" Chapter, so it should be fairly interesting! :)**

**Please let me know what you all think and Until Next Time!**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**A/N: Hey all! So, here's CH.37! Hope you guys all like & please let me know what you all think. Oh and there is 1 small flashback part that is in italics! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN- One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The reception was perfect. It was everything that I had wanted it to be and more. But, now here I am, four hours later after everything is said and done, having kissed the kids goodbye, watched Lexi catch the boutique and danced some more with Stefan until my feet felt like they were blistering. My heels are in my one hand, my other arm is wrapped around my intoxicated husband as I look over at his brother and notice that Stefan's starting to doze off. "Come on, let's get you to the hotel room." I tell Stefan, watching as Damon takes Stefan's other arm and helps me take him to the car, walking with me in sync through the now half emptied parking lot.

"Would it be funny if I just let go of him?" He asks me a joking manner as I glare over at him, shaking my head, grabbing the keys out of Stefan's suit pocket and clutching them into my hands, smiling to myself when I notice my shiny and new wedding band on my finger.

"No! That wouldn't be funny, Damon! How would you feel if someone had do theat to you on your wedding day when you went back to your hotel room with my best friend. You'd feel it in the morning!" I comment, hearing as Damon snorts out a laugh, walking over to the passenger side, closing the door gently when he places Stefan into the front seat.

"Fine. Have fun with my drunk brother. I'm sure he's going to a blast, once he comes to that is." Damon tells me, taking a step back from the car as he laughs and I watch him pull a medium sized envelope out of his jacket when I slide into the driver's seat, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, Mrs. Elena Salvatore. This, has your name on it. It's a wedding gift from Bonnie and I. But, you and my brother aren't allowed to open it until later. Oh and one last thing. You'll need this!" He exclaims, tossing me a set of keys through the passenger side window. I watch as they land in Stefan's lap and I extend my hand out to grab them, sliding my hand against his leg as he groans and mumbles "Elena, we are not having sex in the truck! Contain yourself."

I let out a loud laugh, gazing over at Damon who has a smile on his face, shaking his head as he looks around and laughs along with me. "You were right, you know. That day that you two met at the diner, for the first time. That thing you said to him." He says, taking a step towards the car and watching as I turn the lights on inside of it, getting a better look at Damon's face when I speak.

"What was I right about?" I hear myself asking, watching as Damon places his hands into his pockets and smirks. "He's the comedian of our group. You'll love him tonight, that's for damn sure." He states in a knowing face as I snort out "Oh, please. I've seen him drunk before, Damon. This is nothing. He's just tired too. So, I think it's more so exhaustion than being kind of drunk."

Damon rolls his eyes, taking his hands out of his pockets as he places them against the passenger side door and leans into the open window, looking directly at my face when he says "Not like this you haven't. Very drunk Stefan is very talkative, and he gets really sentimental and sappy!"

"Oh?" I say, watching as he nods his head and taps the roof top of the car that Stefan and I are in. "Alright, Mrs. Salvatore. Have a wonderful night with your husband. Oh and don't worry, Bonnie and I will watch the kids until you guys get back from your one week honeymoon."

"Fine. Hey, Damon. Make sure that you give Sammy an extra hug from Stefan tonight. Sam didn't really want to let go of him when we said goodbye to them and I know that the kids know we're going on a vacation for a few days. But, just-" I try to say, watching as Damon waves at me and smiles widely as he says. "No need to worry. We all just want you both to be worry free on this little vacation. So, enjoy every minute of it and please, don't call us to check up on the kids, every second. They will be perfectly fine without you guys and-" Damon starts to say as I suddenly cut him off and lean over the console in the car so that he can hear me better.

"Wait, a one week honeymoon? Damon! We have bills to pay and I need to start working again at my old job, so we can't take-" I start to argue with him, hearing as he scoffs and walks back towards the car, this time around to the driver's side.

"I said worry free honeymoon, Elena. Let tonight be just about you and my brother, enjoying life. And, the bills and what's going on here should be the least of your worries. Don't worry about the kids, or the bills or the damn dog. Everything will be fine and well, when you get back. I promise. Now, get the hell out of here before my brother starts singing to you again. Oh and by the way, once you guys get to your destination. Call me and I'll let you know where the rest of your gift is from all of us. Worry free, Elena. Worry free. So, go have fun you two crazy married kids!" Damon says with a grin, leaning into me and kissing my cheek as he whispers while backing away from me. "I'm so happy for you guys. I really am. I have never seen my brother as happy as he was tonight, dancing with his wife. Congratulations, Elena. You're finally a Salvatore. Welcome to the family."

I turn my head, swallowing hard and locking my eyes as I smile at Damon with tears on my long darkened eye lashes, as his words sink in  _"Congratulations, Elena. You're finally a Salvatore. Welcome to the family."_

* * *

I watch as Stefan opens his eyes when I roll down the windows and the ice cold air of the New York City night hits my face. "Well, hello there sleepy head." I state, shaking my hair out of its loosened pony tail, the curls falling over my eyes as I brush them out of my face and lock my eyes on the free way in front of us, letting go of the steering wheel to turn up the radio and watch as Stefan cringes a bit.

"Hey...Where are we going?" Stefan's raspy voice fills the car as my hand goes to turn down the volume on the radio and I feel his own hand stop it, his fingers gently grazing against my skin.

"We're going to our hotel that is about 30 minutes out of Manhattan and then we're leaving it early tomorrow morning to go to the airport apparently." I tell him, watching as he straightens himself up and leans his head against the headrest of the seat, exhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry for being a singing asshole tonight." He says with a laugh, running his hands through his hair as he shrugs his shoulders back and trails his fingertips against my skin again. A smirk on his face when I smile at him, taking my eyes off the road briefly as I say "You were cute."

"It was all worth it, you know. Seeing you smile. Seeing you happy, tonight. I'm happy that I'll be able to finally see that smile and happiness, again. But, this time for the rest of my life." He says in a sentimental tone, exhaling deeply when I let go of the steering wheel once more and grab his hand that's in between us, resting against the arm rest of the car.

"Are you becoming a sentimental drunk. Mr. Salvatore?" I ask him with a laugh, intertwining our fingers together and looking back towards the road when I hear Stefan inhale and let out another heartwarming laugh.

"Yeah. I am, Mrs. Salvatore. You do that type of stuff to me, make me into a big old softy. Oh, whatever! I'm not really that drunk. That last part of me almost falling asleep was me acting a bit." He says, a sly smile on his face when I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh, an act? huh. So, my husband has a hidden talent of being a little over dramatic and he can make me laugh. Looks, like I got a keeper." I tell him, gazing out of the corner of my eye when I see Stefan lean towards me, his warm breath washing over my face when he says "Yes and my wife is really hot in her dress. Oh and she smells really nice. You're making it really hard for me to not kiss you right now."

I shrug my shoulders, letting out another laugh and exiting out towards where Damon told me that the hotel would be at. "Oh, am I now? I'm sorry, sweetie. But, you'll need to be patient." I tell him, feeling as Stefan leaves a moist kiss against my neck and then leans back, pointing to an empty field with a dirt path, lights softly outlining the grassy area. "Stop here." He states in a firm tone, watching as I give him a confused look.

"What? Do you need to throw up because I can stop here if you need too. But, if you don't Stefan- we really need to get to the hotel." I remind him, hearing as he laughs and watches when I park the car over on the dirt road, turning around fully to look at him, giving him a totally confused look.

"Do you have two blankets?" He asks, smiling widely as I nod, my eyes still staring at him in confusion, my mind trying to figure out which one of is more buzzed from the night. Him or me? But, the problem is that I know it's him and not me because the only thing I drank the whole day was a lot of water!

" Yeah, in the trunk. What are you going to do?" I ask him, hearing as the car door opens and he makes his way out of the car. "You'll see! Open the trunk." Stefan shouts as he taps the back windows.

I exhale deeply, shaking my head as I pull the keys out of the ignition and follow him to the back of car, watching as he opens the trunk and sifts through some of our bags. "Whatever you're planning better not get my dress dirty!" I tell him, watching his eyes glisten from the reflection of the light coming from the trunk.

"It won't, you silly woman. I'm being sentimental." He says, looking up at the darkened and starry night as he turns away from me with two blankets in his arms and stops a few feet away from the car.

"Stefan, if someone sees us on their property. We're going to get arrested or even we could get shot for trespassing!" I shout at him, watching as his back stiffens when he lays the blankets out on the grass and laughs a little. Stefan waves me off as I shake my head, lifting up my wedding dress as I nearly waddle over to where he's now lying down at.

"This is an overgrown field that used to be a baseball field. Damon and I used to come here a lot when we were kids with our parents. We'd play out in this field for hours. My dad would teach us how to throw a ball around. So, to answer your question. You don't need to worry about being arrested...It's just an unused baseball field that I remember coming too. I know, it doesn't look like it now. But, I remember this place because that place across the street is the diner where we used to go too after being out in the sun on the long summers days." He says, taking a seat on one of the blankets and extending his hand out towards me as he says "Mrs. Salvatore, care to join your slightly intoxicated husband on the ground?"

I nod my head, smiling widely as he takes my hands into his own and pulls me gently down beside him. Silently realizing that this is the first time Stefan's talked about his parents since they both passed away a few years ago, a few months before Stefan went missing. My eyes lock on Stefan's face, this cheerful and content look in his eyes when I lay my head onto his arm and pull myself closer towards him, the mixture of peppermint and alcohol on his breath as he says "Don't you remember the first time we were like this?"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_"So, I'm officially the girlfriend of a New York City firefighter. Hmm..You look like you could be one. All buff and extremely good looking." She told me, leaning her head back and laughing, watching as I got up off the bench that we were sitting on, two blankets in my hands when I turned away from her and placed them on the cold ground, gazing up at the sky to see that a few of the stars were already coming out, starting to show around the darkened night, the park that we were in only being lit up by a few nearby street lamps._

_"Yeah, I'm officially your boyfriend. Have a problem with it?" I asked her in a teasing tone, watching as Elena frowned at me, looking down at her dress and white high heels as she sighed._

_"It's just..Who would have thought that us two would have actually ended up together like this. You finally called me your girlfriend tonight and I liked it."She stated, smiling with a huge grin as I smiled back at her and replied softly "Yeah, I liked it when you introduced me to your mother as your boyfriend. Your mom kept giving me a dirty look." I said, hearing as she chuckled and took a step towards me, locking her eyes on me when she spoke._

_"My mother, Miranda is like that with everyone. Besides, she was pissed off at me before you came over. So, that's nothing new. I told her that I wanted to move out for good this time." She told me before clearing her throat and nervously looking down at the blankets, speaking in a soft tone._

_"I'm wearing a white dress, Stefan. What if I get it dirty from sitting on the ground. Besides, what are we even-" She began to ramble, watching with a cautious glance as I gently took her by the arm and pulled her towards me, my arms wrapped around her waistline, my head gently rested against her shoulder when I whispered into her ear. "We're looking at the stars, Elena. We both work too much and since it's our fourth date. I figured that after the picnic we just had. We could just lay down together for a moment and just...enjoy life, enjoy each other's company."_

"We're looking at the stars, Elena." I tell her, watching as she rolls into me and places her hand onto my chest. I take my other hand and pull up the extra blanket that I had put down beside us, covering us both with it to keep us warm.

"I know, we're enjoying life for a moment..." Her voice trails off as she leans into me and kisses my cheek softly, whispering in a faltering tone. "I remember, I remember it well. It was our fourth date and that night we spent two hours in the park lying on the those blankets, talking about everything. That was the first night that I told you about my mom, my parents and that my dad died of cancer. About how Jeremy and I were still trying to reconcile with her after everything she did to us and I had just been living with her for a few months, because I was saving up money to get my own place. And, you told me that things would somehow all work out." Elena says, her voice becoming distant as she smiles and scoots closer towards me.

"Yeah, it did work out didn't it, though. Because six months later, you and I were living together in that crappy old apartment near my work." I remind her, feeling as she tightens her grip around my waistline and curls up against me more, a shiver going down her spine as my hand caresses her bare skin and she exhales through gritted teeth.

"That apartment sucked. But, we loved it. It was home for awhile. Stefan, I love you and I know that you and I have had our ups and downs. But, I don't want you to ever think that I lost hope in us being-" She beings to say as I gently place my finger onto her lips, stopping her speech instantly, watching Elena's eyes flutter shut and I lean towards her, kissing her lips with a bit of force against mine in a sweet and passionate kiss. My hands slip down her back as I pull away and look down at her, smiling widely when I brush a strand of Elena's hair out of her bright brown eyes.

"I love you, Elena Salvatore. My gorgeous wife. I never lost hope that we'd find our way back to each other and I knew that you never did either...Besides, you said it today in the vows. We're soul mates. Don't two people who are meant to be together, always somehow overcome the obstacles and find their way back to each other?" I ask her, watching as she smiles at me, tears well up into her eyes as she leans up and kisses my lips once more, wrapping her arms around my neck when she says "Of course they do. Because, we all have someone who we are meant to be with, and I found mine. Stefan, you're my person. My soul mate and even though we've both been through hell and back together. It's made us stronger and I can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives with our kids...It's going to be good. I can feel it." She says with a smile, looking up at the sky and the shining stars for a long moment.

"What is it?" I ask her, watching as Elena goes deep into her thoughts and she breathes out a heavy breath when she says "Oh, I was just thinking about how you said that when we got back to our hotel room that you'd-" She begins to say as my laugh interrupts her and she watches me push myself away from her, uncovering myself from the blanket and getting up to my feet quickly.

"Okay, then. I guess that offer of me doing what I wanted to do to you tonight still stands." I comment with a smirk, hearing as Elena snickers and grins at me. Lifting up her hands so that I can help her up and when I do, I feel her body crash against mine, her eyes sparkling when she leans into my ear and says "Let's go, husband. I want us to really enjoy our first tonight together as a married couple before we go on our secretive honeymoon and have a lot more fun to wherever it is that Damon is sending us."

"Damon?" I ask her, looking as Elena nods at me and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, he handed me this envelope and told me not to open it until tonight or early tomorrow morning..I can't really remember what he said because I was still trying to process the fact that the plane tickets are to some resort in god knows where and we're going to be there for a whole week." She tells me, hearing as I exhale and sigh. "Knowing my brother, he could be sending us to Antarctic to see the north pole!" I exclaim, listening as Elena laughs and says "God, I hope not! I want someplace hot and beachy."

"You know what. Let's open the envelope right now and find out. I'm not waiting until the morning to find out that my brother is sending us to see Santa Claus for our honeymoon!" I tell her, pivoting on my feet and leaving Elena standing over the blankets as she says " Wait! Okay then. We'll open them together!" while she runs after me.

I feel her hand resting against my back when I lean over and grab her purse, handing it to Elena as I say "Okay, on the count of three. We're going to open it." I tell her when I hand her the purse and she pulls out the off white envelop that Damon had given her earlier outside of the reception.

"Okay." She nods, slowly breaking the seal against the rough paper and I hear as Elena inhales when says "One. Two. Three. I'm not looking. So, tell me where we're going!"

* * *

**A/N: So,the next chapter will be the honeymoon chapter and let's just say that things get VERY interesting! ;)**

**Also...Any ideas as to where Stefan and Elena will be going for their honeymoon?**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**A/N: Hey all! So, Here is CH.38! Hope you all like it! I will be posting the last chapter and the epilogue to this story very soon. So, I just wanted you all to know.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT-One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Two days have gone by since Stefan and I have been here, in Hawaii and I would be lying if I told you that we called anyone to tell them that we finally made it to our destination. Because to be honest, that was the last thing that was on either of our minds. Yet, I still have this pit in my stomach, this unnerving and nauseous feeling as I squint my eyes at the shining lights of the morning sun that hit me in the face and I almost roll off the bed. The taste of Stefan's alcohol is still on my lips when I groan and rub my head, the smell of him makes me dizzy and intoxicates me when I push myself up, wrapping my bare skin up with one of Stefan's button up shirts and nothing more expect for my thin pair of red underwear.

But just as my feet hit the floor beneath me and my lungs inhale the breezy sea salted ocean smell of the beach nearby. I can feel the bile rise into my throat and I can taste last night's dinner rise up into my esophagus, the taste of its bitter against my tongue when I try to swallow it all back down. But, it still pushes its way back up. I hastily cover my mouth with my hands and rush towards the bathroom, quietly believing that I can make it to the bathroom before I end up spewing bile and food all over the nice looking dark brown tiles of the hotel room.

My hands are shaking and my head feels like it's going to explode from all the pressure inside of it when I finally make it to the bathroom, swinging open the door. I don't even manage to open the toilet lid all the way before I'm sitting down near the toilet and throwing up everything that I've eaten in the last few hours. My palms are sweating and I suddenly feel like I did when I found out about being pregnant with Sam and Olivia.

It quickly crosses my mind, all the times that Stefan and I have been intimate together since he's been back and the only time that sticks out like a sore thumb is at the safe house. Somehow I can't seem to shake the feeling that all my symptoms that I was ignoring these last few days were all leading me up to this point in time, my body screaming at me, telling me the obvious diagnosis. My mind however, feels elated and scared. Terrified of the unknown and yet somehow I know that even if I am pregnant that this will be the best thing that could happen to our little growing family. I'm silently thankful that Stefan went out to get us dinner. Because, I needed this privacy and time to think, just enough to get myself cleaned up from vomiting and to take the damn pregnancy test that's been sitting in my purse for the last week. Since I was too scared to even look at it and speculate at the thought of getting my hopes up for having more kids.

But, finally here I am. Leaning my head back against the wall of the bathroom, near the toilet. When I close my eyes tightly and exhale deeply, all I can picture in my head is Stefan's face when I tell him about all of this. It's not like I've never taken one of these before. But, it's just been so long since I have and the fact that Stefan and I haven't even been trying to get pregnant and have tried to be really careful is weighing on me as I sit there with the pregnancy test in my hands, forcing myself up off the floor to take it.

After a few minutes of debating with myself, I finally push myself up off the ground and take it into my trembling hands. I hear my breath hitch inside of my throat when I sit in the bathroom for a moment and say a silent prayer that everything will be just fine before I finally take the test, setting it down with a piece of toilet paper on the counter top and wait, wait for whatever outcome the white stick in front of me, will decide for us.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"So, aren't you going to call them and see if they even made it there safely. I mean, you're the one who told them not to worry. But, here you are, drinking before 5pm and sitting on the couch, looking like you're about to pass out from worry. Just call them, Damon." I tell him, placing the dishes in the sink, turning around to cut up some fruit for the kids when they get back from spending two hours with Caroline, who I know has probably bought both Sam and Olivia a bunch of clothes and toys that they probably don't even need.

"You know what. I'm going to call them. Excuse me." I say out loud, excusing myself from the kitchen and walking out to our patio. My hand is resting against my growing pregnant belly as I exhale and put the cell phone to my ear, listening to it ring a few times before I finally hear a strangled "Hello?" escape out of her mouth.

Elena sounds like she's crying, like she's in a panicked mode and I can feel the worry in her tone as she sniffles and says "Hey, Bonnie. Hawaii is beautiful! I'm sorry that Stefan and I haven't called you. We've just been busy enjoying ourselves and the beach. I.." Her voice trails off as she swallows hard and I exhale deeply.

"Oh, honey. I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the beach. But, what's wrong?" I ask her, listening as she inhales through gritted teeth and in a trembling voice she stammers out "Bonnie, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

We're both silent for a while, maybe each of us having her words sink in before we both figure out what to say and the initial shock disappears. "Oh, Elena...Are you sure?" I ask her, hearing as she stifles out a light laugh and I can picture her shaking her head.

"Well, I'm really late on my period, my boobs hurt like hell and I just threw up my dinner from last night, Stefan's cologne is making me dizzy and, all three pregnancy tests that I've taken in the last two hours are all positive. So, I'm pretty sure that I have a child growing inside of me. Besides, it's not from the last time we had sex. It's probably from the safe house." Elena says in a hurried tone, as I let out a small laugh at her rambling and nervous tone and then I hear her start to cry again.

"Honey..." I begin to say.

Hearing as Elena whines out "Why are you laughing at me, Bonnie. This isn't really that funny. It's not like Stefan and I were even trying to have this baby..It just happened!"

"Elena, things just happen. Besides, I'm sure that Stefan's going to be ecstatic, just like he was when you told him about Sam and Olivia. Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Just, don't throw up on him after you tell him." I remind her, hearing when she exhales deeply and laughs a little.

"I haven't told him yet. I mean, it's our honeymoon. I don't want to ruin anything with telling him about this and then throwing up on him afterwards from nerves. That wouldn't be very romantic. I'm going to wait until tonight to tell him." She says, confidence in her tone as I smile to myself at the thought of her sitting him down and telling him that they're going to be parents again, and that this time. Stefan's going to finally get the chance to be a dad from the beginning like he should have been all along with their twins.

* * *

After a pep talk with Elena and finally calming her down. I slowly push myself up from the chair that I'm sitting in and smile to myself when I look down at my stomach, my hands rubbing against it when I hear the sliding door open and Damon pops his head out of the doorway.

"Hey, Caroline just called. She said that she wants us to come over for dinner. She said that Olivia doesn't want to leave their house because she's having a lot of fun playing tea party with her uncle Tyler and Sam is creating a huge fort in their living room." He says, shrugging back his shoulders as he watches me nod and just before I try to say something. Damon's voice cuts me off when he says "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"I already told you that I was going out to call your brother and his wife. Someone had to check up on them." I tell him, hearing as Damon laughs and locks his eyes on me.

"Well, how are they? Are they enjoying Hawaii?" He asks, watching as I smirk and nod at him, taking a step towards my husband as I wrap my arms around him and speak with a soft tone, resting my head against his shoulder all the while.

"They are loving Hawaii. Let's just say that it was the perfect wedding present that we could have ever given them. " I tell him, feeling as he gently sways us back and forth and leans away from me for a moment, kissing my forehead when Damon says "I knew it. I knew that they'd love it!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She hasn't touched her food at all, mostly just picked at it as I lean towards her and gently grab her wrist, smiling at Elena with a sweet smile on my face.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, watching as she nods and wipes her mouth with a napkin, her eyes tearing up suddenly when she clears her throat to speak.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um, actually..I'm not okay. I have something really important to tell you and I just..I don't know how you'll react or what you'll think. I just..I want you to be okay with it." She says, tears welling up in her eyes as she digs her feet into the sand and looks over at the waters crashing waves.

The water's crashing loudly and the mist of it is hitting our faces a bit when Elena speaks with a worried tone. "It's just..I..I really want you to be okay with this." She says, almost like she's pleading with me not to freak out like she is at the moment.

"Elena, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that. And, you know that whatever it is, we'll figure it out." I reassure her, bending towards to her and softly caressing her cheek as I hear her inhale a deep breath before she declares with a confident tone and a glimmer in her eyes. "Stefan, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww. Elena's pregnant again! :') Please let me know what you all think and I hope you guys like this update!**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**This will be the last chapter to this story. Be sure to check out the epilogue and read the sequel called "Begin Again" on fanfiction.net**

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE- One and Only**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Say something. Anything really except for 'Oh, honey, thanks for ruining our honeymoon.' " I tell him, watching as he leans into me, my words quickly lost when I feel his lips against mine, his hand gently rests against my neck as Stefan pushes away from me and pats his hand against the blanket that we're sitting on, a huge smile on his face when he says " You could never ruin a moment. Come here, beautiful. I want to remember this for as long as I live. You and me, finding out that we're going to be parents again, in paradise of all places. It's wonderful and I can't wait to be a dad for the third time!" Stefan exclaims in a proud tone.

"Stefan, I..." My voice trails off as he laughs and watches carefully when I sit in his lap, my head resting on his chest, feeling his hands making small circles on my back when he kisses me and says "You don't need to say anything. Let's just sit here and savior in the moment that we're going to have a baby together. Elena, you have nothing to worry about because I plan on helping you with everything. You're my wife now sweetheart and I love you, I love our kids and I already know that I'm going to love this baby. So, you don't need to worry about what I'm going to think. Because, I love the idea of being a dad again. Although, I guess I'm going to need to brush up on my baby skills..It's been a long time."

I clear my throat, wiping away my moistened cheeks and the falling tears on them as I lift my head up and sniffle a little. "Well, telling you was easy. But, what are Sam and Olivia going to think once they find out that they're going to be a big brother and a big sister?" I ask Stefan hearing as he laughs and holds me tighter to him, leaning his face to be just inches away from my ear as he whispers "They are going to be just as happy as I am. I can't wait to see their faces when we get back home and tell them the great news."

"I hope so. So, was there something that you wanted to tell me?" I ask him, watching as Stefan looks out towards the beach and smiles when he says "Yeah, I want us to buy the house that we're renting and there is one more thing...I know it's kind of random to talk about. But, we're comfortable there. I like the house a lot. Plus, now that we're going to be having a baby I can turn that guestroom into a nursery." He says, his voice trailing off as I kiss his face and place both of my warm hands onto his cheeks, locking his gaze on me and listening carefully when he says "I know that it's not really the right time. But, since we're being honest and having a moment. I guess, I might as well tell you now before you hear it from Caroline. Um... Tyler offered me my old job back and I want to take it." He confesses, watching my face suddenly drop as I shake my head, my lips closing into a straight line when I sit there for a moment to process his words.

Yet, I quickly remind myself that as uneasy as I feel about him going back into the career that I know he loves and was always devoted too. Way before he and I even met. I know that I can't stop him as he continues to talk about how much he really wants it and that Tyler would give him an easier schedule that would allow us to be more of a family again. Since both of us are still healing from everything that happened before.

"Stefan..I know that you want to go back into it. I kind of had a feeling that you'd talk to Tyler about it. Because, I know how much you loved doing your job. But, you have to make me a promise this time." I comment, feeling as he tightens his arms around me, his face just inches away from mine as he nods in agreement."Sure, whatever you want. I love you, so you know..Happy wife, happy life."

" Ha! Aren't you funny. Listen, please you have to make sure that someone has your back no matter what and that you start off slowly with it, just so that you're not overwhelmed. I just..I don't want you to become overwhelmed by it all. So, please. Just make sure that Tyler maybe starts you off with easy stuff and make sure that Damon is with you at every location." I tell him, hearing as he scoffs and shakes his head.

"Elena. Honey, he can't be with me all the time. Damon has a lot of responsibilities to take care of at the station and babysitting me, shouldn't be one of them." He tries to argue as I let out a laugh and shake my head, pushing myself against him and leaning into him, our lips just centimeters apart as I whisper out "I don't care. You're important to me and I don't want to lose you again. I love you, Stefan."

I feel as his fingertips graze against my back, making small circles on my shirt when he says "So, that's the only condition. That if Damon watches over me for a while, then you'll be okay with me going back to work at that fire station?" He asks, watching as I shake my head and shrug my shoulders back.

"Oh, no. I never said that I'm 100% on the whole "let's get your old job back." So, that's not the only condition and I will make sure that Tyler knows it because if you get hurt at all during your shifts. It will be his ass that I'll be after. Do I make myself clear?" I ask him, my tone coming out a lot more snarkier and full of attitude than I wanted it to as Stefan continues to run his hands up and down my cool skin, in an attempt at calming me down.

"Elena, don't be like that, please. I'll be just fine and you won't have to roast Tyler's ass if something happens to me." He says in a joking tone, trying to make light of the situation as he caresses my cheeks again and tries to pull me towards him for a kiss. But, I tighten my arms around his neck, feeling as he leans back and we both fall onto the blanket underneath us.

"I know, Stefan. But, you're going to be a dad again and I don't want anything or anyone ruining this experience for you. You already missed out on Sam and Olivia's lives so much that, I really don't want anything messing up your time watching this baby grow up and call you dad." I reply back, taking his hand and placing it onto my flat stomach, watching as he smiles at me. Yet, when I watch him with caution, he leans towards me again and whispers into my ear before he kisses my lips. "No one will. I won't allow it, not this time. I promise. I love you so much, Elena."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

It's been a whole week of adjusting to new things, new decisions and sticking to the choices that I've made. I guess that's why when Anna watches me sign the papers with tears in my eyes, she holds onto my hand from across the table when she says "So, after I process these papers. Miss Branson, there is no going back on your choice." Anna tells me, narrowing her eyes on me as I smile at her and exhale.

"I know. I know, that's why I'm sure about this. That's why I was so hesitant at first to be a mom. But, I'm not anymore, Anna. I'm sure that I can do this and I'm ready for it. I'm ready to be Abrielle's mom forever, I know it now Anna." I explain, watching as Anna smiles and lets go of my hand, standing up from her seat as she watches me lean forward and sign the last piece of paper that she marked for me.

"Well, I'm happy that she's going to have a mom like you. You're going to be wonderful at it Lexi. But, if you need me at all. I'm here for you and I'll answer any questions that you may have. I'm also going to call you with the final court date so that we can get Abrielle's last name changed to Branson." She reminds me, watching as I get up and nod my head.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to officially be her mother. My sweet little girl. My baby, Abrielle." I say out loud, listening as Anna laughs a little and hands me a folder of more paperwork, more things that I'll need to have for the court date.

Anna watches as I get up from the chair, thanking her once more and heading towards the door in her office. But, I stop myself just short of it as I turn around and look over at her. "Anna, do you believe in destiny?" I ask her, watching as she nods, placing her hand onto her stomach and grinning at me.

"Yeah. I do. What about it?" She asks.

"I just think that we were all destined for better things. Elena and Stefan were meant to find each other again. Caroline and Tyler are meant to be together. Bonnie and Damon were destined to start a family and help Stefan recover from everything. You and Jeremy were-" I start to say, stopping myself when I turn around and see tears in her darkened eyes as she says. "I lost the baby, Lexi. I...I haven't been able to really talk about it with anyone besides Jeremy and I've been keeping it to myself for a while now. But, I thought that you should know..I'm not pregnant anymore and it really sucks. However, I still believe in destiny and I think that maybe Jer and I just weren't ready yet, we weren't meant to be parents. Not yet at least." She says in soft tone, wiping away the visible tears that are now present on her face as she swallows hard.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I'm really sorry." I tell her, turning back around and walking straight to her, holding her in my arms as Anna sobs against my shirt and stammers out. "I may not get the chance to be a mom soon and it hurts so bad to know that. But, I am so happy for you, Lexi. You'll get that chance because, you deserve it so much."

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

Bonnie needed support and she cried her eyes out when I told her that I couldn't make it to the other ultrasounds that she's had for the baby so far. Watching her now though, tears streaming down my wife's face as she smiles and holds onto my hands, sniffling a bit when we both hear the doctor clear her throat to say something, but my eagerness at the loud thumping noise that's making its presence known in the small exam room has me instantly curious . "So, you're trying to tell me that, that's what the babies heartbeat sounds like?" I ask her, watching as the red head OBGYN smiles and nods.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. That is your baby's heartbeat. The baby sure is a lively one with a very strong heart beat. " She confirms with a grin on her face, smiling even wider at Bonnie when she says "So, have you guys decided if you want to know the sex of the baby at all. You are about 4 months along at the moment. So, it's up to the both of you."

I watch as Bonnie freezes, her hand laced with mine as she shrugs her shoulders and turns her head towards me. Tears welling up into her eyes as I smile and suddenly blurt out "Yes, we want to know. Please, tell us."

The red head nods, a grin on her face as I watch her move the transducer probe against Bonnie's stomach after a few minutes of silence and then we both hear her say "Aha. here we go, Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. It's a boy!"

The instant she utters the words "boy and congratulations" in the same sentence, I feel my heart skip a beat as I grip onto Bonnie's hands, kissing her knuckles and leaning into her as I whisper into her ear. "Hear that baby, we're going to be having a Damon Junior."

Bonnie laughs and lifts her head up off the exam table, leaning into me and kissing my lips, her cold hands caressing my cheek as she locks her eyes on me and says "I know, honey and I can't wait to meet our son!"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Baby! I'm home!" I shout out, slipping off my high heels as I hear music coming from the kitchen and I can smell the scent of one of my mom's old family recipes being cooked.

"Tyler? Honey, where are you?" I ask, making my way further into the kitchen as I suddenly stop dead in my tracks at the sight of my husband. He's got his shirt over his shoulder and a smirk on his face, as he holds a bundle of dark red roses in his hands.

"Hi babe. You like?" He asks with a grin on his face, making his way towards me when I watch him place the flowers onto our dining table.

"I like...Honey, I love this. But, why are you home early?" I ask him in confusion, remembering that he had told me he was going to be working really late tonight.

"Well, Damon and Bonnie had their ultrasound today and I asked him if he could take over for me at the station tonight." He explains, pushing himself away from the counter as he looks up at me to see my face light up.

"I'm surprised that you didn't forget what today is." I comment, pulling my curly and long blonde hair out of its ponytail when I hear Tyler let out a loud chuckle.

"Caroline, of course I didn't forget. It's our 7 year anniversary. Honey, I may work a lot and all that. But, it's just so that I can provide for us and make our lives a lot easier. However, I would never forget the day that I married my best friend. I love you, Caroline Lockwood and I always will. Now, you always said that you'd pay money to have a shirtless hot fire chief cook dinner for you. So, what do you say? How much would this be?"

I let out a loud laugh and shake my head, slipping my shoulders out of my jacket as I watch Tyler take a step towards me, a grin on his face when he smiles and says "Oh, so now you want to take it all off too?"

"Aha. But, I was thinking that we could enjoy a nice bath together first. Besides, you're priceless when you cook for me shirtless." I tell him, flashing a bright smile in his direction as he laughs and takes a step back, turning towards the stove and shutting off the food that he had started to cook for us.

"What about dinner?" I ask, feeling when he steps behind me and places his arms around my stomach, leaning down to kiss my neck as he says "It can wait. I want to spend as much time as I can tonight with my beautiful wife."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Lockwood?" I ask him, a laugh escaping my throat as I feel Tyler pull me closer. Tyler's hot breath against my cooled skin sends shivers down my spine as he nods.

"That, I am...Mrs. Lockwood. So, is it working?" He asks against my skin, leaving a trail of kisses upon my neck as I exhale out a breath, turning in his arms when I nod and lean towards him. But, just when I try to speak, Tyler's lips are against mine and his arms are pulling me closer, our bodies molded together when I finally break apart from our passionate kiss and lock my eyes on him in excitement.

"I want to have your babies, Tyler." I confess, watching his darkened expression lights up, his face becoming filled with excitement when he hoists me over his shoulder and lets out a laugh, walking with me out of the kitchen as I shout out "Tyler, the food is going to get cold!"

"I don't care sweetie! You finally said that you want to start a family with me. The food can wait. So, Caroline. What changed your mind?" He asks in a curious tone , placing me back down onto my feet in our bedroom as his hands linger against the bare midriff of my stomach.

"I think that coming home to my hot shirtless husband did the trick. You should cook without a shirt more often." I tell him in a joking tone as he laughs and locks his eyes on me.

"Great. I will do it more often then. Now, After you..Mrs. Lockwood." He says with a wink as I turn around to face him, watching Tyler lick his lips when he laughs and says "We should renew our vows."

"Excuse me?" I stop my movements, pulling my shirt back down as he laughs and shakes his head, staring down at his feet as he speaks. "Yeah, it would be perfect. Instead of a courthouse wedding. We could totally get married in Vegas or something by one of those Elvis impersonators." He comments with a laugh, looking back up at me as I try to wipe the blank stare I have on him from my face.

"One step at a time, Tyler. Besides, if we do a shot gun wedding. Shouldn't I be pregnant first?" I ask him. Watching with desire when he starts to unbutton his jeans and I walk over to him, placing my hands onto his and gluing my eyes to his face, searching for any doubt in his eyes.

"I'm okay with this, Tyler. I want us to have a family and I'm ready for it. I love you and that will never change." I remind him, watching his smirk disappear when he places his hands on each side of my cheeks and pulls me towards him when he says in a voice that's just above a whisper. "I know, Caroline. I love you too and I'm never leaving you. Whatever happens and how scared you get for having kids. I will always be here for you. So, you have nothing to worry about." He tells me in a reassuring tone, pulling me into a kiss as I feel my heart race the same way it has always whenever Tyler is near me. My husband, the love of my life and hopefully if everything goes the way it should, the father to our kids.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Look, Jeremy. Don't tell your sister I told you. But, we're leaving early because we have some really good news to share." I comment, leaning against a wall outside the women's bathroom as I wait for Elena to come out of it.

"Oh? News, huh? Well, this should be good." Jeremy comments with a laugh, hearing when I exhale and a hint of sadness hits my voice as I change the subject.

"I..Uh..I heard about what happened with Anna and the baby and I just wanted to say how sorry I am." I tell him, listening when his breathing hitches and he clears his throat.

"Yeah. So, am I. She really was hoping for a healthy baby. But, you know. Things happen, Stefan and I'm just thankful that when she's ready that we'll be able to try again. You know, maybe it'll be better the second time around." He comments as I nod my head. He's right, in a way. I really do think that if they both just take their time that they'll heal and eventually become blessed with what they both really want, to be parents and to have a family of their own.

"Yeah. It takes time. But, you'll see. Things will be better." I reply back, listening as Jeremy inhales through gritted teeth and I quickly change the subject.

"So, do you know whose going to be picking us up from the airport?" I ask him.

"Well, Damon can't and so Bonnie and I will come and get you guys. Oh and by the way, I'm sitting out on the porch at your brother's house with Anna and watching your kids cover each other with chalk." He says with a laugh as I hear Olivia screaming in the background, a laugh escaping past Sam's mouth as he shouts "Livia! Come back, I didn't mean to draw on you!"

"Chalk? I really hope that Damon knows it's washable." I tell him. My smile widens when Jeremy laughs and says "Well, he won't be home until tomorrow morning and Bonnie's already said that she's not going to tell him that the pink and yellow colors can be washed off the patio." He tells me, hearing when I breathe in a heavy breath and respond quickly.

"Ha. I'm going to make sure to be there to pick up the kids at the same time that Damon gets off work. I don't want to miss his face when he sees all the flowers and dinosaurs on his porch that my kids decorated for him." I say with a laugh, telling Jeremy that Elena and I need to get going so that we're not late in boarding our flight back home.

"Hey, tell the kids that we love them and that we'll see them in the morning." I tell him, listening when Jeremy says that he will and for us to have a safe flight back home.

* * *

"Honeymoon cut short. Stefan, I'm sorry." Elena says as she leans her head against my shoulder and takes my hand that's sitting in the middle of us, on the arm rest of the air plane's seat.

"Elena, don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm actually happy to go home and start our lives together. We waited too long to be husband and wife and parents to our kids. Together, at least." I tell her, listening when she exhales and her fingers latch onto my arm when she looks up at me.

"What is it?" I ask her, sensing that it's not just going home early from Hawaii that seems to be bothering her, it's something more than that and I can sense it in the way her hands are latched onto me, her head resting against my shoulder and her words gets stuck into her throat when she speaks.

"It's just the job thing...I know that I said that I would support you in it and I will. You know that. But, how are we going to know that you'll be okay again?" She asks in a hesitant tone, not even looking at me and instead looking down at her hand, eyes locked on her wedding band and mine as well.

"Elena, I told you and I've promised you already that I'm going to be as careful as I can. That's all that I can do. Although, I know that it's going to be a huge adjustment. But, I'll take it all slow and make sure that I feel comfortable about doing my job before I go into it head first." I tell her. Once more trying to ease her worries and fears about me starting back up at the station. Because, deep down even if she's not showing it. I know and I can see it in her face at how much it scares her to think about me working as a firefighter again.

"Listen to me. I promise you that this time around. I'm going to come home to you, every day and every night. You, and our kids are what keep me going and I swear that I'm going to be careful this time. I love you, Elena Salvatore and I will always come home safe to you. No matter what happens, I'm never going to be away from you again. I promise you that and I'm keeping it." I remind her, feeling as she lifts her head up off my shoulder, her dark brown hair getting stuck to my shirt as I laugh a bit and brush her hair down with my hands when Elena locks her eyes on me and says "That's all I've been waiting to hear. That you'll be okay. Oh and, this is for you. To keep you safe." She tells me as I watch her pull out a picture from her purse and I instantly feel tears in my eyes when she hands it to me.

"This is perfect. It's perfect. Our beautiful little family." I comment, wiping away my own tears as Elena nods and leans into me a little, as we both look down at the picture in my hands, a picture that's worth a million words, my smiling wife, my two beautiful kids as they sit in my lap and the words "Forever and always." on the back of the picture written in Elena's hand writing with our wedding date on it.

"Keep it for safe keeping and as a reminder of us keeping you safe. While, you go out and be a hero, fighting fires and saving people." She tells me as I nod, kissing her forehead and leaning my forehead against hers as I whisper " Like you said all those years ago, To keep me with you, safe and near. Always, come home to me. I will this time, Elena. I will, always. "

* * *

The next morning rushes by us when we get back to Damon and Bonnie's house after a fiasco at the airport and I watch as Olivia clings to her mother, not wanting to let Elena out of her sight for a minute as Jeremy helps me take Sam out of the back seat.

"Come on, buddy." I tell him, smoothing Sam's hair with my fingertips as he murmurs "Daddy. Please don't leave us again."

I let out a small laugh, kissing the top of his head as I feel him wrap his legs around me tightly and exhale when he rests his head against my shoulder as I comment "I won't, Sammy. I promise you that I'll never leave you. I love you too much."

I watch as Olivia looks up at me with curious eyes as Elena places her down on the ground, just a few feet away from the front door and holds her hand instead. "You guys didn't take us on a vacation. I like vacations and shopping. I wanted a present!" Olivia pouts, letting go of Elena's hand and watching as she crouches down in front of her, placing her hand onto Olivia's rosy cheeks, caressing them softly as she laughs.

"Honey, your daddy and I have something to tell you and Sammy." Elena comments, looking over at me as I nod my head and walk over to her with Sam still in my arms.

I smile widely when Olivia's frown on her face quickly turns around and she giggles when says "Oh my goodness! You did get me a present?" She asks again, determination in her brown eyes when she looks at us both and I finally place Sam back onto the ground, watching him stand by Olivia and tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"Sweetie. You know how babies-" I begin to say, looking over to see Sam run his hands through his hair and inhale.

"Is it a dolly? Did you bring me back a pretty dolly?" Olivia asks in an excited tone, jumping up and down and clapping her hands with a wide grin on face.

But my heart sinks a bit as Elena kisses her cheeks and shakes her head. "No, sweetie. We didn't bring you back a dolly. But, daddy and I have something else to tell you both. Sammy, Olivia. How would you feel about being a big brother and a big sister ?"

"Oh boy, Olivia. Mommy and daddy aren't giving you a dolly silly! They are bringing home a baby from outer space to keep forever and they want to go pick it up." Sam comments with a roll of his green eyes and a huff as Elena and I give each other confused looks. Suddenly, turning around when we hear "Ha! I knew it! That's why the honeymoon was cut short. Congratulations brother!" Damon says, walking up behind me and patting my back firmly.

"Damon!" I exclaim, gazing over to see Elena cover her face with her hands in embarrassment as she clears her throat and asks "Damon, are you the one who told our kids about babies being from outer space?" She asks, hands on her hips when she gets up and watches as Damon takes a step towards her, letting out a laugh as he smiles and says "Yes. It's better than telling them that you have one growing in your belly..Whoops!"

"Damon!" I shout out as all three of us stop talking when we hear "Oh my goodness! Mommy has a baby in her belly! It's going to be an alien baby, Olivia. It might even be green...eww!" Sam shrieks in horror, latching onto his sister who's got this smile from ear to ear on her face.

"A baby. Like a real baby, one that I can hold and play with?" Olivia says in an astonished tone, eyes lighting up with pure joy when Elena nods her head.

I hear as Elena lets out a laugh and looks over to see Sam and Olivia on the front lawn, rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard at their uncle's slip up. Both of them stopping their movements as Damon lets out a laugh and says "Yes, honey you'll be able to play with the baby. Oh, whatever Stefan. What else was I supposed to say? I think I answered their questions a lot better than you would have."

"Oh? Outer space, Damon? It's not an alien, brother. It's a child." I tell him in a scolding tone as Damon eyes me and leans down, hovering over Sam and Olivia as he speaks in a soft tone.

"Are you two excited to be a big brother and sister to the new baby?" Damon asks them, turning around back to Elena and I, who are both staring back at him with surprised expressions on our faces.

"Yeahh! But, we don't want a green baby brother or sister." Olivia says in between giggles as I feel Elena wrap her arms around my waistline, placing her head onto my chest and exhaling.

"Yeah. Mommy. Please, no green babies! I don't want a green baby in the house." Sam says in a worried tone as I glance over to see Damon shrug his shoulders back, clearing his throat when he speaks with a smile. "Don't worry, buddy. The baby is going to be perfect, just like you and your sister are. Okay?" He tells them with a smile, looking over at us and taking a step back from the kids as I watch my brother stand by us with a smirk on his face.

"You do realize that now because of you, my kids are going to think that I have a green baby in my stomach?" Elena says with an irritated tone as she places her hand onto Damon's shoulder and inhales through gritted teeth. Watching when he turns towards us both and says "Well, just as long as the baby is healthy. That's all that matters and that you two are happy, together. I mean, you both deserve happiness and you finally both have it. I'm happy for you both." He tells us in a sincere tone, watching as I pull Elena towards me into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head when I look out in front us, seeing Sam and Olivia chase each other around the front lawn of my brother's house.

"Yeah, we're happy and finally, together." I say out loud, not really focusing on anyone else around us except for watching my kids with these huge smiles on their faces, their loud and lively giggles filling the warm air and quiet around us when I hear Elena exhale before she leans into me and kisses my lips as she says "Yeah and I could never picture my life any other way. But, with you and our family. Finally...We got our happy ending, Stefan. Finally, we're together."

* * *

**A/N: Please be sure to check out the Epilogue for this story and I have decided that I will be eventually writing a sequel to this story which will be called "Begin Again" So, whenever I get around to it. I'll be posting about the new story on my twitter ( Be_Passionate24)  
**

**Thanks once again for reading and please let me know what you all think. It really does mean a lot to me to know what my readers thoughts are on my work. :)**


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U. All Human. They had the perfect life together, two beautiful children and a lifetime full of promise and happiness. But, what happens when Stefan goes to work one day as a firefighter and never returns. 5 years later, Elena is raising their children with another man and trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was shattered by the sudden loss of Stefan.

**A/N: So, the epilogue has a time jump of 8 months later. Also, the ending will probably be leaving you guys with a lot of questions. But, that's why you can find the sequel to this story on fanfiction.net :) It's called "Begin Again"**

**Once again, Thank you all SOO much for reading and loving this story right along with me. Because, I have really loved writing it.**

**Hope you all enjoy this last update & enjoy!  
**

* * *

**-Epilogue- One and Only**

**_8 months later..._ **

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I feel better in these last few months than I have in so long and to be honest, I know that it's because of Elena, my kids and the rest of our family. But as I sit across from Tyler and he shrugs his shoulders back, staring at me like I've been hit over the head and have officially gone insane, something tells me that my decision probably isn't what he's wanted to hear and he's irritated at me that it's taken me 8 full months to decide!

"Have you talked to your wife about this? I mean, Stefan. It's a huge deal. I know that I offered it to you and told you that it was an open position. But, if you're not ready to be a firefighter again and do this job. You have to be up front with me." Tyler tells me in a stern tone, placing his elbows onto the desk as I run my hands through my hair and lock my eyes on him, clearing my throat when I say "It's all I have ever wanted to do and now, with Elena being 9 months pregnant and Sam and Olivia growing up so fast. I need to provide for my family, Tyler. I know you know what that's like." I tell him, watching as he nods his head and inhales deeply.

"I'm sorry to hear about the miscarriage, recently. Elena told me that Caroline was pretty devastated about it." I comment, watching as Tyler runs his hands over his face and exhales, shaking his head back and trying to not tear up at the thought of his wife, wanting a family so badly and still not having the baby that she wants.

"Yeah, Caroline was really upset about it. But, she's okay now. We're taking it slow again and trying to see what other options we have. She doesn't want to adopt. So, mostly likely we're going to try invetro or something like that...Anything that will help us get pregnant..." His voice trails off as I nod my head and look up at the picture behind him, a reminder of why I want to be here, a reminder of everything I've been missing since I had left my second home..The fire station.

"Tyler, I know that you're worried about how I would handle being back here. But, to be completely honest. It's all I've ever wanted to do and I'm going crazy without being here. I don't feel like I belong anywhere else. I mean, these last few months with helping Elena prepare for the new baby and spending time with Sam and Olivia have been amazing. However, I'm a provider and I need to do something more. So, please. Let me come back here and work. I know that I'm ready for it." I nearly beg him, hearing as Tyler lets out a laugh and gets up from his chair, straightening himself out as he extends his hand towards me and smiles widely.

"Alright, Stefan. You just need to promise me that if you start to feel anxious or anything like that, that you'll come to me or Damon about it and we'll figure out something else for you to do. Do you understand?" He asks, watching as I stand up too and firmly shake his hand, locking my eyes on him with a wide grin on my face and a quick nod of my head.

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about, Tyler." I reassure him, once more when he clears his throat, still holding onto my hand when he says "Alright then. You start back on Monday morning, 4am. Be here or I will have one of the new candidates come to your house and drag you out of bed." Tyler warns with a wink, grinning at me when I laugh and let go of his hand.

"No worries, Boss. I'll be here, bright and early. Oh and Tyler, Thank you." I tell him, turning away towards the door as I hear him say "Welcome back, Stefan. I've missed you and so has the team. I'm glad you made the right choice."

I turn back towards him, my never fading grin plastered on my face when I nod and reply back in a knowing tone. "I've miss you guys too."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Stefan said that he doesn't want to know what we're having until the baby is here. So, neutral colors for the nursery seemed the right idea. Besides, I'm 9 months pregnant, ready to pop at any given time and these colors were put up about 6 months ago. So, too late in changing them back now." I tell Caroline, hearing as she sniffles and steps further into the room, running her hands over the light green and mocha colored bedding that's inside of the crib.

" You're lucky, Elena. You and Stefan have this beautiful family and now you're having another baby. Some days I wish that Tyler and I were that-" She starts to say as I lift my hand up and cut her off, smiling when I look up at her.

"Don't be like that, Caroline. You and Tyler will have a baby, again. You will, I just know it. Even if it takes a while. It'll be okay and you'll have your happy little family. I'm just happy that you both are finally on the same page about starting a family." I tell her, watching as she wipes away her tears and inhales deeply, nodding her head.

"I know, I am too. He just wants a kid so bad that after thinking about it for a long time. I finally agree with him. I really don't know if it's because of when we took care of Abrielle for a few weeks, if that's what did it. But, I do think that she was the reason behind me realizing that I'm ready. I'm ready to have kids with my husband and I want to be a mom, even if we have hard times. I know that Tyler and I will make it through them, like we always do. So, I'm okay with it." She says, pulling a few strands of her hair behind her ears when she watches me take a step in front of her.

"You're going to be a great mom, Caroline and I honestly can't wait to be an aunt." I tell her, tears in my eyes as I wipe them away and embrace Caroline tightly. She laughs when she hears me mutter under my breath "Stupid hormones! Now, I feel like I need to call Stefan, so that he can get me a gallon of chocolate ice cream or something. Uh..Rocky road ice cream, sounds good right now."

Caroline lets go of me, placing her hand on my large and round baby bump, leaning forward and kissing my stomach as she looks up at me and says "This baby is going to be a very loved little one. We're all really excited to meet him or her, I know that Stefan and you had said that you both wanted it to be a surprise. But, I'm personally hoping that you both have another girl. But- Even if it's a little boy. I know that the guys will be happy about it. They just want another little boy to put into softball classes, like Sam is going to be doing in the summer." Caroline states, turning away from me and looking at a picture that's on the wall. I watch her for a while, seeing that she's mesmerized by it, like she's reminiscing all by herself.

"This was taken the first time that we all hung out. I remember it because Tyler and I had just got our first car together and Damon and Bonnie were engaged. You and Stefan were just dating back then and he took you on a tour of where he spent most of his time, the fire station! Ha. The good old days, I miss that you know. How close we all used to be with each other." She says, turning back towards me to see the smile on my face that hasn't vanished since she started looking at the picture.

"I know. I miss it too. But, I really do think that now with everything settled that we can all finally get back to our lives and how things used to be. " I tell her, watching carefully when Caroline places her hands onto her hips and exhales.

"I know we will. Well, I should probably get going. Tyler's going to be home in a few hours and he still needs to eat. So, I'm off to go and try not to burn down our kitchen!" Caroline explains, taking a step out of the nursery and stopping for a moment to see if I'm following behind her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..I'm nine months pregnant, Caroline. It takes me a while to get places. Ugh, I just want this baby out already!" I comment with a laugh, hearing as she laughs too and says "So, you never told me how Sam and Olivia are adjusting to the news? I mean, I remember when you guys told them. But, are they nervous about having another brother or sister around the house?" She asks me, seeing the glistening in my eyes at the thought of how excited Sam and Olivia have been lately.

"Oh you know. They're taking it like every 'soon to be 7 year old' would take the news. Sam is already planning on teaching the baby how to swim and Olivia is planning on playing on playing dress up with her new sister. Sam will sit next to me and kiss my stomach, whispering that he wants a baby brother and Olivia will do the same. But, in her case- it's always a baby sister." I explain as Caroline turns towards me again and places her hand on to my shoulder when she says with a wink. "I'm kind of with Olivia on this one. I hope it's a girl."

"So, what does Stefan want?" Caroline asks, grabbing her coat off the couch and beginning to walk towards the front door, just as it opens and Stefan smiles at us, patting Caroline on the shoulders and telling her a quick "Hello" before stopping in front of me and kissing my forehead.

"How was your day?" He asks in a cheerful tone, wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands around my stomach, his grin widened as he says "How's my little boy doing today, ready to come out of there and meet all of us yet?"

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing I have ever seen. Now, excuse me as I go home to my husband before he comes over here and raids your fridge. I know that Elena has enough rocky road ice cream in there to feed a small village. So, I might just have him come back here and help you both out. Besides, that due date is getting closer!" Caroline says in a hurried tone, placing her hand onto the door handle and looking back at us with a smile.

"It's good to see you both like this. Happy and just so...in love. I've missed see you guys like this." She tells me as she opens the door and makes her way out to the driveway, talking over her shoulder when she shouts "By the way, Elena. Ask your husband about the talk he had with Tyler today." Caroline says with a wink before slipping into her car and driving away, waving at us thru the window.

"Talk? Stefan..What's going on?" I turn around, asking him in a confused tone when I hear Stefan laugh as he says "Well, I'm officially starting back to work on-" But just as he begins his sentence, it ends abruptly and we're both left wondering if Caroline forgot something.

His voice gets drowned out by the sound of the doorbell ringing as Stefan laughs and shakes his head, turning back towards the front door and opening it widely. But he quickly freezes when he hears me gasp and my hands start to shake all on their own at the person standing in front of us.

"Caroline, what did you-" He begins to say, his voice drifting and stopping all together when he looks up at the woman standing in front of him with a stunned look on her face and the noise of shock escaping past my lips as I just stand there and drink in our visitor, quickly realizing that she isn't Caroline at all. Instead of my close and dear friend, I'm hit with what feels like an ice bucket of water when the woman's voice echo's throughout the front door and into the house.

"Caroline? I haven't seen her in years. Wow, Stefan Salvatore, I'm surprised that you're still even around. So, aren't you going to invite me into your beautiful home that you share with my daughter?" She asks, pushing my husband aside as he looks over at me and see's the shock in brown eyes when all I mutter out of my throat is "Miranda... Mother? What are you doing here?"

I watch as she laughs, pushing back her long brown hair and stops in front of me, looking down at my stomach when she says in a serious tone, her dark eyes locked on my stunned face when she speaks directly to me in an overly cheerful with a hint of something a lot more sinister as she says. "Hello, Elena. It's been a long time. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to see my daughter."

* * *

**A/N: I've written a sequel to this story called "Begin Again" If you want you can check it out HERE:**

**<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9266726/1/Begin-Again> **

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at: Be_Passionate24  
**

**Thank you all so much & I really hope you found the ending to this story interesting. ;)**


End file.
